CODE-Rider SIN: The Endless Symphony
by CODE-ROGUE
Summary: It had been years since humanity are threaten by an unknown alien-like creature know as Noise. Against them, humanity are powerless as everything they had use for fight back are useless. However, as a dawn shine through horizon, the hope will finally descend to humanity. Rise up from void and judge all your enemies! "Now, shall we start the trial?" (ON REWRITTEN PROGRESS)
1. Prologue

**Hello readers! Meet again with me as now I present you my own original Kamen Rider X Symphogear story! Don't worry about the other story I had created as I still continue it and for KR Chronicle's story, it might take very long time until I finally publish it. However, don't worry as its still in progress, unless someone ask me for adopting the story, then it's fine too! Anyway, let's not prolong the duration and start the story!  
**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or any songs I use, I just own the ideas and OC's)**

* * *

 _In the time not far from future…_

 _Noise, an alien-like creature has threaten humanity. They're come with various shape, solely to annihilate any human they can meet. Long time ago, they're only meet in place like old place from ancient time or place where old artifact buried deep down in the ground. However, in current time they're become far more active as they're now attacking human in broad day light in anywhere. Without any way to deal with them, peoples has to live in fear of their attacks, and no government or military from any country can do something about it than save as much as life they can._

 _Or so they though…_

* * *

 **[Midnight, Somewhere in the city]**

A young woman in suit is walking through the city after done with her business. It's not exactly a fun thing as her job as journalist make her must get any interesting news or information regarding current interest of society. However, her last interview isn't leaving any good in her taste as her source seems misunderstand her intention and almost invite her to talk in hotel, if you got what I mean.

With a foul mood, she just want to go back to her apartment and rest. Her job can wait until to tomorrow as next day is weekend. However, it seems her live wouldn't go as she wish. Upon turn on the next intersection, she is meet by carbon ashes fly over her face. Normally, this mean nothing but on these days, it means bad sign.

"Noise…"

She want to go away from that place as fast as possible. However, went she turn around, her face turn pale as she saw what in front of her. Several amount of alien-like creature with different shape are waiting for her. She turn back to another side and run as fast as possible, but another group appear in front of her, completely trap her from both side. Trembling in fear, she unintentionally stumble and fall down to her butt. Cringed from pain, she rub it before saw the Noises already close to her, ready to kill her anytime. With all hope lose, she closes her eyes as she accept her fate.

 **[C** **Ø** **DEX_BREAK!]**

Suddenly, a black smoke engulf the area around her, blind her from see anything around. However, in middle of blindness she heard sound of metal slicing something again and again, not to mention she felt something moving inside the smoke around her. She want to move away from her place, but she fear would stumble into Noise, which she don't know where they are. So, she keep stay in her place until whatever happen end.

Slowly but surely, the smoke disperse and the woman can see her surroundings. The first thing she notice is that the Noises, who was close to her before are not anywhere her eyes can see. She move slowly forward and found she step on pile of carbon ash, but she was sure that no one beside her here before. She move again and found more them before she stopped. She stopped after saw a silhouette behind the smoke that isn't disperse. She saw some kind of figure, with his leg stepping on something, which slowly she notice that it was a Noise. The figure then proceed to put pressure on his leg, resulting the Noise burst into piece and turn into carbon ashes.

She was shocked. Up until now, no one even able to kill, let alone touch them. It was already a common sense that every human that got contact with them would turn into carbon ash immediately. However, whoever this figure is, he can touch and able to kill them, something that actually itching her instinct as journalist to know whoever that figure.

Slowly, she take and raise her camera that hand up on her neck toward her face, ready to take a photo. As the smoke mostly disappear, she finally saw at least the clear image of the figure and press the button on her camera.

 ***FLASH!***

The flash on camera seems take attention of the figure as he look at her. The red light come from his or her eyes fright her as if it was look deep down into her soul. However, her pride and bravery as first-rate (self-proclaimed) journalist not allow her to step back from getting what she want.

"Um… can you—"

However, before she can say more, the smoke suddenly become thicker and cover the figure once again. She move forward to meet the figure face to face, but when her hand reach where he or she was standing, she caught nothing as if no one was there in first place. Then, the smoke disperse entirely as moon light shine above her and the aftermath of the location.

"It gone…" she slump down because she fail to get more information about that figure, "Well… at least I got single image," she take her camera and seek the photo she just captured. After found it, she smirk happily, "this would be the hot news!"

Unknown to her, the figure is watching her from the roof not far from location. His eyes, or should I say the eye pieces on his helmet that cover his entire face look straight to the woman. Slowly, his hand raise into his face, before face palming themselves.

" **Great… I got more problem now…** " aside from his terrifying voice, his way to say the word is actually pretty relax and easygoing, " **It would be pain in the ass, wouldn't it?** " then, he disappear inside the smoke once again.

This… is a story of strange fateful encounter between self-proclaimed first-rate journalist and a (not-really) hero in shadow, who would soon encounter the singing Valkyries.


	2. CODE 1 First Arc Start

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or any songs I use, I just own the ideas and OC's)**

* * *

 **First Code: Fateful Encounter, Again.**

* * *

 **(Busy time, at some news office)**

"Hah…" a young woman in suit sigh deeply as her head sink down into her work desk. Her name is Ayako Aragami, a journalist from Hikari News. She's a good looking woman with mid-long silver hair and brown eyes, "I really cursed…" she said to herself as she sink further to her desk as she more depressed.

"Hey, what's the matter?" her co-worker ask her when she look at her state.

"You know, the usual…" she said as if it was normal thing to happen.

"Ah… the Boss don't accept your story again?" her co-worker said in sympathy, "Well, it isn't the first time you got rejected, right?"

"I know…" she answered, "Is not like he would believe my story anyway."

"Consider what your story is…" she looked at her news, "It's pretty normal for anyone wouldn't believe it. Someone actually able to touch and even kill the Noise? Sound like a dream in broad daylight."

"You and Boss aren't only one who told me that," she said as she raise her head and lay back to her chair, "However, I'm one hundred percent sure that wasn't dream at all!"

"Well, good luck with that! I still have some job to do so… let's talk about it again in lunch, alright?"

"Alright~~" she answered before her co-worker leave her out, "I wonder whoever that figure was doing now…"

* * *

 **(Insert Song "Be The One" by PANDORA feat. Beverly)**

 **(Instrument)**

 _Narrator: It had been years since humanity are threaten by an unknown alien-like creature know as Noise. Against them, humanity are powerless as everything they had use for fight back are useless. However, as a dawn shine through horizon, the hope will finally descend to thee…_

The scene show when peoples were slaughtered by Noise with scream and crying voice become its background. Then, it shows the black armored man oversee the entire city from highest building while the sun slowly drown in horizon and the sky become dark. Then, the title appears on screen.

 **Kono mama…**

Then, it shows a young man groan when a brown haired girl tried to wake him up. The young man however back to sleep and annoyed the girl before her forcefully wake him by literally make him fly to air by snatch his blanket with high speed before he fell down to ground and groan in pain.

 **Aruki tsuzuketeiru**

The scene change into bathroom where the young man brush his teeth on sink and the girl before tried to fix her hair beside him, but quickly change into scene where the young man was doing something on his computer before return back to bathroom scene.

 **Konnya mo maasugu**

Then, it shows both of them had a breakfast in dining room with little conversation in-between, but quickly again change into scene where this time it clearly show the young man inputting hundreds of code on his computer before return back to breakfast scene.

 **Hitori no ashiato tadotte...**

Then, it shows them get ready as the girl dressed in school uniform while the young man dressed in white shirt with black jacket on it a trouser and sneakers. Then, they both going out from the apartment before the young man drive out the girl to her school by his motorcycle. The scene quickly change once again with this time the young man press the enter button on his computer, where it only shows three words: S.I.N as he then leave the computer and goes somewhere and the scene return back to when the young man was in middle of drove off the girl to her school in street.

 **Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa**

The scene back to the computer, where the words before slowly fell apart into hundreds 0 and 1 as some of them turn into the young man who seem looks like falling in the middle of endless 0 and 1 with his eyes closed. Then, the 0 and 1 make another figures, seven blacken girl silhouettes in difference appearance as the young man open his eyes, the girl's silhouettes also open their eyes and each one of them reveal different colors.

 **Dokoka de matter**

Then, it shows the young man and the girl still driving on street but this time they happen to pass Hibiki and Miku with their friends who are on their right side and then a black car with Genjuro, Ryoko, Kanade and Tsubasa inside it on the left side.

 **Egao tayasazuni**

The scene change inside some kind of experimental lab with Genjuro, Ryoko, Kanade, Tsubasa and several scientist and man in suit surround a red pendant on some kind of mechanical holder of the pendant. Then, the scene change into the young man who fall before finally land slowly to black void ground, along with the girl's silhouettes.

 **Were you will...**

Then, the girl's silhouettes walk to the young man and help him stand up while their hands touch him on various places and the young man's sclera slowly turn black as he stare on screen as his right hand reach forward and crack the void before reveal a blinding light as it shatter.

 **Be The One, Be The One! All right!**

Next it shows the young man and the girl somehow fell into sofa on their home with surprised look on their face as they look to each other. Then, the young man notice a computer in front of him showing a "COMPLETE" sign on screen as he reach another device that connected beside it.

 **Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara**

Then, it shows the young man in middle of empty city surrounded by Noise insert a black pendant into a device on his hand before turn it into gun-like shape and shoot out large amount of black smoke. After that, the smoke disperse and reveal him donned in some kind of black armor with invisible continuously-alternately-change-between-0-and-1 phantom fly around him while he takes a battle stance.

 **Be The Knights, Be The Knights! All right!**

Next it shows him fight off army of Noise by shooting and slashing them without end. Then, when he almost got cornered, Kanade and Tsubasa donned in their Symphogear destroy all Noise around him and stand beside him. He looked at them as they give a nod answered by his nod before they're once again take battle stance and charge toward group of Noise. Kanade thrust forward, Tsubasa slash down and the young man shoot them as it hit the screen and shatter it like a glass.

 **Tsuyoku nareru yo I wanna Get it!**

Then, it shows a silver haired girl donned in silver armor from back before she turn around and readied her whip as an image of golden haired woman behind her. After that, it shows the brown haired girl train herself with short sword in some kind of closed training ground as she slash invisible enemies around her.

 **Nanika o tasukete sukutte dakishime**

Next it shows the pendants neatly arranged on some circular device before it taken by their respective owner. The young man take the black one while Kanade and Tsubasa take the red one. Then, it shows them and including Hibiki standing side by side showing their pendant plus Hibiki who shows a bright yellow light from the scar on her chest.

 **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutaware**

Then, the scene change to inside of chapel, where there's a mysterious man in white hood standing in front of empty cross stake. In split second, the man disappear as white armored man suddenly appear staked on the cross by chain made by light, before it loosen and free him. After that, he cross his hands as seven white girl silhouettes with different eyes color stand beside him, before the screen covered completely by large amount of white feathers made by 0 and 1.

 **Be The One, Be The Knights, Message**

Next it shows the young man in black armor doing a several action like readied his fist, aiming his gun-shaped device and end it by flick his finger. Then it follows by Kanade place her spear on her shoulder, Tsubasa sheathed her katana and Hibiki doing a kung-fu pose and punch forward.

 **Okoru yo hibiku yo~!**

Finally, it shows the young man standing on the roof of highest building as he watches the city with black smoke cover him while the sun slowly raise from horizon.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, in apartment somewhere, few hour ago)**

"Zzz…"

A young man in sleepwear is sleeping with his head resting on computer desk. One can said it isn't comfortable place to sleep, but this young man seems not care about it as he keep sleep peacefully with his slobber almost fell from his mouth.

However, his peaceful sleep won't last longer…

"Nii-san, wake up!" A young girl with long brown hair tied in pony-tail and teal eyes barged into his room, "How long you will sleep!? Wake up! The breakfast would get cold!" she proceed to his place before grab him and shake his body.

"Ugh…" she got a reaction, however it isn't what she want, "500 more megabytes…" and he sleep again after that sleep talk.

"Nii-san!"

* * *

 **(Half minute attempt to waking up later…)**

"Seriously…" the young man said as he eat his breakfast at the table, "Can you at least wake me up in gentle way?"

And not forget for introduction, his name is Tatsumi Kanjou. A young man with good build, messy short black hair and deep red eyes. He might looks sloppy, but you can't judge a book from its cover, right?

"That's your own fault, Nii-san," her sister, whose name is Rinko Kanjou said pouting as she eat her portion at the other side of table, "I know you're REALLY busy a night before, but you can't sleep all day like that."

"Well, is not like I have thing to do in day time, right?" he said as he take another meal.

"This is why I asked you to get real job…" she said as she took another meal, "I know your current job can be work at home and has good income, but it won't work forever, you know?"

"I know… hah… what a day…" he said while sighed from conversation, "Anyway, how's the school?"

"Same as always," she answered, "Nothing change, nothing exciting, and boys keep asking me out."

"Same as always eh…?" he said as if it was normal, for the last part, "If it too annoying for you, I can do something about it."

"Please don't," she answered instantly, "Last thing I want in my last year at mid-school is someone got traumatized just by hearing technological words."

"Oi-oi, it not that bad, is it?" he self-defense, "Sure I sometime OVERDOING it, but is not like everyone got traumatized by it, right?"

"Yeah sure…" she answered as she know well about it, "Anyway, how's your night job?"

"Nothing change, same old night," He answered, "at least, this one without scream and unfortunately I save a journalist."

"Did they get your picture?"

"It seems, although I doubt anyone would believe that journalist," he answered before looked at clock, "You better eat that faster or you would be late."

"Thanks to you," she said sarcastically before finish her breakfast, "Alright, I'm done here. Make sure you wash the plates and finish that breakfast, and don't forget to seek another job!" then she goes to door, put her shoes before leave the place.

"As always, energetic as ever," he said before finish his dish, "Better finish this up before I start again."

Later, after Tatsumi clean up the plates, he dressed in black hoodie and grey track pants and going out for jogging. But before he leave, he took a device which resemble a close range weapon with gun-like gripper and a black pendant that he keep hanging up on his neck.

As he jogging around the town his eyes also keep looking and his ears keep hearing to surrounding area he pass on. His purpose is to know any new information or anything important that he can't get in internet. Might be sound plausible, but Tatsumi bestowed with genius-level talent of hacking any digital and electrical object, which can make him titled as genius hacker. However, he doesn't like that title much and he isn't put too much effort on it as he focus on train his body and mind. That's why he can keep balance between his muscle and brain all this years.

When he was jogging, he pass the Hikari News' building and look at it. He was searching where that journalist woman work place and found out she is work there. Even if it make him can calculate the information spreading from there, it seems won't go anywhere at moment as he believe that no one with sane mind would believe what she will say, which become his advantage for his information suppression. Although… he won't say same as in internet and social media.

" _Better worried about it later_ ," Tatsumi though before continue his jogging, " _However… why I felt I would meet her sooner or later? Wait… did I just jinx myself!?_ "

* * *

 **(Few hours later)**

"Finally done!" Ayako shouted after she done with her work, "Hah… I really need a break. Bear or two might fix it up."

After take her belonging, she walk out from her work place and going to her usual place to drink. So much happen to her, from survive against Noise's attack and not to mention her mysterious savior who she don't know his identity, yet, but with all of things happen, she think she deserve some refreshment. When she walk through the street near intersection, she doesn't see someone running into her from the other side and they end up crash to each other. The result is she fell down to her butt while the man who bump into her still standing due different physique.

"Ou…" she said as she rub her hurting butt.

"Ah! Sorry!" the man in question apologize before lend his hand, "Are you alright?"

"Um, yeah. I'm okay," she said before take his arm to help her standing up, "Thank you. Um…"

"Me?" He pause for a sec, "Kuro Nashinka. And you are…?"

"Ayako Aragami. Oww… this is second time my butt got hurt…"

"Um… are you really okay…?" he said in concern after saw her rub her butt.

"Y-yes! I'm fine!" she said abruptly after realize that she was rubbing her butt in front of man, made her face red a bit, "This is embarrassing…"

"Yeah, it is…" he said before look really close to her face.

"W-what? Something on my face?"

"No, nothing at all," he said in normal way as possible, " _Damn! I really jinx myself!_ " he scream inside his head.

"Um… if you don't have any business with me, I'll go now," she said before bowing and walk away.

"W-wait—"

 ***Siren alarm echoing through city***

"Huh? Is this—" She said but cut off by Kuro.

"Noise alarm," he said, "Let's get away, double time!"

Ayako nodded before following Kuro from behind. When they're running to safest place, she swear herself for her own bad luck. First she bump into this young man and now Noise are coming nearby. If not by her luck, she don't know what to. However, between her unfortunate situations, at least she was lucky that this young man isn't coward who would just run away by himself and actually help her to escape too. However, she can't run that fast due her high-heels and result of the young man slowing down and approach her.

"It seems you have hard time to walk, right?" he asked which answered by her nod, "Alright, climb up," he offer his back.

"Huh?"

"What are you waiting for!? Get up to my back! It would make us go faster… except you want me to do princess carrying…"

"N-no! I don't!" she said before hop to his back.

"Ready?" he asked and she nodded, "Alright, let's get the hell out of here!"

Kuro began to running as fast as he can. Ayako who in his back can felt the wind pressure as he was running with his maximum speed, which surprising higher than average human can do. She also notice that how well his body is as her body is literally touching him, which make her face become redder and clutching tighter than before.

Meanwhile, Kuro who was running while bring a woman on his back is in the middle of war inside his mind. Due her body got closer to his, that's mean he can felt her breast touching his back. Inside his mind, his morality and pervert nature was clashing to each other with it seems more advantage for the latter. He might be not a pervert, but he won't deny if he have some interest on woman's body. At least in average level.

" _However, why there's no Noise around?_ " Kuro though while he was running and look around, " _This place is already deserted, but there's no single trace of them or even ashes fly around. What the hell is happen here!?_ "

As if his question got answered, he stopped suddenly after see what in front of him. A group… more like company of Noise appear in there, "N-Noise!" Ayako shouted from his back in fear.

"I know!" he answered before look back at Noise, "Their number… roughly around 150… too much, we can't escape," he calculated. Even if he run back, there's high chance that they would be able to catch them both. If that happen, that's mean game over for both of them.

"W-what should we do…?" Ayako asked in fear as her entire body trembling. However, the answer she got isn't what she expected. Kuro lower his body and signaled to go off from his back, "Why are you—"

"Just go off from my back," he said with serious tone. Ayako doesn't know what he want and just follow his order, "Good. Now, run as fast as you can. I will hold them off."

"H-how!? You can't be serious, right!? You will get killed!" she shout as disbelief of what she just heard.

"Don't worry about me," he said before his hand go inside his jacket to reach something, "It's not a first time I had dinner with death."

Kuro took out something from his jacket. It was the thing he brought before. A thing in shape of rectangular connected to gun-like gripper, with strange enough twelve button up from 0 to 9 with two extra button, one with pointed triangle-like play button when the other have two parallel horizontal line. He then took out his black pendant, remove it from its cord before insert it on the item.

 **[INITIATE-C** **Ø** **DE: S.I.N]**

Then, he turn the thing upward to 90 degree, make it look like a gun before aim it in front of him. He takes a deep breath and close his eyes. Ayako can felt the calmness from him, as if he doesn't scared to impending doom in front of him, and she is wondered what he tried to do. Not long, Kuro release the air as he open his eyes before he says a magic word.

"Henshin…" he pull the trigger as large amount of black smoke fly out from his thing on his hand. The black smoke momentary engulf the surround before it suddenly move toward him, completely enveloped his entire body. With the black smoke on his entire body, only his silhouette can be seen and it slowly change its form as his eyes shine bright red.

 **[** **CØDE_VERIFY…]**

01010011 01001001 01001110 00100001 00100000 01010011 01001001 00101101 01010011 01001001 01001110 01001110 01000101 01010010 00100001 00100000 01000111 01010101 01001001 01001100 01010100 01011001 00100001

 **[AFFIRMATIVE!]**

His appearance change as he now donned in some kind of black skin-tight suit covered by some light armor on it. His legs are donned in black piece of armors up to his knee. His arms now donned in some kind of clawed gauntlet with exhaust part on it. His body covered in black armor with red pendant-like stone on his chest. And finally his head now covered in futuristic-looking helmet with two small glass piece act like eyes for helmet and the exhaust pipe in shape of wing on sides of his helmet. He looked forward before rotate his gun and aim toward the Noise.

" **Now, shall we start the trial?** "


	3. CODE 2

**Hello readers! So meet again in the second chapter of this story. But first, I'll answer some review to clarify something:**

 **alexwu704 - This is not Build story, but an original rider. However, I admit I use some part of Kamen Rider Build as base of certain thing, but other than that (and the opening song) it is an original ideas and concepts.**

 **unknow 13 - indeed I use Night Rogue as reference when I create this OC rider, but you would be notice that there's quite difference between SIN and Night Rogue as SIN use deadly sins and some symphogear stuff as motif when Night Rogue use bat and probably engine as his motif.**

 **Kamencolin - This is not a Kamen Rider Build story, so of course there won't be Blood Stark in here.**

 **And that's all I can asnwer for now. Thank you for reviewing and reading this story. Without prolong the duration, let's start the story!**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or any songs I use, I just own the ideas and OC's)**

* * *

 **Second Code: The Black Sinner and The Red Wing**

* * *

 **(Insert Song "Be The One" by PANDORA feat. Beverly)**

 **(Instrument)**

 _Narrator: It had been years since humanity are threaten by an unknown alien-like creature know as Noise. Against them, humanity are powerless as everything they had use for fight back are useless. However, as a dawn shine through horizon, the hope will finally descend to thee…_

The scene show when peoples were slaughtered by Noise with scream and crying voice become its background. Then, it shows the black armored man oversee the entire city from highest building while the sun slowly drown in horizon and the sky become dark. Then, the title appears on screen.

 **Kono mama…**

Then, it shows a young man groan when a brown haired girl tried to wake him up. The young man however back to sleep and annoyed the girl before her forcefully wake him by literally make him fly to air by snatch his blanket with high speed before he fell down to ground and groan in pain.

 **Aruki tsuzuketeiru**

The scene change into bathroom where the young man brush his teeth on sink and the girl before tried to fix her hair beside him, but quickly change into scene where the young man was doing something on his computer before return back to bathroom scene.

 **Konnya mo maasugu**

Then, it shows both of them had a breakfast in dining room with little conversation in-between, but quickly again change into scene where this time it clearly show the young man inputting hundreds of code on his computer before return back to breakfast scene.

 **Hitori no ashiato tadotte...**

Then, it shows them get ready as the girl dressed in school uniform while the young man dressed in white shirt with black jacket on it a trouser and sneakers. Then, they both going out from the apartment before the young man drive out the girl to her school by his motorcycle. The scene quickly change once again with this time the young man press the enter button on his computer, where it only shows three words: S.I.N as he then leave the computer and goes somewhere and the scene return back to when the young man was in middle of drove off the girl to her school in street.

 **Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa**

The scene back to the computer, where the words before slowly fell apart into hundreds 0 and 1 as some of them turn into the young man who seem looks like falling in the middle of endless 0 and 1 with his eyes closed. Then, the 0 and 1 make another figures, seven blacken girl silhouettes in difference appearance as the young man open his eyes, the girl's silhouettes also open their eyes and each one of them reveal different colors.

 **Dokoka de matter**

Then, it shows the young man and the girl still driving on street but this time they happen to pass Hibiki and Miku with their friends who are on their right side and then a black car with Genjuro, Ryoko, Kanade and Tsubasa inside it on the left side.

 **Egao tayasazuni**

The scene change inside some kind of experimental lab with Genjuro, Ryoko, Kanade, Tsubasa and several scientist and man in suit surround a red pendant on some kind of mechanical holder of the pendant. Then, the scene change into the young man who fall before finally land slowly to black void ground, along with the girl's silhouettes.

 **Were you will...**

Then, the girl's silhouettes walk to the young man and help him stand up while their hands touch him on various places and the young man's sclera slowly turn black as he stare on screen as his right hand reach forward and crack the void before reveal a blinding light as it shatter.

 **Be The One, Be The One! All right!**

Next it shows the young man and the girl somehow fell into sofa on their home with surprised look on their face as they loot to each other. Then, the young man notice a computer in front of him showing a "COMPLETE" sign on screen as he reach another device that connected beside it.

 **Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara**

Then, it shows the young man in middle of empty city surrounded by Noise insert a black pendant into a device on his hand before turn it into gun-like shape and shoot out large amount of black smoke. After that, the smoke disperse and reveal him donned in some kind of black armor with invisible continuously-alternately-change-between-0-and-1 phantom fly around him while he takes a battle stance.

 **Be The Knights, Be The Knights! All right!**

Next it shows him fight off army of Noise by shooting and slashing them without end. Then, when he almost got cornered, Kanade and Tsubasa donned in their Symphogear destroy all Noise around him and stand beside him. He looked at them as they give a nod answered by his nod before they're once again take battle stance and charge toward group of Noise. Kanade thrust forward, Tsubasa slash down and the young man shoot them as it hit the screen and shatter it like a glass.

 **Tsuyoku nareru yo I wanna Get it!**

Then, it shows a silver haired girl donned in silver armor from back before she turn around and readied her whip as an image of golden haired woman behind her. After that, it shows the brown haired girl train herself with short sword in some kind of closed training ground as she slash invisible enemies around her.

 **Nanika o tasukete sukutte dakishime**

Next it shows the pendants neatly arranged on some circular device before it taken by their respective owner. The young man take the black one while Kanade and Tsubasa take the red one. Then, it shows them and including Hibiki standing side by side showing their pendant plus Hibiki who shows a bright yellow light from the scar on her chest.

 **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutaware**

Then, the scene change to inside of chapel, where there's a mysterious man in white hood standing in front of empty cross stake. In split second, the man disappear as white armored man suddenly appear staked on the cross by chain made by light, before it loosen and free him. After that, he cross his hands as seven white girl silhouettes with different eyes color stand beside him, before the screen covered completely by large amount of white feathers made by 0 and 1.

 **Be The One, Be The Knights, Message**

Next it shows the young man in black armor doing a several action like readied his fist, aiming his gun-shaped device and end it by flick his finger. Then it follows by Kanade place her spear on her shoulder, Tsubasa sheathed her katana and Hibiki doing a kung-fu pose and punch forward.

 **Okoru yo hibiku yo~!**

Finally, it shows the young man standing on the roof of highest building as he watches the city with black smoke cover him while the sun slowly raise from horizon.

* * *

" **Now, shall we start the trial?** "

Ayako standing in her place in mix of surprise, disbelief and awe of what she just watch. A young man she just meet and know about is a very same person as her mysterious hero she meet days ago! Sure she can't get a clear picture of him before or by her own eyes, but this time she saw all of it, his appearance, his voice and his real name too. Even though she wonder why his voice suddenly change into husky after he transformed. She think it might be a part of his ways to hide his identity.

Even though now become completely useless as she saw everything.

" **Hey you!** " he suddenly turn around and point at her, " **Why didn't you run away!? Did you had death wish or something!?** "

"I-I was—" she want to answer but the Noise suddenly charge toward them and make her stumble back in fear after see it. Kuro look back as he saw the Noise approach them and look back to her. In such annoyed mood, he rush toward her, grab her and move away in incredible speed as his armor let out black smoke as he move. He move until he reach the safest place and put her down.

" **Stay here and try to stay alive** ," he says as if command her, " **I'll deal with them. Don't ever thing do something stupid, got it!?** " after he got nod from her, she return back to battleground as he facing all the Noise, " **You're really make my day really hard recently. So, I hereby sentence you all… DEATH!** "

He raise his gun before shooting all Noise that come to him. One tried to charge him from side as he easily evade it by roll to other side and shoot it. Another one coming from back of building tried to ambush him, but he simply aim his gun behind his shoulder and hit the Noise without see it. More of them are coming toward him as he calculate his next strategy.

" **Let's switch to close range,** " he raise his gun before make it upward to 180 degree. A black smoke coming from it as a blade part materialize from his gun, turn it into a sword, " **Alright, here I come!** " Using his now sword weapon, he charge forward as he slash away every Noise on his way. One by one are slice into two or crashed to ground by his other hand as he's now already defeat more than half of them. There's still more of them to be defeated, but he won't worried about it. What he worried more is Ayako who seems not do anything stupid other than take her camera and shoot several photo of his fight, " **Damn… I already told her to not do something stupid,** " he actually doesn't concern about the photos, but he concern about the flash from her camera, that can attract any Noise close by which would make his battle harder as he must fight and protect her in same time.

" **Better finish this up,** " he jump back to make distance before turn his weapon back to gun form and press button 0 then 3 on his device and the triangle-play button afterward.

 **[C** **Ø** **DE_CHARGE!]**

He aim toward the Noise as his gun is charging great amount of black energy and keep charging. As the Noise keep approach him, he tighten his grip as he ready his legs to brace upcoming impact. With his mind calmed, he pull the trigger.

 **[LUSTFUL_VERDICT!]**

His gun let out all of black energy into large amount of homing black bullet goes straight toward every single Noise on vicinity. Some who tried to escape got hit too and keep going until there's no single Noise remain. As he confirm their destruction, he relax his stance as he let down the gun that emit white steam of exhaust.

Meanwhile, Ayako who was taking photos before is end her shooting as the battle is done. She's completely awe and fascinated to whole thing happen in front of her eyes. Indeed she's still doubt if her boss would finally believe her story after she show large amount of evidence in front of his face, but with this she finally meet again her mysterious savior and actually want to thanks him, in hope he doesn't take and destroy all her photo.

However, she don't realize that there's a Noise standing behind her. It might called journalist reflex, but she felt something dangerous behind her and abruptly jump forward as the Noise almost got her. Kuro notice the disturbance behind him as he saw Ayako almost got attacked by the Noise. Saw her in impending danger, he rush toward her instantly as he transform into large amount of black smoke. He push her back and grab the Noise, before throw it to sky and rip it into two, " **Are you alright!?** "

Ayako can't answer him because she's in shock. Indeed she barely survive from that Noise attack, but what shock her is the scene in front of her. Kuro who transformed into large demonic-looking black smoke and tear the Noise apart is very surreal for her. His terrifying sound and appearance don't help him at all even if he asked she was okay. Overload by shock, she finally fell unconscious afterward.

"… **What a pain…** " he transform back into his human form before the smoke disperse and reveal him without his armor on, looking at her, "I can tell she would make my day onward really-really hard. However…" he took her camera as he look at all of her photo, "She also can help me for other thing too."

* * *

 **(Meanwhile…** )

On certain secret facility, a group of people was analyze the feed cam they had just receive. Among them is a tall muscular red haired man watching the entire video of mysterious black armored man who had recently appear and defeat the Noise.

"Hm…" he think about the armored man in video, "Indeed it was quite different than Symphogear armor."

"Well, it is," a woman with brown hair comb into beehive style and has butterfly hairclip says, "Indeed I was interesting to what this person use and what that armor is, however we can assume that it also come from some kind of relic, but not the one we had seen before."

"I see," said the red haired man say, "However, because he goes fight Noise and save people, we can assume whoever he is in humanity side. However…"

"However…?"

"We don't know his true intention so we still can't tell if he's on our side or not. Anyway, how's Tsubasa and Kanade doing?"

"They're doing great as always," she answered, "However, shouldn't you tell them already about this? Soon they will found it eventually, especially—"

"I know," he cut off, "However, we… I can't take a risk of what might happen later if she found it out. So… for now let's keep it hidden from her."

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, another place…)**

Somewhere else, on the place that turned into battlefield, a red haired and blue haired girl donned in some kind of skin-tight armor were watching the place after they had done their business. As the blue haired girl sheathed her blade, the red hair walk to her with spear on her shoulder.

"It seems everything done here," said the redhead.

"Yes," answered the bluenette, "We just need until the copter pick us up."

"Yeah…" redhead said, "How long we're already doing this?"

"I can't remember, maybe a year or more?"

"Sure is. I also can't remember."

As the redhead watch the moon on sky, the bluenette become concern about her strange behavior, which she more or less know the reason of it, "Are you still thinking about that, Kanade?"

The redhead, Kanade look back at bluenette, "Yeah. How can I forget about that, Tsubasa."

Kanade close her eyes as she remember the day when her family was slaughtered by Noise back then in the past. The scene that was still surreal for her that she hope it just a bad dream. However, reality is very cruel to her. However, there's one fact that she won't forget.

That the reason she's still alive and stand here is because of him. A person donned in black armor who save her before she end like her family. As much as she gratitude to be saved, she also hold grudge of why he don't come sooner and save her family too.

Just remembering that make her grip on her spear become tighter. The other girl, Tsubasa only can watch her in concern, even though she really want to comfort her. However, what she can do is stand on sideline.


	4. CODE 3

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or any songs I use, I just own the ideas and OC's)**

* * *

 **Third Code: Fabricated Truth**

* * *

 **(In some hospital)**

"Uh… where am I?" Ayako slowly open her eyes as she meet an unfamiliar scene. A white ceiling with her lay in unfamiliar bed, that of course not her room or her bed are what she can see. She tried to remembering what actually happen to her before, "Uh… last I know I got bumped to a young man then there's Noise… wait, Noise?" she tried to recall regarding what happen afterward, but she can't remember what happen as everything went dark, "What actually happen?"

She then heard a light snore from her right side. When she turn her head, she found a familiar young man sleep-sitting on the chair beside her bed. Upon close inspection, she realize that it's a same person she bump into. In same time she realize, the young man seems awake as he blinking for a while before stretching and look at her and say, "Ah, you're awake…"

"H-hey, did you know where am I?" she asked.

"Huh? Um… you're on hospital," he said the obvious.

"Wait, hospital!? How did I end up here!?" she shouted in surprise of the answer she got.

"Shh… Be quite," he said as he put his finger in front of his mouth, "This is hospital and you should know how to talk in here, didn't you?"

"Ah, right. Sorry…" she said as she lower her voice, "Then, can you explain why I here and what… actually happen before I end up here?"

"Let's see, where do I start with," Kuro explain about when they're got attacked by Noise and tried to escape, but then was saved by a mysterious man in black armor. When the black armored man got mentioned, Ayako eyes widened as she tried to reach Kuro to make him explain more, but their distance is too far that she almost fell off, if Kuro not catch her.

"Take it easy, wouldn't you?" he said while still holding her.

"Ah… thank you," she thanks him as her face slightly red for what just happen.

"Anyway," he said after help her back to her bed, "Because you're already awake, that's mean my business is done here. Don't worry, I take freedom to inform your work place about your situation so you shouldn't worry about your work."

"Oh, I see. Thank you once again. I really in debt with you."

"No-no, not only you. We're in debt of that man in black armor anyway so we're in same boat," he said with smile.

"I see. Very well, sorry if I make you watch me over. Say… did you have work or something? I'm worried this will affect your work place."

"Don't worry about it," he assured, "Regarding my work, it doesn't have specific time so I kinda in a break now. Anyway, get well soon," he said before stand up and walk out from room.

"Okay, thank you very much," she said with nod. Kuro answer her with nod and another smile before walk out from room. However, once he got out, he's still smiling, but the impression is far from how it looks.

"Nothing that I can't handle," he said with very low voice before walk away to somewhere else.

* * *

 **(Insert Song "Be The One" by PANDORA feat. Beverly)**

 **(Instrument)**

 _Narrator: It had been years since humanity are threaten by an unknown alien-like creature know as Noise. Against them, humanity are powerless as everything they had use for fight back are useless. However, as a dawn shine through horizon, the hope will finally descend to thee…_

The scene show when peoples were slaughtered by Noise with scream and crying voice become its background. Then, it shows the black armored man oversee the entire city from highest building while the sun slowly drown in horizon and the sky become dark. Then, the title appears on screen.

 **Kono mama…**

Then, it shows a young man groan when a brown haired girl tried to wake him up. The young man however back to sleep and annoyed the girl before her forcefully wake him by literally make him fly to air by snatch his blanket with high speed before he fell down to ground and groan in pain.

 **Aruki tsuzuketeiru**

The scene change into bathroom where the young man brush his teeth on sink and the girl before tried to fix her hair beside him, but quickly change into scene where the young man was doing something on his computer before return back to bathroom scene.

 **Konnya mo maasugu**

Then, it shows both of them had a breakfast in dining room with little conversation in-between, but quickly again change into scene where this time it clearly show the young man inputting hundreds of code on his computer before return back to breakfast scene.

 **Hitori no ashiato tadotte...**

Then, it shows them get ready as the girl dressed in school uniform while the young man dressed in white shirt with black jacket on it a trouser and sneakers. Then, they both going out from the apartment before the young man drive out the girl to her school by his motorcycle. The scene quickly change once again with this time the young man press the enter button on his computer, where it only shows three words: S.I.N as he then leave the computer and goes somewhere and the scene return back to when the young man was in middle of drove off the girl to her school in street.

 **Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa**

The scene back to the computer, where the words before slowly fell apart into hundreds 0 and 1 as some of them turn into the young man who seem looks like falling in the middle of endless 0 and 1 with his eyes closed. Then, the 0 and 1 make another figures, seven blacken girl silhouettes in difference appearance as the young man open his eyes, the girl's silhouettes also open their eyes and each one of them reveal different colors.

 **Dokoka de matter**

Then, it shows the young man and the girl still driving on street but this time they happen to pass Hibiki and Miku with their friends who are on their right side and then a black car with Genjuro, Ryoko, Kanade and Tsubasa inside it on the left side.

 **Egao tayasazuni**

The scene change inside some kind of experimental lab with Genjuro, Ryoko, Kanade, Tsubasa and several scientist and man in suit surround a red pendant on some kind of mechanical holder of the pendant. Then, the scene change into the young man who fall before finally land slowly to black void ground, along with the girl's silhouettes.

 **Were you will...**

Then, the girl's silhouettes walk to the young man and help him stand up while their hands touch him on various places and the young man's sclera slowly turn black as he stare on screen as his right hand reach forward and crack the void before reveal a blinding light as it shatter.

 **Be The One, Be The One! All right!**

Next it shows the young man and the girl somehow fell into sofa on their home with surprised look on their face as they loot to each other. Then, the young man notice a computer in front of him showing a "COMPLETE" sign on screen as he reach another device that connected beside it.

 **Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara**

Then, it shows the young man in middle of empty city surrounded by Noise insert a black pendant into a device on his hand before turn it into gun-like shape and shoot out large amount of black smoke. After that, the smoke disperse and reveal him donned in some kind of black armor with invisible continuously-alternately-change-between-0-and-1 phantom fly around him while he takes a battle stance.

 **Be The Knights, Be The Knights! All right!**

Next it shows him fight off army of Noise by shooting and slashing them without end. Then, when he almost got cornered, Kanade and Tsubasa donned in their Symphogear destroy all Noise around him and stand beside him. He looked at them as they give a nod answered by his nod before they're once again take battle stance and charge toward group of Noise. Kanade thrust forward, Tsubasa slash down and the young man shoot them as it hit the screen and shatter it like a glass.

 **Tsuyoku nareru yo I wanna Get it!**

Then, it shows a silver haired girl donned in silver armor from back before she turn around and readied her whip as an image of golden haired woman behind her. After that, it shows the brown haired girl train herself with short sword in some kind of closed training ground as she slash invisible enemies around her.

 **Nanika o tasukete sukutte dakishime**

Next it shows the pendants neatly arranged on some circular device before it taken by their respective owner. The young man take the black one while Kanade and Tsubasa take the red one. Then, it shows them and including Hibiki standing side by side showing their pendant plus Hibiki who shows a bright yellow light from the scar on her chest.

 **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutaware**

Then, the scene change to inside of chapel, where there's a mysterious man in white hood standing in front of empty cross stake. In split second, the man disappear as white armored man suddenly appear staked on the cross by chain made by light, before it loosen and free him. After that, he cross his hands as seven white girl silhouettes with different eyes color stand beside him, before the screen covered completely by large amount of white feathers made by 0 and 1.

 **Be The One, Be The Knights, Message**

Next it shows the young man in black armor doing a several action like readied his fist, aiming his gun-shaped device and end it by flick his finger. Then it follows by Kanade place her spear on her shoulder, Tsubasa sheathed her katana and Hibiki doing a kung-fu pose and punch forward.

 **Okoru yo hibiku yo~!**

Finally, it shows the young man standing on the roof of highest building as he watches the city with black smoke cover him while the sun slowly raise from horizon.

* * *

 **(Later, in some café)**

It was a complete normal day for Tatsumi as he going to his usual place where he always hangout. It's a small café, down on outskirt of the city. Consider his work always take place in the night, other than jogging it was pretty rare for him to go outside unless it was something important. However, currently he just been there, relaxing when enjoy the coffee he was ordered.

"Hah~~" he said after take a sip from his coffee, "Nothing can beat a good old coffee to starting the day."

"Good to see you like my coffee as always," said an old man behind the bar. This is the owner of the café, who for most of its customer refers as "Master", "But it is pretty rare for you to not come here recently. Something happen?"

"Yeah… A 'little' problem in my line of work, but I already fix it up."

"I see," Master say, "It's not my problem but if you need some advice, you know the right man to get it."

"Sure, thank you Master," he said before taking another sip, "However, why I felt this coffee is different than what I always have?"

"Oh, that's a new mix I have make. How's it? Is it good?"

"Hm… It's good, just not my taste."

"I see… then it was a failure then," Master said before sulking for his failure, "I was very sure that you would like it and it would be hit in the menu."

"Wait… why it's up to me if the coffee is good or not? There's other customer you can ask, right?"

"Well, you know damn well that you're only loyal customer who always come to here, even just for a coffee," he claim, gain a grunt from Tatsumi.

"You kinda admit that your business is currently down," he said as his work become imaginative arrow that strike through Master's body.

"D-don't remind me…" he said before slump down more.

"Sorry, my bad," he said before he left his phone vibrating. He took it out and found a new message and read it, until his eyes suddenly become sharp, "Master, I'm done here. Thank you for the coffee," he said before leaving some money on desk and going out from café.

"Yare-yare, it was nice to be youth."

Outside, Tatsumi put on his helmet and going to his motorcycle before drive off to somewhere. As he passed through street, he heard a familiar alarm, one that indicated there's Noise on area. He speed up until he found there's a barricade create by some military personnel who make sure no civilian entering the danger zone. He speed up more before use his momentum to jump off the barricade and surprise those soldier, which shouting at him to come back.

Through near the zone, Tatsumi watch around to make sure no one see him while keep riding his bike. After assure that the place is completely deserted, he took out the device from his jacket, insert the black pendant from his neck to it before turn it up into gun-form then aim forward while said the magic word, "Henshin…"

 **[INITIATE-C** **Ø** **DE: S.I.N]**

Large amount of black smoke spread out and covering the area around Tatsumi while he's still riding. He keep ride forward as his shape slowly change as he covered in armor.

 **[** **CØDE_VERIFY…]**

 **(** _ **SIN! SI-SINNER! GUILTY!**_ **)**

 **[AFFIRMATIVE!]**

The black smoke explode and disperse, revealing Tatsumi donned in black armor while his bike gain addition armor plate and exhaust pipe on it. He reeve the engine as the exhaust part roaring while let out explosive burst that make him go faster than before.

Meanwhile, from the location where the Noise appear, Kanade and Tsubasa were busy defeat each one of them. They're not actually a great deal, but due their large number than those two, they have hard time to deal with them.

"Tch! How many we must kill again!?" Kanade complain as she stab one of Noise with her spear, "Hoi, Tsubasa! How's in your place?"

"Not good," she replied while slashing some Noise, "If this keep going, we're going to outnumbered."

"That bad huh?" she said before looking at her armor, "We need to finish this before I ran out of juice. Tsubasa, with me!"

"Right!"

They both begin to counterattack to together. Kanade charge forward while stabbing every Noise on her ways. Tsubasa provide her support by destroy remaining on side in case they take their blind spot. As she's charge, Kanade jump to sky and thrown her spear, that got multiplied and rain down toward Noise.

 **[** **Stardust∞Foton]**

On ground Tsubasa who provide support also send powerful attack by do spinning handstand as the blade on her ankles fold out and slash every Noise on vicinity.

 **[Wight Slayer]**

Their combination attack destroy most of Noise on area. However, some still survive and ready to attack them anytime if they got a chance. As the word say, one Noise do sneak attack on Kanade who just landed and hit her back. Her armor might protect her from Noise's disintegration ability but not from pain or wound inflicted. Got angry by it, she grab the Noise and proceed to crush it on ground by her spear, "Dammit… I got hit…"

"Kanade!" Tsubsa got worried and run to her, "Are you alright!?"

"Ah, no problem! Just little scratch here," she said while point on her back, "However, if this keep going—"

Suddenly, they heard sound of engine roaring through street. When they tried to found the source of it, large mass of black mist rammed through group of Noise and destroy them in proceed before disappear to side. Those two who watch the entire scene just agape from it.

"W-what is that, Kanade?" Tsubasa asked.

"I don't know," Kanade said, "What I know is something rammed away those Noise, but what? There isn't any vehicle that strong enough to do that, or even someone who brave enough to do that."

As if answering her, the black mist suddenly appear from other side and rammed through the Noise again. However, this time it doesn't disappear but stopped suddenly at one spot before turn around and creating a vortex that absorb the Noise and destroy anything that got absorbed. Kanade and Tsubasa almost got pulled to vortex if they don't use their weapon to embed themselves on ground.

 **[GLUTTONFUL_VERDICT!]**

The vortex calm down later after pulled most of Noise on area. Kanade and Tsubasa were glad that was done, but they're curious to what or who make that vortex in first place. The mist disperse most of it as it reveal the source of it. A black armored man engulfed in black smoke is there while seems riding a bike that also covered in smoke. He took off from bike before begin to shoot the Noise with a gun-like device on his hand.

Tsubasa was surprised when she saw there's someone beside them who can attack the Noise. She want to say something to Kanade, but stopped when she looked on how Kanade behave. Her body trembling as her grip on her spear tightly. This reaction is not from fear but from something else, and one of them is anger.

"Finally…" she said while her voice showing mix of anger and excitement, "I finally found you!"

Seems reacted by Kanade voice, the black armored man, Tatsumi look at her. He saw her expression like someone who will throw a spear at him anytime, which confuse him. Truth to his word, Kanade suddenly lunged at him with her spear almost hit him, if he doesn't evade it by jump back.

"… **What is your problem?"** Tatsumi asked to know what actually happen.

"My problem… MY PROBLEM IS YOU!" she said before do another strike, "WHY DON'T YOU ARRIVE EARLY!? THEY WON'T BE DEAD IF YOU ARE THERE BEFORE THAT HAPPEN!" she keep striking him as he just evade her or swipe off her attack.

Tatsume become more confused by her sudden outburst of rage toward him, " _Did we have meet before?_ " he tried to remember if there is one time where he meet her, but so far as he remembered, he never meet her, not even once, not even as someone he save, " _She said that almost like we're really meet each other in the past, but I don't remember we had ever meet. Is she hallucinate? Or she got a wrong person?_ " she keep attacking him, which more or less annoyed him, " **Hoi, stop it! There's still Noise there who need to be eliminated!** "

"Gugh…" Kanade finally back to her sense after remember what she actually do, "Alright, we will deal with Noise first. Then, you need to tell me everything, got it!?"

"… **I hold no promise** ," he said before shoot at her, which actually for Noise behind her, " **As I mostly break them**."

"Tch…! I'll make sure you won't go anywhere after this," Kanade proclaim before facing the Noise, "Tsubasa!"

"I'm on my way!" Tsubasa replied while slashing through Noise in front of her. Kanade spin her spear before charge once again toward Noise. She stabs and slashes each one of them in such haste due she know her time almost reach the limit. Meanwhile, Tatsumi who watch them fight only shoot some of them who got close to him or just take a leftover from both of them, as if he isn't serious doing that.

Kanade look back at him and got little irritated. Whoever inside that armor is really laidback on his fight. There's no tension or even sense of trying as he just shoot one who got close or take whatever left for him, "Hoi! Fight seriously, will ya!?"

"… **You're already deal with most of them,** " he said while shoot another one on his back, " **There's no reason for me to go all out or waste my energy for them.** "

"What the hell are you said!?" More than irritated, Kanade become furious after hear his statement. She and Tsubasa puts their life on line when fight those Noise and this guy don't give a shit when fighting them. It almost like he's mocking all their effort they spend all this time.

" **However,** " he continue as he shoot several more, " **Taking too long isn't my style. Let's just end this all** ," he raise his gun and press number 4 and play button after. However, right after he presses the button he folded it to its original form and slam it to ground.

 **[C** **ØDEX_BREAK!]**

The black smoke spread around him and cover all Noise on vicinity. The smoke also hinder Kanade and Tsubasa vision as they can't see what around them. However, Kanade sense something bad before she shout at Tsubasa, "Tsubasa! JUMP!" she high jump, followed by Tsubasa as they watch the area from air. Meanwhile, Tatsumi who become the center of smoke still keep his stance with his device touch the ground before he press the trigger.

 **[WRATHFUL_SENTENCE!]**

In instant, large explosion occurred as blue flame spread out from where Tatsumi standing and keep spreading as far as the black smoke goes to. All Noise who got caught by flame got burned alive as they're become ashes. Kanade who use her spear that embedded on building as footing is looking to scenery in front of her. The way Noise got burned inside out and how she look around the area as if the hell was raise to ground. Tsubasa who also use her sword as footing was looking toward it too. It's very surreal for both of them. As much as laidback he is, Kanade admit that he hold a terrifying power that even she can't compare to her Symphogear. If he reveal to be enemy, she doubt that even with Tsubasa help they won't be able to defeat him, as she felt like he isn't completely serious yet, which make her little tremble in fear and doubt.

When the flame died down, she tried to find where he is as he disappear from where he's standing. Upon looking for seconds, she caught him walk toward his bike and seems ready to leave, "H-hey! Wait!" however, her shout is ignored as he hop into his bike and drive out from the area as black smoke once again engulf him and his bike before suddenly vanish without trace, "He's gone… dammit."

"Kanade…" Tsubasa said in worried as she approach her.

"Huh? Ah, Tsubasa. Sorry… I kinda—"

"No need to tell me Kanade," Tsubasa said as she know what she talk about, "I know you hold some grudge to him, but he save you, right? Why can't you forgive him?"

"I… I actually can, but some part of me want to give him a piece of my mind about what happen on that time. I just…" she lost a word. She was felt a strange urge of rage before, but it almost suddenly disappear when times goes. She felt strange to be truth. However, all she can though is just her unreasonable rage on sight, "Anyway, let's go back. Old Man Genjuro might want me to explain what I just did."

"Alright," Tsubasa said as she follow Kanade from behind. However, she suddenly stop and look down to her feet. She felt like stepping on something so she reach it and found a business card, which looks strange as it doesn't look like a normal business card, "Next Integral Service… what an odd name," she thrown the card as it won't matter to her and walk away. What she don't know is the card doesn't fall to ground but turn into smoke and disappear.

Unknown to all of them, a shadow was watching all this time behind. The shadow oversee the entire thing as it chuckle, which sound like a woman voice, " **It seems it would take time until the time happen. I guess I'm done here** ," the shadow then disappear from where it been and leave the place.

On other side, Tatsumi who out from his armor stop on his track while driving as he felt something he know, "So, they're begin to move… no wonder that redhead act strange," he continue to drive with smile on his face, "However, what I need is to adapt the plan then."


	5. CODE 4

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or any songs I use, I just own the ideas and OC's)**

* * *

 **Fourth Code: Beyond the Blood**

* * *

 **(Somewhere…)**

Somewhere, deep on the void where nothing there beside the emptiness of darkness as far as anyone can see. However, somewhere inside the void, there's one place which stand a circular white ground with seven throne standing encircle the middle area, which an empty chair stand out. On each of throne, there's a female figure with different appearances, sitting while seems discuss something as they some they own unique behavior.

" **So, how's your observation, Wrath?** " said a twintail hair young woman with prideful tone.

" **His progress is goes smoothly as we though,** " said Wrath, a young woman with long spiky hair, " **However, it seems he need more time until we can proceed further.** "

" **Is it nice…? Going slow and steady…** " said a girl with messy hair and slow tone of speaking.

" **As good as it show, we can't waste more time Sloth!** " said a girl with braid hairstyle and looks impatient, " **Who knows when they would make their move.** "

" **Ara-ara** , **be patient Greed** ," said a woman with straight hair and not to mention large bust than everyone in there, " **Takes that aside… where is Glutty? I don't see her everywhere.** "

Everyone on there are looking at empty throne with large amount of foods and drinks laying on beside it. The twintail only sigh in defeat as she knows what happen, " **She must be go out to human world to feed again… I hope she doesn't get into any trouble.** "

" **You know well she is, Pridy? The only problem she would make is eating a whole restaurant. But I guess your scolding reduce her endless hunger a lot… or a bit,** " the big bust said.

" **Damn you Lust.** **It takes me forever until she listen to me and decrease the amount she eat a day! I still in progress to make her control more of her hunger.** "

" **I hope so… How's your opinion, Envy? You don't say anything so far,** " she said to pig-tail hair girl who seems not interest on conversation.

"…" Envy doesn't say anything as she just sway her hand as if saying "not my problem".

" **Well, as expected from you,** " Lust say before looking back to other, " **Let's just hope everything are going into plan,** " we her last statement everyone there disappear from their throne and leave the place deserted deep down into void.

* * *

 **(Insert Song "Be The One" by PANDORA feat. Beverly)**

 **(Instrument)**

 _Narrator: It had been years since humanity are threaten by an unknown alien-like creature know as Noise. Against them, humanity are powerless as everything they had use for fight back are useless. However, as a dawn shine through horizon, the hope will finally descend to thee…_

The scene show when peoples were slaughtered by Noise with scream and crying voice become its background. Then, it shows the black armored man oversee the entire city from highest building while the sun slowly drown in horizon and the sky become dark. Then, the title appears on screen.

 **Kono mama…**

Then, it shows a young man groan when a brown haired girl tried to wake him up. The young man however back to sleep and annoyed the girl before her forcefully wake him by literally make him fly to air by snatch his blanket with high speed before he fell down to ground and groan in pain.

 **Aruki tsuzuketeiru**

The scene change into bathroom where the young man brush his teeth on sink and the girl before tried to fix her hair beside him, but quickly change into scene where the young man was doing something on his computer before return back to bathroom scene.

 **Konnya mo maasugu**

Then, it shows both of them had a breakfast in dining room with little conversation in-between, but quickly again change into scene where this time it clearly show the young man inputting hundreds of code on his computer before return back to breakfast scene.

 **Hitori no ashiato tadotte...**

Then, it shows them get ready as the girl dressed in school uniform while the young man dressed in white shirt with black jacket on it a trouser and sneakers. Then, they both going out from the apartment before the young man drive out the girl to her school by his motorcycle. The scene quickly change once again with this time the young man press the enter button on his computer, where it only shows three words: S.I.N as he then leave the computer and goes somewhere and the scene return back to when the young man was in middle of drove off the girl to her school in street.

 **Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa**

The scene back to the computer, where the words before slowly fell apart into hundreds 0 and 1 as some of them turn into the young man who seem looks like falling in the middle of endless 0 and 1 with his eyes closed. Then, the 0 and 1 make another figures, seven blacken girl silhouettes in difference appearance as the young man open his eyes, the girl's silhouettes also open their eyes and each one of them reveal different colors.

 **Dokoka de matter**

Then, it shows the young man and the girl still driving on street but this time they happen to pass Hibiki and Miku with their friends who are on their right side and then a black car with Genjuro, Ryoko, Kanade and Tsubasa inside it on the left side.

 **Egao tayasazuni**

The scene change inside some kind of experimental lab with Genjuro, Ryoko, Kanade, Tsubasa and several scientist and man in suit surround a red pendant on some kind of mechanical holder of the pendant. Then, the scene change into the young man who fall before finally land slowly to black void ground, along with the girl's silhouettes.

 **Were you will...**

Then, the girl's silhouettes walk to the young man and help him stand up while their hands touch him on various places and the young man's sclera slowly turn black as he stare on screen as his right hand reach forward and crack the void before reveal a blinding light as it shatter.

 **Be The One, Be The One! All right!**

Next it shows the young man and the girl somehow fell into sofa on their home with surprised look on their face as they loot to each other. Then, the young man notice a computer in front of him showing a "COMPLETE" sign on screen as he reach another device that connected beside it.

 **Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara**

Then, it shows the young man in middle of empty city surrounded by Noise insert a black pendant into a device on his hand before turn it into gun-like shape and shoot out large amount of black smoke. After that, the smoke disperse and reveal him donned in some kind of black armor with invisible continuously-alternately-change-between-0-and-1 phantom fly around him while he takes a battle stance.

 **Be The Knights, Be The Knights! All right!**

Next it shows him fight off army of Noise by shooting and slashing them without end. Then, when he almost got cornered, Kanade and Tsubasa donned in their Symphogear destroy all Noise around him and stand beside him. He looked at them as they give a nod answered by his nod before they're once again take battle stance and charge toward group of Noise. Kanade thrust forward, Tsubasa slash down and the young man shoot them as it hit the screen and shatter it like a glass.

 **Tsuyoku nareru yo I wanna Get it!**

Then, it shows a silver haired girl donned in silver armor from back before she turn around and readied her whip as an image of golden haired woman behind her. After that, it shows the brown haired girl train herself with short sword in some kind of closed training ground as she slash invisible enemies around her.

 **Nanika o tasukete sukutte dakishime**

Next it shows the pendants neatly arranged on some circular device before it taken by their respective owner. The young man take the black one while Kanade and Tsubasa take the red one. Then, it shows them and including Hibiki standing side by side showing their pendant plus Hibiki who shows a bright yellow light from the scar on her chest.

 **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutaware**

Then, the scene change to inside of chapel, where there's a mysterious man in white hood standing in front of empty cross stake. In split second, the man disappear as white armored man suddenly appear staked on the cross by chain made by light, before it loosen and free him. After that, he cross his hands as seven white girl silhouettes with different eyes color stand beside him, before the screen covered completely by large amount of white feathers made by 0 and 1.

 **Be The One, Be The Knights, Message**

Next it shows the young man in black armor doing a several action like readied his fist, aiming his gun-shaped device and end it by flick his finger. Then it follows by Kanade place her spear on her shoulder, Tsubasa sheathed her katana and Hibiki doing a kung-fu pose and punch forward.

 **Okoru yo hibiku yo~!**

Finally, it shows the young man standing on the roof of highest building as he watches the city with black smoke cover him while the sun slowly raise from horizon.

* * *

 **(Later, inside the apartment)**

Inside the apartment, Tatsumi who's in his room was inputting something on his computer. As he was busy, the door opened as Rinko walk in while bring some food and drink.

"Nii-san, here's the food," she said as she place the food on nearby desk, "Nii-san?" she called him but he isn't responding and keep do his business with his computer, "Nii-san!" she slam her hand on the desk, which successfully gain Tatsumi attention from his computer.

"Ah, Rinko. What's it?" he asked as she point to food on desk, "Ah… thank you. Sorry if I don't listen to your call."

"It's okay," she said, "If you aren't listen like that means you have something important to do, right?" she looked at his computer that showing some document, "What do you read?"

"Some secret government document," he said as if it was normal, "Something caught my mind so I tried to found it out."

"I see," she said as if it was normal for her too, "Then, are you found it?"

"Not much. They're really tried to keep it secret even from some government official too. At least… I got some of it."

"Let's see…" she lean forward and read the document, "'Way to extract the power of ancient relic through particular amplitude…'" she keep reading until she stop at one word, "Sym…phogear," suddenly she clutch her head as she felt some pain from it and almost fell down.

"Rinko!" Tatsumi reacted as he catch her before she fell down, "Are you alright?"

"Huh…? Nii-san…" she look at him weakly, "Don't worry… I am… fine—"

"No, you're not," he cut off and support her, "You need to rest. I'll help you to your bed."

"Sorry, Nii-san… to bother you…"

"No need to apologize," he said as they keep walking to Rinko's room, "Family must help each other, right? You're only remain of family I have. I can't withstand if something happen to you."

"Nii-san…" they're finally arrive inside Rinko's room. Tatsumi then proceed to put her on her bed and cover her with blanket. He also tried to check her temperature by comparing her temperature with his, which he found nothing ordinary. He keep watches her inside the room until she fall asleep. He know there's something important he needs to do, but now his priority is make sure his sister is okay. Although he felt like he knows what the cause of it.

As it might be related to her lost memory.

"Rinko…" he muttered to himself as his eyes closed and his mind goes back to few years ago. The time when he and Rinko meet for first time.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _A younger version of Tatsumi was tinkering with his computer while waiting for his father to come back from his usual business. To be left alone is already quite normal for him, which he found some serenity from it. He keeps tinkering until he heard the door opened._

" _Old man must be already back," he stop from what he was doing and walk to front door to meet his father. However, rather than the usual meet when he come back, he was meet with unexpected situation._

 _His father was come back, with a brown haired girl who seems breath weakly and looks beat down. From his observation, Tatsumi can tell that the girl might be experience some kind of near-death experience or probably dying. His father who notice him then walk to him._

" _Get the bed ready. She needs to be stabilize," his father said as Tatsumi nod and proceed to prepare a bed for the girl. His father then put her on the bed and checking her pulse and other things. Tatsumi watch from side as he knows that he might bother his father from what he was doing. About an hour after, the girl finally calm down as she sleep and show a peaceful expression on her face, "Watch her for me. I won't be go for long," his father then go out from room, leaving him with the girl._

 _He takes the nearby chair and put it near her bed before sit there. He keeps watching her asleep as he make a speculation of why his old man have her when he come back. He knows that his father isn't that type of man who will abducted a girl and do horrible thing to her, not to mention her condition before she got treated by him. Is he save her from something that make her like that? He thinks positively as it might be a reasonable conclusion he can get from the whole situation. However, he knows best that if he want to know what happen, he just need to ask his old man or he would be told to._

 _Not long after that, his old man come back while brought some medical thing like medicine and bandage. When he goes in to the room, the girl had wake up as she slowly open her eyes and speak a little, "Where… am I?"_

" _You're inside a secret organization facility—" His old man smack Tatsumi's head for his ridiculous answer, "You're at our house."_

" _Your… house?" she move her head to look around. Tatsumi look at her as she slowly show puzzled expression, "Why… I am here?"_

" _I take you in after you got into some incident," his old man said and gain Tatsumi attention too, "You're quite lucky that I was nearby. If not, I don't know what might happen to you."_

" _I see… thank you," she thanks him with weak voice. The old man knows that she isn't in right condition to chat more so he told her to rest. After check her condition once again, the old man told Tatsumi to out from room before say something to him._

" _Listen, I'll explain what happen, including what actually happen to her," he explain with low voice to make sure the girl doesn't heard them, "For now, keep watching her condition for me when I'm gone, got it?" Tatsumi nod in agreement, even though he was intriguing to know about the girl._

 _Few days later, after Tatsumi learn from where his old man got that girl he begin to ask herself for anything see remember. However, he was surprised that she doesn't remember anything. Her past, what actually happen and even her own name. She said to him that everything is so foggy in her mind and when she tried to remember it harder, only to make her squirm in pain from her head. His old man concluded that she got amnesia due the head trauma she got from incident. It was surprise her as she almost got panic until Tatsumi calm her and said that even without that, she's still alive and that's what more important. At least, it was calm her, even though she's still felt uneasy._

 _As times goes by, Tatsumi and the girl, which named Rinko to make it easier to call her become closer to each other. At first, her uneasy make her hard to be approach but Tatsumi doesn't give up as his old man told him to make friend with her, at least until her memories return. Indeed he only do that out of his request, but Tatsumi himself, who never care about others wellbeing become more attach to Rinko. His old man who watch from side felt like they're more than friend but less than a lover, which more like a sibling._

 _Due their attachment, the old man decides to adopt her into the family, which make both of them happy. Indeed she might still not remember her past, but for now, for her what's more important is her current family that now she becomes part of it. In other hand, Tatsumi who grown attach to her actually admit that he look at her like his own sister, rather than more than that. His old man can't say anything but to fulfill they unspoken desire, which Tatsumi would never know the real reason behind it._

* * *

 **(Flashback End)**

"How long since then…?" Tatsumi said that as he open his eyes. He check the time on clock as he found that he was doze off about fifteen minutes since he put Rinko on her bed. He look at her as she was still sleeping and got sweating a bit. He took the towel and wiping the sweat away without awake her before going out from the room to let her rest.

He goes back to his computer to continue his research about what might be related to what will happen in the future. He found that the girls in armor suit before was wearing what they called "Symphogear" and it comes from piece of old relic in legend or myth. He look at the black pendant at his chest and to tell the truth, he intrigued to know if it have some connection to this. Are his pendant is Symphogear too? However, he found it was really plausible as he nor his old man was singing while using it. However, he remember some words from his old man.

" _Once it found you worthy, it will lent you the sound of the sinner._ "

"What does that mean?" he though while keep researching his material. The further he dig, the more important and secret data and document he found, but also the security become more stricter than before. He dig more carefully as he don't want some man in black suit suddenly standing in front of his door, which would destroy his peaceful life with his sister, "Hm? What is this…?"

He found a particular document, which revealing some kind of experiment. He read it further and found it was to awaken a complete relic with the help of theories that he suddenly got interested, because of a reason, "where did I read this theories?" when he was thinking, his phone suddenly make a sound, indicate a new email arrive. He looks at it as his eyes frowned when he saw the one who send it.

"They're really persistent…" he stand up from his desk, takes his jacket before checking his sister again. He found her is still sleeping and smile a bit before walk toward the door. On his hand, he's still grab his phone as it reveal the sender name.

Bavarian Illuminati.


	6. CODE 5

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or any songs I use, I just own the ideas and OC's)**

* * *

 **Fifth Code: Re_Connect**

* * *

Riding his bike, Tatsumi travel to empty warehouse in the harbor. As he arrive and park his transportation nearby, he walk into the warehouse who was opened. When he got inside, the door suddenly closed, but that's not affect Tatsumi as he knows well who had done it.

"So, you have arrive," a woman sound can be heard through the warehouse.

"Yeah I am," he said casually, "However, isn't impolite to not show yourself when talking to others?"

As same time as he says that, someone come out from shadow in front of him. It's a woman with blue eyes and greenish white hair put into braid that end swirly, suit in medieval-themed suit with light lavender coat. In her waist, there's a gun holder strapped. She walks to him as Tatsumi know well who is this woman.

"It's pretty rare for you to go somewhere without your two best friend, am I right? Saint-Germain?" he asked with easygoing tone, even though the one he talks to shows a serious aura behind her.

"They're needed in somewhere else," she answered, "Even without them, I don't need to afraid, especially when it's just talk to you."

"How mean~~ You said as if I'm not threat at all," he said with fake cry, which then he suddenly become serious, "Then, why are you called me? If this about that again, then you know very well my answer, right?"

"I know that, but I still hold my bargain to you," she said, "Why are you keep refusing our invitation? We share same goal, to release humanity from subjugation, but why you don't want to join us? Same as your father did?"

"My father is who I look up to," Tatsumi answered while he walk around in spot, "If he refuse your invitation, that mean there's something he found out about you peoples, which he doesn't like it. That's already become a great reason for me to do the same."

"How can you says something like that with very simple reason!?" she said with disliking tone, "You hold a power that even can rivaled a God yet you don't do anything aside from what do you like! Why did you waste so much power for something—"

"Shut up," he cut off, "There's no meaning to say that to me so many time if the answer is already obvious."

"I see… however I won't give up," she said, "The power that rivaled God, a power of Humanity's True Sin itself that no different than Curse of Balal, you know well that we won't just let you slip away that easy."

"I want to see you try," he taunt her, "Indeed, right now I can't use its full potential, but that doesn't mean I'm weak without it," his arm reach his upper waist inside his jacket, where he keep the device. Saint-Germain who see his act know it won't end well for both of them if fight broke out. So, she make a choice.

"Very well. I don't need to force you anyway," she said before walk away, but suddenly turn her head, "However, mark my words, you will soon accept it," she took out a small bottle and thrown it to ground. A violet light come out from diagram on ground before she disappear from there.

"And… she's gone," he said before took out his hand from his jacket, "The power that rivaled a God, something so conceptual like that won't even exist," he then go out from the warehouse before ride back to his house, "I need to make a plan for it."

* * *

 **(Insert Song "Be The One" by PANDORA feat. Beverly)**

 **(Instrument)**

 _Narrator: It had been years since humanity are threaten by an unknown alien-like creature know as Noise. Against them, humanity are powerless as everything they had use for fight back are useless. However, as a dawn shine through horizon, the hope will finally descend to thee…_

The scene show when peoples were slaughtered by Noise with scream and crying voice become its background. Then, it shows the black armored man oversee the entire city from highest building while the sun slowly drown in horizon and the sky become dark. Then, the title appears on screen.

 **Kono mama…**

Then, it shows a young man groan when a brown haired girl tried to wake him up. The young man however back to sleep and annoyed the girl before her forcefully wake him by literally make him fly to air by snatch his blanket with high speed before he fell down to ground and groan in pain.

 **Aruki tsuzuketeiru**

The scene change into bathroom where the young man brush his teeth on sink and the girl before tried to fix her hair beside him, but quickly change into scene where the young man was doing something on his computer before return back to bathroom scene.

 **Konnya mo maasugu**

Then, it shows both of them had a breakfast in dining room with little conversation in-between, but quickly again change into scene where this time it clearly show the young man inputting hundreds of code on his computer before return back to breakfast scene.

 **Hitori no ashiato tadotte...**

Then, it shows them get ready as the girl dressed in school uniform while the young man dressed in white shirt with black jacket on it a trouser and sneakers. Then, they both going out from the apartment before the young man drive out the girl to her school by his motorcycle. The scene quickly change once again with this time the young man press the enter button on his computer, where it only shows three words: S.I.N as he then leave the computer and goes somewhere and the scene return back to when the young man was in middle of drove off the girl to her school in street.

 **Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa**

The scene back to the computer, where the words before slowly fell apart into hundreds 0 and 1 as some of them turn into the young man who seem looks like falling in the middle of endless 0 and 1 with his eyes closed. Then, the 0 and 1 make another figures, seven blacken girl silhouettes in difference appearance as the young man open his eyes, the girl's silhouettes also open their eyes and each one of them reveal different colors.

 **Dokoka de matter**

Then, it shows the young man and the girl still driving on street but this time they happen to pass Hibiki and Miku with their friends who are on their right side and then a black car with Genjuro, Ryoko, Kanade and Tsubasa inside it on the left side.

 **Egao tayasazuni**

The scene change inside some kind of experimental lab with Genjuro, Ryoko, Kanade, Tsubasa and several scientist and man in suit surround a red pendant on some kind of mechanical holder of the pendant. Then, the scene change into the young man who fall before finally land slowly to black void ground, along with the girl's silhouettes.

 **Were you will...**

Then, the girl's silhouettes walk to the young man and help him stand up while their hands touch him on various places and the young man's sclera slowly turn black as he stare on screen as his right hand reach forward and crack the void before reveal a blinding light as it shatter.

 **Be The One, Be The One! All right!**

Next it shows the young man and the girl somehow fell into sofa on their home with surprised look on their face as they loot to each other. Then, the young man notice a computer in front of him showing a "COMPLETE" sign on screen as he reach another device that connected beside it.

 **Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara**

Then, it shows the young man in middle of empty city surrounded by Noise insert a black pendant into a device on his hand before turn it into gun-like shape and shoot out large amount of black smoke. After that, the smoke disperse and reveal him donned in some kind of black armor with invisible continuously-alternately-change-between-0-and-1 phantom fly around him while he takes a battle stance.

 **Be The Knights, Be The Knights! All right!**

Next it shows him fight off army of Noise by shooting and slashing them without end. Then, when he almost got cornered, Kanade and Tsubasa donned in their Symphogear destroy all Noise around him and stand beside him. He looked at them as they give a nod answered by his nod before they're once again take battle stance and charge toward group of Noise. Kanade thrust forward, Tsubasa slash down and the young man shoot them as it hit the screen and shatter it like a glass.

 **Tsuyoku nareru yo I wanna Get it!**

Then, it shows a silver haired girl donned in silver armor from back before she turn around and readied her whip as an image of golden haired woman behind her. After that, it shows the brown haired girl train herself with short sword in some kind of closed training ground as she slash invisible enemies around her.

 **Nanika o tasukete sukutte dakishime**

Next it shows the pendants neatly arranged on some circular device before it taken by their respective owner. The young man take the black one while Kanade and Tsubasa take the red one. Then, it shows them and including Hibiki standing side by side showing their pendant plus Hibiki who shows a bright yellow light from the scar on her chest.

 **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutaware**

Then, the scene change to inside of chapel, where there's a mysterious man in white hood standing in front of empty cross stake. In split second, the man disappear as white armored man suddenly appear staked on the cross by chain made by light, before it loosen and free him. After that, he cross his hands as seven white girl silhouettes with different eyes color stand beside him, before the screen covered completely by large amount of white feathers made by 0 and 1.

 **Be The One, Be The Knights, Message**

Next it shows the young man in black armor doing a several action like readied his fist, aiming his gun-shaped device and end it by flick his finger. Then it follows by Kanade place her spear on her shoulder, Tsubasa sheathed her katana and Hibiki doing a kung-fu pose and punch forward.

 **Okoru yo hibiku yo~!**

Finally, it shows the young man standing on the roof of highest building as he watches the city with black smoke cover him while the sun slowly raise from horizon.

* * *

 **(Later, in some training room)**

Kanade and Tsubasa was practicing their dance for upcoming concert they will held in few days. They're practicing and increasing their performance to the best as it isn't just a concert for them. That concert will cooperate to the experiment the government would hold to increase the chance of survival of humankind against the Noise.

As they do the finishing touch, Kanade and Tsubasa are resting while drink up the water they got. In their rest, Tsubasa start the conversation.

"Hey Kanade," Tsubasa called, "Can you tell me what actually happen back then on… you know, that day?"

"Huh? Oh, didn't Old Man Genjuro already tell you that?" Kanade answered.

"He was, but I still don't know what actually happen in there," she answered, "From what he told me, you survive from Noise attack due a mysterious black armored man save you and you said he is the one we meet before. Is that really him?"

"There's no mistake, he is the one," she said as her mind goes through the past.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Somewhere, inside the excavation site, young Kanade with her parents and her siblings are there. Her parents are the part of excavation group and her with her siblings only there to observe their works. It was going smoothly, until that happen._

 _The Noise was appearing and attacking people on site, leave no one at mercy. Among of victims is Kanade's family._

"… _!" watching her family got killed by those thing, she was overcome by rage and hatred. However, her fear is besting her as she can't even move a finger. As they got close, she have no choice to close her eyes and accept her fate, however her fate was different._

 _*BANG! BANG! BANG!*_

 _She opens her eyes when she heard a gunshots nearby. However, what make her surprised isn't that. It was the scene in front of her. The Noises who almost got her was destroyed and leave nothing behind than ash as remains. Then she look forward as she saw someone in front of her._

 _Donned in black armor, a man wielding a gun was shooting the Noise in front of her. Something that no one ever can do as no conventional weapon are effective against them. However, this man in front of her was breaking that statement._

 _As the last Noise got killed, the mysterious armored man put his gun back to its holder. Then, he looks back at her as he knee down and look directly at her eyes. Young Kadade found his stare is quite scary as his mask is very scary looking. However, rather than afraid she found herself in calm state. Not like before where she was full of wrath and hatred combine of fear of death, she now was in state of calmness. Even his eyes give a sense of terrifying, but the feeling flow through them give her sense of safety._

" _Who… are you?" she asked that armored man. However, what she got is a pat on her head._

" _ **No need to be afraid,**_ _" he said as he still careless her hair, "_ _ **It's safe now.**_ _"_

 _Kanade looked mysterious armored man, her savior with calm eyes. His voice sound rough, but his words give the calmness. He then stop careless her hair as he stood up and walk away. She tried to reach him, but a strange sense of exhausting strike her as she slowly lose her conscious._

 _And that the last time she ever meet him._

* * *

 **(Flashback end)**

"Then Old Man and his people found me there. That's a gist of it," she said with little smile on her face, "I can't get his name but now I meet him again. However, he said that he doesn't know what I talked about. Is he forget it? Or I miss something here?"

"Maybe…" Tsubasa give her opinion, "the one we meet isn't the same one you meet in the past?"

"But how? His armor is exactly same as what I remember!" she retort.

"The armor might be same," he said, "But how about who inside it? You don't see his face before so how you can be sure it was him?"

"I… I don't know," she answered, "This is frustrating. Hey, let's practice once again before we go back."

"Alright, Kanade."

Then they're begin to practice once again. Unknown to them, someone was watching them the entire time of their conversation, but before they notice it, the figure disappear into the shadow.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Tatsumi in his apartment was searching through old things inside the old cabinet there. It was already there since his Old Man was still there and hold various thing that connect to him. Tatsumi was searching a particular item he needs to confirm something.

"Where is that thing go?" he said as he keep searching, "Last I remember, Father was put it here, but where?"

From another room, Rinko walks in and found his big brother was trying to find something. Getting intrigued, she asked, "What are you searching for, Nii-san?"

"Father's Diary," he answered, "There's something I need to confirm."

"Something you need to confirm?"

"What the redhead told me."

"Who?"

Tatsumi take out a pamphlet and show it to his sister, "Her, Kanade Amou. One of Zwei Wing."

"Wait, how, when and why you know her!?" his sister asked in surprise, "How can you meet a famous idol like it was something normal!?"

"Ah… actually I meet her in very strange situation," he explain which make his sister suspicious.

"Strange situation…?" she said before misunderstanding something, "Did you happen to meet her inside her room when she was dressing up!?"

"The hell!? Where did you get that kind of conclusion!?"

"Ah, so it's not that?"

"Of course not! I meet her when there's Noise's attack somewhere in the city. And she isn't what people think about her."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain later," he continue his searching until he stumble to small book, "At last!" he took out the book, which revealed as worn out diary. However, as sound from his room replace his exciting on finding the book as he rush toward his room while bringing the book. His sister looks confused as she follow him to his room.

On the inside, the once clean room is turning into some workshop with various machine and cable around. Rinko can't help but amaze once again for how his big brother can make such mess in matter of second, for second time. Then she just sighed after that.

"Nii-san…" she called him, which he don't even tried to listen, "Make sure you clean up after you're done, alright? I'll make dinner," then she walk away and proceed to make dinner, "I wonder how much the electricity bills will increase this month…"

In other hand, Tatsumi put the book on the desk around while he examining a device he was trying to build. Beside his gun-like device which connected to some cable is another device with similar appearance, but in state of incomplete as most of inner part can be seen with naked eyes.

"Some program is installed, but…" he said before looking at his computer, "There's still more I need for it. However, I can't search it by myself," then he remember something that was happen before. As much he don't want to do it, he had no choice as taking it by himself would take very long time and anything could happen in that time, "but it's still in the plan…" he took out his phone and calling a certain number, "hey, about the earlier… want to make a deal?"


	7. CODE 6

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or any songs I use, I just own the ideas and OC's)**

* * *

 **Sixth Code: Preparing for the Heavenly/Sinful Coffee**

* * *

 **(Few days later)**

Tatsumi was laying on his bed as he looks blankly to the ceiling. He admit, it was one of few times he doesn't think about anything or even do a thing than staring at ceiling. His brain that full of complex plan and important information that all he needs to proceed whatever he was doing was resting. But he knows that laying around without do anything won't be good, especially when his sister found him lazing around. Remember that makes him grunt uncomfortably.

"At least, it was done," he said as he looks at what beside his bed. It's a small steel briefcase. What he was mentioned is a thing inside said briefcase, "I can't believe I was able to create the second CØDE-CALLER."

CØDE-CALLER, is the name of device he was use for transforming. The nature and creation of it only known by Tatsumi's Father, which takes quite some time for him to understand and realize it. He admit that most of part in its creation is really confusing as it was basically a combination of ancient technology and the current one. Where his Father got it? Even Tatsumi himself don't know about it as his Father won't ever talk about it.

He stand up and open the briefcase, looking at the device. Indeed it looks like the one he use, but there're several difference between two. The first is the buttons, where the first one is really a button that need to be pressed, but the second one is a pure clean black screen with several rectangle shape icon on it. Each icon have number from 0 to 9 except for two which like a play button and pause encircled button. For comparison, it's like the first one like old model phone where the second one like the current smartphone, aside from its shape that like a turn up gun that can turn into three different form. Also the gripper is smoother than the first one.

"I wonder why I make this, but better to be prepared than anything," he said as he close the briefcase, "However, I can't believe I end up do it," he remember about the deal he makes to his can't-be-called-friend 'friend', Saint-Germain, one of top alchemist of Bavarian Illuminati. He call back when he first time meet her, along with his father who also got offer to join force with them, but refuse for some reason. Until now he doesn't know his Father's reason to decline their offer and only know that it was something that he doesn't like it. And now he makes a deal with her, even though he still doesn't join them. It was only win-win deal and nothing more on his mind, "However, I must prepare for the worst outcome."

He then hide the briefcase somewhere in his room. He knows that even if it falls to wrong hand, they won't be able to use it as the actually important part is the thing that hanging on his neck, his black pendant. The CØDE-CALLER is just a mere catalyst for the actual source of his power. It was formerly belongs to his Father, who use its power too without the help of it. However, it leads him to his end as he remember what his Old Man was telling him about its dark history.

"A great power comes with great sacrifice…" he said as same thing as his Father told him, "A debt someday will be payed, and this power is no different…" he then takes his jacket and going out toward certain café he knows, "I hope it will goes smoothly as I planned."

* * *

 **(Insert Song "Be The One" by PANDORA feat. Beverly)**

 **(Instrument)**

 _Narrator: It had been years since humanity are threaten by an unknown alien-like creature know as Noise. Against them, humanity are powerless as everything they had use for fight back are useless. However, as a dawn shine through horizon, the hope will finally descend to thee…_

The scene show when peoples were slaughtered by Noise with scream and crying voice become its background. Then, it shows the black armored man oversee the entire city from highest building while the sun slowly drown in horizon and the sky become dark. Then, the title appears on screen.

 **Kono mama…**

Then, it shows a young man groan when a brown haired girl tried to wake him up. The young man however back to sleep and annoyed the girl before her forcefully wake him by literally make him fly to air by snatch his blanket with high speed before he fell down to ground and groan in pain.

 **Aruki tsuzuketeiru**

The scene change into bathroom where the young man brush his teeth on sink and the girl before tried to fix her hair beside him, but quickly change into scene where the young man was doing something on his computer before return back to bathroom scene.

 **Konnya mo maasugu**

Then, it shows both of them had a breakfast in dining room with little conversation in-between, but quickly again change into scene where this time it clearly show the young man inputting hundreds of code on his computer before return back to breakfast scene.

 **Hitori no ashiato tadotte...**

Then, it shows them get ready as the girl dressed in school uniform while the young man dressed in white shirt with black jacket on it a trouser and sneakers. Then, they both going out from the apartment before the young man drive out the girl to her school by his motorcycle. The scene quickly change once again with this time the young man press the enter button on his computer, where it only shows three words: S.I.N as he then leave the computer and goes somewhere and the scene return back to when the young man was in middle of drove off the girl to her school in street.

 **Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa**

The scene back to the computer, where the words before slowly fell apart into hundreds 0 and 1 as some of them turn into the young man who seem looks like falling in the middle of endless 0 and 1 with his eyes closed. Then, the 0 and 1 make another figures, seven blacken girl silhouettes in difference appearance as the young man open his eyes, the girl's silhouettes also open their eyes and each one of them reveal different colors.

 **Dokoka de matter**

Then, it shows the young man and the girl still driving on street but this time they happen to pass Hibiki and Miku with their friends who are on their right side and then a black car with Genjuro, Ryoko, Kanade and Tsubasa inside it on the left side.

 **Egao tayasazuni**

The scene change inside some kind of experimental lab with Genjuro, Ryoko, Kanade, Tsubasa and several scientist and man in suit surround a red pendant on some kind of mechanical holder of the pendant. Then, the scene change into the young man who fall before finally land slowly to black void ground, along with the girl's silhouettes.

 **Were you will...**

Then, the girl's silhouettes walk to the young man and help him stand up while their hands touch him on various places and the young man's sclera slowly turn black as he stare on screen as his right hand reach forward and crack the void before reveal a blinding light as it shatter.

 **Be The One, Be The One! All right!**

Next it shows the young man and the girl somehow fell into sofa on their home with surprised look on their face as they loot to each other. Then, the young man notice a computer in front of him showing a "COMPLETE" sign on screen as he reach another device that connected beside it.

 **Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara**

Then, it shows the young man in middle of empty city surrounded by Noise insert a black pendant into a device on his hand before turn it into gun-like shape and shoot out large amount of black smoke. After that, the smoke disperse and reveal him donned in some kind of black armor with invisible continuously-alternately-change-between-0-and-1 phantom fly around him while he takes a battle stance.

 **Be The Knights, Be The Knights! All right!**

Next it shows him fight off army of Noise by shooting and slashing them without end. Then, when he almost got cornered, Kanade and Tsubasa donned in their Symphogear destroy all Noise around him and stand beside him. He looked at them as they give a nod answered by his nod before they're once again take battle stance and charge toward group of Noise. Kanade thrust forward, Tsubasa slash down and the young man shoot them as it hit the screen and shatter it like a glass.

 **Tsuyoku nareru yo I wanna Get it!**

Then, it shows a silver haired girl donned in silver armor from back before she turn around and readied her whip as an image of golden haired woman behind her. After that, it shows the brown haired girl train herself with short sword in some kind of closed training ground as she slash invisible enemies around her.

 **Nanika o tasukete sukutte dakishime**

Next it shows the pendants neatly arranged on some circular device before it taken by their respective owner. The young man take the black one while Kanade and Tsubasa take the red one. Then, it shows them and including Hibiki standing side by side showing their pendant plus Hibiki who shows a bright yellow light from the scar on her chest.

 **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutaware**

Then, the scene change to inside of chapel, where there's a mysterious man in white hood standing in front of empty cross stake. In split second, the man disappear as white armored man suddenly appear staked on the cross by chain made by light, before it loosen and free him. After that, he cross his hands as seven white girl silhouettes with different eyes color stand beside him, before the screen covered completely by large amount of white feathers made by 0 and 1.

 **Be The One, Be The Knights, Message**

Next it shows the young man in black armor doing a several action like readied his fist, aiming his gun-shaped device and end it by flick his finger. Then it follows by Kanade place her spear on her shoulder, Tsubasa sheathed her katana and Hibiki doing a kung-fu pose and punch forward.

 **Okoru yo hibiku yo~!**

Finally, it shows the young man standing on the roof of highest building as he watches the city with black smoke cover him while the sun slowly raise from horizon.

* * *

 **(Later, at café)**

"Good afternoon," Tatsumi said as he casually come inside from door.

"Ah, good afternoon too Tatsumi," Master says as he currently cleaning a cup, "Same as usual?"

"Yes," he answer before casually sitting at the place he always sit to, the place at the end of desk, "But no experimenting one, alright?"

"I thought you won't asked," Master says as he prepare his order, "You seems look quite busy recently. Is there something big that you're going to do?"

"Maybe, maybe not," he answered as he took the free newspaper laying idly at desk, looking at particular news, "The newest Zwei Wing's concert would be held in few months. It seems there's a competition that was held to gain free ticket for their concert."

"Yes, there is," Master said as he brings his order, "My daughter tried hard to win those tickets but well… it seems lady luck isn't on her side right now."

"You can't trust a luck alone," Tatsumi answered before taking a sip, "Only through a hardship one can satisfied for the achievement they gain."

"A quite deep words you said," he said as he amused by his loyal customer strange words he always said to make him look wise, somehow.

As they're enjoy the trancing afternoon together, because there's no customer around beside Tatsumi, a bell ringing can be heard. Indicate a new person goes inside. Sadly, it was followed by very familiar sound of girl Tatsumi know well.

"Excuse me, is this the café that this advertisement said?" said the girl with long red hair and a tone of sound which make Tatsumi halted his sip. He slowly put down the cup before look back from his shoulder. Who he found after look back is none other than Kanade Amou, one of Zwei Wing's singer and a person he really don't want to meet right now for his own reason.

Not really helping him at all, Master only stand still on his place as he was frozen up after saw who is his new customer. The very person that his daughter idolized of is right now in front of him, inside his own café nonetheless. As much as he want to stay frozen, his instinct as owner of the café wake him up and let him answer her question, "Yes, you're right young lady. This is the one you're looking for."

"Alright!" Kanade said as she raise his fist up in excitement, "If you don't mind, can I ask you some question?"

"Sure, but before that how about some good mix coffee?" he offering.

"Okay, I can use some caffeine right now," she said before sit at the desk, which opposite of Tatsumi current place. As she waiting for her order she look around the café. She admit the decoration and the nostalgic atmosphere that this place give to her is really good. However, seeing only one customer here make her wonder why this place isn't famous like other café.

"Here's your order," Master said as he put down her coffee in front of her.

"Ah, thank you," she said before taking her first sip. Suddenly she was hit by sudden sensation of relaxation and serenity that almost takes all of her worries away. The heavenly taste she got almost make her felt to ascend to heaven, where her family was waiting for her, but she force herself to wake up before her imagination come true, "What… is this? This is… really—"

"Good?" Master asked.

"More than that! This taste is great! I never felt this from any coffee I had drink before. Well… it's because it's a can coffee anyway."

"Well, don't compare my work to a mere can coffee," Master said with prideful tone, "I hold my barista pride inside it."

"And yet this place is quite as ever," Tatsumi commenting from side.

"Hush! Your comment aren't needed," Master said but Tatsumi don't care and continue his business, "Anyway, what's the question do you want to ask?"

"Oh, right. I almost forgot it," She says with little chuckle, "Um… are you have some… strange customer come here?"

"Strange customer? What do you mean?"

"You know… someone with strange clothes or something or donned some kind of armor through here?" she asked which flinch Tatsumi a little. Not for scarred that his identity would be uncover but for how hilarious her question is. Who would in sane mind goes to a café to drink some coffee donned in a armor? Except they're from some cosplay competition or some knight got lost from nowhere, there's no way one can fit that description. The strange clothes might be passable, but it depends on one's taste after all.

"Hm, I know my place doesn't have much customer, but I think there's no one that would fit your description I afraid," he answered her question, which he don't really know what she was asked about.

"I see," she hung her head as she realize that it might be stupid to asking anyway.

"However," Master continue, "If you're looking for a person, I know the right person you can ask for."

"Huh? Who?"

Master point his thumb, which directly to where Tatsumi is. Tatsumi himself knows that Master tried to catch him engage in conversation too, which he actually don't want to as he don't want to deal with her. He only grunting in silence as he felt Kanade approach him.

"Um, hello there," she greet him to catch his attention.

"Yes?" Tatsumi replied with almost no interest about it, "Did you have business with me?"

"Actually yes," she answered, "You see, the owner said that you're the best people to ask regarding to searching someone."

"And how it related to me?"

"I… don't know if you want to help me, but please can you help me to search this person I looking for?"

There's a silence between them when Kanade asked that. Tatsumi can tell and actually know that the person she might be search for is him, in his transformation form. He had read his Father's old journal, which in one of thing he write down is about he was saving a young girl with red hair when Noise strike an excavation site. After quite some searching regarding the incident, he found out that the girl is none other than Kanade Amou, which her family are one among the victim of Noise's slaughter. Thanks to that info, it was clear to him about what she said to him before.

She mistook him as his Father. Thanks to his armor.

"Depend, I can help you but I don't do thing for free you know?" Tatsumi explain as if it was business for him.

"Oi-oi, didn't you know who she is?" Master said to me, "She's Kanade Amou! One of Zwei Wing, the famous idol group! She's a celebrity and you tried to take her money for fulfill her request!?"

"Idol, Famous People, President, in my eyes everyone is same," he answered, "Of course, not everytime I asked for money."

"I-I see…" she said hesitate as from Tatsumi looks he seems doesn't want money, but something else. Money she might be can afford it from her save, but for something else… she hope it wasn't something indecent.

"If you think I want to ask something indecent then you got it wrong, big wrong," Tatsumi said as if she read her mind, "No, and it's because your first time use my service then it will be free."

"Really!? But you looks like—"

"Tried to take advantage of you?" he cut off, answered by her nod, "Really… I might not be the best person in term of personality, but I don't always take advantage of other people miserable I told you."

"Uh…" she left speechless as she don't know if he tried to denied or admit his statement before, "Anyway, you can do it, right?"

"Depend, who's this person you're looking for?"

"Um…" she got close to make sure no one heard her. I give a signal to Master to go away as he understand what he mean and go to back, "Did you know anything about 'the mysterious armored person' or something like that?"

"(More than you think) Hm… I had heard some rumor and stuff about people somehow got saved from Noise attack by something… or someone in some case. Are you perhaps one of those guys who tried to uncover the truth just for gain a popularity?"

"No, I'm not," he answered, "I search for this guy… for private reason."

"Oh… and what is the reason you said?"

"Didn't you know word 'private' means?"

"Of course I know! I'm just joking there," he said with little laugh, which she follow with small snort of almost laugh too, "Well, whatever the reason is… I don't care. You want to know anything about this person, right?"

"Yes, I want to know," she said with serious tone.

Tatsumi took out his phone and do something from it. After quite a while, he then change his focus to her again, "There's too little information that I can gather right now. Give me some time then I'll get what you want."

"Alright, if that the case," she said before stand up from her seat, "Thank you for help me out. I'll wait for good news from you," she want to step out from café, before Master stop her on her track.

"Miss, are you sure you aren't forget something?" he remind about the fact that she isn't pay her coffee yet. She make an embarrassed laugh before pay up and go back to wherever she goes to, but suddenly come back as she forget other thing.

"Ah, here my phone number," she give Tatsumi a small paper note with number written on it, "Use this if you want to call me, alright?"

"Okay, I get it," Tatsumi take the note and put it on his pocket. He watches her go out once again before he let out a very deep sigh and stare at Master.

"I just want to help her," he admit, "She looks troubled and you just be here in right time and place."

"That's mean my coffee is free, right?" Tatsumi said, which got Master shocked before nodding in surrender. Tatsumi return to his half-finished coffee and once again look at newspaper before got something on his mind.

"Maybe… that could work," he said while giving a most scary grin he ever show. Master who go back to his station look at his expression and know well what he would do.

"He would do something crazy again I bet," he though before clean up another glass. Then he looks back at the young man, who his expression turn into shocked.

"Wait… did she just give me her number!?" he said while look at the note, "Hm… I wonder how much I can get if I sell it…"

"Oi…" Master only respond to his statement.

Meanwhile, Kanade was walking back to her place after that contact. When in the middle of walk, she realize something, "Wait a sec, did I just give him my number!?" she said with troubled expression, "Well, he seems a good guy so I won't need to be worried… unless he's a freak," she continue her walk until she bump to someone, "Ah, sorry!"

The man he bump into only look at her for a sec before continue to walk again, not concerned about their bump. In other hand, Kanade who saw his eyes look at her suddenly have her back trembling with sense of fear lingering around her, "Who's that person? He give out a bad feeling around him," he said while keep looking at the man. However, she decides to not get over it and continue her walk back to her place.

"This smell…" the man before said as he sniff something, "I see… she had in touch with SIN," he said before chuckling in scary manner and disappear into white smoke, leaving trace of white feathers around.


	8. CODE 7

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or any songs I use, I just own the ideas and OC's)**

* * *

 **Seventh Code: Virtue Arrival**

* * *

 **(Next Day)**

Another Noise's attack appear in the city. Most of citizen has escape and sheltering on the shelter place, while the unfortunate one turn into dust. When the military keep busy holding them back, which not very useful and only increase the number of victim, someone is sniping them from roof of building. When they saw those walking doom one by one got destroyed in front of their eyes, they can't believe it and only felt it like some kind of miracle.

Then their eyes focus on the roof where the shoot come from. Standing on the edge of building is a figure donned in pure white armor. For first look, the figure armor is look like SIN's armor, but the shape is more angelic and giving an aura of holiness. When the figure look back at them, few of soldier even fall to their knee and begin to pray as if the angel has descend to the earth. However, that's only what it looks like.

Later on, the reinforcement arrive, including two Symphogear user, Kanade and Tsubasa. They're hurried toward the location as the last news they got is they're in danger. Once they're arrive, they have found something unbelievable. Not really unbelievable as it looks, only very confusing at what they had saw.

The location has turned into deserted city. No single trace of life remain on there. No military personnel can be seen as far as they saw. At first, they think the Noise has annihilate them all, but that fact is very plausible too at this scene they saw. It's because not only people, but there's no single trace of Noise around. Only their ashes remain on ground like how Symphogears deal with them.

Their conclusion, both side has been eliminated, but by who?

"What the hell is going on…?" Kanade said as she inspect Noise ashes, "Hey Tsubasa, got anything?"

"Negative," Tsubasa answer as she shook her head, "There's nothing here as well."

"Dammit, not only Noise but now we're dealing with something dangerous to people too," Kanade said while she slam her fist at wall. When she in frustration, Kanade look up at rooftop of building and saw familiar figure standing on there. Her eyes widen as she recognize that figure and suddenly jump out, leaving her partner as she confront the figure she know very much.

"You're here too," Kanade said and gain the attention of the figure. The figure is Tatsumi donned in his armor, who has arrive earlier than them and observe the area, "Did you do this?"

" **No,** " he answer immediately, " **Something… or someone else might be the one who do that.** "

"And who do you think?" she asked, "You looks like know who's responsible for this."

"… **This is none of your business,** " he said before he tried to walk away. However, he got stopped as one of his hand is grabbed by Kanade.

"No, this is also my business as it related to safety of people," she said as she don't let go his hand, "Please, explain what actually happen here? Who are we dealing with?" she pause for a sec before continue her question, "And why you keep avoiding us… no, me?"

Tatsumi grunting as he tried to get away, but Kanade keep gripping his hand and not want to let him go. With a sigh, he finally confront her, " **Listen, I know you has good heart, but all you need to do is focus on fighting Noise and save people. Let me handle this problem by myself as it's very dangerous than you think.** "

"How dangerous it is?" she asked, "If we join arms together then—"

" **No, you don't understand!** " he said as he slap her hand away and grab her shoulder, " **I know who's responsible for this, but this person is too much for you guys. Especially you Kanade, your body condition won't help in fight against him!** "

"How did you…!?" she shocked after hearing what he said. She was really confused that this man know about her body condition. She tried to hide it all this years and make people around her think it was nothing. However, this man know so that's mean he either search her well… or she's already meet him without she knows. The question on her head is… who?

" **If you think how I know about it… I know it. That's all you need to know,** " he said as if reading her mind, " **You better concern more about your condition rather than the other. If you died, who will save them all? Not to mention people you will left behind…** "

She admit, he's right. Even though at first she use her Symphogear for none other than revenge against Noise, ever since she heard what people she save, her motive change to giving people a light, a sight that there's still hope in this world that threatened by Noise existence. That's why she and Tsubasa create Zwei Wing, so their song doesn't mean for battle alone, but to give people hope.

If she's gone, peoples he had save might be felt in lost. But what make her more concern is her partner, her best friend Tsubasa. She's… she can say that wasn't an ordinary girl. Her unspeakable past is one of reason and she has not-normal childhood which shape her as she is right now. However, to be serious all the time isn't good for a person so Kanade voluntary to crack her out from her seriousness and more enjoy the thing. So far she has done it good, but that's that. She unintentionally become a pillar for her best friend emotion. If Kanade is gone… the effect would be devastated to her life.

"Sorry…" Kanade said while look at her side in sorrow, "I don't think ahead."

" **If you can understand it, that's enough,** " Tatsumi said before release her shoulder and want to walk away. However, his movement is stopped when he heard her call him.

"Hey, at least… can you tell me your name?"

"…" Tatsumi stop a while before turn his head around, " **Call me SIN,** " he said before jump away and disappear into god's know where. Kanade who saw him go away take his word into her heart.

"SIN… well, at least I know how I called you," she said with bitter laugh, "But what's your real name?" she wondered to her mysterious savior, which she bit by bit learn who he is.

Meanwhile, Tatsumi, already off from his armor has arrive on his apartment. When he goes inside, he heard a sound of microwave done cooking and smell of food lingering on the room. He then remember that Rinko, his sister would come back earlier so she might be just done cooking or warming the cold food. With a good mood he said, "I am home!"

"Ah, welcome back Nii-san!" Rinko answered when peeking from dinner room, "Dinner is almost ready. Would you like to take bath? Food? Or…"

"Don't finish that," Tatsumi said as he knows what she want to say. He knows that his sister is a good girl but sometimes she can be tease. It was happen several times in the past, so he can read out his sister though like an open book.

"Mu~~ you aren't fun," she said with annoyed expression.

"Please spare me your tease right now. I got a lot in my mind."

"Huh? Something's happen?" she asked.

"It is," he answered while taking off his shoes, "and not a good one either."

"I see… Are you will be alright?"

"Are you don't have any faith to your Nii-san here?" he said, "Don't worry about me. I'm man with plan so nothing can do anything to me."

"Alright, if you say so," she said as she wasn't sure about it. His Nii-san might be strong and smart man, but he can still make mistake and it can be fatal for his line of work, which full of danger as far as she remember, "Just be careful, alright?"

"I'll be fine," he promised as he pat her head, "I had already promise to you, right? That I'll always go back to your side."

"Thank you, Nii-san," she said as she return his pat with hug. Tatsumi understand that she don't want to lose someone again, but to make sure his plan is complete, he can't avoid to getting into danger. But at least, he will go back. Go to the place he call home.

"Don't worry, Nii-san won't go anywhere," he said as he remind himself about what… or who he will dealt with.

* * *

 **(Insert Song "Be The One" by PANDORA feat. Beverly)**

 **(Instrument)**

 _Narrator: It had been years since humanity are threaten by an unknown alien-like creature know as Noise. Against them, humanity are powerless as everything they had use for fight back are useless. However, as a dawn shine through horizon, the hope will finally descend to thee…_

The scene show when peoples were slaughtered by Noise with scream and crying voice become its background. Then, it shows the black armored man oversee the entire city from highest building while the sun slowly drown in horizon and the sky become dark. Then, the title appears on screen.

 **Kono mama…**

Then, it shows Tatsumi groan when Rinko tried to wake him up. He however back to sleep and annoyed the girl before her forcefully wake him by literally make him fly to air by snatch his blanket with high speed before he fell down to ground and groan in pain.

 **Aruki tsuzuketeiru**

The scene change into bathroom where Tatsume brush his teeth on sink and Rinko before tried to fix her hair beside him, but quickly change into scene where he was doing something on his computer before return back to bathroom scene.

 **Konnya mo maasugu**

Then, it shows both of them had a breakfast in dining room with little conversation in-between, but quickly again change into scene where this time it clearly show him inputting hundreds of code on his computer before return back to breakfast scene.

 **Hitori no ashiato tadotte...**

Then, it shows them get ready as Rinko dressed in school uniform while Tatsumi dressed in white shirt with black jacket on it a trouser and sneakers. Then, they both going out from the apartment before he drive out her to her school by his motorcycle. The scene quickly change once again with this time Tatsumi press the enter button on his computer, where it only shows three words: S.I.N as he then leave the computer and goes somewhere and the scene return back to when he was in middle of drove off the girl to her school in street.

 **Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa**

The scene back to the computer, where the words before slowly fell apart into hundreds 0 and 1 as some of them turn into Tatsumi who seem looks like falling in the middle of endless 0 and 1 with his eyes closed. Then, the 0 and 1 make another figures, seven blacken girl silhouettes in difference appearance as he open his eyes, the girl's silhouettes also open their eyes and each one of them reveal different colors.

 **Dokoka de matter**

Then, it shows Tatsumi and Rinko still driving on street but this time they happen to pass Hibiki and Miku with their friends who are on their right side and then a black car with Genjuro, Ryoko, Kanade and Tsubasa inside it on the left side.

 **Egao tayasazuni**

The scene change inside some kind of experimental lab with Genjuro, Ryoko, Kanade, Tsubasa and several scientist and man in suit surround a red pendant on some kind of mechanical holder of the pendant. Then, the scene change into Tatsumi who fall before finally land slowly to black void ground, along with the girl's silhouettes.

 **Were you will...**

Then, the girl's silhouettes walk to him and help him stand up while their hands touch him on various places and Tatsumi's sclera slowly turn black as he stare on screen as his right hand reach forward and crack the void before reveal a blinding light as it shatter.

 **Be The One, Be The One! All right!**

Next it shows Tatsumi and Rinko somehow fell into sofa on their home with surprised look on their face as they loot to each other. Then, he notice a computer in front of him showing a "COMPLETE" sign on screen as he reach another device that connected beside it.

 **Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara**

Then, it shows Tatsumi in middle of empty city surrounded by Noise insert a black pendant into a device on his hand before turn it into gun-like shape and shoot out large amount of black smoke. After that, the smoke disperse and reveal him donned in SIN armor with invisible continuously-alternately-change-between-0-and-1 phantom fly around him while he takes a battle stance.

 **Be The Knights, Be The Knights! All right!**

Next it shows him fight off army of Noise by shooting and slashing them without end. Then, when he almost got cornered, Kanade and Tsubasa donned in their Symphogear destroy all Noise around him and stand beside him. He looked at them as they give a nod answered by his nod before they're once again take battle stance and charge toward group of Noise. Kanade thrust forward, Tsubasa slash down and the young man shoot them as it hit the screen and shatter it like a glass.

 **Tsuyoku nareru yo I wanna Get it!**

Then, it shows a silver haired girl donned in silver armor from back before she turn around and readied her whip as an image of golden haired woman behind her. After that, it shows Rinko train herself with short sword in some kind of closed training ground as she slash invisible enemies around her.

 **Nanika o tasukete sukutte dakishime**

Next it shows the pendants neatly arranged on some circular device before it taken by their respective owner. Tatsumi the black one while Kanade and Tsubasa take the red one. Then, it shows them and including Hibiki standing side by side showing their pendant plus Hibiki who shows a bright yellow light from the scar on her chest.

 **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutaware**

Then, the scene change to inside of chapel, where there's a mysterious man in white hood standing in front of empty cross stake. In split second, the man disappear as white armored man suddenly appear staked on the cross by chain made by light, before it loosen and free him. After that, he cross his hands as seven white girl silhouettes with different eyes color stand beside him, before the screen covered completely by large amount of white feathers made by 0 and 1.

 **Be The One, Be The Knights, Message**

Next it shows Tatsumi in black armor doing a several action like readied his fist, aiming his gun-shaped device and end it by flick his finger. Then it follows by Kanade place her spear on her shoulder, Tsubasa sheathed her katana and Hibiki doing a kung-fu pose and punch forward.

 **Okoru yo hibiku yo~!**

Finally, it shows him standing on the roof of highest building as he watches the city with black smoke cover him while the sun slowly raise from horizon.

* * *

 **(Tomorrow, on café)**

As he promised with Kanade, Tatsumi was waiting inside the café he always goes to, the "Heaven Fall". He already brought any data that he beautifully fabricated so it would be ambiguous or won't lead to himself. Also, he called someone that might help him about this problem, and that person is—

"I can't believe I would meet one of Zwei Wing's singer," one who said is none other than Ayako, the journalist Tatsumi meet and save (and be mind manipulated to keep his secret) before. Tatsumi call her to here to make sure his data will be believed as Ayako herself also search around to uncover his secret identity. Sadly she almost got no chance to do it because the place she might meet him will be off limit due Noise attack. Except she got attack again (which she hope to), she won't get anything to prove her story to her boss, "However, how can you get into contact with her?"

"Let's just say she happen to go here by convenience when I was here," he explain, "Anyway, please don't make any story from it or she would get problem with her idol career."

"Alright then. Even though this can be scandalous news, for the sake of my news I won't tell anyone about this meeting or yours before."

"Glad to hear it," he said with honest smile. Even if she decide to create a scandalous news, he can do play her mind again to make sure she forget it, "However… she's late."

"Well, she's an idol, of course she would have hard time to get here. Not to mention if some people see her goes somewhere secretly like this. It will be hot!"

"Ugh…"

Not long after that, Kanade finally arrive on the café, somehow sweaty for some reason. From her looks, Tatsumi concluded that she either run to here for any reason or she's just go here after her training or something. Nevertheless, all Tatsumi care is she is here and he can finally do what he need to do.

"You're finally arrive," he said while looks at his watch, "And pretty late."

"Sorry, I just finish my dance training for our next concert," she explain her situation which accepted by Ayako, but not by Tatsumi. He looks at her more and notice a very small trace of blood near her mouth. He remember what he read from 'borrowing' those secret organization document, about her body condition after she use her Symphogear. He narrow his eyebrow, which noticed by Kanade.

"Um… are you angry?" Kanade asked to Tatsumi, where Ayako look at him.

"No, nothing. I just remember something unpleasant," he then return to his normal expression, "Anyway, let's begin this meeting."

With Kanade sit in front of our desk, we're begin our discussion. Tatsumi take out some photo and fabricated data he had collect before and show it to her. Ayako also bring out what she have. Tatsumi explain further about the data and the possibilities that might reveal the identity of mysterious black armored man. Of course, he makes it ambiguous so it won't pointed at him.

"I see," Kanade said after heard his explanation, "He had exist for very long time… so I can be sure that his identity might be an old man."

"Or old woman," Tatsumi added, "Well, I'm not sure myself. Even though the figure already giving a hint that it might be a man, but we can't be sure too. It's around 1:10 chance anyway."

"But I can tell he's a man," Ayako explain, "I'm not an expert about body anatomy, but from my work experience to identify someone he's a man around 30 to 40. His deep and rough voice last I remember might be his way to conceal his true voice, but it might be his real voice too."

"Hah… so SIN is really a mysterious person…"

"Wait Amou-san, what did you just call him!?" Ayako bring her body forward and look directly at Kanade eyes.

"Um… I call him SIN…?" she answered uncomfortably.

"How did you know his name!?" she become closer as she become more excited.

"Ah, eh…. um… you see—"

"Alright, keep your horse together Ayako-san," Tatsumi said as he tried to make gap between them, "You scare her."

Ayako looks at Kanade's face, who has uncomfortable look. She realizes that she do that again and pull back from embarrassment, "S-sorry! When I got worked up I tend to get to close to someone. I'm really sorry!" she bow for asking forgiveness. Sadly, she forget that she was on the table so her head hit it and cause her to receive quite blow on forehead. Tatsumi expecting her to cry a little, but she doesn't even move a bit from pain or anything.

" _She got a hard head…_ " Tatsumi though.

"I-It's okay! Yu don't need to bow like that," Kanade said as she assure her, "Well, how about we continue our discussion?"

"Ah, sorry!" Ayako asking for forgiveness again, "Anyway, about the—"

 ***Noise Siren Alarm blaring out from outside***

"Noise!" Ayako stated.

"Tch! At this time," Kanade said with displeasure on her face, "You two, go to the shelter immediately!"

"Eh!? What about you!?" Ayako asked.

"I'll be fine," she reassured, "Now go!"

In swift, Ayako and Tatsumi go toward the shelter direction when Kanade goes straight to where the Noise appear. Half way of running, Tatsumi stop his running, which got noticed by Ayako.

"Hey! We should hurry to the shelter!" Ayako said.

"Ayako-san…" Tatsumi said with very low tone.

"Y-yes?"

"Sleep," he flick his finger and in instant she suddenly fall asleep. He catch her before she hit the ground before bring her to most possible safest past around them, "Sleep well here. I'll take care my own business," he took out his CØDE-CALLER before proceed to where the Noise is, while engulfed by black smoke.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, on the location)**

Kanade, already donned in her Symphogear was slaughtering the Noise in front of her. She got message that Tsubasa would arrive soon so all she can do is to hold up until she arrives. However, when she was busy killing the walking abomination, she notices something quite strange.

" _The Noise seems have smaller in number than the last I encounter them,_ " she though when she slice a Noise in front of her, " _Not only that, they looks like… fright. How a mindless monster like them can got scared in the first place? This is really suspicious,_ " she stab another one before proceed to the next one. However, the horde that goes to her just straight pass her without tried to do anything to her, "What…!?"

When she turn around to catch them, a light suddenly pass the side of her head and hit the Noise. Not only that, the light continue to hit other Noise as if the light was alive and hunting the Noise one by one. Not for long, all of them is annihilate without trace. Kanade stand on her place with disbelief expression after see it.

"Who is…" she turn around to see the source of the light before freeze up after saw it. In front of her is an armored man with very similar looking like SIN, only his armor looks more divinely and colored in white, "Who are you?"

"… **You don't need to know,** " the white armored man suddenly lunge a blade weapon to her. Kanade instinct suddenly blaring out danger as she step aside and jump back very far after the surprise attack. She can tell that if she doesn't have good instinct then she would mostly dead right now, " **You… have a scent of sinner. Stay still… as I'll put you in peace soon.** "

"Don't fu*k with me!" Kanade launch her spear at the white armored man, which easily evade by him. On her mind, she doesn't know him but she can tell that he's an enemy and mostly the one who responsibility for what happen yesterday. If this what SIN tried to tell her to stay away from, she isn't type of girl who just listen and sit tight, "Are you the one who's responsible for missing people yesterday!?"

" **Ah… now you remind me,** " he said with hand on his chin, " **Yes, I am. Why I do that? Simple. They're sinners. Sinners have right to be rest in peace, and I give it to them.** "

"They're innocent people!"

" **Oh really?** " he said, " **They're… what did you called it? Ah, yes soldier. Indeed they're save people, but do you think their hand is as clean as glass? No, they aren't. I just do my job to punish… to give peace to those sinners.** "

"Are you out of your mind!? Then, how about the citizen!? They're gone to by you!" she clashed her spear with his blade weapon while talking.

" **They're all same. They're all sinners! They're suffering because of their own sins! All I do is to release them from their suffering!** "

"By killing them!?" Kanade said in rage.

" **Ah, no. 'Kill' is such a harsh word. Let me rephrase it as 'Liberation'.** "

"You're nut…"Kanade said as she jump back from clashing. She think this man is really crazy. His twisted point of view is enough to make her call him insane. However, she doesn't understand why SIN tell her to stay away with him while she can handle him this far. She doesn't know if SIN will appear again so she must finish this immedia—

"Cough…!"

Kanade suddenly cough quite amount of blood. She doesn't understand. Indeed her use of LiNKER is worsen her body, but she doesn't even hit her limit yet. However, she finally realize when she saw the other source of blood beside her mouth.

Left part of her stomach has been holed by something. Blood pouring out as she can felt the pain from it. From the size of hole, it mostly comes from something like bullet. The question on her mind right now is… from where?

She looks at the white armored man as she saw his blade weapon has turned into a rifle-like weapon. The smoke come from the muzzle means that he was shot her, but what make her confused is when he shot her? She doesn't hear any gunshot at all!

She falls to her kneed while holding her holed stomach. She was lucky that it doesn't hit her fatal part, but it doesn't mean she doesn't feel it. The pain is enough to make her fell to her knee and she losing quite amount of blood. If she doesn't get treated soon, it will be worse for her.

" **Ah… lost lamb, finally accept her fate,** " he said while slowly walk to her, " **If not by your sins then you will have happy life onward. Full of cheers, happiness and go on. However, what's done is done,** " he put his rifle in front of her head, " **Any last words before I send you to God's side?** "

"Yeah…" she said, "FUCK YOU!"

"… **Such a shame. Good bye then** ," he want to pull the trigger to end Kanade's life, but was stopped when a kick land very hard to his face and send him fly toward building. Kanade's eyes widen as she saw who had do that and save her from her doom.

" **Didn't I just tell you to stay away from this?** " it was none other than SIN himself. Even though he wears helmet, Kanade can tell that he isn't very happy right now, " **Care to explain?** "

"Well… how can I explain it? He come to me, no other way around."

" **Huh? Ah… dammit! I should know this will happen** ," SIN said as she knows what actually happen.

"What do you mean?"

" **You're too much caught in my business,** " he explain, " **When we first meet, you should have stay away from me. Now you're also his target.** "

"What…!? How I can be his target!?"

" **No time to explain,** " he said while looking at the building where the white armored man fly to, " **This won't be end that easy…** "

" **This smell…** " white armored man said while seems sniffing around, " **Ah, you finally here, SIN! You, sinner of all sinner, are you ready to meet your demise by the name of God!?** "

" **Sorry but I don't have plan to meet the big guy up there,** "

And so, they're charge to each other with weapon at hand. As their weapon clashed, the first fated battle is about to start.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter. After few chapters, SIN arch-enemy finally appear on the story! You might be already guess that if SIN use seven deadly sins as his power, then his arch-enemy will use the opposite of his power and they seems have quite of history between them. Anyway, that's all for this chapter, keep reading and don't forget to review!**


	9. CODE 8

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or any songs I use, I just own the ideas and OC's)**

* * *

 **Eighth Code: Anti-Thesis of Power**

* * *

 **(Insert Song "Be The One" by PANDORA feat. Beverly)**

 **(Instrument)**

 _Narrator: It had been years since humanity are threaten by an unknown alien-like creature know as Noise. Against them, humanity are powerless as everything they had use for fight back are useless. However, as a dawn shine through horizon, the hope will finally descend to thee…_

The scene show when peoples were slaughtered by Noise with scream and crying voice become its background. Then, it shows the black armored man oversee the entire city from highest building while the sun slowly drown in horizon and the sky become dark. Then, the title appears on screen.

 **Kono mama…**

Then, it shows Tatsumi groan when Rinko tried to wake him up. He however back to sleep and annoyed the girl before her forcefully wake him by literally make him fly to air by snatch his blanket with high speed before he fell down to ground and groan in pain.

 **Aruki tsuzuketeiru**

The scene change into bathroom where Tatsume brush his teeth on sink and Rinko before tried to fix her hair beside him, but quickly change into scene where he was doing something on his computer before return back to bathroom scene.

 **Konnya mo maasugu**

Then, it shows both of them had a breakfast in dining room with little conversation in-between, but quickly again change into scene where this time it clearly show him inputting hundreds of code on his computer before return back to breakfast scene.

 **Hitori no ashiato tadotte...**

Then, it shows them get ready as Rinko dressed in school uniform while Tatsumi dressed in white shirt with black jacket on it a trouser and sneakers. Then, they both going out from the apartment before he drive out her to her school by his motorcycle. The scene quickly change once again with this time Tatsumi press the enter button on his computer, where it only shows three words: S.I.N as he then leave the computer and goes somewhere and the scene return back to when he was in middle of drove off the girl to her school in street.

 **Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa**

The scene back to the computer, where the words before slowly fell apart into hundreds 0 and 1 as some of them turn into Tatsumi who seem looks like falling in the middle of endless 0 and 1 with his eyes closed. Then, the 0 and 1 make another figures, seven blacken girl silhouettes in difference appearance as he open his eyes, the girl's silhouettes also open their eyes and each one of them reveal different colors.

 **Dokoka de matter**

Then, it shows Tatsumi and Rinko still driving on street but this time they happen to pass Hibiki and Miku with their friends who are on their right side and then a black car with Genjuro, Ryoko, Kanade and Tsubasa inside it on the left side.

 **Egao tayasazuni**

The scene change inside some kind of experimental lab with Genjuro, Ryoko, Kanade, Tsubasa and several scientist and man in suit surround a red pendant on some kind of mechanical holder of the pendant. Then, the scene change into Tatsumi who fall before finally land slowly to black void ground, along with the girl's silhouettes.

 **Were you will...**

Then, the girl's silhouettes walk to him and help him stand up while their hands touch him on various places and Tatsumi's sclera slowly turn black as he stare on screen as his right hand reach forward and crack the void before reveal a blinding light as it shatter.

 **Be The One, Be The One! All right!**

Next it shows Tatsumi and Rinko somehow fell into sofa on their home with surprised look on their face as they loot to each other. Then, he notice a computer in front of him showing a "COMPLETE" sign on screen as he reach another device that connected beside it.

 **Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara**

Then, it shows Tatsumi in middle of empty city surrounded by Noise insert a black pendant into a device on his hand before turn it into gun-like shape and shoot out large amount of black smoke. After that, the smoke disperse and reveal him donned in SIN armor with invisible continuously-alternately-change-between-0-and-1 phantom fly around him while he takes a battle stance.

 **Be The Knights, Be The Knights! All right!**

Next it shows him fight off army of Noise by shooting and slashing them without end. Then, when he almost got cornered, Kanade and Tsubasa donned in their Symphogear destroy all Noise around him and stand beside him. He looked at them as they give a nod answered by his nod before they're once again take battle stance and charge toward group of Noise. Kanade thrust forward, Tsubasa slash down and the young man shoot them as it hit the screen and shatter it like a glass.

 **Tsuyoku nareru yo I wanna Get it!**

Then, it shows a silver haired girl donned in silver armor from back before she turn around and readied her whip as an image of golden haired woman behind her. After that, it shows Rinko train herself with short sword in some kind of closed training ground as she slash invisible enemies around her.

 **Nanika o tasukete sukutte dakishime**

Next it shows the pendants neatly arranged on some circular device before it taken by their respective owner. Tatsumi the black one while Kanade and Tsubasa take the red one. Then, it shows them and including Hibiki standing side by side showing their pendant plus Hibiki who shows a bright yellow light from the scar on her chest.

 **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutaware**

Then, the scene change to inside of chapel, where there's a mysterious man in white hood standing in front of empty cross stake. In split second, the man disappear as white armored man suddenly appear staked on the cross by chain made by light, before it loosen and free him. After that, he cross his hands as seven white girl silhouettes with different eyes color stand beside him, before the screen covered completely by large amount of white feathers made by 0 and 1.

 **Be The One, Be The Knights, Message**

Next it shows Tatsumi in black armor doing a several action like readied his fist, aiming his gun-shaped device and end it by flick his finger. Then it follows by Kanade place her spear on her shoulder, Tsubasa sheathed her katana and Hibiki doing a kung-fu pose and punch forward.

 **Okoru yo hibiku yo~!**

Finally, it shows him standing on the roof of highest building as he watches the city with black smoke cover him while the sun slowly raise from horizon.

* * *

 **(Battlefield, middle of town)**

Sounds of sword clashing and gunshot can be heard from somewhere in the city. If citizens heard that it might be cause some panic to them. However, it was lucky that Noise is happen to attack, which right now the city was turning into a deserted place.

The source of those sound is none other than Tatsumi who clashing with white armored man. It was as intense as each one of them deliver some blows and either evade or block it with all they have. Neither has advantage nor disadvantage to each other. The only thing that can determine the winner if one of them is death or something.

Kanade who watching from sideline can't put off her eyes from the battle. Her eyes was tracing to their movement everytime they clashed. She can call it like a battle between two veteran warriors which only seeks their opponent's blood. She can felt the bloodlust from both of them that very intense, almost make her choking herself just from its pressure. Whatever happen, she can tell that SIN and the mysterious white armored man had some history, the bloody one is it.

Switching between hand-to-hand, gun and blade, they keep coming to each other and won't stop until at least one of them death. Each clash hold nothing but pure strength, cunning and even something that can't be described by words. This is almost like they're already waiting for this moment.

" **Ugh… just drop dead already, sinner!** " the white armored man said.

" **How about you the one who drop dead!** " Tatsumi said as he swing down his blade toward his head, which got blocked by the white armored man blade. Taking a chance, he slide down and tackle his legs, make him lose his balance before continue by roundhouse kick right to his stomach. The white armored man react by put his arms in front of his stomach to minimalize the damage, but the force is strong enough to thrown him back to ground, " **Just stay there and let me take you down…** "

" **If God don't wish me to fall** ," he raise up and retake the battle stance, " **Then I won't fall!** "

" **Stubborn as ever,** " he said while ready for another round, " _ **I can't take this battle much longer, who knows what might happen later. Not to mention Kanade is wounded**_."

As if answering his question, Tsubasa arrived on location. He saw her partner knee down while holding her bloody stomach and rush toward her in worry,' "Kanade! Are you alright?"

"Not really," Kanade answered, "Damn… this is much hurt than I thought," she tried to stand up but it takes all her will to hold down the pain she have, "Anyway, we can't just stand here, I found the culprit of who make the people disappear when Noise's attack."

"Eh, who?" Kanade pointed toward the white armored man, who has fight against Tatsumi before, "Him? And is that SIN?"

"Yeah, it seems they had a history for each other, a not really good and unfriendly one I say," she said before cough more blood as her transformation is undone, "Damn, run out of time."

"Kanade, we better retreat right now," Tsubasa suggest, "Your condition isn't good and we need to treat it. Let SIN take care of this."

"Ugh… fine," Kanade said before got help to stand by her partner and lean into her shoulder, " _Our difference is too wide. I can't tell how I can stand in same ground as him_."

Meanwhile, Tatsumi saw them retreat and sigh silently as he knows that he doesn't need to concern about them anymore. However, it don't slip out from the white armored man eyes as he saw them retreat and won't let them get away that easily. Tatsumi know what he intent to and rush out toward them before he can shot several bullet at them. Tatsumi able to arrive in time and deflect most of bullet, however one of it stuck at his helmet destroy visor, revealing one of his eye behind it.

" _ **No good… the armor won't be able to hold for any longer**_ ," he realize his armor almost reach its limit due previous clash and decide to ends the battle. Using his CØDE-CALLER in blade mode he press number 4 and play button.

 **[C** **ØDEX_BREAK!]**

The white armored realize what he want to do, " **You think you can, sinner!** " he raise his gun that almost exactly like CØDE-CALLER but paint in white and more ancient in looks and turn it into blade form, press roman number IV before cross-like button.

 **[** **C** **ØDEX_ORDER!]**

Tatsumi's blade engulf in bluish black flame while the white armored man's blade engulf in yellowish white flame. As both of them take a finisher stance, both of them slash their blade downward as large arc of energy slash clashing each other.

 **[WRATHFUL_PUNISH!] / [PATIENTIA_ABSOLVE!]**

The energy slash keep pushing each other as the surrounding got blown out due the intense of energy come out from it. They're keep pushing before Tatsumi feel he got pushed as the white armored man smirked as his eventually win and keep pressuring him. As Tatsumi tried to hold it back as must as he can with the power he have, he heard something—

" **Let me give you a hand…"**

"… **!** " Tatsumi heard a woman voice come out from nowhere as he suddenly felt a surge of energy inside of him. The white armored man confuse of why he can't push him and rather getting pushed back. Tatsumi with power he don't know come from where switch the table of clash as his attack become more powerful and pushed forward the energy slash from his opponent. He can felt the power as even CØDE-CALLER is trembling on his hand. He doesn't leave this chance and use all he have, " **This time… is your lose!** "

 **[DEADLY_WRATHFUL_PUNISH!]**

Tatsumi roared his battle cry and push forward until his opponent attack got overwhelmed by him as got straight into the white armored man. His opponent got no chance to evade nor block the attack and got struck cleanly as the energy slash grinding his armor that slowly break out.

" **No… this is not the end! God won't let me die here! HE WON'T AND NEVER… FOREVER!** " his shout echoed through area as explosion engulf him completely. Tatsumi is breathing hardly as he tried to hold down his CØDE-CALLER that got overheating and shine bright red from how hot it is. If not because his gauntlets, his arms mostly already got burn badly.

Meanwhile, Kanade who got treatment was watching the aftermath of battle. Form how it looks it seem SIN has win the battle. However, from rough breath she can heard, he's mostly on bad shape. He might be out of cold soon or not in his state and it might be the chance of her to find out his real identity. However, she put out that though and focus on how she can help him, who seems would fall anytime.

However, fate seems interfere as black smoke come from nowhere and suddenly engulf and obscure him from other vision. Inside the smoke, Tatsumi finally give out as his armor disappear into smoke and almost fell down to ground, if not by a hand suddenly grab him and support his body.

"You did well, Nii-san," Tatsumi looks up and found his sister face, "Now take rest a bit," the smoke engulf both of them as they're disappear from the spot. Meanwhile, when the smoke disperse, Kanade and Tsubasa found that he was already gone from there.

"Where did he go?" Tsubasa wondering as she looks at the place. Kanade in other hand know that something like this would happen, as if fate itself interfere so she can't learn SIN identity and sighed. However, for a moment she remember something else that might be hint of his identity. When half of his visor got struck by bullet and got destroyed, she has seen his eye. A deep red eye that somewhat familiar to her.

" _Where did I saw it…?_ " she though before cringed from her wound that got treatment. Whoever he is, she knows that she was one step for uncovering her savior identity and finally gain all answer she want.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Somewhere inside the forest, the white armored man seems survive from Tatsumi's powerful attack and retreat to safest place. His condition isn't good as well as his armor cracked and pieces falling each time he walks. Not long after that, bright light come out from him as his true form revealed, which none other than a man in worn-out priest suit. He's breathing hardly while lay down near a tree. He raise the device in his hand, a CØDE-CALLER-like device and look at it.

"As I though… God… is on my side…" he said in smile as he confirm his survival, "Next time… that sinner won't be lucky—"

" **But there won't be next time,** " the priest suddenly tense when he heard that sound. He looks up and found a man in white coat with his face covered behind the shadow of his hood is looking at him, " **It seems he is too much for you. As I expected.** "

"Oh Holiness! Forgive me for my incompetence's!" the priest said while struggling to do a bow at him, "However, you don't need to worry. Next time I—"

" **Didn't I tell you… there won't be next time,** " the white coat man said while he take the CØDE-CALLER-like device from priest hand, " **I have gave you powers, yet you can't fulfill your order. Well… is not like you will success anyway.** "

"Your Holiness…!" the pries said in surprise.

" **Anyway… you had done your part and I thanks you for that,** " he aimed the device in gun form at the priest, " **Let me help you meet your God.** "

He press the trigger as white light come out from barrel and hit the priest. The priest body suddenly turn into particle of light before blown away into nothingness, his last expression give a sense that he was satisfy and full of happiness. The white coat man sighed after seeing that.

" **Well… that was… disgusting. Right girls?** " he said as if talking to someone, even though no one there except him. Then he laugh a little as if he was converse with someone, " **Yeah, sorry if I must lend you guys to that freak. Don't worry, this will be last time I do that. Anyway, let's go back,** " he walks away from there. For a spit of moment, an images of seven girls can be seen around him before they're disappear as if they're just an illusion. Then, the white coat man disappear into white smoke, leaving white feathers around where he gone.

* * *

 **(Next day)**

After last fight, Tatsumi has resting on his apartment. He got light bandage around some part of his body and was looking toward his CØDE-CALLER, which out of commission and currently in fixing state. The reason is because of sudden burst of energy his black pendant let out, overheating the device's stabilizer component and such to the point of broken. Sure he can fix it, but it would take time so he won't be able to transform for a while.

"It seems I'm right to create it," he said while looking at where keep the second more improved CØDE-CALLER. He actually don't plan to create it, but his mind tell otherwise and he end up make it. Not only it was difficult, but the note his Father, who's the creator of first CØDE-CALLER is not helping at all. There's a lot of words that he can't understand or too ancient to be understood. Whaever it was sake for security measure or other reason, it won't help him if he don't understand it, "However, I don't know if it will work like the theory is…"

When he was mumbling by himself, someone is knocking his door as familiar sound can be heard from other side, "Nii-san, lunch is ready!"

"Hm? Oh right. I'll come soon," he answered before focusing on fixing his device."

"…Don't force yourself, alright?" he can heard his sister words in worried tone.

"I won't," he answered as he heard her footstep slowly gone from his door. He sighed as he remember back then. His sister, who he don't want to get caught in his problem was save his secret identity before his transformation is undone. Indeed he makes some smoke screen grenade in case he need it in the future but he don't even think his sister would find it. He remembers that he keep it secret from her, so how she can find it? "I must ask her later…"

Tatsumi postponed the fixing and went to dinner room to eat his lunch. He can see his sister waiting for him and not even touch the food a bit, "You can eat before me, right?"

"Yes, but I don't feel right to eat without you," she answered, "Besides, you might be want to ask me something, right?"

"Heh, since when my adorable sister be an esper?" he said while rubbing her head, gaining blush from her.

"Mou~~ Nii-san, that tickle!" she said as she tried to push back his hand. Key word: "tried".

"Nope~! Your Nii-san won't stop until I found every secret you hide from me~!" with playful tone, he proceed to tickle her to interrogate her. Rinko is laughing all the way until he's stop after looking at her face that almost cry, " _Ah… I overdid it._ "

"A-anyway, it would be best if I got checkup, right? I'll be back soon!" he said before proceed to eat his lunch and rush out to hospital. Meanwhile, Rinko who seems still look like almost crying wipe her eyes before smiling and take out some questionable fake tears drop bottle from her pocket.

"Got you, Nii-san~~"

* * *

 **(Later, 2** **nd** **Division Affiliated Hospital)**

"Alright, Amou-san. Your wound is mostly closed. You're free to go now," the Doctor say after he finish checks Kanade wound.

"Ah, thank you Doc," she thank him before walk out from room. On there, Tsubasa with Ogawa was waiting for her to done with her checkup. Once they saw her out, Tsubasa is the first who asked her.

"How is it, Kanade?" she said in worry.

"Don't worry! Doctor say it mostly done so I'm good to go back to battle!"

"Not until Commander give a green light for you to go to battle again," Ogawa remind her, gaining her grunt, "You're lucky that he only hit side of your stomach. If he hit anything critical, it would be bad and we got no choice to postpone the concert as well as the experiment until you're healed."

"That would bad…" Kanade exclaimed, "Anyway, any information regarding that white armored man?"

"So far, they can't find anything about him," Tsubasa explained, "Commander said that he's far more mysterious or same as SIN, considered they seem share same technology of their armor, which we still don't know about it."

"So, no information huh?" she said before sit on nearby chair, "Then, how about SIN himself? Any new information?"

"Aside from what you said regarding his new found characteristic, the only thing we found is when he was gone in the last battle, he was helped by someone."

"He have some comrade?"

"We're not sure, but from our cam recording from their battle, it was indeed someone who help him escape by use some kind of smoke grenade. However, the cloud is too think to confirm the feature of said person."

"Is that so…" she said as she accept the information, "Alright! Let's go back now, Tsubasa, Ogawa-san."

Then they're walking together to go back. However, when they have arrive on T-junction and Kanade doesn't watch her front while talking to Tsubasa, she bumped someone

"Ouch!" said the one who got bumped.

"Ah, sorry!" Kanade said before she saw his face, "Wait, Tatsumi-san?"

"Huh?" the man, who is Tatsumi look up after gain his balance and surprised, "K-Kanade Amou!? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I can say the same to you," she said while notice a bag on his hand, "Is that medicine?"

"Huh? This?" he showed to her, "Yeah, it is. Some stuff I need to restock," he said, half-lie.

"I see," she said before getting closer and whisper to him, " _Is there any new information regarding of him?_ "

" _Only rumors. There's nothing that looks convincing,_ " he whisper back.

" _I see…_ "

As those two whispering to each other, it doesn't slip out from Kanade's companion, especially Tsubasa, "Kanade, who is he?" she asked and gain Kanade attention immediately.

"A-ah… him? Well… just friend of mine I meet on some café," she said while can't be sure to tell her partner the truth.

"Yeah, I meet her when I was relaxing on café," meanwhile Tatsumi just follow up with almost honest answer, if it not because he was sweating on back.

"I see…" Tsubasa said as she was convincing by Tatsumi answer, but not by her friend, "Anyway, why don't you say it to me before? You almost like hiding something, Kanade…"

"A-a… I am—"

"She had her reason," Tatsumi cut off while walk in front of her, "As you might know, you and her are famous singer who is very popular and quite well-known among people. Of course, with her standing she can't say anything about it. Not to mention if she say it to you, there would be huge problem in one way to another. Not like she have secret rendezvous or anything, a person would like to have time to be alone, right? To the place where they don't know anyone there and make some friend or something," he explain with very detailed and somewhat convincing on some part. What Tsubasa doesn't know is Tatsumi was giving a thumb up at Kanade from his back as if he say 'I got it in control', which make Kanade sweat-drop for saw it.

"I see… so that's why," fortunately for him and Kanade, Tsubasa is convinced. Tatsumi just keep his calm stature while giving another thumb up at Kanade, which make her sweat-drop more, "Ah, sorry if I asked too much."

"Don't worry about it," he said while giving a refreshing smile, "It is normal for you to get curious, you're her partner in stage anyway. Or… more than that?" and then giving a mischievous grin.

"E-eh? N-no! It's not like that! It… it just…" she want to replied but her words got stuttered and her face went red. Kanade saw it and take that chance to follow up teasing her.

"Aw~~ why don't you say something, Tsubasa~" Kanade said with obviously fake tears on her eyes, "It kinda hurt, you know~? My heart is~"

"K-Kanade!? This isn't what you—" she pause before realizes something, "Wait, did you just tease me there, Kanade?"

"Oh, you figure it out? Wow, my little Tsubasa is grow up now," Kanade said with playful tone.

"Kanade!"

As they're start chatting, Ogawa is walking to Tatsumi and properly introduce himself, "Ah, hello. I'm Ogawa Shinji. I'm Tsubasa Kazanari manager as well as Kanade Amou too. Nice to meet you," he lend his hand for handshake.

"Oh, Tatsumi Kanjou. Nice to meet you too," he reach his hand and do the handshake, "So, why you all here today?" he actually know why from the bandage on Kanade's stomach, but he pretend to not know for the sake of conversation.

"Oh, we're here for Kanade's checkup," he explain, "She had… some unfortunate incident recently."

"Hm, I see…" he said before looks at his clock and pretend he have something to do, "Ah, crap. It's almost time. Well, it's nice to meet you all, Gotta go! Bye!" he said before walk away from them.

Kanade who's still teasing her best friend look at Tatsumi who walk away. When she look at his retreating walk, her vision suddenly replace him with SIN before she closed her eyes a bit and open it, reveal Tatsumi as he is, " _What… is that?_ "

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, somewhere else…)**

"Nom… Nom... Nom…"

A girl with mid long that tied in bun style was busy eating her food while walking, which consider her small stature is very amazing that she can eat all of them. People who looks at her giving different reaction, either amaze or intrigued about how such a girl can eat that lot and still can keep her body like that.

However, what they don't know is that she's not a normal human. Rather she isn't human all along. She's Gluttony, one of seven spirit that represent Seven Deadly Sins that have their own agenda, which related to Tatsumi in one way or antoher. As how she called, she have almost little to none limit of how much she can eat. However, due Pride's scold she's now can control her hunger, up to certain point. And now, it was her lunch time.

But her lunch won't end well…

" **I have found you,** " she stopped at her track when she heard someone say something to her. She knows well that sound. All Seven Deadly Sins spirits know whose sound that belongs. She turn around and for her horror she meet eye to eye with a person she doesn't want to meet at all cost, moreover if she is currently alone, " **I senses a familiar energy around and I think it belongs to him, but who can guess that it belongs to you. Lucky~~** "

Even though the man in front of her gives a very bright smile, the aura that he let out is the opposite of his expression, full of dread and terror which subjected to her. He then reaches inside of his coat and took out a device, which very similar to CØDE-CALLER in shape.

" **Let's deal with you now** ," he then reach something that hang on his neck, which it some kind of white pendant before took it off from its cord. Seeing what he want to do, Gluttony takes no time and run away from there while release all food she have to ground, something she won't ever do that by any cost unless something really terrifying her happen, " **Oi-oi, don't try to run. No, you can't escape,** " he then put it in to his device and turn it up.

 **[INITIATE-C** **Ø** **DE: V.I.R]**

As angelic-techno stand by music is looping, he raises the device near his chest. Not long after that, he say the magic word, " **Henshin…** "

 **[C** **Ø** **DE_VERIFY…]**

Large amount of white smoke burst out from his device and engulf him. A bright golden can be see shining inside the smoke along with his silhouette. Slowly, the shape is change into some kind of armor-like line as golden light-like visor shining at his head part.

01010110 01001001 00101101 01010110 01001001 01010010 01010100 01010101 01000101 00100001 00100000 01000100 01001001 01010110 01001001 01001110 01001001 01010100 01011001 00100001 00100000 01001001 01001110 01001110 01001111 01000011 01000101 01001110 01000011 01000101 00100001

 **[AFFIRMATIVE!]**

He's now donned in some kind of black skin-tight suit with white and golden lines covered by some white light armor which resemble SIN armor. However, some things are different as his gauntlets' exhaust part gain some kind of wing-like part and the pendant-like stone on his chest is colored in blue. His visor also look different as it giving a divine-like shape. The smoke disperse and give out the full looks of his appearance as he let out steam from his mouth piece. He looks at Gluttony who currently ran away from him with the looks of predator found their prey.

" **Heh, let's begin the trial (hunt), shall we?** "


	10. CODE 9

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or any songs I use, I just own the ideas and OC's)**

* * *

 **Ninth Code: The Taste of Unpurified Sinner**

* * *

" **Hah… hah… hah…** "

Somewhere in the city, Gluttony was tried to run as far as she can from a person who want to kill her. She was though that it would be like her everyday where she can relax and eat all she want until she goes back and being scolded by Pride. It was normal routine of her, but she doesn't complain and accept it, as it was 'normal' for her life. However, she doesn't even though that her life would been upside-down suddenly. If she had a chance, she would does something she never does before, shouting a cursing words.

Sadly, she doesn't have that wealth right now and all she have to do is to focus for escape from her predator…

" **Hello~? Where~ Are~ You~?** " the sound of the man who chase her is echoing through the alley. Why she was there? Gluttony chooses to use alley for increase her survivability rate against the enemy she can't win. Even if her sisters are here, it wouldn't make any different unless the young man is with them and he has unlock his true power. Sadly, the situation don't give her much opinion and all she can does is to survive and flee to the lost dimension when the time is right.

" **There you are…** "

"… **!** " Gluttony shocked as she is barely evade a bullet that graze into her hair and make her stumble from her run. She was sure that she isn't on his line of sight but he can almost hit her from wherever he is. It's almost like his bullet can track her and that's mean it is a bad news to her. The other choice to hide, but she is sure that he would find her regardless to where she was hiding.

" _ **Pease… someone… help…!**_ "

* * *

 **(Insert Song "Be The One" by PANDORA feat. Beverly)**

 **(Instrument)**

 _Narrator: It had been years since humanity are threaten by an unknown alien-like creature know as Noise. Against them, humanity are powerless as everything they had use for fight back are useless. However, as a dawn shine through horizon, the hope will finally descend to thee…_

The scene show when peoples were slaughtered by Noise with scream and crying voice become its background. Then, it shows the black armored man oversee the entire city from highest building while the sun slowly drown in horizon and the sky become dark. Then, the title appears on screen.

 **Kono mama…**

Then, it shows Tatsumi groan when Rinko tried to wake him up. He however back to sleep and annoyed the girl before her forcefully wake him by literally make him fly to air by snatch his blanket with high speed before he fell down to ground and groan in pain.

 **Aruki tsuzuketeiru**

The scene change into bathroom where Tatsume brush his teeth on sink and Rinko before tried to fix her hair beside him, but quickly change into scene where he was doing something on his computer before return back to bathroom scene.

 **Konnya mo maasugu**

Then, it shows both of them had a breakfast in dining room with little conversation in-between, but quickly again change into scene where this time it clearly show him inputting hundreds of code on his computer before return back to breakfast scene.

 **Hitori no ashiato tadotte...**

Then, it shows them get ready as Rinko dressed in school uniform while Tatsumi dressed in white shirt with black jacket on it a trouser and sneakers. Then, they both going out from the apartment before he drive out her to her school by his motorcycle. The scene quickly change once again with this time Tatsumi press the enter button on his computer, where it only shows three words: S.I.N as he then leave the computer and goes somewhere and the scene return back to when he was in middle of drove off the girl to her school in street.

 **Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa**

The scene back to the computer, where the words before slowly fell apart into hundreds 0 and 1 as some of them turn into Tatsumi who seem looks like falling in the middle of endless 0 and 1 with his eyes closed. Then, the 0 and 1 make another figures, seven blacken girl silhouettes in difference appearance as he open his eyes, the girl's silhouettes also open their eyes and each one of them reveal different colors.

 **Dokoka de matter**

Then, it shows Tatsumi and Rinko still driving on street but this time they happen to pass Hibiki and Miku with their friends who are on their right side and then a black car with Genjuro, Ryoko, Kanade and Tsubasa inside it on the left side.

 **Egao tayasazuni**

The scene change inside some kind of experimental lab with Genjuro, Ryoko, Kanade, Tsubasa and several scientist and man in suit surround a red pendant on some kind of mechanical holder of the pendant. Then, the scene change into Tatsumi who fall before finally land slowly to black void ground, along with the girl's silhouettes.

 **Were you will...**

Then, the girl's silhouettes walk to him and help him stand up while their hands touch him on various places and Tatsumi's sclera slowly turn black as he stare on screen as his right hand reach forward and crack the void before reveal a blinding light as it shatter.

 **Be The One, Be The One! All right!**

Next it shows Tatsumi and Rinko somehow fell into sofa on their home with surprised look on their face as they loot to each other. Then, he notice a computer in front of him showing a "COMPLETE" sign on screen as he reach another device that connected beside it.

 **Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara**

Then, it shows Tatsumi in middle of empty city surrounded by Noise insert a black pendant into a device on his hand before turn it into gun-like shape and shoot out large amount of black smoke. After that, the smoke disperse and reveal him donned in SIN armor with invisible continuously-alternately-change-between-0-and-1 phantom fly around him while he takes a battle stance.

 **Be The Knights, Be The Knights! All right!**

Next it shows him fight off army of Noise by shooting and slashing them without end. Then, when he almost got cornered, Kanade and Tsubasa donned in their Symphogear destroy all Noise around him and stand beside him. He looked at them as they give a nod answered by his nod before they're once again take battle stance and charge toward group of Noise. Kanade thrust forward, Tsubasa slash down and the young man shoot them as it hit the screen and shatter it like a glass.

 **Tsuyoku nareru yo I wanna Get it!**

Then, it shows a silver haired girl donned in silver armor from back before she turn around and readied her whip as an image of golden haired woman behind her. After that, it shows Rinko train herself with short sword in some kind of closed training ground as she slash invisible enemies around her.

 **Nanika o tasukete sukutte dakishime**

Next it shows the pendants neatly arranged on some circular device before it taken by their respective owner. Tatsumi the black one while Kanade and Tsubasa take the red one. Then, it shows them and including Hibiki standing side by side showing their pendant plus Hibiki who shows a bright yellow light from the scar on her chest.

 **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutaware**

Then, the scene change to inside of chapel, where there's a mysterious man in white hood standing in front of empty cross stake. In split second, the man disappear as white armored man suddenly appear staked on the cross by chain made by light, before it loosen and free him. After that, he cross his hands as seven white girl silhouettes with different eyes color stand beside him, before the screen covered completely by large amount of white feathers made by 0 and 1.

 **Be The One, Be The Knights, Message**

Next it shows Tatsumi in black armor doing a several action like readied his fist, aiming his gun-shaped device and end it by flick his finger. Then it follows by Kanade place her spear on her shoulder, Tsubasa sheathed her katana and Hibiki doing a kung-fu pose and punch forward.

 **Okoru yo hibiku yo~!**

Finally, it shows him standing on the roof of highest building as he watches the city with black smoke cover him while the sun slowly raise from horizon.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, not far from there…)**

"I know I heard something akin to gunshot around here…" Tatsumi said while tried to track what he just heard before.

After going to hospital to restock his medical supplies, Tatsumi is planning to go back to his apartment and continue to fix his CØDE-CALLER, that isn't finish yet. However, his travel back to his house is halted due a gunshot he has heard nearby. Actually, he won't care if there are gun-shooting incident near him, but the sound of the gunshot is very familiar to him, rather he was heard it back then when he has faced his nemesis, which he called VIR. Well… his name is strange but it was what he got when he asked his name, which it wasn't in very good place and time at that time.

"Now that I thought about it… Did I danger myself to go search the source, didn't I?" He said while keep looking to where the sound come from, "Yeah, right. I don't bring my CØDE-CALLER and I'm not in good condition either after the last fight. Why did I come to here again?" he said to no particular person and keep looking for what he want to. Not long after that, he heard another gunshot which not far from his place, "There it is!"

Tatsumi rush out toward the source and almost got to the place. However, when he meet the intersection, he has crashed someone, which from how he felt when they're touch each body, is a girl. However, rather than both of them stumble back and one of them would fell to ground, Tatsumi found that he got dragged by the girl who doesn't even stop from her running. If he can comment about it, this girl is likely breakdown the law of physic as rather than got rebound, he was particularly got dragged by her.

"W-wait, stop!" he said as he tried to make her stop. Lucky of him, the girl heard him and suddenly stop, let out all force she had into Tatsumi, where he literary send fly toward the wall with speed that almost as same a one's inside the car that crashed into another car, only different is his airbag is garbage bags an some card boxes, "D-dammit… I don't mean to stop suddenly like that…"

Gluttony looks at Tatsumi who tried to stand up after rough landing and got a bit surprise. Either it's her luck or something, she has meet the very person that might be increase her survival rate and make her able to get away from her pursuer. She then felt her pursuer getting closer and she run toward Tatsumi and hide behind him.

"O-oi, what are you—"

" **There you are… eh? I don't think we would meet right now**."

"What the…!" Tatsumi turn around and meet face-to-face with a very person he despise of. The very nemesis of his own who turn his life upside-down after what happen in the past. He can't help to grit his teeth and clenching his hands out of rage, but he can't does anything as he doesn't bring his device right now. So, he's either screw up or he can go away when the opportunity is raise up.

However, it seems favor don't go to his side and the mysterious girl who he got crashed to (and got dragger by her) is hiding behind him and literary grabbing the back of his jacket, indicate she want him to help her from the person in front in front of him. Taking that conclusion, he can only say a word that might be describe his situation right now.

"This sucks…"

" **Hm… why don't you do anything like you always do?** " VIR said as he looked at him and create an assumption, " **Are you… not bring your device?** "

"Tch…!" Tatsumi can't help to grit his teeth even more and his clenching arms start to bleed a bit.

" **Huh? I'm right? Wow! For you to always take precaution to act so reckless like this, you're really in hard situation, aren't you?** " VIR stated as laugh a little at him, " **However, right now I don't' have business with you so you can go away.** "

"Huh…?" Tatsumi confused from his word.

" **To fight you who's harmless is no fun at all!"** he stated, " **Go now and live for another fight, while I do my business with the girl behind you…** "

Tatsumi reflective looks at the girl and back to VIR. He doesn't know the connection between the girl and him, but from the girl terrified expression, that's mean he was does something bad to her. He might me doesn't care about their situation, but his protective nature somehow makes him put the girl back from his back, indicate that he doesn't want VIR to get her. For such act, VIR only sighed from what he looks at.

" **I see… very well. That's your own choice** ," he raise his device before turn it into a blade weapon, " **Any last words?** "

"Yeah, how about you go f*ck yourself!" Tatsumi said in pure hatred.

" **I see… very well,** " he take a stance before lunge at him, " **Good bye. It was nice to meet you."**

As VIR dashed at him with his blade ready to kill, Tatsumi take a defensive stance as he got ready to block the slash, which might be impossible or evade it, which would be very hard considering the girl is keep hugging his back. He's cursing inside his mind as up until now he always prepare and calculated every single act and thing around him that would bring the best result for him. It might be make him called coward in some instance, but he won't mind as long the result is the best for him in the end At this very moment, he cursed himself for this slip up he does.

Unbeknown by him, the girl, Gluttony sense his anxious and know that he also is not a good favor too. It might endanger the whole plan her sister and her made until now, but her life and the subject of their plan is at risk so she doesn't have time for be secretive.

" _ **I'll lent you my power**_ ," she whisper to him.

"What are you— that voice…!?" Before he can say more, the pendant hidden inside his shirt vibrating as it let out ominous feeling that Tatsumi known well. At that instant, his body engulfed by dark light that surprised VIR as he jump back and observe the situation.

" **Hm… Getting desperate, aren't you?** "

 **[FULL-C** **Ø** **DE_ACTIVATED: GLUTTONY!]**

The light disperse and reveal Tatsumi in his armor, but quite different than his usual one. The armor part on his body gain seven pair of beast-like eyes pieces that shine bright orange color. His clawed gauntlets got extended armor that up into his upper arm, make it almost into full arm gauntlet. With additional two more exhaust part. His legs armor gain more beast-like appearance with clawed foot and exhaust tubes at side of his leg. Finally, his helmet gain quite change as his mouth piece turn into jaw-like shape, eyes visor gain a crack-like motif that make it look broken in appearance and the wing-shaped exhaust part is replaced by horn-like one that positioning like the side part of crown.

"Kh…! Guu **GAAAAAAHHHHH!** " Tatsumi scream in pain as his entire body felt like ripped apart. The very same felling when he first time use his armor in prototype form, which he called **Corrupted Code form**. The unbearable amount of pain he felt almost make him passed out everytime he was transforming so he makes some adjustment and stabilized the armor so there won't be anything like that anymore.

In that very instance, he knows that the armor he currently donned is the Corrupted Code, but the question on his mind is: how? He doesn't bring his CØDE-CALLER right now and up until now, he never transform uses his pendant alone. He was tried before, but there was no result at all, which made him use CØDE-CALLER in the first place.

" **Hm… I see… The unpurified form eh…? Is she really that desperate to survive by make you uses that form? Hah… It's troublesome…** " However, when VIR was assert the situation he's on, Tatsumi without warning lunge at him with incredible speed and punch right at his face. Because he let his guard down, the punch hit clean into his helmet and thrown him several blocks from that place. Due the destruction, the battle is revealed as citizen's scream can be heard and some people tried to go away from the source of it. VIR who gain his composure after fly several meter and hit a thick wall behind him looks at Tatsumi and laugh a little, " **Huh, interesting. You can deal some damage to me. However…** " he looks at Tatsumi, which let out beast-like growl and walk to him, " **It seems you can't fully control that armor in that state. Such an unfortune—** "

Tatsumi doesn't wait for him to finish his word and once again launch himself at him and intent to kick him. However, VIR already prepare for it as he evade in leaf-thin range and grab his leg before thrown him to ground. But, Tatsumi doesn't stop and wait to hit ground as he use his arm to hold him from goes further to ground and uses his other leg to hit him at chest. VIR block it as he let go his leg but got pushed back a little from the kick.

" **Not bad,** " VIR praise him.

" **SHUT UP!** "

They keep exchange hit with each side only receive small damage from other side. However, if one saw the fight then they would found that Tatsumi is on winning side as he keeps pressure VIR with every powerful hits and not even consider the mount of power he use even if that change the surrounding. If fight keeps going like that, the part of city would be destroyed from the aftermath of their battle.

VIR doesn't think that the hunt he does would escalated to this. It might be because Tatsumi interfere that lead into this, but it isn't time for him to be in deep though. Also, his business is with the girl before and she was disappear so his business is done right now, " **Alright. I have nothing to do here anymore, so I will take my leave here,** " he said as his body slowly turn into white smoke.

" **Like I'll let you go!** " Tatsumi launch a punch at him, but sadly VIR already turn into white smoke and his punch just pass through it.

" **Went you gain you sanity back, let's finish our fight!** " VIR voice echoed through destroyed city part. Tatsumi stand idle as he heard that before he punch toward ground and made small crater around him. At that very moment, he realize his surrounding and trembling from the sight.

Not long after that, a military helicopter arrive on location and two Symphogear user jump down to ground. They're watching the scene around them as they found it's like an earthquake just happen on that place, but more worst.

"What actually happen here?" Kanade said as she looks around. Not long, she notice a silhouette and found it was someone she knows, "Ah SIN! What are you—" but she stopped her words after saw Tatsumi armor, which different than before, "You're… look different."

Without warning, Tatsumi suddenly look at her and lunge at her with his claw arm ready to kill her. Felt a sudden killing intent, Kanade raise her spear in reflex to block his claw. As his arm almost reach her, it suddenly stopped. Kanade see it and found that Tatsumi is trying to hold himself as he uses his other hand to grab and hold his hand that want to hurt her. Slowly, he retake his arm and walk back before jump out to somewhere.

"H-Hey, wait!" Kanade tried to stop him, but he's already far away, "Dammit, what actually happen to him? Especially that armor…" she wondering, that armor is similar yet different but she was sure that it was SIN's. She doesn't need to know, she have just feel it. And she knows, something wrong with him.

"Kanade," Tsubasa called, "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Mn, I'm okay," she said and turn toward her, "Let's go back. It seems there's nothing here except him being here."

"Alright, let's go," Tsubasa said as she walk back to helicopter. Kanade follow her but stumble at something.

"Hm? What's this?" she looks at the thing he stumble at and found it was strange black shard that gives her strange and ominous feeling just by looking at it. She takes it from the ground and her mind suddenly turn into blank.

" _ **Be prepare… for worst…**_ "

"Huh…?" Kanade snap back and looks at her hand, which hold the stone before. However, the stone is nowhere near her arm or on the ground, as if it just disappear like that, "What the hell… it must be my mind play with me…" she decides walk away and not think about it, however she's still concern about what she just heard before.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, another part of city)**

"Hah…hah…hah…" Tatsumi breathe roughly as he tried to walk back to his place. Midway from his escape the armor suddenly disappear and leave him on weakened state that made him barely able to walk. It was lucky that he is almost near his residence so it should not far from his current place, "Dammit… Everything is out from my calculation. If this keep going on…"

After few minutes walking, he finally arrive in front of his apartment. With all strength he have, he made it to his door. However, before he can open the door all of his stamina is depleted and he felt unconscious in front of door. The residence inside heard something fell in front of door so she walks to door and see what it is, "Hello? Is there— Nii-san!? What happen!?"

Rinko tug her brother body to gain his respond, but he's out of cold so there's almost no respond from him. Decide to think about it later, she brought his body to inside and place it on his bed. She checks his condition and only found few small scratch and sign that he's just out of stamina, "I'm glad… I thought something happen to you," after that, she notices his pendant hanging on his neck and revealed to naked eyes. It's strange to her as his brother never let it revealed like that until he use it from transform. With caution, she's slowly release it from his neck and look at it. From there she found that there's strange red colored crack on it, something that out of place, "It is broken? No, I think it's not. I might be better to tell Nii-san after he wake up… and ask what happen to him."

* * *

 **(Few days later, at cafe)**

"Hm… It isn't enough," Kanade said while enjoy her coffee at her newfound hangout place, where he meet Tatsumi and Ayako before. Even though it quite hard for he to walk around without being surrounded by her fan, its worth for her after arrive here and enjoy this delicious beverage. The owner seems able to read her situation and not let any single word out that the famous idol is here, which most café would do to gain their reputation. And so, it became her solitude to relax her mind aside from hanging out with Tsubasa, "Hm? Is he not here?"

"Well, he always come to here to have some coffee," the owner, Master answer her question, "Unless he have something important or things to do, he never fail to go here."

"I see..." Kanade said before asking another question, "Hey Master. Did you know what his job is?"

"Why are you want to know it?" he asked

"Just curious," Kanade answer in honest.

"Hm… let's see…" Master said while try to remember it, "I don't really know his real work as he often change his professions or jobs. I don't know what his reason for changing, but I can tell he seems not quite adapt to his workplace so he quit, maybe."

"I-I see…" she said as she isn't sure about it, "But wait, about he has his way to found a person, is that his job too?"

"No, it was his side-job. I don't know how he do it, but once I asked him to find this person who have some debt to me…" Master said as scary aura leak out from him.

" _S-scary…_ " Kanade though after somewhat able to see his aura leaked out.

"And he found him, to the very small detail of where he is. It even only takes few days after I asked him," he continue, "His first impression to me that he doesn't looks like know a lot of people or have many friend, but he was sure have his own way with people. More than that is private information."

"Eh…? Why?" Kanade whined from Master's words.

"Let's just say he asked me to not leak anything to anyone," he answer with honest, "He's quite secretive, you know? I barely able to find anything related to him aside his works history, which very incredible consider how much he apply and quit his job."

"Eh… it sound like he's incompetent from how you said it," Kanade said with wry smile.

"It's the opposite of it," he said, "All of his report mention that he's an excellent worker with very bright future in front of him if he can continue it further. Sadly, for some unknown reason he always quit his job suddenly and no one know why."

"Not even you?"

"Not even me," he answered, "Because you're like my coffee then I'll tell you one of my secret to you. Of course, he knows it as well so you're free to tell him or not."

"Your secret?"

"To tell the truth…" he pause a while before continue, "I was once an informant, or a spy if you like to call it. Of course I'm former one so I'm not work in that line of business anymore."

"You was a spy!?" Kanade said in shocked. Lucky that no one there except her and the owner, "its surprise me there. I don't even think that a café owner like you is someone with that kind of work before."

"Well, people changes as time passed," he said while cleaning some glass, "My life is full of danger before, but now I prefer this peaceful moment as for my family too. I have and I'll do anything to keep it like this, not even Noise would stop me."

"But you better run if they're appear, alright?"

"Of course. I'm a man with sane mind so of course I'll run, with my family of course."

"Family eh…" Kanade said as she remember her own. It was her happiest time in her whole life, but was destroyed by single incident cause by Noise. She's wondering, if her family is still here, would she becomes entirely different person like now? Will she meet Old Man Genjuro? Ryoko? And even Tsubasa? What about Tatsumi and Ayako? Is she would meet them again too?

"Hm… I see," Master said after see her reaction, "Sorry if you're sensitive about that subject."

"Huh? Oh, don't worry! I'm fine! You don't need to apologize," she said as she realize the owner is read her like an open book, "I just wondering… if things would be different than right now."

"No one knows. We can only live through what right now and walk toward future we're create with our own hand."

"Haha… You have some wise words there."

"Taking from experience," he said before put down the glass, "Anyway, can I ask you something?"

"Um… what do you want to ask?"

"Could you…" he said as Kanade anticipate his next word, "spare some your ticket for your concert for my daughter?"

"I'm taking my words back, you're no different than other café owner."

For that day, the café was full of laugher from both of them. Unbeknown to them, things would not goes as they though.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, later…)**

Inside his room, Tatsumi was standing while looking at white board on wall. He's keep looking at the writing, the content of said board as if try to find if there's a fault on one point with focus. Then, the door of his room opened and reveal Rinko walk into his room.

"Nii-san, dinner is ready," she said before notice her brother condition, "Are you still not sure about that? You had looks at it for few days."

"I'm need to be sure that nothing will go wrong," he said while keep looking at board, "One single mistake and it would destroy everything I do to this point."

"…" Rinko doesn't speak anything as she more concern about her brother. She knows, he was the most hard-working person she knows and he always success for doing anything as he calculated and create the best scenario and result from it. However, it often put him in danger, something she doesn't want to. Not even thinking, she hug his back as if not want to let him go.

"I know… you had already explain it to me, but…" her tears fell from her eyes, "It's still too much—"

"Don't worry," Tatsumi said before hug back at her, "I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be your side. Not even death would split us apart. However…" He looks back at the board.

"…Your Nii-san, must be dead," he said as his eyes focused at one content of the board. For more precisely… a cut off page of some magazine… regarding the date and place of next Zwei Wing concert would held.

* * *

 **TRIVIA**

 **[Corrupted Code Form] :** dubbed by Tatsumi as prototype form, is a very early unrefined form of SIN armor. Even if called prototype, this form is actually stronger and more destructive than his default form, but the power come with price. The user, Tatsumi in this case would felt a very terrible pain to his whole body and almost made him lost his conscious everytime he transform, a double edge power. To anticipate it, he tone down its power so it won't happen again, which give birth to his default form.

 **[VIR] :** the name of the mysterious white armored man, where Tatsumi and the mysterious white armored man called himself. There's nothing known about him except he had some bad history with Tatsumi.


	11. CODE 10 First Arc END

**Merry Christmas! For anyone who celebrate it. Hello there, it's me again give you a newest chapter of CODE-Rider S.I.N: The Endless Symphony! Well, it's already reach the tenth chapter, wow... Anyway, my other story is still in progress so it might takes some time until it's finish. Anyway, let's start the story!**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or any songs I use, I just own the ideas and OC's)**

* * *

 **Final Code: Unsung Hero**

* * *

 **(Few months later)**

Inside a private jet, Kanade and Tsubasa had just arrive on Japan after they're going for long tour. After quite time they had on Japan before, they needs to go oversea around the world to show their concert to world. It was part of Kanade's resolution that her song wasn't use just for battle, but also to give people hope outside the battle. With Tsubasa as her partner, they was touring around the world and finally they have arrive at their home.

"At last! We finally hit Japan!" Kanade said toward her partner, "What do you think, Tsubasa?"

"Well, it is nice to be back home, Kanade," Tsubasa answered.

"It is, right!? Oh! You can see Japan from here!" she said as she pointed outside the window.

"It's good to be back, isn't it?" Tsubasa said before notice something from her best friend, "Kanade, what's wrong? You looks… full of thought for a while."

"Huh? Oh, nothing! Nothing at all! I was just thinking about how our next performance is," she lied to her best friend. To be the truth, Kanade was thinking about what happen when they was on tour.

For past few months after their departure, SIN's activity is going quite, almost like there's no activity at all. Kanade often asked through her informant, Tatsumi about his progress but what she got is no different than what she have. Without Noise to be around, it seems SIN almost never out from wherever he was hiding and keep quite. No Noise activity actually good, but it was quite concerned so people from 2nd Division is keep watching for anything change around the nation and any possibility of SIN's action. Sadly, the result is less to almost non-exist.

Tsubasa find that her best friend seems hide something from her. She actually want her to trust her more about her problem, but as close as their relationship is, there's no way she just ask it out of blue. She was curious, but it can be hold for later.

"Alright, how about we check the news? See if anything change since our departure," Kanade said before picked up the remote.

"Sound like a good idea," Tsubasa agree as Kanade turn on the TV and watches the news.

After small news about the weather, the subject of Noise is brought into news. When Noise is mentioned, Kanade is quite angry as she remember what they do to her family. Even though their activity is reduced, it doesn't mean the world is save, yet. She can't wait to teach them some painful lesson next time they meet again.

 **TV: {** _ **Recently, the Noise is still rampage around the country. However, it seems the casualty is decreased than last month and before too. People's claim a strange black smoke suddenly appear when Noise wreaking havoc and they got destroyed in matter of minute. Peoples have questioning if government had develop a weapon that able to—**_ **}**

As the black smoke mentioned, Kanade and Tsubasa knows who's behind that. Kanade is smirking after heard the news, "It seems he was quite busy when we're gone."

"I can say the same," Tsubasa said in agreement, "His last act almost like his greeting for us."

"Hah! Then he was doing a good job!" Kanade said with smile, "Then, it's our time to repay him, right?"

"Of course. We can't leave it at him alone," Tsubasa said before notice something, "But how he can do it without being detected by 2nd Division?"

"Who's know? He's pretty good at hiding anyway," Kanade said before turn off the TV, "It seems things has change after we've gone."

Meanwhile, on the top of tallest building, someone was watching their private jet using some kind of binocular. That person is none other than Tatsumi. His black coat is blown by wind as he keep watches the jet until he felt satisfied and smile when he took out the binocular from his eyes.

"Welcome back, Kanade."

* * *

 **(Later…)**

In Kanjou's residence, Tatsumi and Rinko was eating their breakfast. Its weekend so Rinko doesn't goes to school and she had nothing to do except watching over house. Meanwhile, Tatsumi have something to do as it was a very important day for him. As he put down his bowl, Rinko became tense as she knows what will happen later.

"Nii-san…" she called as her mind still isn't sure about what they had discuss before.

"Don't' worry. I'll be fine," her brother answered as if he knows what she means, "I had already said it to you, 'even death can't take us apart'. I am and I'll going back. I promise to you."

"…You better keep that promise, alright?"

"I promise."

After they washes the dish, Tatsumi is getting ready as he take anything he need to bring. After he's done, he walks toward door but got hold by Rinko's sudden hug.

"Please, be save," she said as if she was praying.

"I will," Tatsumi said before hug back and then walk out from house. A sun light strike his eyes and blind him a bit before small close cover the light come to him and let him see normally, "Well, a nice weather to start a day. Nice sign indeed," he walks to his bike before put his helmet and going to his next destination, "Next stop, Zwei Wing concert!"

* * *

 **(Later, again)**

At the futuristic stadium, a crowd of people were gathered. They're here for watching the Zwei Wing concert that being held today. Among those people, a certain cream haired girl was taking a call from her phone and seems not quite happy.

"Eh!? What do you mean can't make it, Miku!?" the girl exclaimed into her phone.

{ _Sorry, Hibiki, but my grandmother got into accident. We're packing up to go there now._ }

"But, Miku, I barely know a thing about this group," the girl, Hibiki whined.

{ _I'm sorry, Hibiki. I really want to go with you, but I can't. Oh! My parent call me. I need to put off the call. I'm really sorry and make sure you don't get lost, alright?_ }

The phone is off from other side. Hibiki put in her phone as she depressed for what she needs to do now. When she's walking to stadium, she doesn't look to where she headed and bump into a man.

"Ah, sorry!" Hibiki apologized to the one she bump to.

"Ah, it's okay. Don't mind it," said the young man she bumps into, "Ah, I need to hurry," he then walk away without even looks at Hibiki.

"Uh… to bump at stranger, it might be bad sign… I'm really unlucky…"

When Hibiki goes to stadium, the young man from before that none other than Tatsumi goes to different part of stadium. When he arrive he found the gate have some guard guarding the entry point, "Damn, the security is tight. How can I get inside?" then he notice some stage workers was bringing necessary things to inside. He then have a bright idea about it.

(Few minutes later)

Tatsumi, dressed as stage worker is success at infiltrate the location. With some clever move, he's able to 'borrow' the uniform from one of worker whose goes to dreamland right now and so he can prepare his next step now.

" _Let's see… the place is on…_ " he walks among worker to find where he needs go to but suddenly halted and hide behind crates before going noticed by two hooded figure, which he knows them. They're Kanade and Tsubasa, dressed in stage hood means to keep their stage dress clean before concert. They seems talking about something but he doesn't care about that but how to pass them without them, especially Kanade notice him. Slowly, he walks passing them, using his cap to hide his face while look downward and able to pass them. However, not long after that, a red haired tall man with large build pass him and talks to both of them about something, which interest him. So, he takes cover not too far from them and pretend to check the electricity while eavesdropping their conversation.

"I trust you two understand how important today is?" said the red haired old man.

"Don't worry Old Man. We know that today is paramount bla-bla-bla important," Kanade answered with very ambiguous answer that Tatsumi ever heard. Seriously, who would say 'bla-bla-bla' to skip something uninteresting like that? Even Tatsumi would resolve by skim it to simple sentence worth of 20 words to make it clear and simple. It almost make him fault but he resist with all of his will power to do it, "Just leave everything to us and make sure that rock don't blow up on us."

" _Sadly it will, maybe,_ " Tatsumi answering in his though, " _There was a trace that someone will sabotage the awakening process of that complete relic. There's one person that Saint-Germain said would do that, but I don't know if I can trust all of her words._ "

"I'll hold you for that, Kanade," the red haired old man said, "And don't worry, it's on good hands. Today's performance will be become the paramount of mankind future."

" _Or become my step stone toward my goal_ ," Tatsumi answering again on his though."

Then, he saw him got some call from somewhere, probably the one on site. After he accept the information, the old man leave those two alone and might be go to where the experiment is going to held.

" _That my cue,"_ Tatsumi then walks away from location before Kanade start to notice something wrong with this worker, " _Almost reach the checkpoint. I hope nothing goes wrong after this._ "

Unbeknown to him, Kanade is happen to fall her eyes to him when he walks away. At first, she thought that she has saw that person somewhere, but because he dress in worker uniform, she remove that though as it might be only her mind.

After few minute walks, Tatsumi arrive on security observation room, with all personnel are working like normal even though Tatsumi is beside them. They're under his mind manipulation gas that Tatsumi let out before, which makes him invisible at their eyes. He insert his flash-drive into one of input hole while it activate certain program and gives a sign of complete. Tatsumi is done with his business there before he going to his next location, which he had prepare before.

"It's time… the end of the beginning."

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, at the concert)**

 **(Play Song: Gyakkou no Flugel)**

The concert has begun. As the music started, the doom blast into explosive sound of cheering. Then, feathers starts to fell down from ceiling and then two females figure can be seen descend from runaway into stage. Among the audience, Hibiki lights up her light stick before follow the flow inside the concert. In other hands, using surveillance camera line, Tatsumi was watching the entire scene as well enjoy the concert using his laptop that has connected by previous program.

Female figures, which are Kanade and Tsubasa wears their respective stage dress. Kanade wore a light pink and hot pink strapless pleated dress with light yellow petticoat, a large coral colored bow and a right wing part of her bustle and also wears light pink scarf and white heels. Meanwhile, Tsubasa wore a high collared crop top with white shorts and a lowly belted pleated skirt cut diagonally from her hip and a blue stocking up to her thigh and light blue boots that let one reach her knee while right one reach her ankle.

Tatsumi at his place whistle after saw their appearances. Indeed for famous idol like them and not to mention what actually is the concert for, they aren't holding back at anything. If not by experiment conducted below the place of concert, it will become a most spectacular and amazing concert ever had. And then, he saw them start to sing.

 _"Kikoemasu ka...?" Gekijō kanaderu mujīku_

 _Ten ni toki hanate!_

 _"Kikoemasu ka...?" Inochi hajimaru myakudō_

 _Ai wo tsuki agete_

 _Haruka kanata hoshi ga ongaku to natta...Kare no hi_

 _Kaze ga kami wo sarau shunkan kimi to boku wa kodō wo uta ni shita_

 _Soshite yume wa hiraku yo_

 _Mita koto nai sekai no hate e..._

As the cue, the ceiling open up and become two large wings represent their group and respective color, as one wing have pink light where the other one have blue light, with a beautiful sunset work as its background. In very that time, Tatsumi got an increasing reading from one of his program at his laptop, indicate a certain energy has accumulated to somewhere.

"It seems their work is going to well," Tatsumi commented as he reads the reading, "However… this other reading…" he checks another one, "This isn't good… Where is this source come from?" he tried to find the sources as the song is continued.

 _Yes, just believe kamisama mo shiranai hikari de rekishi wo tsukurou_

 _Gyakkō no shawā mirai terasu_

 _Issho ni tobanai ka?_

 _Just feeling namida de nureta hane_

 _Omokute habatakenai hi wa Wish_

 _Sono migite ni soeyō boku no chikara mo_

 _Futari de nara tsubasa ni nareru Singing heart!_

 **(Song End)**

As Kanade and Tsubasa do a finishing touch of their song, Tatsumi's laptop suddenly blaring warning message. He focus on what it might detected and found the source of it, which gives him a sour face.

"The Noise is coming…"

True to his words, an explosion sound halted the concert as everyone looks around to found the source of it. Not long after that, alien-like creatures start to fall from sky. People began to scream as they're trying to escape from the stadium, which unfortunately some of got caught and turn into dust.

Tatsumi has watched the entire massacre from his laptop. He keep watches from his place while those people are slaughtered by Noise. His body is trembling as he want to save them, but for his goal he can't move out right now.

"I need to calm. I need to focus. I need to calm. I need to focus," he continuously say that as if it was a mantra for him. However, it won't help as his entire body begin to trembling more and his mind also say to save them, "F*ck this!"

The room he occupied suddenly exploded as Tatsumi emerged from it, with his armor completely manifested. Using his memory about the structure of the place, he quickly run toward the location in hope that there's still life that he can save because he is very late for taking action.

"Everything… is out of calculation. Why now..!"

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, at place…)**

Kanade and Tsubasa are trying to destroy as much as Noise they can as they keep appearing and slaughtering people. Even if their Symphogear able to destroy them, it is another thing about use it. The Noise doesn't stand a chance, but they won't stop until everyone there is killed.

"Dammit! They won't stop coming!" Kanade cursed as she stab some Noise around her. She had doing it for a while with Tsubasa but their number keep increase because one of big size Noise spill out the smaller one. She uses her **[Last** **Meteor]** attack and create miniature cyclone that torn apart a mammoth-sized Noise into shreds.

However, at the remains of seats place, Hibiki has watched the entire scene of battle. She was shocked and her fear won't help as it immobilize her and not let her move from her place. Suddenly her standing place cracked and began to crumble into ground below. She got caught and fell with it. She's survive but some debris successfully wound her leg and she can't move from pain. Some Noise saw her and began to approach her.

"Oh shit! Run!" Kanade shout at her. Hibiki hear that and tried to move, but her legs couldn't move. The Noise comes straight to her as she stare at incoming doom in front of her. She closes her eyes as she accept to meet her demise, but that's not what happen.

 **[LUSTFULL_VERDICT!]**

A black energy blast off the Noise in front of her and other around her. Hibiki open her eyes as she found that she survive but don't know how. At that very moment, someone stand at her side, donned in pitch black armor and holding a gun-like device that keep shooting out bullet toward the Noise. Her savior appearance gives her vibe of dread, but she knows that he's on her side even though the vibe is quite uncomfortable for her.

" **Can you stand?** " the armored man, SIN asked her, " **It seems you can't. Stay there and keep save. I'll attract the Noise.** "

As he say, SIN began to walk away from her, shooting at the Noise to attract them to him. It's working, but if Hibiki keep staying there, she could become an easy target for Noise. With her remain strength, she tried to walk. It's slow but assuring that she can go away from that place while she carefully move so she won't got Noise attention.

"Huh? Is that?" Kanade said as she saw a familiar figure, "SIN!? When did you—"

" **Shut that mouth and keep singing and fight,** " he said before realize something wrong, " **Ah, forget about what I'm saying.** "

"So…" Kanade approach him as she keeps destroying the Noise on her way, "How's Japan? You're really did a good job at keeping the place save, aren't you?"

" **I just don't like them destroying around,** " he said as he shot three Noise, " **There're some place I like in this nation.** "

"Like what?" she slash out a Noise.

" **Anywhere, like a coffee café or something,** " he answered.

"Coffee café?"

" _ **Dammit! My mouth slip off!**_ " he though and cursed about it, " **Don't think too much about it. Let's just focus on— Look out!** "

"Wha—" Kanade can't respond in time as he push back by SIN, who intercept something, or someone who tried to attack her. When the smoke clear, she saw SIN's weapon is in lock with VIR weapon, as they meet eye by eye.

" **You're…!** "

" **Nice time to hold the concert!** " VIR said as he tried to push back, " **Well, a bloody concert I can say.** "

" **What the hell are you doing here!?** " SIN said as he push back.

" **A big concert like this, who won't get attracted by it?** " VIR said as he jump back after push SIN back, " **Beside, I'm lucky that you're here too! Let's finish what we have left out before**."

" **Sure, with your death!** " SIN said before dashed toward VIR with his blade and slash him. VIR responds with his own blade as they exchanges slash. The force of their attacks are so powerful that Noise around the got hit and destroyed. Kanade who on sideline want to help him, but she has something more important to do, is to kill Noise around before they break off from the place. She saw he partner getting overwhelmed as she goes there and help her out.

"Thanks Kanade," Tsubasa said.

"You're welcome!" Kanade said with her usual smile.

"Hey, is that SIN who was fighting with that white armored man?"

"Yes, and he has his own battle right now," Kanade explained, "With them around, let's finish the remains Noise and help him out."

"Alright!"

And so, two battle emerge on location. The Symphogears against Noise while SIN against VIR. Each of them fight with all of they might, even though the fight between SIN and VIR is far more intense than the Symphogears. It can be said that the song of Symphogears somehow become their background battle music.

" **Talk about music!** " VIR said as he blocked SIN attack, " **Hey, they're sing well. It make me feel bad to give that old man my power to kill those girl.** "

" **So it wasn't you at that time, huh?** " VIR said as he has blade-lock with VIR, " **However, you're still at fault for that and for everything you had done before!** "

" **Oh, still dwell on past, aren't you?** " VIR said and got jab at his side, " **Damn, you me better everytime you're angry like that.** "

" **Shut up and just let me kill you** ," SIN said as very pitch dark aura emerge behind him.

" **You're really serious, don't you?** " VIR said as bright light aura emerge behind him, " **Very well! I'll accept your invitation! Let's see who'll change their own fate!** "

 **[CØDEX_BREAK!] / [CØDEX_ORDER!]**

Their blade engulfed by their respective aura and began to charge. Then, in same time they thrown massive energy slash at each other.

 **[GREEDFUL_PUNISH!] / [CARITAS_ABSOLVE!]**

That attack cancel each other. However, they're ready to launch another attack as both of them turn their weapon into gun, charging and shoot out blast.

 **[ENVYFUL_VERDICT!] / [HUMANITAS_STALEMATE!]**

Both of blasts that fly from different direction chasing each other before clashing and canceled each other again. Both become unsatisfying as they turn their weapon into tekko-like weapon and charging again. Then, they both dashed at each other with their punch goes straight forward.

 **[PRIDEFUL_SENTENCE!] / [HUMILITAS_PARDON!]**

Their punch meet each other but tried to push each other with their strength. However, not like before. Even though they're canceled each other again, SIN is actually have a hard time because he can felt his right arm becomes weaker as time goes by. He knows that the previous battle seems leave a deep scar at his right arm as there was some occasion that is right arm suddenly got paralyzed or he can't felt his arm at all. A very serious thing, but he thinks it was healed up overtime, but it seems something is still left. This is become his serious disadvantage if this battle continue longer.

*SPLASH…*

A sound caught SIN attention as he looks away toward the source. Inside his helmet, his eyes widen as he saw the cream haired girl was struck by piece of Kanade armor, who went to protect her from incoming Noise attack. It seems something happen to her armor as SIN saw her armor lost its light, as if it was ran out of fuel.

" ** _It can't be…_** " He have search and learn about Symphogear included the user as well. In his research, he found that Tsubasa indeed a natural candidates, but Kanade is not. She use her Symphogear with aid of LiNKER, an unknown synthetic drug that allow a candidate to increase their proficient so they can use it as same as natural candidates. However, like any drugs it have a severe side effect for continuous use, which in Kanade case is worsen her body condition, " ** _She already on her limit…_** "

SIN the shoot the ground to make smoke cover when he dash toward Kanade, who holds the girl, Hibiki who is dying by her wound. He approach her to learn that cream haired girl condition.

" **What happen?** " he asked.

"She's dying," she answered, "If we can got her treated, her life would be in danger."

In her last word, SIN can sense something on her. Something that he knows. Something that he swore that nothing like that happen again. A sense of death, but not like the one on cream haired girl, this one is really strong. And the source of that—

" **You…** " he looks at her, " **You don't think to sacrifice yourself, right?** "

"What choice we have?" she said, "If she's not treated soon, she will die. I can't allow it. I can't allow single life pass away in front of my eyes again!"

" **I see…** " SIN said as he have other thing on his mind, " **Then, I'm sorry for this**."

"Wha— Cough!" Kanade word cut off as SIN punch her gut with his hand. In that very instant, her armor can't hold and disperse. She look up at him in confuse for his sudden act.

" **If someone need to die tonight,** " he said and continue, " **That is not you,** " he turn around and facing two different opponent. One is Noise and the other is VIR that somehow waiting for him to done with his business. He knows… this is very risky and so far everything is out of his calculation, except one thing. One thing that will become the deterrence of all of this, to become the main valuable factor for his current goal.

" **It was nice… our time in this short amount of time, Kanade,** " he said to her, which gives her a surprised reaction. It's not because of his word, but when she heard him call her name, she felt like she knows who was call her before. A familiar tone, a tone that she knows well for his playful yet serious way to talk to her. Someone she knows, someone that very close to her for a while.

"Tatsu…mi…?"

SIN reach his helmet before press a part on the side of his helmet. Then, his helmet, part by part slid down and reveal his whole head and face. The familiar hair for Kanade, it's completely answer her question, about the identity behind that armor. He looks back at her, smile at her, but what she got from that smile isn't only happiness but also sadness. A happy, but sad smile as well.

"Thank you…"

As he said his last word, Tatsumi run toward VIR, who's ready to face him as he run at him as well. Unbeknown to him, Tatsumi press several number on his CØDE-CALLER in order. After that, the CØDE-CALLER gains several red crack-like lines as it vibrated for something that activate inside of it.

 **[FINAL-CØDE INITIATE…]**

" **Wait, you can't be!?** " VIR said after hear it before he pushed by Tatsumi and heading toward the Noise, " **You're crazy! Did you know what happen if you activate that!?** "

"No, I'm not crazy," he answering while keep pushing, "It's just according the plan."

" **What the hell!?** " VIR tried to go away from him, but Tatsumi grip him really hard and not let him go as they keep heading toward Noise, " **No… not like this! It can't be end like this? This is must be wrong! Stop! STOP IT!** "

"You finally shows your real self," Tatsumi said while smirking, "Takes three birds with one stone. This is the end, VIR. This long lasting hatred… will finally be done."

" **STOP IIIIIITTTTTTT!** "

 **[FINAL_** **CØDE :** **DEATH_TESTAMENT]**

As they near Noise, a blinding black light engulf both of them, included the Noise and spread out to stadium. The Noise try to get away from it, but not even single of them able to escape. Kanade and Tsubasa who saw it in reflect cover their eyes as they're also engulfed by that light. In that time, they felt something stuck at them, but it suddenly disappear as they don't feel anything from it. The light keep spread out until it engulf the entire stadium and transform into giant black pillar of light.

The time passed as giant pillar of light slowly got smaller until it completely disappear. The ceiling of the stadium completely obliterate and reveals full view orange sky. Kanade and Tsubasa open their eyes as they saw everything is clean up. No single Noise around, only a silent winds that companied them.

"What… happen?" Kanade said as she looks around. She saw several man in suit rush in as some of them goes toward her and Tsubasa. They're asking her about what happen and also checking Hibiki condition before medical team appears and brought her immediately to be treated. At that time, Kanade realize something.

"Tatsumi… Tatsumi! How's his condition! Where are you Tatsumi?!" Kanade shout as she searches around the young man presence. Despite her condition, Kanade keeps search him. Then, she stumble something at her feet and look at it. At same time she saw what she stumble on, she fell to her knee. She reach that thing with her hand and brought it close to her. Her hands trembling, tears flow from her eyes as she can't accept what happen while she brought it to her chest. It's because thing is—

—A remains of CØDE-CALLER.

"TATSUMIIIIII!"

* * *

 **First Arc End**

 **To be continue on next arc…**

* * *

 **Alright, that's all for this chapter and this first arc of story. It's very surprising, right? Who had though I killed the main character of the story. But... it is truly the end of it? Who knows. Anyway, thank you for reading this story and the next arc will come at next year. Thank you, for following this story, bye!**


	12. EXTRA CODE 1

**Hello readers! Just to be case, this chapter isn't related to the story. This is a merely a joke chapter, don't take it seriously. Also, all credits goes to Toei as it basically reference to Faustube (check youtube if you asking).**

* * *

 **Senki Zesshou Symphogear X Kamen Rider**

 **ft. CODE-Rider SIN**

 **present...**

* * *

 _ ***SIN!***_

 _ ***SI-SINNER!***_

 **\- CODETUBE -**

" _You are necessary for CØDE"_

* * *

 **[Take 1]**

Tatsumi: Hello (he walks down the stair inside some abandoned factory building), welcome to CØDE (he walks forward to center of room). Today we'll show you all the transformation process using the S.I.N system to become Code-Rider SIN (he shows the CØDE-CALLER as camera zoom in to it). Harnessing its power, **by using this amazing C** **Ø** **DE-CALLER** (the camera zoom in as it showing him holding and emphasize the device with exciting yet scary expression).

Rinko: Nii-san…

*Be-Beep!*

The scene is showing Rinko besides the cameramen holding a lapboard on her hand as they're stop the recording.

Rinko: Your face expression… (she point on his face) is really scary…

Tatsumi: Am I? (He asked as Rinko nodded. He sighed as he know about it) let's do it again.

Rinko: Alright, let's do the recording again (she said as she look at her lapboard and the cameramen get ready to filming).

* * *

 **[Take 2]**

Tatsumi: By using this CØDE-CALLER (he said with his usual serious tone). Then by use this device, **you will harnessing the SIN power right away** (the camera zoom in again while he showing his black pendant and flick it several time and making sound with once again exciting yet scary expression on his face).

Rinko: Nii-san!

*Be-Beep!*

The scene once again showing Rinko, with annoyed expression besides the cameramen holding a lapboard on her hand as they're stop the recording.

Rinko: You… (She point at his face again) do that again.

Tatsumi: (he grunting as he also become annoyed as well) AGAIN!

* * *

 **[Take 3]**

Tatsumi: You will harnessing the SIN power (he shows his black pendant before flick it once). First you insert the pendant (he insert the pendant into the open part mechanism inside the device) and turn it up (then he turn it up and turn it into gun mode).

 **[INITIATE-C** **Ø** **DE: S.I.N]**

Tatsumi: (he continue as stand-by mechanical techno-rock music looping) Then you pull the trigger. **Corrupt** **[Henshin] Steam…** (He said the words before pull the trigger and the device let out stream of black smoke around him)

 **[** **CØDE_VERIFY…]**

The black smoke engulf him as blue spark emit inside the smoke from him. His silhouette inside the smoke slowly change into a silhouette of armor as he slowly move forward, revealing his transformation form as the visor glowing bright.

( _SIN! SI-SINNER! GUILTY!_ )

 **[AFFIRMATIVE!]**

Then the smoke disperse as his armor let out the exhaust steam and dark blue flame burst out around him, finishing his transformation.

Tatsumi: **Finally, you are already donned the armor** (he explain when donned his armor). **Also, the** **C** **Ø** **DE-CALLER has some function that you need to find out by yourself** (he show the device's number button before press number 4 button and play button).

Tatsumi: **That's the conclusion for our lesson today** (he said before turn around and walk away) **, but let me warn you. If you by some chance do something stupid after watching this video, you will know my answer... KAHAHAHA!** (then he turn around before aim toward the camera and shot it, ending the video abruptly).

* * *

 _ ***SIN!***_

 _ ***SI-SINNER!***_

 **\- CODETUBE -**

" _See you, if you were alive…_ "


	13. Re:CODE 1 Second Arc START

**Hello, readers! Happy new year... wait, that's already few days ago. Anyway, mmet you again in newest chapter of CODE-Rider SIN: The Endless Symphony, which already entering its second arc. There's a lot of things I want to say about this arc, but I'll keep it a secret for now. Okay, let's not delaying more and start the story!**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or any songs I use, I just own the ideas and OC's)**

* * *

 **Second Arc - Re:_Code**

* * *

 **Re:_Code I: The Wounded Wings**

* * *

 **(Two years later)**

"You don't need to accompany me, Kanade-san," Rinko said while walking beside Kanade.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm also going to same place as you too anyway," Kanade said while walking beside her.

"If you say so."

Those two has walking for a while inside a cemetery ground. Several of tombstone with name of family engraved into it is around them. There's no a lot of people there, except one who visit their family grave to pray for their dead family member. Rinko and Kanade are there for similar reason. They're there for a specific purpose, especially for this day.

After walking for a while, they're finally arrive on specific tombstone. It's same as other tombstone beside it, except it has different name engraved into it. It has "Kanjou" engraved on it with small altar for placing flowers, incense and water at it, with two wooden board engraved with name. One of it is "Tatsumi".

This day, the very same day of that horrible incident happen. Hundreds of life is lost in hand of Noise. It was a very dreadful event that even happen that some people's still mourning for it. They even made a big grave, fully dedicated for all victims on said event. Some people mourning at there for respecting their love one's dead and respecting the others who died as well, when the other mourn at their own family grave, for private moment.

After cleaning the grave and put some flowers and incenses, Kanade and Rinko both praying in silence. One won't know, but both of their face give grim expression as they're praying, especially for Kanade. After her family grave, this is must be the other grave she was mostly visit after that day.

"…" Kanade is still clearly remember that day. It was as clear as daytime for her. The person that was help her, save her in the past from meeting the same fate as her family, is now gone. There's no way for her to pay her debt to him, forever.

After that event, she was the one who delivered the news to his sister, Rinko who is praying beside her. She remember how shock she is as his sister crying over his brother death, the only remains person she have after their father's dead. A very devastated news for her. And now, she's alone.

Kanade can't let her alone at that time, because people tent to do drastic thing in this kind of time. For that, she takes obligation to help her out from her grieving and make sure she won't do anything dangerous. There was several occasion that went she grab a kitchen knife to cook her food, she suddenly stop as she keeps look at it, which make Kanade worried but fortunately she wasn't does anything like she thinks this past two years she live with her.

Yes, Kanade is currently live with her. Rinko has applied at Lydian's as student so she's more or less her junior in sense, even though she had already graduated. Even so, her place is not really far from Lydian's school building so she can going back to her house after school, not like other student who goes back to dorm.

" _Can I pay my debt to you… with only this?_ "Kanade though about all of thins she do this past years. She doesn't know how to release this sense of guilt inside her heart. It's very understandable, because the reason for her, Tsubasa and that cream haired girl survival is his death. He sacrifice himself for them, for her, " _This is all… I can do now…_ "

"Thank you Kanade," Rinko said beside her, "For all this years… You're help me out…"

"Nah, don't worry about it. I do that out of my own will."

"No, you're doing it out of obligation after my brother death, right?" Rinko said to Kanade, who shocked that she knows it, "It won't take genius to know that what you're doing for me is somewhat… forced. I know that you're acquaintance of my Nii-san and seems very close to him for some reason, but there's no way someone would do something like you do willingly without any reason."

"Rinko…"

"But don't worry, I don't hate you for that," she stated, "After all, if Nii-san is doing something which can risk his own life, then there's must be a very good reason for that. Nii-san… is a person who won't act without reason."

"I… see…" Kanade said, but it doesn't decrease her guilt a bit. If he doesn't do that, he would be still alive, alive with her sister and have very much remaining of their happy family life. She was indirectly taking someone very precious for Rinko. She had indirectly became the reason of her brother death. No matter what happen, she can't forgive herself for that, "Thank you, for saying that."

However, Rinko knows that Kanade is still hold guilt for that. She doesn't like it. She doesn't want someone feel guilty because of her. If anything happen, she want to help that person, to let their guilt go. However, she can't bluntly do that, "It's okay. Anyway, how's your partner?"

"Tsubasa? Um… she's okay, but lately she act… distant. It might be because of me, but…"

"It's okay Kanade-san. You can talk to me when you want it. Don't force yourself."

"I'm… Alright… Thank you again."

"You're welcome! Anyway, let's go back. I have promise with Hibiki-chan today, so I need to meet her soon."

"Okay! Then, want me to ride you back?"

"Ah, it's okay! You don't need to do that!"

"Aw, come on! Don't be shy. Let's go!"

Kanade pushed Rinko, who felt bad that Kanade offer her a ride. After quite some small argument, she finally accept that offer and Kanade bring her to her appointment destination. However, on the grave a shadow is looming toward it before it's gone, unbeknown to anyone there.

* * *

 **(Opening Song: Error by GARNiDELiA)**

 **(Instrument)**

Firstly, the scene reveals a gigantic network with million red small boxes connected with several lines to each other inside an empty void. Then a small blue light comes from out of nowhere and started scanning the boxes one by one, as if it was trying to find something. After several attempts, it finally found the right box and started accessing the information inside of it. However, it is blocked by some kind of protection system, which resulted in the blue light forcing itself in by hacking the system and finally accessing the box. Then, the box becomes blue and began spreading around like a virus as the lines somewhat developed a crystal-like layer around it. Finally, the camera zoomed out and reveal a static video feed that was then replaced by the title "CODE-Rider SIN: The Endless Symphony" before the blinding light engulfs the surroundings.

 **Kowarete shimatta mono wo miru you ni**

The scene reveals Tatsumi in his armor without the helmet and Kanade in her broken Symphogear armor with their backs facing each other inside a broken stadium of the concert incident as their eyes stared at the aftermath of it in agony. Then the camera zooms in to Tatsumi who slowly closes his eyes as his body turns into black dust. Kanade tried to reach for him but before her hand got to him, he vanishes completely. With a shocked expression, Kanade pulls back her hand towards her chest as her face changed to one showing sadness and regret, emphasizing more of her failure.

 **"Okashina koto da to" daremo ga iu**

The scene shows a split screen, with Hibiki on the left and Tsubasa on the right with different environments in each. Firstly, Hibiki was inside the bathroom as she looked at the mirror which showed her figure, focusing more on the forte-like scar near hear chest as she remembers the mistreatment from people towards her and her family in the past. She closes her eyes and shook her head as if showing that she must not waver and trap herself in the past and that she must move forward to a better future. She turns around and leaves the bathroom, but then for a split second the mirror showed numerous amounts of 0s and 1s and the word "CODE" before returning to normal again.

 **Soredemo shinjitai sono te wo tsukamitai**

Secondly, Tsubasa was in the middle of walking towards the command room with a troubled expression. Her mind is strictly sharpened to become a sword and to not let her emotions get to her in order to make sure something like the concert incident never happens again. However, that thought of mind was almost destroyed as many unexpected things happened and she was in a dilemma. But she doesn't let it get to her as she steps forward full of confidence into command room, with everyone there looking at the screen, which showed that it was being hacked with 0s and 1s all over the place and the single word "CODE" plastered in the middle of screen.

 **An Error code Error code Error code Error**

Back to gigantic network, which every single box showing the word "error" as the scene continuously glitches between the network image and other images. The first is a close up of the "error" word on one of the boxes before changing into a scene where the camera shows a hooded man from behind with blood red colored background. The second showed images of Hibiki meeting up with Miku, who was going to school together with her but was then replaced with the camera getting closer to the hooded man who was slowly turning around. Next shows Hibiki and Miku meeting up with their other friends while continuing their trip to school before changing into the hooded man turn around and reveals his fully bandaged face from the side. Lastly it shows all the girls almost reaching the school, only to be surprised by Rinko who jumps up from behind and surprises them all with a hug from the back in a friendly manner before the image once again changes completely to show the hooded bandaged man facing head on while showing his black CØDE-CALLER before turning into static.

 **An Error code Error code Error No Error!**

The scenes change into nighttime, with Rinko looking outside from her window, completely in trance before she closes her eyes. In split second, the scene changes to a burning research room with a big monster facing someone in a white Symphogear, before the scene abruptly ends as Rinko opens her eyes, panting and having headache over what she momentarily saw in her dream.

 **An Error code Error code Error code Error**

The scene changes to Chris in Nehustand armor whipping the floor with her crystal whip and creates sparks as if she tried to intimidate her opponent in front of her, with group of Noise behind her. Then the scene quickly changes to the inside of a big mansion, with a white-blonde hair woman sitting at the end of table enjoying her drinks as she smirks at the camera.

 **An Error code Error code Error No Error!**

The scene changes, showing the hooded bandaged man walking on street while walking towards a huge group of policemen and military soldiers that all had their guns pointed at him. But when they light up the street, it then shows that the man isn't alone as hundreds of masked soldiers and humanoid monsters of varying forms and shapes walking behind him, all ready to destroy anything in their way. Then the hooded bandaged man flicks his finger.

 **Bokura no mirai ga seikai to iu katachi ni naranakutemo**

The scenes then changes to the Symphogear users fighting against the Nehustan user. First is Kanade who launches her spear from sky but it was dodged by her enemy before being followed up by Tsubasa giving sword slash but her attack got deflected.

 **Ima furetai to omou kimochi dake de ii**

Hibiki rushed towards Chris and she saw her coming, accepts her challenge and rushes toward her as Hibiki's fist and Chris's whip clashes with each other, creating a large explosion and surrounds everyting in smoke. Once the smoke cleared, the Symphogears once again faced the Nehustan user for another round.

 **Dareka ga egaita puroguramu door ni kimerarenai ne**

The scene changes to show the city from the highest point of view. The hooded bandaged man looks at the city from the highest building as he watches the chaos his men was causing. Then he notices someone approaching him from behind and turns around, only to find Rinko there with a determined look on her face. On her eyes, the image of someone she cared for was imprinted over the man, but when she blinked the image disappears as she knows what she must do.

 **"Imi" nara tsunagu te no naka**

Rinko raises her hand that held a white CØDE-CALLER and points it at him. She seemed to be shouting something at him but it was being muffled by the explosions. Finally she pulls the trigger as the screen breaks into pieces, falling onto ground as white and black feathers.

* * *

 **(Next days)**

"…biki… Hibiki…!"

"Huh? Oh Miku, did you call me?"

On the hall of Lydian Private Music Academy, two students are walking toward their classroom after lunch. They're Hibiki Tachibana and Miku Kohinata. Hibiki has orange eyes and short cream colored hair with two red hair clips on either of her head, while Miku has green eyes and shoulder-length black hair tied with white bow around the back of her head. They're student of this place. In their travel, Hibiki seems zooned out, which makes her friend, Miku concerned about her.

"Yes. You're gazing out again. Is there something on your mind?" Miku asked.

"No, nothing at all! I just remember what had just happen in this past two years, after that incident…"

After the concert incident, Hibiki has found as the sole survivor of the incident, barely alive if she wasn't got treated soon. It was quite devastated news and thanks to that, some people who their love one become victim of that incident began to blame her for their death. As a sole survivor, she becomes a scapegoat of rage, hatred and sadness of people who have their friend and family gone in the hand of Noise that day. It was really dreadful situation for her as people throw rock at her house, put all cursing word at their wall and she even got bullied without any reason. Miku at that time tried to help her, alongside some of her friends. It was a hard work for them, as people's rage can't be put down that easily. However, almost like miracle, something happen—

" **We are CODE…** "

No one know where it comes, a video suddenly broadcasted around the world about them. An unknown group, out of nowhere appears and admitting that the concert incident was their works. They're admit that they're planned to strike fear on some country using Noise as medium and their first target is Japan, which coincidentally that the concert is being held. Such a big event like that can become a good target for them. They're admit on planning to kill anyone there, which sadly some are survive. Hibiki's survival is a mere coincident and they're actually grateful for her to takes their fault and thankful that people's so stupid to blame their fault at her.

Of course, some people isn't easily believe that, but majority of them came in conclusion that they have a wrong target of their hatred. Not to mention that the government gives the announcement that the video is, indeed real so that terrorist-like group is exist, which increase their belief at that fact. One by one, they was asking for apologize and even some of her classmate who bully her also asking apologize for it. They were feel bad to her, to become a scapegoat of their hatred. However, damage was already done and the only thing they can do is disperse that commotion and promise that won't happen again. Some even gives their support as the act of apologize.

It can be say that the announcement of that group indirectly save Hibiki and her family from further society mistreatment. Sure, Hibiki and her family can't just thankful for that, as they're mentioned the part about become scapegoat isn't very pretty for their part. When her family are indeed hate them for that, Hibiki is actually have different though about it.

Why they do that?

If they stay silence, they can do bigger chaos than that, but why risking their secretive and goes with that. If she can, she want to ask why they're doing that, but sadly she can't. Indeed in this past two years, Noise attacks is still around and everyone blame CODE for that.

Nations around the world has tried to found their whereabouts and capturing them, however most of government agents seems only can caught small fly, which actually only a third party for that group. The information around that group shroud in mystery. No one knows who they're except what they had done and the only culprit is the person on that video, which might be their leader, a bandaged man with no clear image of him and his voice even manipulated so it might be not his real voice at all.

It was very complicated, even for Hibiki to understand what's going on in the shadow. Not to mention that she isn't capable to understand complicated stuff that easily.

"You don't need to remember that again," Miku said to her, "It was already past and we should moving today toward the better future, rather than dwelling on it."

"I know, but I still want to know what they're doing that!"

"It's simple Hibiki. They're bad peoples who do bad stuffs, just like that. There's no deep meaning behind their action. You don't need to think hard about it. Rather… you need to focus more about your study."

"M-Miku… you don't need to remind me about it again…" Hibiki said and depressed after reminded about that subject.

"It can't be help, you must put your hard work on your study and homework if you don't want to get yelled again by teacher," Miku explain with little huff, "Well… I can help you too."

"Waaa! Thank you Miku! You're my life saver! I like you, Miku!"

"Oh Hibiki, don't say something embarrassing like that!" Miku said with bit tin red at her check.

"And the lovebirds flirting in day broad light. Really… youngster these days…"

"Rinko-san!?" "Rinko-senpai!?"

When they were walking, they don't realize that Rinko is already behind their back. Her usual playful smile and her flowing brown long hair make her easily to recognize, especially for those two. She actually want to greet them, but she found that her junior seems in lovey-dovey mood so just stand there and watch them out of her amusement.

"What? I don't really disapprove that. You're free to let out your emotion and likeness toward anything or anyone on that matter. Well, keep going while I watch on sideline as observe~~"

"Mou~~, can you don't tease us like that, Kanjou-san?" Miku protest for her senior behavior. It was very well known around Lydian that Rinko Kanjou, even though she's kind but can be such a tease, especially toward her underclassmen. Hibiki and Miku are actually one of her victims, or more like her frequent victims so they're more or less adapt to her behavior, "It's still noon but you're already tease us."

"Well, I can't help seeing you two act like… you know, what you're always do. It makes my teasing soul flaring up from that."

"But you almost do that in every situation…" Hibiki reminded.

"Nah~~ don't worry about it! For me teasing you a lot means that you're my favorite underclassmen! You should be proud!" she said while brought them close to her by their shoulder.

"I think that's not something to be proud about…" Miku said in deadpanned expression.

"Guooh!? That's hurt Miku-chan! Coming from you…" Rinko said as she faking her tears while dramatically fell on floor.

"And please stop your fake tears already," Miku said no different than before.

"Oh, I got found out. Tehee~" Rinko said while stuck out her tongue in cute-like expression, "Anyway, did you was going to your classroom? This is almost the time for next period."

"Ah! You're right!" Hibiki said while looking at her phone's watch, "Miku, let's go!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" Miku said before following Hibiki, but she gives Rinko 'we will talk later' stare before continue to follow Hibiki, who's already afar from them.

"They're same as always…" Rinko said before looking at sky outside the window, "I wonder what will you said if you meet those two, Nii-san…" she then remember her own words before, "Wait, oh crap! I will miss my own class!" she then run as fast as she could toward her won classroom, sadly in middle of way she meet a teacher and got scolded for running on hallway.

* * *

 **(Somewhere, at underground)**

Some scientists and researchers was working inside some lab that establish on underground. This lab is a part of 2nd Division Headquarter and addressed for some experiment or things similar to it to make sure it's save and won't disturb citizen above. Right now, they're in the middle of trying to uncover a secret behind a things that they got from two years ago, more precisely at the end of concert incident.

Ryoko Sakurai is among of those scientist. Some of them giving a frustration expression as it seems nothing they can get so far and the research on that 'thing' bear very small result, almost nothing for this past two years. Ryoko in this case is more intrigued on the concept and information that she can got from it. It's very foreign to her, something she have never seen before despise her knowledge on ancient technology and anything related. As if, she felt like—

—it never recorded nor mentioned on all mythology, myth or even history.

"Ryoko, how's it going?" a red haired man, Genjuro is coming inside the lab and meet her.

"Hm… it's very complex…" Ryoko said while looking at that 'thing', "Even though I found that it was quite similar to Symphogear, but the concept and origin is too different. Sure we found some trace of a Relic is inside of it, but there's nothing on it. As if… this is just a shell… for something very powerful that it needs some restraint to use it."

"I see… I'll come back later as I have some business with peoples on top," he said before sighed.

"Oh my, they give us more pressure?"

"Same as always," He answered, "However, we can't give them what they want, especially if that would lead to something unwanted in the future."

"They're really stubborn, aren't they?" Ryoko said before focus again at the 'thing', "Anyway, I wonder how this has made in the first place."

Ryoko and Genjuro looked at the cylinder tube, where that 'thing' is being keep and research to. That 'thing' is none other than the remains of CØDE-CALLER, who they found after the incident.

However, unbeknown to all of them, one of security camera somehow focused at the tube where CØDE-CALLER is placed on. Its movement is so different than other camera, as if… someone takes control over it.

* * *

 **(Ending Song: Beautiful Soldier by Minami)**

 **(Instrument)**

 **Hontou no jibun ga ima itsuwari no egao de**

 **Kakusareta, tojite yuku… mienai**

 **Hitori de daijoubu**

The scene slowly reveal the inside of an abandoned ancient church-like building in the middle of night. Everything inside is so dark with only moonlight that illuminate a certain place through the glass wall behind the altar on front of place. The camera slowly move from right to left, emphasize the beauty of serenity and emptiness of the place.

 **Sekai wa kimi no koto tameshi tsudzuke**

 **Jiyuu no hane o otosu no**

 **Owaranai nichijou, tatakai e… sou, mayowazu ni**

The camera then zoom in to altar. It reveals the state of altar, which had been cracking and half broken being eaten by time. However, the moonlight illuminate to it has make the reflection part to reflect the light and emphasize more the beauty of what goes through time had. Then, afterward a white and black feathers falling out of nowhere into the altar.

 **Makerarenai… kimi to jibun no yume ni**

 **Issho ni tsukanda keshiki, kagayaku no**

 **Kodoku o sutetatte**

The scene change and shows Kanade sit on altar, with one of her leg raise into it and her head and one of her hand rest to her raised leg while the other one just slump down. Her state and expression showing an agony state, with her dark red eyes not even gives a single sign of her being alive, a blank stare that looks at nothing but a complete void. However, one thing that more recognizable is her hand who rest together with her head is holding something, which is a CØDE-CALLER.

 **kimi wa kimi dakara…**

Finally, the camera zoom in to the CØDE-CALLER button screen, which shows nothing more than a static image that only once and fast shows a question mark and percentage symbol before vanish into complete static.


	14. Re:CODE 2

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or any songs I use, I just own the ideas and OC's)**

* * *

 **Re:_Code II: Awakening of New Spear**

* * *

 **(Few days later)**

The day is starting like how it is. Every adult busy with their job or business, when youngster goes to school for… well, study and socialize with their friend. Among of them, inside Lydian Private Music Academy, a certain cream haired girl, Hibiki was focusing on teacher's explanation… no, she somewhat able to take a little nap in the middle of class. Her mind is floating toward other subject that isn't even related to what currently teacher was lecturing in front of class.

It's about her hazy memory regarding the day on the concert, when she was barely alive after got struck by some flying debris onto her chest. In her memory, she saw Kanade and Tsubasa, donned in some strange armor and was fighting against the Noise. However, she remembers that there's third person there, who happens to save her before one of Noise attack her. A man donned in black armor with deep voice when he's talking.

His face is covered in helmet so she don't know his face, however in one section of her hazy, she seems remember see his face when he put off his helmet. It was happen before the blinding light engulf her and her memory ends there. There's nothing she can remember afterward. However, there's one thing that bother her for a while.

Why his face is similar to Rinko-senpai's brother?

Hibiki was once goes to Rinko's place for study when Miku was have some family business back then. On there she learns that Rinko had brother, who becomes victim of Noise on the incident. For her surprise, Rinko doesn't blame her like those typical peoples who blame her to become sole survivor of the concert. She call those people stupid, as if that the case means Kanade Amou, Tsubasa Kazanari and several people who able to escape before Noise got them must be treated same too, but only her, the only one who "barely" survive become the fault. Of course she knows about the CODE group's video and it further confirm her word that those people are stupid.

However, her little nap must be end here, as pretty pissed off teacher is standing in front of her desk. She awake as she saw her teacher's sweet smile in front of her, but her aura given a different impression.

"Tachibana-san, could you repeat what I just say before? I mean, is not like this is a classroom and I'm teaching a lesson or something," her teacher said in sweet tone.

Looking at her teacher, Hibiki let our nervous laugh while scratching her head, "Hahaha… Um… I didn't hear it quite well could you repeat it again?"

As her teacher patience runs out, she finally scream, "TACHIBANA!"

Meanwhile, on one of senior classroom, Rinko happens to hear that scream and can suggest what happen, "Well… that happen…" before continue to focusing on teacher's lecture.

* * *

 **(Opening Song: Error by GARNiDELiA)**

 **(Instrument)**

Firstly, the scene reveals a gigantic network with million red small boxes connected with several lines to each other inside an empty void. Then a small blue light comes from out of nowhere and started scanning the boxes one by one, as if it was trying to find something. After several attempts, it finally found the right box and started accessing the information inside of it. However, it is blocked by some kind of protection system, which resulted in the blue light forcing itself in by hacking the system and finally accessing the box. Then, the box becomes blue and began spreading around like a virus as the lines somewhat developed a crystal-like layer around it. Finally, the camera zoomed out and reveal a static video feed that was then replaced by the title "CODE-Rider SIN: The Endless Symphony" before the blinding light engulfs the surroundings.

 **Kowarete shimatta mono wo miru you ni**

The scene reveals Tatsumi in his armor without the helmet and Kanade in her broken Symphogear armor with their backs facing each other inside a broken stadium of the concert incident as their eyes stared at the aftermath of it in agony. Then the camera zooms in to Tatsumi who slowly closes his eyes as his body turns into black dust. Kanade tried to reach for him but before her hand got to him, he vanishes completely. With a shocked expression, Kanade pulls back her hand towards her chest as her face changed to one showing sadness and regret, emphasizing more of her failure.

 **"Okashina koto da to" daremo ga iu**

The scene shows a split screen, with Hibiki on the left and Tsubasa on the right with different environments in each. Firstly, Hibiki was inside the bathroom as she looked at the mirror which showed her figure, focusing more on the forte-like scar near hear chest as she remembers the mistreatment from people towards her and her family in the past. She closes her eyes and shook her head as if showing that she must not waver and trap herself in the past and that she must move forward to a better future. She turns around and leaves the bathroom, but then for a split second the mirror showed numerous amounts of 0s and 1s and the word "CODE" before returning to normal again.

 **Soredemo shinjitai sono te wo tsukamitai**

Secondly, Tsubasa was in the middle of walking towards the command room with a troubled expression. Her mind is strictly sharpened to become a sword and to not let her emotions get to her in order to make sure something like the concert incident never happens again. However, that thought of mind was almost destroyed as many unexpected things happened and she was in a dilemma. But she doesn't let it get to her as she steps forward full of confidence into command room, with everyone there looking at the screen, which showed that it was being hacked with 0s and 1s all over the place and the single word "CODE" plastered in the middle of screen.

 **An Error code Error code Error code Error**

Back to gigantic network, which every single box showing the word "error" as the scene continuously glitches between the network image and other images. The first is a close up of the "error" word on one of the boxes before changing into a scene where the camera shows a hooded man from behind with blood red colored background. The second showed images of Hibiki meeting up with Miku, who was going to school together with her but was then replaced with the camera getting closer to the hooded man who was slowly turning around. Next shows Hibiki and Miku meeting up with their other friends while continuing their trip to school before changing into the hooded man turn around and reveals his fully bandaged face from the side. Lastly it shows all the girls almost reaching the school, only to be surprised by Rinko who jumps up from behind and surprises them all with a hug from the back in a friendly manner before the image once again changes completely to show the hooded bandaged man facing head on while showing his black CØDE-CALLER before turning into static.

 **An Error code Error code Error No Error!**

The scenes change into nighttime, with Rinko looking outside from her window, completely in trance before she closes her eyes. In split second, the scene changes to a burning research room with a big monster facing someone in a white Symphogear, before the scene abruptly ends as Rinko opens her eyes, panting and having headache over what she momentarily saw in her dream.

 **An Error code Error code Error code Error**

The scene changes to Chris in Nehustand armor whipping the floor with her crystal whip and creates sparks as if she tried to intimidate her opponent in front of her, with group of Noise behind her. Then the scene quickly changes to the inside of a big mansion, with a white-blonde hair woman sitting at the end of table enjoying her drinks as she smirks at the camera.

 **An Error code Error code Error No Error!**

The scene changes, showing the hooded bandaged man walking on street while walking towards a huge group of policemen and military soldiers that all had their guns pointed at him. But when they light up the street, it then shows that the man isn't alone as hundreds of masked soldiers and humanoid monsters of varying forms and shapes walking behind him, all ready to destroy anything in their way. Then the hooded bandaged man flicks his finger.

 **Bokura no mirai ga seikai to iu katachi ni naranakutemo**

The scenes then changes to the Symphogear users fighting against the Nehustan user. First is Kanade who launches her spear from sky but it was dodged by her enemy before being followed up by Tsubasa giving sword slash but her attack got deflected.

 **Ima furetai to omou kimochi dake de ii**

Hibiki rushed towards Chris and she saw her coming, accepts her challenge and rushes toward her as Hibiki's fist and Chris's whip clashes with each other, creating a large explosion and surrounds everyting in smoke. Once the smoke cleared, the Symphogears once again faced the Nehustan user for another round.

 **Dareka ga egaita puroguramu door ni kimerarenai ne**

The scene changes to show the city from the highest point of view. The hooded bandaged man looks at the city from the highest building as he watches the chaos his men was causing. Then he notices someone approaching him from behind and turns around, only to find Rinko there with a determined look on her face. On her eyes, the image of someone she cared for was imprinted over the man, but when she blinked the image disappears as she knows what she must do.

 **"Imi" nara tsunagu te no naka**

Rinko raises her hand that held a white CØDE-CALLER and points it at him. She seemed to be shouting something at him but it was being muffled by the explosions. Finally she pulls the trigger as the screen breaks into pieces, falling onto ground as white and black feathers.

* * *

 **(Later, at Flower)**

"You have done it again, Hibiki," Rinko said with deadpanned expression and seems lecturing Hibiki, "I know some lecture kinda boring, but can't you hold up or at least make it looks not so obvious?"

"Sorry…" Hibiki said as her head fell on desk.

"Well, that happen if you aren't pay attention to the lecture," Miku said is not actually helping her, "Anyway, from your way of speaking… you seems have similar experience as her, Kanjou-san."

"Ugh… now you say it, Miku-chan…" Rinko said as she forced to remember her time as freshmen, "W-well… I sometimes doze off at class, however, I was quite paying attention to the class! It was teacher fault that her lecture is very dozing-off suggestive that I can't help to close my eyes a bit… and got lectured afterward."

"Really, what a senior you're," Miku words hurt Rinko mentally as she also doing a same as Hibiki, falling her head at desk, "Come on, cheer up you two. We're here not to feel depressed but to fill our stomach, right?"

"Umu! You're right Miku!" Hibiki suddenly rise up and back to her usual cheerful self, "Come on, Rinko-senpai!"

"Right, we can't go depressing all the time!" Rinko doing the same thing as Hibiki and back to her normal self, "Anyway, isn't Tsubasa-san's latest album coming out today?"

"I'm going to the music store later to get it," she answered.

"But if you want to buy the CD, you must go now or it would sold out faster than you though," Rinko said while checking her phone, "Their stock is almost depleted."

"Really!?" Hibiki surprised, "Oh crap! I need to go now! Thanks to the info and for food too, Rinko-senpai!" Hibiki said as she dashed out from the flower.

"The food not even delivered yet," Miku said the fact.

"Well, just pack her food for her later," Rinko said while checking another thing on her phone, "Hm… Noise activity recently around the place… it is really scary that it was very close too. Did you know it?"

"Yes, I have discuss it with everyone back at lunch," Miku said while remember another thing at that time, "Ah, Hibiki also mess up when she tried to talk with Tsubasa-san."

"Like what?"

"Few grains of rice stuck to her face."

"Typical, same old Hibiki as I know," Rinko said normally as she can image what happen back there.

"Anyway, how's in your side?" Miku asked, "You're still live with Kanade-san, right?"

"Yes, she's still live with me," she said casually, "Nothing really happen between us as we just go live as normally as we do. Well… at first I kinda can't feel right when someone else live with me beside my brother, but she was helpful so there's nothing wrong with it. It's not like I use her, but I can tell that she was there is just because she had something with my brother or something," she explain it while place back her phone, "Um… didn't my words can made some misunderstanding if got heard by wrong people?"

"Consider people's busy with their thing at time," Miku said while look around, "I think you're save! But to make sure… you better talk less about that subject."

"Yeah, you're right," she said before realize something, "Ah, is this the first time we're talking like this, right? Only both of us and no one we know around."

"Ah, you're right," Miku said as she realize it as well, "It was quite strange… However talks to you is far more easily than talking to other senior."

"Is that because I'm easy to talk to?" Rinko asked.

"It's because you felt like not senior at all," Miku answered, which strike on at Rinko's heart, metaphorically.

"Ouch… That sting…" Rinko said as she slump down at desk from her mental wound, "Am I really not look like a senior in your eyes?"

"Considering how your personally and your act around us underclassmen… I can't say anything about it," another hit right at Rinko's heart, "However, you become quite famous among us too. I think there's nothing wrong with it."

"Miku-chan~~" she said as she felt healed by her word, "Alright! As your senior I'll treat you well! Don't be say, eat all you want for today!"

"I don't think I eat that much though…" she sweat-dropped.

And thus, their conversation goes on. Miku felt weird that she can be this easygoing with someone beside Hibiki, moreover to this senior of her. Rinko is quite different than other senior she had talks to. Well, they're kind but Rinko is on different level. Even if she was just know her since she enroll on Lydian with Hibiki, it's almost like they're old friend. This is might be the reason why Rinko, in Miku eyes can easily adapt to anyone regarding their personally. It was so flawless as if it was nature of her, but Miku can't help for felt something strange about her. She don't know—

—why she looks like lying to herself?

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, somewhere else)**

Hibiki was running with all of her might to get to CD store while chanting some words. For her to takes full run like that isn't an easy fit for her. She's not that athletic and she isn't like Miku who was a part of track team back then on junior high, but she was doing a good job on that running part.

However, when she was running, she notices something on air. On the closer looks, she found that it's a black carbon dust. It might be looks normal, but for most of people including her, that would mean one thing.

"Noise…"

Right at her word, several Noise appears on that place. She want to run away but she spotted a little girl crying in the middle of street and defenseless. Before the Noise can have her, Hibiki quickly catch the girl and bring her while try to outrun the Noise.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, at 2** **nd** **Division Base)**

As red light blaring on the bridge, Kanade and Tsubasa happen to arrive on command room. Once they're arrive, Tsubasa asked, "What's the situation?"

"We're trying to lock onto the signal right now!" one of operators said, "This is it! We have Noise on location!"

"I'm on it!" Tsubasa said as she want to leave, however she was stopped when she saw Kanade want to join her, "I'll be fine Kanade. I can handle this alone."

Tsubasa leave the place as Kanade watching her best friend leave her. As much she want to help her, she can't. With her current condition now, using her Relic right now will be dangerous. She even barely able to transform for few minutes before she run out of juice. In her depression, she clench her hands. However, she also worried about the change happens on her best friend. She becomes… distance from her. Her intention might be for her own good, but she can't help that she felt left out. Rather than stay like that, Kanade decide to look back at monitor and pray nothing happen to Tsubasa while grab her pendant at her chest. However, her pendant suddenly give a bright light as if it was activated, "How…!?"

Her only answer, is the monitor which showed one word—

 **[GUNGNIR]**

* * *

 **(Return to Hibiki)**

After running away for quite amount of time, Hibiki and the little girl eventually cornered in a foundry. As the Noise keep getting closer to her, Hibiki takes a front brave as she tried to protect the little girl.

"I'm scared…" the little cried in fear.

"It'll be fine," Hibiki reassured her, "I won't let them harm you."

Before one of them able to get them, Hibiki somewhat sing.

" _Balwaisyall nescell Gungnir tron…_ "

A bright light appears from the scar on her chest as blinding orange light engulf her and drive off the Noise that too close to them. Then, it has reveal her current attire that no longer her school uniform but rather and black and orange jumpsuit with white pieces of armor, which what most noticeable is a big gauntlets at her hands.

Hibiki is confused to what happen to her, but that can wait as one of Noise tried to lunge at the little girl behind her. Taking no time, she takes the girl and jump out from them into saver place. She is surprised to what she was doing, as she leapt out to sky with barely enough of effort. She then slowly descent to earth and for another surprise she landed safely. Another Noise appears and tried to ambush her, but she use her hand to punch it, which somewhat effective as it disintegrated into dust. To be able to hit Noise, Hibiki got filled by confidence to be able to protect the little girl. However not long after that she heard sound of engine revved through the place. She looks at the source and found a motorcycle was heading toward her, which Hibiki seems to know the rider of that motorcycle, who past them and jump.

"Tsubasa-san…?" Hibiki asked. However, Tsubasa takes no attention and sing.

" _Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron…_ "

In instant, Tsubasa has transformed into her black-light blue jumpsuit with piece of white armors and two blades attached to her ankles. She started to sing as she took out her blade and rushed toward the Noise. Her sword turn bigger as she use her **[Azure Flash]** and slashing the Noise around her while creating blue energy wave. She then jump high into sky before she summoned large amount of sword out of thin air and sent it toward the Noise below.

" **[Thousand Tear!]** " Tsubasa roared as hundred swords made their ways into Noise and killed them instantly. Some are survive but she takes no waste as she slice off those who survive until no one left behind. A large Noise suddenly appears but that doesn't scare Tsubasa as she just evade it attack before take a leap into air before throw her sword into the Noise. She follow back and attach her leg to her blade as it turn into gigantic sword **[Heaven Wrath]** and destroy the Noise in single strike.

Hibik and the little girl stood at their place as they stare on Tsubasa in awe. Her strike was flawless and takes not mercy at them. Hibiki is wondering if she can be like that, but doesn't have time as the military finally arrive on location and take over the situation.

Later…

As she saw the little girl reunite with her parent, Hibiki is offered a hot chocolate drink by female agent. When she was enjoying her drink, her armor suddenly disappear, which quite shocked her that she almost drop to the ground. She then finish her drink and want to go back, but some man in suit suddenly appear around her, with Tsubasa approach her.

"You need to accompany us to the Mobile Disaster Response Corps 2nd Division headquarters," Tsubasa explained to her, which not long after that a man with brown hair attach a large handcuff at her hand.

"Sorry, this is a procedure we must follow," he said with apologetic tone.

"Eh? EHHHHHHH!?"

As Hibiki escorted by the agent, no one notice that someone was watching them over from the roof. Using a binocular to watch them from afar, the figure in question takes off his binocular out from his eyes before say something.

" **Her power is finally awake…** " the figure said before disappear into black smoke.

* * *

 **(Ending Song: Beautiful Soldier by Minami)**

 **(Instrument)**

 **Hontou no jibun ga ima itsuwari no egao de**

 **Kakusareta, tojite yuku… mienai**

 **Hitori de daijoubu**

The scene slowly reveal the inside of an abandoned ancient church-like building in the middle of night. Everything inside is so dark with only moonlight that illuminate a certain place through the glass wall behind the altar on front of place. The camera slowly move from right to left, emphasize the beauty of serenity and emptiness of the place.

 **Sekai wa kimi no koto tameshi tsudzuke**

 **Jiyuu no hane o otosu no**

 **Owaranai nichijou, tatakai e… sou, mayowazu ni**

The camera then zoom in to altar. It reveals the state of altar, which had been cracking and half broken being eaten by time. However, the moonlight illuminate to it has make the reflection part to reflect the light and emphasize more the beauty of what goes through time had. Then, afterward a white and black feathers falling out of nowhere into the altar.

 **Makerarenai… kimi to jibun no yume ni**

 **Issho ni tsukanda keshiki, kagayaku no**

 **Kodoku o sutetatte**

The scene change and shows Hibiki sit on altar with down and troubled expression. Her sight and expression shows that she is being in dilemma of her situation. She sit normally with two of her leg properly down but her hands are holding a CØDE-CALLER. She holds it close to her chest, where her scar lays to it.

 **kimi wa kimi dakara…**

Finally, the camera zoom in to the CØDE-CALLER button screen, which shows nothing more than a static image that only once and fast shows a question mark and percentage symbol before vanish into complete static.


	15. Re:CODE 3

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or any songs I use, I just own the ideas and OC's)**

* * *

 **Re:_Code III: Code of Sinner**

* * *

After quite some time of ride, Hibiki has finally arrive to what supposed to be headquarter of this government's secret organization that she had told beforehand by Tsubasa briefly. However, what she found is she is currently stand in front of very familiar building, which none other than her school, the Lydian Private Music Academy, much of her surprise.

After quite some time walk inside the longue of the building, they're arrive on a section of building, which later reveal a secret elevator with several handles inside it.

" _Why is it build under the school?_ " Hibiki though in wonder as she goes inside the elevator alongside with Tsubasa and the brown haired agent, which looks like a nice guy.

"It's dangerous in the elevator, so please hold on," the brown haired agent advised. Hibiki doesn't know what he means and just do what he told to. Not long after that, the elevator descend in very fast rate that Hibiki is literary screaming in surprise from sudden descend. After quite amount of time, she finally regain her stature and laugh nervously.

"Don't you think you could laugh your way out of this," Tsubasa said in cold tone. Hibiki doesn't know why but it seems Tsubasa looks at her with detest face, puzzled her even more, " _How could someone like her able to wearing a same armor as Kanade? No, how she can do it while Gungnir is with Kanade all the time?_ "

Soon they're arrive on some tribal architecture, which looks like coming from some long ancient age. As they're almost arrive on location, Tsubasa talks once more.

"Smiles have no meaning in where we're going," Tsubasa said in very same way she did before.

Hibiki becomes tense as they're walking and soon they're find themselves in front of entrance. Hibiki gulped as she image some sort of image where a man with gun and military outfit greet them with this very scary and serious looking face that you can saw in most film. However, the reality somewhat betray her as she went inside the room.

"Welcome to Mobile Disaster Response Corp 2nd Division, home of the guardians of Humanity! Hibiki Tachibana!" al large build man with red hair, Genjuro greet them with top hat and various food behind him and streams falling down like some kind of surprise party. Beside him, Kanade is standing while face palmed for what just happen.

"You're making us look so uncool right now…" Kanade said out of her though, which Tsubasa follow up later. The brown haired agent simply nervously laughs form what just happen. Meanwhile, Hibiki is dumbfounded from that.

Then, a woman in scientist coat approach Hibiki as she grabbed her phone as she had it facing both of them, "Put a smile on those face!" Hibiki doesn't know what to do except just do want the woman says and smile while her phone capture the image of those two with its camera. Not long after that, the brown haired agent went to her and un-cuff her hands while apologize for what just happen.

"Um… how did you guys even know my name?" Hibiki asked the very first question that arise inside her mind.

"The 2nd Division is a wartime secret service," Genjuro explained, "checking your information is as easy as pie," then he do a magic trick, which doesn't related to what Hibiki asked.

"We checked your bag," Kanade bluntly state the truth as she pointed at the woman before, who holds her bag on her hand.

"Hey! That's not an investigation! Are you guys just going through my stuff?" then, she realize what she must asked in her situation now, "Is there a reason why I am here?"

Genjuro and the woman looked at each other for a while. Then, the woman approach her, "Before I can answer that, I need you to do two things for me."

"Um… what are they?" Hibiki asked as she felt something wrong from this woman.

"First, don't tell anyone about what happen today," then she got close to her, "And the second… please take off your clothes."

…

"…W-what!?" is it what Hibikia can says before she got dragged by the woman, which her name is Ryoko Sakurai for examination. After that, she finally released and got send back to her dorm in very exhaust state, which Miku asked where she had been all day and go back very late, not to mention her senior, Rinko also worried and look after her for a while before. Hibiki just apologize as Miku accept it and would inform Rinko later. Afterward, they're sleeping together and Hibiki want to say something to Miku, which she's hesitate and decide to keep it for her own.

In somewhere else, Kanade just arrive on Rinko's place after long night of what happen. As she went inside to check Rinko condition, she found her already asleep and there's some food left out with note on it.

"Really… you shouldn't have do this…" Kanade said with little laugh before she ate the food for not make Rinko feels bad and went asleep later afterward.

* * *

 **(Opening Song: Error by GARNiDELiA)**

 **(Instrument)**

Firstly, the scene reveals a gigantic network with million red small boxes connected with several lines to each other inside an empty void. Then a small blue light comes from out of nowhere and started scanning the boxes one by one, as if it was trying to find something. After several attempts, it finally found the right box and started accessing the information inside of it. However, it is blocked by some kind of protection system, which resulted in the blue light forcing itself in by hacking the system and finally accessing the box. Then, the box becomes blue and began spreading around like a virus as the lines somewhat developed a crystal-like layer around it. Finally, the camera zoomed out and reveal a static video feed that was then replaced by the title "CODE-Rider SIN: The Endless Symphony" before the blinding light engulfs the surroundings.

 **Kowarete shimatta mono wo miru you ni**

The scene reveals Tatsumi in his armor without the helmet and Kanade in her broken Symphogear armor with their backs facing each other inside a broken stadium of the concert incident as their eyes stared at the aftermath of it in agony. Then the camera zooms in to Tatsumi who slowly closes his eyes as his body turns into black dust. Kanade tried to reach for him but before her hand got to him, he vanishes completely. With a shocked expression, Kanade pulls back her hand towards her chest as her face changed to one showing sadness and regret, emphasizing more of her failure.

 **"Okashina koto da to" daremo ga iu**

The scene shows a split screen, with Hibiki on the left and Tsubasa on the right with different environments in each. Firstly, Hibiki was inside the bathroom as she looked at the mirror which showed her figure, focusing more on the forte-like scar near hear chest as she remembers the mistreatment from people towards her and her family in the past. She closes her eyes and shook her head as if showing that she must not waver and trap herself in the past and that she must move forward to a better future. She turns around and leaves the bathroom, but then for a split second the mirror showed numerous amounts of 0s and 1s and the word "CODE" before returning to normal again.

 **Soredemo shinjitai sono te wo tsukamitai**

Secondly, Tsubasa was in the middle of walking towards the command room with a troubled expression. Her mind is strictly sharpened to become a sword and to not let her emotions get to her in order to make sure something like the concert incident never happens again. However, that thought of mind was almost destroyed as many unexpected things happened and she was in a dilemma. But she doesn't let it get to her as she steps forward full of confidence into command room, with everyone there looking at the screen, which showed that it was being hacked with 0s and 1s all over the place and the single word "CODE" plastered in the middle of screen.

 **An Error code Error code Error code Error**

Back to gigantic network, which every single box showing the word "error" as the scene continuously glitches between the network image and other images. The first is a close up of the "error" word on one of the boxes before changing into a scene where the camera shows a hooded man from behind with blood red colored background. The second showed images of Hibiki meeting up with Miku, who was going to school together with her but was then replaced with the camera getting closer to the hooded man who was slowly turning around. Next shows Hibiki and Miku meeting up with their other friends while continuing their trip to school before changing into the hooded man turn around and reveals his fully bandaged face from the side. Lastly it shows all the girls almost reaching the school, only to be surprised by Rinko who jumps up from behind and surprises them all with a hug from the back in a friendly manner before the image once again changes completely to show the hooded bandaged man facing head on while showing his black CØDE-CALLER before turning into static.

 **An Error code Error code Error No Error!**

The scenes change into nighttime, with Rinko looking outside from her window, completely in trance before she closes her eyes. In split second, the scene changes to a burning research room with a big monster facing someone in a white Symphogear, before the scene abruptly ends as Rinko opens her eyes, panting and having headache over what she momentarily saw in her dream.

 **An Error code Error code Error code Error**

The scene changes to Chris in Nehustand armor whipping the floor with her crystal whip and creates sparks as if she tried to intimidate her opponent in front of her, with group of Noise behind her. Then the scene quickly changes to the inside of a big mansion, with a white-blonde hair woman sitting at the end of table enjoying her drinks as she smirks at the camera.

 **An Error code Error code Error No Error!**

The scene changes, showing the hooded bandaged man walking on street while walking towards a huge group of policemen and military soldiers that all had their guns pointed at him. But when they light up the street, it then shows that the man isn't alone as hundreds of masked soldiers and humanoid monsters of varying forms and shapes walking behind him, all ready to destroy anything in their way. Then the hooded bandaged man flicks his finger.

 **Bokura no mirai ga seikai to iu katachi ni naranakutemo**

The scenes then changes to the Symphogear users fighting against the Nehustan user. First is Kanade who launches her spear from sky but it was dodged by her enemy before being followed up by Tsubasa giving sword slash but her attack got deflected.

 **Ima furetai to omou kimochi dake de ii**

Hibiki rushed towards Chris and she saw her coming, accepts her challenge and rushes toward her as Hibiki's fist and Chris's whip clashes with each other, creating a large explosion and surrounds everyting in smoke. Once the smoke cleared, the Symphogears once again faced the Nehustan user for another round.

 **Dareka ga egaita puroguramu door ni kimerarenai ne**

The scene changes to show the city from the highest point of view. The hooded bandaged man looks at the city from the highest building as he watches the chaos his men was causing. Then he notices someone approaching him from behind and turns around, only to find Rinko there with a determined look on her face. On her eyes, the image of someone she cared for was imprinted over the man, but when she blinked the image disappears as she knows what she must do.

 **"Imi" nara tsunagu te no naka**

Rinko raises her hand that held a white CØDE-CALLER and points it at him. She seemed to be shouting something at him but it was being muffled by the explosions. Finally she pulls the trigger as the screen breaks into pieces, falling onto ground as white and black feathers.

* * *

 **(Next day)**

Next day, Kanade escort Hibiki toward the base for further explanation of her current condition. As they arrives, everyone is already there with Ryoko holding the result of Hibiki's medical examination.

"Here the result of your medical examination from yesterday!" Ryoko said as up on the screen, mini-screens pooped up and reveals different readings. Hibiki took a seat as she watch it, "There are some signs of shock after first transformation affected you… but there are no notable abnormalities other than that.

"Nothing… notable?" Hibiki said nervously.

"Oh, right… this isn't what you came her for, right?" Ryoko said, "You want to know about that, right?"

"Ah right!" Hibiki answered, "Please explain that power to me!" she asked afterward.

Genjuro gives a nod to Tsubasa and Kanade as they took out her pendant and shows it.

"Tsubasa is the bearer of the first Relic, Ame no Habakiri where Kanade is bearer of second one, Gungnir," Genjuro explained.

"Um… what Relic is?" Hibiki asked.

"Relics are ancient artifacts documented in legends from all around the world," Ryoko explained, "They were created in ancient times, yet are beyond our current technology advancement. It can be found in ruins, but as the ravages of time have stripped their original incredible power, it's extremely rare to find one with any power left."

"And thus, Ame no Habakiri is actually just a small fragment of a blade," Genjuro explained."

"The key to amplifying the few flickers of their remains power are waves of a particular amplitude," Ryoko further explanation.

"Waves of a particular amplitude?" Hibiki asked.

"She means compatibility," Kanade added, "Or in this case, song."

"Song?" Hibiki muttered.

"Yes, the Relics are activated by the power of song."

"Ah, that time!" Hibiki realized, "The song welled up inside of me!"

Genjuro nodded for her answer, "The Relics are activated by song. As it pulse with energy, it will generating the anti-Noise armor, the Symphogear. That you, Tsubasa and Kanade wear on."

"But the Relics just don't turn on as soon as someone hums a tune!" Tsubasa pointed out suddenly. It makes everyone, especially Kanade looking at her. She knows that Tsubasa have something on her mind, and that's not a good thing. After this done, she have to talk with her. Then, Genjuro continued the explaining.

"Ahem! Well, only few whose song can activate the song of the Relic and manifest a Symphogear are the 'Attuned'. Tsubasa, Kanade and you are one. Well, Kanade was."

Hibiki looked at Kanade, "Was?"

"I'm not an Attuned anymore," she clarified, "Well… I can still use the Relic but… my condition makes me can't hold it for long time like before. So, I am more or less out from 'Attuned' category."

"Why?" Hibiki asked.

"Remember back then at the concert?" Kanade asked, which Hibiki answered by nod, "Back then, I almost tries to use what we called Zesshou," Kanade explained further, "It basically a song sung by a Symphogear user to utilize the full power of the armor, but it would greatly damage the user depending on the compatibility. If he wasn't stop me back then, I might be dead already."

"He?" Hibiki confused before realizes what she means, "You means that armored figure that save me before?"

"Yeah, that's him," Kanade said.

"Um… this is might be just me, but…" Hibiki said hesitate, "That armored figure… is he… Rinko-senpai's brother?"

A silence engulf the entire place after Hibiki said that. Genjuro want to explain to her, but Kanade looked at him as if say to leave it at her. He nod and step back as Kanade tell Hibiki about it.

"The truth is… Hibiki," Kanade continued, "That armored figure, who we called him SIN, is in truth is Tatsumi Kanjou, the brother… of Rinko Kanjou, your senpai," her word become heavier, "He… sacrifice himself… for our survival."

Hibiki gasped after heard that information. However, something makes no sense. Rinko had told her about her brother who died at that incident, however she told her that he died by Noise. But, from what Kanade told her, he died by sacrifice himself. Is Rinko don't know the real truth? Or she isn't aware of who her brother is?

"Hibiki, can I ask you a favor?" Kanade asked, "If possible, please don't tell Rinko about what actually happen to her brother."

"Eh, why?"

"Just do it, okay?" Kanade grab her shoulder, with her hands little trembling, "When the time comes, I'll be the one who told her. This is… my responsibility…"

"Kanade-san…"

However, their moment must be interrupted as the alarm blaring out the place. Everyone rushed toward the command room as the operators already does their job.

"What's the situation!?" Genjuro asked.

"We have a Noise confirmation!" one of operators said.

"Tell the 1st Division that we'll handle it!" Genjuro said.

"We have a visual. Putting it up on the screen," one of the man said as the image appears on the screen, "They're 200 meters from campus."

"I'll take them on!" Tsubasa declared before running off.

Hibiki just happen to follow but stopped by Kanade, "Where are you going?"

"My powers can help people, right?" Hibiki asked, "If this Symphogear is the only thing that can stand against Noise then I can help!" she escape from Kanade grip and run off to where Tsubasa headed.

"Dammit, she is still inexperience," KAnade said before turn at Genjuro, "Old Man…"

"Permission granted. Keep her safe out there," Genjuro said.

"On it!" Kanade said before rushed out toward the place.

"I hope they're okay," Genjuro said as he looked at the screen.

"I thinks those girls are more capable to hold it by themselves," Ryoko said before looking at Genjuro, "Is… something wrong?"

"I don't know… but I got feeling that this isn't going well…"

* * *

 **(At Noise Location)**

Tsubasa in her Symphogear armor has already arrive on location and started to kill off the Noise at place. One by one got slash and cut by her, leave no mercy at them. Another one appears behind her as she enlarge her blade, however she is surprised as Hibiki came in and kick it, stun it in process.

"Tsubasa!"

Tsubasa regain herself and jump passed her before unleash her **[Azure Flash]** and kill the Noise. Hibiki is awe in amazement, but not noticing she was falling off the road and down at some fields. However, before she really fell down, Kanade in her Symphogear armor snatch her before that happen.

"Hey, be careful there kiddo," Kanade said as she brought her up to road.

"Kanade-san? You're—"

"Hah… look, you're good kid and helping others is a good thing too," Kanade said, "However, you also must aware of your own safety, got it?"

"A-alright…" she nodded.

"Alright good! Next time don't rush out like that again, okay?"

"You got it!"

On the side, Tsubasa watches her best friend is in friendly conversation… more like the master toward their disciple. In her though, is Kanade really will retire from her Symphogear user duty? She knows her condition and it's actually the best for her, however Tsubasa can't help to feel that to hold last longer. But, there's one thing she can't accept.

This girl, who gains Kanade's armor out of incident had no right to use it. How can she leave her partner armor to someone who doesn't know the real danger of this duty of them? Someone clueless like her… she can't accept it. She must state it before it goes beyond her reach.

"Kanade…" Tsubaasa said, which Kanade heard it, "Step aside."

"Wait Tsubasa, what are you trying to do?" Kanade said as she felt something wrong with her partner.

"I can't accept her to wear your armor," Tsubasa stated, "That's why… I must prove it that she isn't worth it!" Tsubasa rushed with her sword ready to go toward Hibiki. She slash toward her, only to be stopped by big spear block her slash.

"The hell Tsubasa!?" Kanade said in disbelief, "What the hell are you trying to do!? Attacking her like this!?"

"Step aside Kanade!" Tsubasa said as she pressed further, "Can you see she isn't worth for your armor!? I won't accept this clueless person as your replacement!"

"Who the hell are you called my replacement!?" Kanade pushed her back as Tsubasa jump back before got his by Kanade's spear swing, "She isn't replace me, she just have my armor and if she can use it to defeat those Noise, then why can't she!?"

"Shut up Kanade!" Tsubasa shout out.

"No you're the one who need to shut up!" Kanade shout back, "After that incident… you have change Tsubasa. I know that I'm one of fault here, but I can't even think you have goes this far!"

While two best friend arguing about her wells being, Hibiki fell on her though. Is what Tsubasa said right? Is she just a replacement of Kanade? All she wanted to help others, nothing more nothing less. But why? Why things becomes more complicated afterward? She doesn't know it.

Then, in the middle of their argument, Kanade suddenly fell on her knee as she coughing blood, with her armor vanish afterward. Tsubasa hurried toward her as she becomes more worried about her best friend condition and quite forget about what she was doing before.

"Kanade…!" Tsubasa said.

"Tch…! The time is shorter than before…" Kanade said before coughing more blood.

Tsubasa, forgetting her selfish desire from before and more focusing on bringing back Kanade back for treatment. However, before she can brought her, she heard something and instinctively raise her sword.

 ***BANG!* *BANG!***

Two projectiles fly toward her, which she block it with her sword. She then looks at where it comes from and found someone there, with both Kanade and Hibiki also looks at there. Standing far from them, a bandaged man wearing a jet black jacket with hood covered his head, a military baggy pants and boots, holding a gun that was pointed at them, to be specific toward Tsubasa. The bandage is whole over his face and only leave out his left eye to be seen, however that is the thing that makes those girls shiver after see it.

Not like normal white sclera eyes that normal people have, his sclera is pitch black. If not by his deep red eye, no one can't tell if there's an eye on that hole. If one said, he's just a weird looking bandaged man, but for those girls they know who he is. That bandaged man in front of them is none other than the bandaged man from the video of CODE's group.

"You're…!" Tsubasa said in shocked. Who else's can't be shocked like her? The most number one wanted person in the world after his revelation at that video is standing in front of them. 2nd Division had homework on tracking this person activities all these years yet they can't get a single hint of his whereabouts. However, there's a clear sign that his activities is around the nation, "What are you doing here!? Is the Noise was all your doing!?"

However, the bandaged man pay no attention to her words. He put down his gun to its holster before taking something else. As he reveals what he took out, both Kanade and Tsubasa are shocked more. It's a device, which resemble a turned down gun. Yes, even if the appearances looks different, if one know about it they will recognize it, as it none other than CØDE-CALLER.

"Where…. Where did you get that!?" Kanade shouted, but he pay no attention either. He then proceed to took out something from his neck, which a black pendant that resemble their own pendant. He took it off from its string before insert it on CØDE-CALLER.

 **[INITIATION...]**

 **[ **C** **Ø** **DE** _** **S.I.N!]**

The CØDE-CALLER emit a low humming sound as if an energy is being charged inside of it. Then, with swift move he point it forward without turn it up first. Then, he said a word, " **Henshin…** " and press the trigger.

 **[INPUT!]**

A machinery appears around him, with four black pillar resemble a quarter shape of the pendant. Then the pillar press into him and seems squeeze him, however what reveal afterward is his appearances has change as he no longer in his previous appearances but rather wearing a tight black-grey blank suit with very minimum protection on it and his helmet is very featureless aside from two blue eyes-like visor except several exhaust parts on his helmet, hands, body and legs.

 **[DECRYPT!]**

A large amount of black smoke spread out from said exhaust part, completely engulf him in process. The eyes visor glowing as the smoke start to compressed to his body.

 **[INSTALL!]**

The smoke is slowly crystallized as it's taking some kind of shape on its parts of his body. The legs gains additional black armor. The hands gains additional black armor too with the arms fingers have claw-like feature. The front body gains breastplate with blue pendant-like stone shape in the middle while the shoulder gains armor too with two thruster at each shoulder. Lastly the helmet now isn't featureless anymore as it gains shapes, a wing-like shapes at side, a mouth piece in jaw-like shape and two horns at the upper part of helmet, which overall his helmet now resemble a demonic beast.

 **( _SFX: dramatic horror music_ )**

 **[C** **Ø** **DE_OF_SINNER!]**

 _ **(KUHAHAHA!)**_

The remaining unused smoke disperse and reveals his entire transforming form. The previously bandaged man has transform into an armored figure that almost resemble SIN, with difference almost everywhere. Indeed, his transformation state is a shocker to anyone, for Kanade, Tsubasa, Hibiki or even people on 2nd Division base. A person, a most wanted person in all nation right now has most dangerous weapon at his hands, and it's not joke for someone who has witness what it can be done.

{Tsubasa! Get out of there with Kanade and Hibiki-kun! This is an order! Retreat!}

Tsubasa can heard clearly Genjuro's order and not to mention several sounds that indicate something must be detected from their side of view. To give retreat command like that, this means it isn't a joke nor half-hearted order. This is a very serious order that must be obeyed at all cost for people back at base's sake and her own sake. However, Tsubasa thinks otherwise.

"Commander, we can't let him away after he reveal himself to us," Tsubasa said as she ready her blade, "I'll take him down and put him to our custody."

{Don't be a fool—}

However, Tsubasa pain no attention to Genjuro warning and rush toward the armored bandaged man. The armored bandaged man just slowly walking to her for his reaction toward her aggression act. With swift move, Tsubasa send the first strike and hit him clean. She does it several time, again and again, not showing any mercy at him. However, something shocking happen.

" **Is that all…?** " when Tsubasa send an overhead slash, the armored bandaged man just simply catch her sword bare handed and hold it at its place, " **That won't do at all.** "

With simple pressure, he crush the sword and broke it into pieces. Tsubasa eyes widen as she witness what just happen. Her sword… that can cut anything as she wish is easily destroyed bare handed by her enemy. However, before she can return to her sense, the armored bandaged man launch a swift clean punch at her guts and send her back to ground. She spits blood from her mouth and coughing hard just from that one attack of him.

He then proceed by raise her body and punch, punch and punch her without holding back. Every single punch he deliver, Tsubasa spits more blood. He doesn't stop even a bit and keep punching her. Of course, Tsubasa won't stay still as she raise her leg and tried to slash him with her ankle blade. Key word: tried, as before her leg can hit him, his other hand catch her leg and literary…. snap it.

 ***CRACK!***

"GAAAAAGHHH!" Tsubasa cried in pain as she felt her leg dislodged. He then thrown Tsubasa down as she rolling out to ground. She holds her dislodged leg as the pain won't dissipate and she cried a little.

" **What's the matter? Can't move your leg?** " he said in mocking tone, " **Is that all you can give, O guardian of humanity?** " he bent down and look at her eyes, " **I see… with that kind of though, I wonder how you can survive this long…** "

"What are you…!?" Tsubasa tried to retort but the pain is too much for her.

" **However, I'm not desire such unfairness…** " he went to her dislodge leg, grab and do something with it, which makes Tsubasa cried in pain. He jump back, far from her as Tsubasa can feel her leg again and move it. She then proceed to stand and summon another sword, with her leg is still fell hurt as hell.

" **Great determination…** " he said before he raise his CØDE-CALLER, " **However… that won't be enough** ," he presses some button on it before it lets out the confirmation.

 **[C** **Ø** **DEX_FINISH!]**

Tsubasa can felt a dreadful aura from him as she summon her gigantic sword **[Heaven Wrath]** and put it between them while she tried to retreat. Meanwhile, the armored bandaged man readying himself. The shoulder part turning as the thrusters on it facing his back and let out bursting blue flame that send him fly toward the gigantic sword that separate them. In mid-air, he positioned himself to do kick before the thruster give final push and push him further and faster toward the gigantic sword.

Tsubasa walks toward where Kanade and Hibiki as she knows that she had not chance to defeat him and finally decide to retreat. Unfortunate for her, she can heard a cracking sound from behind her. Her eyes widen as she saw him break through the sword and heading straight to her. In her last defense, she enlarge her sword and put it in front of her as a shield to mitigate the damage. Then, his kick and her enlarged sword is connected.

"Gaagh!" however, the impact is too strong as in process her sword for second time got destroyed and the kick hit her, hard. She thrown back before fell and rolling several time on ground. In middle of it, her transformation cancelled and she return to her normal attire, while her pendant laying far from her. With her remain strength, she tried to reach it but the armored bandaged man already took it and look at it.

"Give it back…. GIVE IT BACK!" Tsubasa shout out. However, the armored bandaged man doesn't say anything and just transform out from his armor. He then looks at her, eyes to eyes.

" **Look at you, begging like that,** " he said in tone of pity, " **With power, you can do as you like. Without it? You're nothing more than hopeless little girl…** " he then put the pendant on his pocket before turn around and proceed to leave the place.

"WAIT!" Kanade shout, which heard by him as he turn around, "What are you… WHO ARE YOU!?"

"… **I'll just says it once…** " he said as he raise his hand to sky, " **CODE-Rider SIN**."

"…!"

Before Kanade can said anything, he disappear into black smoke. Kanade then punch the ground out of her depression. On other place, Tsubasa hung her head down as she cried for her lose. Thus, that night things has gone one way around that anyone can expected.

* * *

 **(Ending Song: Beautiful Soldier by Minami)**

 **(Instrument)**

 **Hontou no jibun ga ima itsuwari no egao de**

 **Kakusareta, tojite yuku… mienai**

 **Hitori de daijoubu**

The scene slowly reveal the inside of an abandoned ancient church-like building in the middle of night. Everything inside is so dark with only moonlight that illuminate a certain place through the glass wall behind the altar on front of place. The camera slowly move from right to left, emphasize the beauty of serenity and emptiness of the place.

 **Sekai wa kimi no koto tameshi tsudzuke**

 **Jiyuu no hane o otosu no**

 **Owaranai nichijou, tatakai e… sou, mayowazu ni**

The camera then zoom in to altar. It reveals the state of altar, which had been cracking and half broken being eaten by time. However, the moonlight illuminate to it has make the reflection part to reflect the light and emphasize more the beauty of what goes through time had. Then, afterward a white and black feathers falling out of nowhere into the altar.

 **Makerarenai… kimi to jibun no yume ni**

 **Issho ni tsukanda keshiki, kagayaku no**

 **Kodoku o sutetatte**

The scene change and shows Tsubasa lie down on altar. Her state of agony, with one of hand lie down to her face that slightly look to side and cover half of it and the other is rest to her body and embrace a sheathed blade. Her other uncovered eye look to her side, where a CØDE-CALLER lie upon it.

 **kimi wa kimi dakara…**

Finally, the camera zoom in to the CØDE-CALLER button screen, which shows nothing more than a static image that only once and fast shows a zero percentage before vanish into complete static.

* * *

 **Corruption Level: 0%**


	16. Re:CODE 4

**Hello readers! Welcome back to newest chapter of my story. Before we start, I have something to say. First is adding of new opening song and ending song as well. I have a problem when I tried to decide which good song I should use but thanks to GhouliXEye help, I finally complete it. Second is I announce the new story I have writing, which still in progress right now. I won't say anything about it aside from it won't be a crossover story. Anyway, let's start the story shall we?**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or any songs I use, I just own the ideas and OC's)**

* * *

 **Re:_Code IV: Negotiation of Phantom Mist**

* * *

 **(At 2** **nd** **Division Base)**

"I'm very sorry!" Tsubasa said while bowing as deep as possible toward everyone in headquarter, especially Genjuro in front of her. After the last incident, Ame no Habakiri Relic has fallen into hand of most wanted person in whole nation, even world. Not to mention that he also got his hand to mysterious technology that SIN A.K.A Tatsumi Kanjou possessed of. One way or another, the Relic lost is Tsubasa fault for not obey the command of Genjuro at that time.

"Indeed, not only you tried to attack Hibiki-kun but also not listening to your order, which can endanger both Hibiki-kun and Kanade on spot… we're considered lucky that he doesn't goes more than that," Genjuro said in stern and sound like blaming Tsubasa for her fault, "However, as long you and everyone save then it's fine to me."

"But…!" Tsubasa want to complain for her own faultiness, however she was stopped by Kanade.

"Indeed the loss of Relic is your fault, but that doesn't mean you must take all the blame for yourself," Kanade said to her best friend, "Beside… I'm more concerned to how that man is able to get his hand to SIN's technology? We can't still get anything from his memento, right Ryoko-san?"

"I can't disagree with you, Kanade," Ryoko said as she also interest with that fact, "Until now, as far as we can got from it is the fact that it's stimulating what might be the source of power, possibly a Relic and contain it so it won't give any negative side effect to the wielder. We can't still found how to make it completely functional like how it is."

"And yet, someone worst got it and able to use it completely," Genjuro added, "We have observe Tatsumi Kanjou's activity in past when he got contact with Kanade and he seems quite secretive and sound like someone who won't share his secret or knowledge to someone for any reason. How that man is able to get his hand on it is something that out of our reach, yet."

"Well, that's that," Kanade said before look back at Tsubasa, "Anyway, Tsubasa. Did you have something to say to her?" she point her thumb at Hibiki, who sitting on nearby chair while watching the entire conversation.

"I know…" Tsubasa said before walks to her as she's notice her arrival, "Tachibana Hibiki… um… you see…"

"Ah, don't worry about it!" however, Hibiki gives her something that out of Tsubasa expectation, "I don't know your reason back then… but I can't tell that you're doing that not because you're a bad person."

"But I! I… almost attack you…"

"As I say, I'm fine!" Hibiki keeps her word, "I'm also on fault to act on impulse at that time, not considering your feeling about me using Kanade's armor… as I know I'm not ready to use it."

"Well, for now you aren't ready," Kanade said to Hibiki, "But soon, you must be ready to use it. Not because you replace me or anything, but more like we need all power we can get to ensure humanity's survival against Noise. Not to mention that currently I'm not that useful because of my body condition."

"I…I am not sure…"

"You'll be fine, Hibiki-chan!" Kanade encourage her, "Of course, as your senpai on using Gungnir Relic, this is my responsibility to makes you be able to use its true potential. As I say before, you're not replace me, you're standing beside me and Tsubasa as one team, got it!" she looks at Tsubasa, "Did you understand, Tsubasa?"

"I… you're right. Sorry because of my selfishness that it comes to this," Tsubasa looks at Hibiki, "I know you're still inexperience, so I and Kanade will train you, so prepare yourself!"

"Somehow… It comes to something like this…" Hibiki said with wry smile.

"Alright, you can do that later as it is already late," Ryoko said to Hibiki as she looks at the time on her phone. In her hurry, she apologize for came back first before she run out from the room, "Anyway… what do you do now, Kanade, Tsubasa?"

"I'll go back too. There's another work tomorrow so I'll take my leave," Tsubasa said before bow down and walk out from room.

"Me too. I can't make Rinko waiting for me, even though I can say she probably already asleep right now."

"Alright, see you later~!"

Later, Kanade already arrive on Rinko's and her apartment and slowly goes inside as she don't want Rinko got up because of her. However, when she check her room, she is nowhere to be found.

"Where did she go at this time?" as if her word is a trigger, there's a sound of door opened. Kanade looks at who has come in and found Rinko there, with a grocery bag on her hand, "Rinko, where had you been?"

"Oh, Kanade-san. You know…" Rinko shows her pinky finger, "Stuff," and just went to her bedroom without saying anything.

"Stuff?" Kanade said while imitate Rinko's showing her finger and loot at it. Until she realize what that means with her face redder, "Eh? EH!? Don't tell me you are!?"

"Just kidding~~~!" Kanade can heard Rinko giggle on her room as she successfully fooling her.

"I swear… Rinko!" Kanade said before charge into Rinko room and mess with her, full of laughter and other… stuff. So much for restless night for both of them.

* * *

 **(Opening Song: Error by GARNiDELiA)**

 **(Instrument)**

Firstly, the scene reveals a gigantic network with million red small boxes connected with several lines to each other inside an empty void. Then a small blue light comes from out of nowhere and started scanning the boxes one by one, as if it was trying to find something. After several attempts, it finally found the right box and started accessing the information inside of it. However, it is blocked by some kind of protection system, which resulted in the blue light forcing itself in by hacking the system and finally accessing the box. Then, the box becomes blue and began spreading around like a virus as the lines somewhat developed a crystal-like layer around it. Finally, the camera zoomed out and reveal a static video feed that was then replaced by the title "CODE-Rider SIN: The Endless Symphony" before the blinding light engulfs the surroundings.

 **Kowarete shimatta mono wo miru you ni**

The scene reveals Tatsumi in his armor without the helmet and Kanade in her broken Symphogear armor with their backs facing each other inside a broken stadium of the concert incident as their eyes stared at the aftermath of it in agony. Then the camera zooms in to Tatsumi who slowly closes his eyes as his body turns into black dust. Kanade tried to reach for him but before her hand got to him, he vanishes completely. With a shocked expression, Kanade pulls back her hand towards her chest as her face changed to one showing sadness and regret, emphasizing more of her failure.

 **"Okashina koto da to" daremo ga iu**

The scene shows a split screen, with Hibiki on the left and Tsubasa on the right with different environments in each. Firstly, Hibiki was inside the bathroom as she looked at the mirror which showed her figure, focusing more on the forte-like scar near hear chest as she remembers the mistreatment from people towards her and her family in the past. She closes her eyes and shook her head as if showing that she must not waver and trap herself in the past and that she must move forward to a better future. She turns around and leaves the bathroom, but then for a split second the mirror showed numerous amounts of 0s and 1s and the word "CODE" before returning to normal again.

 **Soredemo shinjitai sono te wo tsukamitai**

Secondly, Tsubasa was in the middle of walking towards the command room with a troubled expression. Her mind is strictly sharpened to become a sword and to not let her emotions get to her in order to make sure something like the concert incident never happens again. However, that thought of mind was almost destroyed as many unexpected things happened and she was in a dilemma. But she doesn't let it get to her as she steps forward full of confidence into command room, with everyone there looking at the screen, which showed that it was being hacked with 0s and 1s all over the place and the single word "CODE" plastered in the middle of screen.

 **An Error code Error code Error code Error**

Back to gigantic network, which every single box showing the word "error" as the scene continuously glitches between the network image and other images. The first is a close up of the "error" word on one of the boxes before changing into a scene where the camera shows a hooded man from behind with blood red colored background. The second showed images of Hibiki meeting up with Miku, who was going to school together with her but was then replaced with the camera getting closer to the hooded man who was slowly turning around. Next shows Hibiki and Miku meeting up with their other friends while continuing their trip to school before changing into the hooded man turn around and reveals his fully bandaged face from the side. Lastly it shows all the girls almost reaching the school, only to be surprised by Rinko who jumps up from behind and surprises them all with a hug from the back in a friendly manner before the image once again changes completely to show the hooded bandaged man facing head on while showing his black CØDE-CALLER before turning into static.

 **An Error code Error code Error No Error!**

The scenes change into nighttime, with Rinko looking outside from her window, completely in trance before she closes her eyes. In split second, the scene changes to a burning research room with a big monster facing someone in a white Symphogear, before the scene abruptly ends as Rinko opens her eyes, panting and having headache over what she momentarily saw in her dream.

 **An Error code Error code Error code Error**

The scene changes to Chris in Nehustand armor whipping the floor with her crystal whip and creates sparks as if she tried to intimidate her opponent in front of her, with group of Noise behind her. Then the scene quickly changes to the inside of a big mansion, with a white-blonde hair woman sitting at the end of table enjoying her drinks as she smirks at the camera.

 **An Error code Error code Error No Error!**

The scene changes, showing the hooded bandaged man walking on street while walking towards a huge group of policemen and military soldiers that all had their guns pointed at him. But when they light up the street, it then shows that the man isn't alone as hundreds of masked soldiers and humanoid monsters of varying forms and shapes walking behind him, all ready to destroy anything in their way. Then the hooded bandaged man flicks his finger.

 **Bokura no mirai ga seikai to iu katachi ni naranakutemo**

The scenes then changes to the Symphogear users fighting against the Nehustan user. First is Kanade who launches her spear from sky but it was dodged by her enemy before being followed up by Tsubasa giving sword slash but her attack got deflected.

 **Ima furetai to omou kimochi dake de ii**

Hibiki rushed towards Chris and she saw her coming, accepts her challenge and rushes toward her as Hibiki's fist and Chris's whip clashes with each other, creating a large explosion and surrounds everyting in smoke. Once the smoke cleared, the Symphogears once again faced the Nehustan user for another round.

 **Dareka ga egaita puroguramu door ni kimerarenai ne**

The scene changes to show the city from the highest point of view. The hooded bandaged man looks at the city from the highest building as he watches the chaos his men was causing. Then he notices someone approaching him from behind and turns around, only to find Rinko there with a determined look on her face. On her eyes, the image of someone she cared for was imprinted over the man, but when she blinked the image disappears as she knows what she must do.

 **"Imi" nara tsunagu te no naka**

Rinko raises her hand that held a white CØDE-CALLER and points it at him. She seemed to be shouting something at him but it was being muffled by the explosions. Finally she pulls the trigger as the screen breaks into pieces, falling onto ground as white and black feathers.

* * *

 **(Few days later)**

Days has been going smoothly after the last incident. With Noise threat is still around and Tsubasa is unable to deal with it due her Relic was being stolen, it's up to Hibiki and Kanade to protect the citizen out of danger. To be truth, in all beat up they do, Kanade isn't take much in fighting as most of it is given to Hibiki. It's Kanade way of teach her to get used in fighting in real life and the atmosphere around it. Indeed their armor can protect them from being disintegrated by Noise but it has its own limit and not to mention the way Hibiki's fight is quite amateur without any technique and depend on raw strength and clumsy way of fighting.

As Kanade watches her kouhai fighting against bunch of Noise she was thinking of how to fix this problem. For technique, she thinks Genjuro can be help as she along with Tsubasa are trained under him and she admit for normal human he have quite pack of punch. If anything, she almost think the old man Genjuro is a real life super human with his tremendous amount of strength he have that can destroy a single big boulder in single punch. Not to mention the reason behind his power is absolutely vague. Who can get that amount strength just by eat, watch movies and sleep?

"Haaa!" Hibiki roar echoed as last of Noise is defeated by her punch, "Hah… hah… hah… are we… done?" she said exhausted.

"That's pretty much all of it," Kanade said as she looks around for any leftover, "Alright, let's go back and let the cleaning unit deal the rest."

"Okay!" she said before her stomach resound, "Uu… I'm hungry…"

"Well, I'm hungry as well so let's go and grab something to eat," Kanade said before her phone vibrate and she check it out. She found a new message from Rinko and open it.

{ _Going home late. Will have dinner outside._ }

{Rinko}

"Hm? Is that Rinko-senpai?" Hibiki said as she looks at the message.

"Yeah… Seriously, lately she tent to come home very late night and never told me anything except a vague answer. I hope she doesn't do anything stupid…"

"You sound like her own mother," Hibiki commented.

"Am I? Well, considering I was take care of Tsubasa all this years, maybe my motherly instinct kick in and I end up take care both of them. Well, at least Tsubasa can handle some stuff by herself now… except for cleaning her own room."

"Is that bad?"

"You won't be able to say anything after you looks at it with your own eyes," Kanade says with wry smile, somehow convince Hibiki to how bad it is. Not long after that, she got a calls from Genjuro, which very rare except something urgent happen. She answer it.

"Something happen old man?" Kanade asked.

{Yes. You better back with Hibiki to the base. I'll explain further with the rest.}

"Got it," then the calls end, "Change of plan Hibiki-chan, we're need to go back to back immediately."

"Is something happen?" Hibiki asked.

"It is. Let's go!" then both of them going back with Kanade ride her bike together with Hibiki toward the base. Not long after that, they have arrive on Lydian and use the secret elevator to going down toward the command room. Once they're go inside, they found everyone busy with something and Genjuro meet them.

"Ah, you're here," Genjuro said, "Tsubasa on her way now so we should wait for a while—"

"Sorry I'm late!" Tsubasa walks in to the room, "Something happen commander?"

"Indeed, just a while ago we got this video record," Genjuro said as he signaled the crew to shows the video on screen. And the video is played.

 **{Good day, guardian of humanity…}**

"He is…!?" Kanade said as she and everyone looks at the screen. On the screen, the video has been played and shows and image of hooded bandaged man sitting behind a desk with barely light illuminate the place. It makes them hard to clearly see his face but for who has seen it with their own eyes, they're able to recognize him immediately.

"Yes, the leader of **CODE** ," Genjuro said. And then the video continue.

 **{It seems you have a hard time since our last meet. Not to mention the Noise I have sent this past days is really put you all on work, am I right?}**

"Tch, he really makes us work to the bone," Kanade commented with not-so-happy expression. The video continue.

 **{However, what I want to says in here isn't about the Noise. True that it would related later but it won't have that much effect on our next subject.}**

"Next subject…" Tsubasa said as she focus at the video.

 **{How about we makes a negotiation?}**

"Negotiation? Is that true old man?" Kanade asked.

"Just watch until it over," Genjuro said and video continue.

 **{Remember this?} The video shows him showing Ame no Habakiri Relic on his hand, {it seems the loss of it had cause a decreasing in your main power against the Noise's threat. I wonder how's blunette doing after she has lost the very thing that let her do as she likes toward other.}**

"Gugh…" Tsubasa irked as she got mentioned in the video. Indeed after she lost her Relic she had focus more on her idol's job as she had nothing to do aside from training. She don't have that much expression in how normal people doing as far as her life is dedicated to battlefield and ensure the safety of her nation. However, she can't help to want to felt how's normal life is at least once as deep down … she's just a normal girl like the other.

 **{Ever since I got my hand on this… to tell the truth I have nothing to do with it.} He said as if no interest to the valuable item on his hand, {however, you had something that I want so, how about we have exchange in our negotiation?}**

"What has he want to?" Hibiki said as she also want to know. The video continue.

 **{You know what I talking about, right? That leftover you gain after that incident I had cause…}**

"He want THAT!?" Kanade shouted as she knows what he mean along with the rest, except for Hibiki.

"What does he mean?" Hibiki asked.

"After the incident and the death of Tatsumi Kajou, we had recover a what we can say a remaining of a device he had used to becomes a mysterious black armored man SIN in past years before the incident," Tsubasa explained, "However, even after we got it we never able to dismantle the secret behind its power. However… why he want it went he already got the technology behind it and already use it by himself?" Tsubasa said in deep though.

"Maybe there's a deep secret that we don't know but he know it?" Kanade answered, "If that the case, then it might be the answer of why he want it."

"We're still not sure…" Genjuro said while thinking about it, "Continue the video."

 **{Because I'm in good mood, I'll share a little information about that stuff.} He said and gain every ear on the room, {that device is called "C** **Ø** **DE-CALLER", a special device that allows the user to let out the power of certain Relic and keep it safe for their own safety. For short, it's a catalyst trigger.}**

"A catalyst trigger…" Ryoko said after for long time stay silence to hear the entire video record, "So, it has similar power to how Symphogear is being used to let remaining power of incomplete Relic… Very interesting…" then the video continue.

 **{I can't share anything than that.} He stated, {Now, back to main topic. I want you to give me that in exchange of this thing in my hand. The location is on … at 05:00 tomorrow. Try not to be late or do anything stupid… or you know what I might do.}**

And the video end there.

"He hacks our system for just sending the video and do as he likes, he really underestimated our capabilities," Genjuro said.

"Or not," Ryoko said, "So far, there's several attempt on hacking our system yet only he who able to do it before we even knows it. We must take a precautions before we act, as I sense he gives a vibe of a smart fool."

"Smart fool?" Hibiki asked.

"Someone who smart but act like a fool, you tend to underestimate them before it's already too late," Ryoko explained, "This type of person is very dangerous in one way or another. They won't show their fang before you're showing any weakness they can exploit. A coward… but can be said very cunning as well."

"Yet he fight us face-on-face and completely defeat us," Kanade reminded, "Indeed Tsubasa is strong as her partner… I know well about it. But… that time… I felt something bad, very-very bad coming from him. As if… there's no chance for Tsubasa to win at that time."

"I can't help but agree," Tsubasa agreed, "It might be I driven by my own emotion that I don't notice it, but even if he looks like not completely serious at that time, I felt that I… being watched from any direction. It's like… he observe every single small act I do and move according that."

"An observant-type… We got a serious threat this time," Genjuro said, "However, if this is a chance to retrieve back Ame-no-Habakiri Relic from his hand, we can't let this let by. Indeed, giving him a real one might be a same bad idea but we got no choice and time as well," Genjuro continue, "I'll speak to government about it and see what their answer is for it."

"I'll come too. You girls go get some rest. We will explain everything you need to know after we talk to higher-up," Ryoko suggested.

"Okay! Actually, I and Hibiki are hungry from our last battle so we will take our dinner now. How about you Tsubasa? Want to join in?"

"Ah… I also haven't my dinner yet. Alright, I'll join you," Tsubasa answered.

The girls then leave the place while the grown-ups keep doing their job. At that chance, Ryoko decide to speak her mind, "Those higher-ups might be denied our proposal, and you know it right?"

"There's also a chance that they might want us do something foolish like retrieve and capturing that man," Genjuro answered while looks back at screen that still showing the bandaged man, "A single man leading the catastrophe into the world… what is his real objective?"

* * *

 **(Tomorrow, in some old warehouse)**

Inside some old warehouse warehouse, Genjuro accompanied with Kanade and Tsubasa with several man in black suit are standing behind a worn out table in the middle of room while holding a briefcase contain an important item. Opposite of them, the bandaged man with same appearances as he is before standing together with several man in some military suit, probably his underling. They're standing while facing each other and doesn't let go of their eyes toward their target. Hibiki isn't there as she is on outside as back-up in chance something happen and they need extra hands on thing.

"You got what we need? Genjuro asked.

" **Right here,** " he said as he showed a small box, which opened and reveal the Relic inside it, " **How about you? You got what I want?** "

"Yes, but before that, how we can be sure that isn't a fake?" Genjuro asked while still hold his composure.

" **Asked those people in your place** ," he said before taking out the pendant out of box and flick it once, " **Did they got this Relic wave signal?** "

{ _Genjuro, we got a small signal from your place_ } Ryoko said from communication device on Genjuro ear, { _That's a real one._ }

"Alright, we trust you. Then—"

" **Then how about you?** " he cut off, " **Is that thing on your hand, isn't a fake one?** "

"Sadly, we can't give anything to prove if this is real," Genjuro answered, "But we assure you that this thing inside briefcase is a real deal."

" **Then open it on the table** ," he ordered, " **I'll be the one who decide if that real or not. Can you?** "

"… Okay then," Genjuro said before walk forward and place the briefcase on the table. He then open it and reveal the content, which is a broken CØDE-CALLER like how it is after the incident, "Now, can you tell?"

" **Let see,** " the bandaged said before walk forward toward the table and see the content, " **Ah… I can smell it, I can see it. The trace… the energy… and more importantly, its potential…** " he said in vague and strange tone, " **You're not lying. This is a real deal.** "

"Yes, we have a lot problem just for taking this out with government approval," Genjuro explained a little, "Then, it is a deal?"

" **I am a man of my word** ," he said before placing back the pendant on the small box before slide it toward Genjuro on opposite table. Genjuro catches it while he took the briefcase and close it, " **Indeed, I can see from your eyes. You're not like those people who just sit on their golden ass while do nothing than giving order and complain, you're someone… who's worth of praise and respect,** " he said before walking back toward his original position, " **Ah… almost forgot it…** " he said while raise his black CØDE-CALLER.

"What did you try to do?" Genjuro said while get ready for anything he might to do. Kanade and Tsubasa as well as men in black suit do so as the latter raise their gun at the bandaged man.

 **[DECODER_TRANSMIST]**

" **Your little gift…** " he said before swing the device toward his underling as it gust out a black smoke toward them, " **Enjoy this little carnival** ," he said before jump inside the smoke and disappear before any bullet that shot toward him get him.

"Dammit! He escape!" Kanade exclaimed, "Wait, what happen to those people?" she and the other looks at the bandaged man's underlings who give a sound of pain before their silhouette inside the smoke slowly change into some sort of humanoid-like monster. It soon reveals its true form as the smoke disperse, a big build humanoid monster with lower part looks like a robot while the upper part are variates from one with Gatling as its hands with canon on shoulder, a sharp clawed arms with moss-like cover around head and other shape as well.

" **GROOAAA!** " one of monster roar before charging forward.

"Shot them! Shot them!" one of man in black said before they are begin to shot them, but their bullet doesn't have any effect at all.

"Kanade! Tsubasa!" Genjuro said as he jump back before got crushed by large build monster along with table and give the pendant to Tsubasa, "We must hold them off or they would endanger the nearby district!" he said before move forward and deliver single powerful punch, which only push it back a little, "It seems it would be more tougher than I thought, but they can be hit!"

"Let's go Tsubasa!" Kanade shout before singing her activation song.

"Right behind you!" Tsubasa answered before singing her activation song.

" _ **Croitzal ronzell Gungnir zizzl…**_ "

" _ **Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron…**_ "

As both of them donned their armor, they're charged toward those humanoid monsters. The Gatling hands bursting out bullets toward Kanade as she use her spear as shield while moving forward before stuck it with her weapon. Tsubasa doesn't let this chance out as she jump forward and strike the other two behind the Gatling one. By use her ankle blade, she spins around and catch them all in her strike without mercy. When Kanade was dealing with the Gatling monster, she doesn't realize that it was charging its canon toward her.

"Oh shit! Everyone takes cover!" Kanade shout before she places her spear in front of her while Tsubasa retreat behind her. The explosion comes out and explode the warehouse, which further warning people on outside including Hibiki, who's already donned her armor.

"W-what happen!?" Hibiki said in confused before saw one of those monster. At first, she doesn't know what it is, but when it turns to her and charge at her, she knows that is an enemy and she punch it before it can do anything to her. It's sure pushed back by her attack but it isn't enough to defeat, "What is those thing!?"

"Don't know! But I assure you that they're enemies!" Kanade shouted at Hibiki question while she was dealing with other one, "Dammit! This thing is surely annoying!"

"However, they're not like Noise. Normal weapon can actually hit them!" Genjuro declared as he burst out from smoke while dragging one of them with his hand unmoving, "They're tough, but no impossible to be defeated!"

"Thanks for your advice Old Man!" Kanade said before pushed back her enemy before stab them with her spear and raise them up, "Take this!"

 **[Stab∞Meteor]**

Her spear spinning while creating powerful tornado that send it up further to sky and harshly fell to ground. She then move the tornado to caught other monster in her range as they got hit by it and sent fly to nearby building, "That's what you got to deal with this lady!"

"Um… are you sure?" Hibiki unintentionally blurt out a comment.

"You got problem with that?" Kanade said before hit her head.

"Sorry~~" Hibiki said as she rubbed the pain on her head.

"Anyway, how's in your side, Tsubasa?"

"I'm done here as well," she said while slash down the one she fight against, before it finally down, "They're strong, but they don't have any intelligence at all. They went berserk and just attack anything on their way," as she explain, all defeated monster let out a black smoke before they're turning back into human form, which surprise Hibiki.

"They're human!?" Hibiki asked.

"They're that man underling, got transformed by him before he got away," Kanade explained before she notice the color on her suit is disappear, "Time out huh? Lucky that I can— cough-cough!" she suddenly coughing before her armor disappear. Tsubasa and Hibiki becomes worried as they went to her.

"Kanade! Are you alright?" Tsubasa asked, which notice a bit of blood on Kanade hand she use to cover her mouth when coughing.

"I'm fine, just tired…" Kanade said before she slump down toward Tsubasa and she catch her, "Sorry, can you help me back to home? I think I can't walk by my own."

"It's alright Kanade. I got you," Tsubasa take Kanade's hand to her shoulder as she support her, "You need to rest after this."

"Yeah, but I need to find a good explanation to Rinko if she saw me like this."

"Let me handle it," Ogawa comes with several man on his back, "You all need to rest to, let us grown up handle things here."

"T-thank you Ogawa-san!" Hibiki said before bow down.

"You're welcome," he said before those girls leave the place with a car that had ready before. Then he saw Genjuro walks toward him, "How is it?"

"We are able to retrieve Ame no Habakiri Relic, but we loss the device," Genjuro explained, "And that bandaged man… he is able to turn those people into some sort of humanoid monster. I believe this isn't the end of it."

"I agree," Ogawa said as he looks at the aftermath of battle, "We can't trace his track when he got away, but we found something interesting in our search."

"Explain it on base," Genjuro ordered, "Night is still long after all of this."

* * *

 **(Somewhere…)**

The bandaged man walk in to some abandoned factory while bringing the suitcase, which he greeted by several man in army uniform.

"Welcome back sir," said one of soldier.

" **How's the situation?** " the bandaged man asked.

"We already got what you need," he said before reveal amounts of material behind the soldier, "Are they good enough?"

" **More than enough,** " he said before walks to higher platform, " **Today, it will be our first step toward the real salvation we want!** " he declare, " **All of you, comes from different origin and places, but we are share same pain and will to change the things to be better! I'm asked you all once more even though I know all your answer,** " he raise one hand, " **Are you willing to come with me to hell?!** "

"Yes, we are!" they said in unison.

" **Good,** " the bandaged man then walks deeper to factory and meet a scientist, " **How is the preparation?** "

"Good to go sir," one of scientist with gas mask and hazard suit said, "We are ready to begin our experiment."

" **Excellent. All the piece have been set on their place,** " he laugh in deep tone, almost like a demon laugh, " **The only remain… is to found the priest**."

* * *

 **(Ending Song: Beautiful Soldier by Minami)**

 **(Instrument)**

 **Hontou no jibun ga ima itsuwari no egao de**

 **Kakusareta, tojite yuku… mienai**

 **Hitori de daijoubu**

The scene slowly reveal the inside of an abandoned ancient church-like building in the middle of night. Everything inside is so dark with only moonlight that illuminate a certain place through the glass wall behind the altar on front of place. The camera slowly move from right to left, emphasize the beauty of serenity and emptiness of the place.

 **Sekai wa kimi no koto tameshi tsudzuke**

 **Jiyuu no hane o otosu no**

 **Owaranai nichijou, tatakai e… sou, mayowazu ni**

The camera then zoom in to altar. It reveals the state of altar, which had been cracking and half broken being eaten by time. However, the moonlight illuminate to it has make the reflection part to reflect the light and emphasize more the beauty of what goes through time had. Then, afterward a white and black feathers falling out of nowhere into the altar.

 **Makerarenai… kimi to jibun no yume ni**

 **Issho ni tsukanda keshiki, kagayaku no**

 **Kodoku o sutetatte**

The scene change and shows Rinko standing in front of altar. She looks down with expression of being gloomy and down in full of sadness and dilemma. She looks down at her hands, which she raise near her chest and opened, where the CØDE-CALLER rest on it with two feathers, black and white falling side by side.

 **kimi wa kimi dakara…**

Finally, the camera zoom in to the CØDE-CALLER button screen, which shows nothing more than a static image that only once and fast shows a five percentage before vanish into complete static.

* * *

 **Corruption Level: 5%**


	17. Re:CODE 5

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or any songs I use, I just own the ideas and OC's)**

* * *

 **Re:_Code V: The Ghost of Sinner**

* * *

 **(Somewhere…)**

The hooded bandaged man walks in toward an empty dark room, which only single light that illuminate the small part of room. He walks toward the place that illuminated before he's bow down in respect of something… or someone.

" **Everything is according your plan** ," he said as if he was talking to someone.

…

" **Yes, I have retrieve the device and with it, we will begin to mass produce for our people.** "

…

" **Indeed, the last thing we need is someone who will interfere our plan,** " he said with displeasure, " **However, it won't be problem as soon as we can get where they hide and deal with them.** "

…

" **Huh? They will coming by themselves? What do you mean?** " he asked in confusion

…

" **I see… A walking bait that not even we prepare for by our own hand. Then, we just need to wait until—** "

…

" **What!? What do you—** "

…

The light suddenly goes off and no one know what happen afterward.

* * *

 **(Opening Song: Error by GARNiDELiA)**

 **(Instrument)**

Firstly, the scene reveals a gigantic network with million red small boxes connected with several lines to each other inside an empty void. Then a small blue light comes from out of nowhere and started scanning the boxes one by one, as if it was trying to find something. After several attempts, it finally found the right box and started accessing the information inside of it. However, it is blocked by some kind of protection system, which resulted in the blue light forcing itself in by hacking the system and finally accessing the box. Then, the box becomes blue and began spreading around like a virus as the lines somewhat developed a crystal-like layer around it. Finally, the camera zoomed out and reveal a static video feed that was then replaced by the title "CODE-Rider SIN: The Endless Symphony" before the blinding light engulfs the surroundings.

 **Kowarete shimatta mono wo miru you ni**

The scene reveals Tatsumi in his armor without the helmet and Kanade in her broken Symphogear armor with their backs facing each other inside a broken stadium of the concert incident as their eyes stared at the aftermath of it in agony. Then the camera zooms in to Tatsumi who slowly closes his eyes as his body turns into black dust. Kanade tried to reach for him but before her hand got to him, he vanishes completely. With a shocked expression, Kanade pulls back her hand towards her chest as her face changed to one showing sadness and regret, emphasizing more of her failure.

 **"Okashina koto da to" daremo ga iu**

The scene shows a split screen, with Hibiki on the left and Tsubasa on the right with different environments in each. Firstly, Hibiki was inside the bathroom as she looked at the mirror which showed her figure, focusing more on the forte-like scar near hear chest as she remembers the mistreatment from people towards her and her family in the past. She closes her eyes and shook her head as if showing that she must not waver and trap herself in the past and that she must move forward to a better future. She turns around and leaves the bathroom, but then for a split second the mirror showed numerous amounts of 0s and 1s and the word "CODE" before returning to normal again.

 **Soredemo shinjitai sono te wo tsukamitai**

Secondly, Tsubasa was in the middle of walking towards the command room with a troubled expression. Her mind is strictly sharpened to become a sword and to not let her emotions get to her in order to make sure something like the concert incident never happens again. However, that thought of mind was almost destroyed as many unexpected things happened and she was in a dilemma. But she doesn't let it get to her as she steps forward full of confidence into command room, with everyone there looking at the screen, which showed that it was being hacked with 0s and 1s all over the place and the single word "CODE" plastered in the middle of screen.

 **An Error code Error code Error code Error**

Back to gigantic network, which every single box showing the word "error" as the scene continuously glitches between the network image and other images. The first is a close up of the "error" word on one of the boxes before changing into a scene where the camera shows a hooded man from behind with blood red colored background. The second showed images of Hibiki meeting up with Miku, who was going to school together with her but was then replaced with the camera getting closer to the hooded man who was slowly turning around. Next shows Hibiki and Miku meeting up with their other friends while continuing their trip to school before changing into the hooded man turn around and reveals his fully bandaged face from the side. Lastly it shows all the girls almost reaching the school, only to be surprised by Rinko who jumps up from behind and surprises them all with a hug from the back in a friendly manner before the image once again changes completely to show the hooded bandaged man facing head on while showing his black CØDE-CALLER before turning into static.

 **An Error code Error code Error No Error!**

The scenes change into nighttime, with Rinko looking outside from her window, completely in trance before she closes her eyes. In split second, the scene changes to a burning research room with a big monster facing someone in a white Symphogear, before the scene abruptly ends as Rinko opens her eyes, panting and having headache over what she momentarily saw in her dream.

 **An Error code Error code Error code Error**

The scene changes to Chris in Nehustand armor whipping the floor with her crystal whip and creates sparks as if she tried to intimidate her opponent in front of her, with group of Noise behind her. Then the scene quickly changes to the inside of a big mansion, with a white-blonde hair woman sitting at the end of table enjoying her drinks as she smirks at the camera.

 **An Error code Error code Error No Error!**

The scene changes, showing the hooded bandaged man walking on street while walking towards a huge group of policemen and military soldiers that all had their guns pointed at him. But when they light up the street, it then shows that the man isn't alone as hundreds of masked soldiers and humanoid monsters of varying forms and shapes walking behind him, all ready to destroy anything in their way. Then the hooded bandaged man flicks his finger.

 **Bokura no mirai ga seikai to iu katachi ni naranakutemo**

The scenes then changes to the Symphogear users fighting against the Nehustan user. First is Kanade who launches her spear from sky but it was dodged by her enemy before being followed up by Tsubasa giving sword slash but her attack got deflected.

 **Ima furetai to omou kimochi dake de ii**

Hibiki rushed towards Chris and she saw her coming, accepts her challenge and rushes toward her as Hibiki's fist and Chris's whip clashes with each other, creating a large explosion and surrounds everyting in smoke. Once the smoke cleared, the Symphogears once again faced the Nehustan user for another round.

 **Dareka ga egaita puroguramu door ni kimerarenai ne**

The scene changes to show the city from the highest point of view. The hooded bandaged man looks at the city from the highest building as he watches the chaos his men was causing. Then he notices someone approaching him from behind and turns around, only to find Rinko there with a determined look on her face. On her eyes, the image of someone she cared for was imprinted over the man, but when she blinked the image disappears as she knows what she must do.

 **"Imi" nara tsunagu te no naka**

Rinko raises her hand that held a white CØDE-CALLER and points it at him. She seemed to be shouting something at him but it was being muffled by the explosions. Finally she pulls the trigger as the screen breaks into pieces, falling onto ground as white and black feathers.

* * *

 **(Store)**

Rinko was looking around the store as she searching the ingredient for dinner. Recently, Kanade was always come home late and being exhausted as well, which Kanade always avoid to explain in detail aside from some obvious lies. However, Rinko isn't a pushover so she keep quiet and doesn't ask any further. And now, she need to buy ingredient as her stock at house is almost empty.

She's wandering around the store as she look at the list on her hand. It was good amount of ingredient, especially the one who can recover one's stamina. She want to pay Kanade's kindness by cooking her something, as she must be working hard all this time. She doesn't know where or what she working at, but at least she can support her from behind. When she thinks about it, it almost feels like when she support her brother when he does all those dangerous job he have do in the past. It made her sad that it's all gone now.

"Nii-san…" he muttered as she keep walking forward. She caught to it too much that she doesn't realize that a girl is in front of her. They bumped and fall to the ground, which make Rinko's groceries fall to ground too.

"Ouch… hey, are you alright?" Rinko said as she offered her hand to help, but got slapped instead.

"I don't need your help," the girl in question said in cold manner before she got herself up and glared at Rinko, "Why don't you watch where are you going next time?"

"Sorry, I caught on… something that I don't focus on where I walk to," Rinko said while apologize.

"Well, better look at where you are heading next time," the girl said in not friendly tone, "If you watch where you are going then it won't happen like this."

"I just say sorry, am I?" Rinko argued as she begin to not like this girl way to talk to her.

"Well, sorry isn't good enough!" the girl keep her standing as being the one who isn't fault, half of it and doesn't accept her apologize.

"Hey, watches your manner! I have apologize so why you keep it up!?" Rinko almost lost her temper.

"It's not my fault you're clumsy," she keep blame her.

For first time in her life, someone beside her brother is able to test her patience to its limit. Back in past, something once happen that make Rinko quite mad at her brother that she doesn't want to talk to him for the rest of day and days after that. However, as like any sibling fight, she finally accept his apologize and their relationship turn into normal. And now, even if half of it is her fault, Rinko really want to teach this pale lavender colored hair girl. However, she can't resolve with fight so she instead do it with words.

"Oh, I am clumsy? Then you must be blind to not be able to avoid clumsy me," Rinko tried to provoke her to see her reaction.

"Why you…!" the girl said in rage, but calmed down afterward, which surprise Rinko a little, "What's your name?"

"Rinko Kanjou. How about you?" she said in calm tone as she was glad that it was done peacefully.

"Chris Yukine. You better remember it," she said with unfriendly manners. Rinko sighed as she knows that Chris is still have grudge at her.

"Fine," she said as she collect her falling groceries and just walk away.

"Hey! Get back here!" Chris called her back, but Rinko kept walking, "I'm not done with you yet!"

Rinko doesn't answer her and kept walking away. She decides to done with her shopping and pay all of it before go out from store, "Great… now I'm in bad mood," she muttered as she goes back to home. One thing for sure, those ingredients she buys out would be her victim to calm her bad mood or she would look moody for the rest of day.

Later, before the dinner, Kanade just goes back from her work and saw Rinko preparing dinner. Seems in good mood, Kanade walks to kitchen to see her, only to be terrified after sensing a dark aura around Rinko. The ingredients merciless cutting, smashed and cooked when Rinko showing a terrifying smile as she let out all her bad mood through it. Slowly, Kanade retreat to her room and wait for dinner to finish as she knows this won't end well and would be awkward if she tried to talk to her right now.

* * *

 **(Few days later, Lydian Academy)**

As the sun setting down in the horizon, two figure was standing not far from teacher's office. They're Rinko and Miku, who are waiting for Hibiki to turn in her late assignment. They're waiting as today those three would watch shooting star show tonight and they want to know the fate of Hibiki's assignment after being late for some reason.

"Did she always like this?" Rinko asked to Miku.

"No, but recently she always come home late so she doesn't have time to finish her assignment," Miku explained as she knows she can trust her senior about their problem, "Did you have any idea of why she always come home late, Kanjou-san?"

"Well, I have some… but I don't think it's the right one," she said as she looks outside the window, "Most possible thing is… she might get boyfriend or something."

"No way! I don't think she would get one… or is she?" Miku became to doubt her own word when she think about it.

"Consider her personality… I don't think she have one," Rinko sighed, "If there's one, he was a very patience guy, to date a girl like her."

"You said like no one can stay too long around her," Miku said in flat tone.

"Her tend to help the others no matter who they are can be very annoying in some way," Rinko said, "However, I don't think it was a bad thing either."

"Kanjou-san…"

"World needs more people like her," she continued, "then, maybe a world peace won't be a dream anymore."

"You're… really think so?" Miku can't help but awe for her senior words.

"Of course. Aside from her lack of brain of course," she said and almost make Miku trip on her place.

"So much for expectation…" Miku sighed as she remember who she is talking to.

"Oi, I heard a disappointment in your tone," Rinko said in annoyed tone.

Not too long after their talk, Hibiki is walking toward them as Miku approach eher first.

"How is it?" Miku asked, "What did she say?"

"What is this chicken scratch? They look like hiero-somethings," Hibiki quoted with depression tone.

"Not that," Rinko said in flat tone, "Your report. Is she accept that? Considering you were late."

Hibiki once depressing face suddenly lit up into bright smile, "She said she's making a special exception!" then she help her hands up to high-five with Miku and Rinko, "Horray! But I'm so tired!" however before Miku can answer her high-five, the voice of teacher stop them.

"Tachibana! Quite down!" the teacher shout from the room.

"Let's get out of here before she's start to lecture us," Rinko whispered before they're walk away from teacher's room, "Alright, how is your preparation for our show tonight?"

"All good! Ah, please wait here you two. I'll get out bags from the classroom," Miku said.

"You really don't have to do that," Hibiki said.

"You earned yourself a break," then Miku went to classroom.

Those two watches Miku going as she turned the corner, "Miku's so fast!"

"Well, she was once on track team last I heard," Rinko said before notice Hibiki's phone rang up, "You got a call right there."

"Uh right…" Hibiki answered which somewhat seems terrified from her face. Rinko watches her answer the call before her expression suddenly goes down. Concerning with it, she asked.

"What's the matter?"

"Sorry! I need to do something, so see ya!" Hibiki said before run off to somewhere.

"Hibiki…" Rinko watches her junior running off like it was something really important. She's hope that it wasn't serious thing or she might late for tonight concert. After that, Rinko got herself a message from her phone and check it, only for her to walk away immediately to somewhere.

* * *

 **(Later, Subway Entrance)**

{Hibiki! What do you thinking!? First is Kanjou-san and now you—}

"Sorry, something came up," Hibiki apologize through the phone as her hair bangs covered her eyes, "I might not be able to make it for shooting stars tonight."

For a while, there's a silence from the other side of phone. Then, Miku spoke again, {Is it something important again?}

"Yeah," Hibiki said with apologize tone at her word."

{Okay. I get it. These things happen. I'll leave the door unlocked, so don't be late, okay?}

"Thank you, Miku… and I'm sorry. Please tell that to Rinko-senpai too," then she ended the call before facing the Noise in front of her while she sing a song.

" _Balwaisyall nescell Gungnir tron…_ "

 **(Play Song: Gekisou Gungnir)**

In flash of light, she's already put on her Symphogear and ready to take on the Noise. She raise her fist, charging up before punch through one of them before kick the other that tried to get close to her. One of Noise tried to attack her from behind but she elbow it and punch another one that tried to attack her too, disintegrated them in process.

{We've detected something big inside there}, Genjuro said through intercom, {Tsubasa is on her way while Kanade will be here stand-by as back-up. Hold on until the she arrive and don't be reckless.}

"Got it!" she answered before deliver another punch to one of Noise. Then she saw a large one that looks like a grape with legs and hands, "I'll do what I can," she strike that Noise very hard that it goes fly toward one of the support pillar and proceed to charge toward it. Another tried to pounce at her, but she simply kick it. Before she knows, the grape Noise unleash couple of balls on its head toward her before it exploded and surprise Hibiki which got caught in the place that was falling down due the explosion while the Noise escape.

The rest that survive look down at the rubbles where Hibiki got caught in explosion, thinking that they had killed her but suddenly she burst out from the rubble and strike them, who taken by surprise of her sudden attack and can't defend themselves, "I want to… I wanted to watch the shooting stars!" Hibiki shout as she destroy every single one of them who got too close to her, "I wanted to watch the shooting starts with Miku and Rinko-senpai! How dare you make me break my promise!"

More of Noise appeared as she speaks. However, she doesn't stop talking, "My heartfelt words, my world full of peace and my dreamy everyday life… How dare you take it all from me!?" she then proceed to violently destroy every Noise on her way, "You even taking Rinko-senpai's brother away from her!" More and more she kill them, she becomes more enjoy it as her rage almost control her. But then she back to her sense and remember her real target and chase after it that seems tried to run away, "Hold it right there!"

 **(Song End)**

The Noise sent more explosion in attempt of its escape and create a hole in ceiling to escape. Hibiki want to follow it but then she saw something on sky, "A shooting… star?" However, it wasn't a shooting star, but was actually Tsubasa that dive down to ground. Before she landed, she sent **[Azure Flash]** toward the escaped Noise and cleanly cut it off. Hibiki climb out from hole and ran toward her, "Tsubasa!"

"Tachibana, you need to be more careful," Tsubasa said in lecturing tone.

"I'm sorry," Hibiki apologized.

Tsubasa want to give her little lecture about her recklessness but she stopped as she felt someone else there, "Someone's here! Show yourself!" she said as she turns around and look at the bushes while raise her sword.

"Well-well, you're sharper than you look," a voice, which belongs to female said before she step out from bushes while wearing a full body silver suit with green gems and chains-like purple gem.

When she saw her, Tsubasa was shocked. It wasn't because the appearance of the girl but rather the armor she was wearing. In other hand, Hibiki is quite confused as she doesn't know the situation.

"The… Nehushtan armor… but how!?" Tsubasa demanded while the mysterious girl smirked.

* * *

 **(At 2** **nd** **Division Headquarters)**

 **[NEHUSHTAN]**

"The Nehushtan armor! But how!?" Genjuro exclaimed as he was as shocked as Tsubasa and other member, especially Kanade.

During the concert incident, the Nehushtan Relic went missing without a trace, which they think it was stolen by CODE. However, a girl that they never seen before was wearing that armor out of nowhere. Of course, it riled up Kanade as she remember that.

"I'll go there and help those two!" she said before runs off from room.

"Wait, Kanade!" Genjuro called, but she already disappear. He can't stop her and just hope that she arrive in time as he turned back to screen. He want to go to battlefield too, but he decides to give the rest to the girls as he needs to take command in case something happen.

* * *

 **(Back with the girls)**

"So, you recognize the armor, huh?" the mysterious girl asked, "Then you must be know where this came from, right?"

"How could I forget?" Tsubasa said as she tighten her grip at her sword, "From my weakness, not only was the armor lost, but the very life of person Kanade was looked for," she continue, "And all of those lives lost… will forever stay in my mind!"

 **(Play Song: Zetto Ame no Habakiri)**

Tsubasa started to sing as she and the mysterious girl goes into battle stance. Hibiki, in other hand goes in-between them, "Tsubasa, wait! She's human! Human like us! There's no reason for us to fight, right?" she asked as she really don't want to fight another human.

"Idiot! This is a battlefield!" both Tsubasa and mysterious girl said in same time, causing them to looks at each other in surprise. Tsubasa smirked in response, "I think we're gonna get along just fine."

"Let's have some fun!" she said after smirked from her words and sending one of her whips at Tsubasa. Tsubasa easily dodge he attack and counter by sending **[Azure Flash]** beam slash toward her, but to her surprise the mysterious girl deflect her attack with her whip with smirk on her face. Then, Tsubasa went to her with her enlarged sword and goes with overhead slash but the mysterious girl dodge it. She proceed with couples side swing before use her ankle blades, but her opponent is able to dodge it all. Just about Tsubasa hit the girl, she raise her whip and stop her attack in process.

The girl smirked as she went to hit Tsubasa's head, but she ducked in time. However, when she got back up, she meet with a kick right into her stomach that push her back away, " _Is this the potential of complete Relic?!_ " she thought.

"Don't underestimate the power of Nehustan, okay?" the mysterious mocked with cocky smile at her face, "This is far from my best game!"

"Then let me see how you're in your best!" the mysterios girl look up toward the source of words that she heard before she right in time jump back before got hit by large spear that now struck at breaking ground. Out from sky, Kanade come out and retrieve her spear before point it at her, "Don't you think you can win just because you have better toy in your hand!"

"Kanade!?" Tsubasa said in surprise as her partner standing in front of her.

"Yo Tsubasa! Getting roughed up?" Kanade said to her, "Don't take all the blame by yourself. You're still remember what have you say before, right?"

"I… you're right. Sorry if I caught by my own weakness."

"As I said, don't blame yourself," then Kanade turned at the mysterious girl, "Yo, shorty."

"Shorty!?" the mysterious girl complained in anger.

"Let me ask you this," Kanade asked, "Do you be a part of that CODE group?"

"Huh? What the hell are you say? I'm not a part of that group of freak!" she answered.

" _So, another party also responsible for it_ ," Kanade thought as she got her answer, "Well, that's fine! Whoever you are or from wherever you are, you got stolen goods at your hands and it's time for you to give it back."

"Try me, granny!" she mocked.

"W-what!?" Kanade little snapped when she got called by that, "Alright you shorty, it seems it won't end very peacefully between us!" then she charged toward her and thrust forward with incredible speed.

"Whoa!" the mysterious girl barely evade her attack as she jump back, "For granny like you, you're quite fast," she mock her again.

"This is what they means by 'differences by experiences' shorty!" Kanade continue to attack her with her spear. Thrust and slash she unleashed without mercy as she want to finish the fight as soon as possible before her body reach her limit. However, the mysterious girl can tell what she intend from her rushed attacks.

"You have time limit, right?" mysterious girl said before block her spear attack, "Such unfortunate you're, but don't think I'll let you do as you like!"

She slaps Kanade's spear to side before kick her on stomach. Kanade pushed back but able to hold her position, but the mysterious girl don't stop there as she rush toward her and tried to whip her couples of time as Kanade tried to defend herself, "What's the matter? Where's your confidence from before? Huh!?" she doesn't stop and keep attacking her without give her time to retaliate back.

"Kanade!" Tsubasa raise up before rush toward them to help out Kanade, "Get away from her!"

"Oh, miss loser join in the fight again," mysterious girl said before block Tsubasa attack with her whip, "Even with you two, I can handle you all alone!"

"Tsubasa! Kanade-san!" Hibiki cried in worry. She want to help them, but she don't want to fight the fellow human too.

"Oh, right. I'll keep you entertained too," she took out a strange metal staff before shoot out few beams from it in front of Hibiki. The beams disappear and reveal none other than Noise at its place.

"Those are Noise! She summon them!?" Hibiki said in surprise. She of course surprised that those thing that was threaten humankind for so long can be summon by someone. She tried to run off from them, but she got caught by some kind of strange substance that stop and trap her on her place, "Dammit!" she tried to get free, but her effort is come to no avail.

After fired Nosie toward Hibiki, she continues to fight against Kanade and Tsubasa. Those two keep their combination attack to suppress her further but suddenly Kanade movement becomes slower as a bit of blood dripped from her mouth, "Dammit! It's almost time…!" but the mysterious girl doesn't give this chance slip out as she strike Kanade with her whip and send her far back.

"Kanade!" Tsubasa shout in worry.

"Don't let out your enemy from your sight!" the mysterious girl does as same with Tsubasa but with higher force inside it and make her fly backward. When Tsubasa hit the ground, she stomp at her head, "Don't get your hopes up, you bitch!" she pointed at Hibiki, "My target is her from beginning anyway," she said which surprise Hibiki even more, "Is that what you can do to protect your comrade!?" she mocked her in the end.

"Do you really think I'll just stand by and watch!?" she raise her sword and call upon **[One Thousand Tears]** , rain of swords. Not want to get impaled by it, the mysterious girl jumped back and Tsubasa use this chance to retreat.

Tsubasa looks back at Kanade who already reach her limit and her enemy in front of her. She can't let Kanade as she already out from her shape and her enemy is strong, she can't help but to continue the fight, even if by her own.

Meanwhile, Hibiki who got trapped could do nothing than watch their fight. Then she remember something from her past training with Tsubasa and Kanade, "That's right! My armed gear!"

* * *

 _ **(Flashback)**_

" _Focus your will into your Gear!" Kanade shouted as she watch Hibiki dealing with Noise, "Even if just small fragment, it will react and give you proper weapon."_

" _Right, Kanade-san!" Hibiki said before tried to focus her will, but got nothing at the end and got punched by one of Noise. And then, she found herself got chased by all the Noise, "Help me!"_

" _Yare-yare, what a junior I have," Kanade sighed before chuckle a little and goes to save Hibiki before she become Noise's burger._

* * *

 _ **(Flashback End)**_

" _Right! If I want to be any help, I need a weapon!_ " Hibiki though before tried focus like she did before in training. However, the result is same as before, "Why won't it appear? Why?" however, in her depression she felt something strange with the air, "The wind… what's this strange feeling I have?" she doesn't notice that her Gear given a reaction as it sparked a little.

Meanwhile, Tsubasa is still fighting against the mysterious girl. The mysterious girl is really serious in her attack that Tsubasa doesn't fell any hesitate inside it. Then, they got into deadlock, "She's not just playing with me," she tried to overpower her while though out aloud her though, "Her power is real."

"Do you think you have time to talking!?" she pushed her back and tried to roundhouse kick Tsubasa but she's able to duck and flipped away. The mysterious girl continue by summon couples of Noise but they got destroyed by Tsubasa as they're not threat for her and she send **[Azure Flash]** toward her. She evade it as more Noise got destroyed in process and she attack her again with her whip. Tsubasa deflect it and come with overhead strike, but got blocked as she proceed with hand-to-hand combat. Tsubasa made some distance between them and throw three daggers at the girl.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she said as she found it wasn't even threat for her. Then, she jumped up and conjure a ball made from black and white energy at the tip of her whip before send it toward Tsubasa.

 **[Nirvana Gedon]**

Tsubasa tried to block her attack, but she got overpowered by it as the explosion took place and send out Tsubasa out from smoke, heavily damaged as she falling to ground.

 **(Song End)**

"Tsubasa!" Kanade said in worry, "Dammit! I must— ugh!" she want to move, but her body is already on its limit. She really want to curse herself as she can't do much at this situation.

"Are we done yet? Things were just starting to get interesting," the mysterious girl said, "Well, if it's the end than I can't complain about it. That's mean I can't finally takes what I come for."

"Like I'll let you! I refuse to fail anyone again!" Tsubasa said as she surprising able to stand up after that attack hit her.

"Hah!? What can you do in that state?" she said as before gestured to many Noise surrounded them, "Ah, maybe I'll decrease your strength too as I already here," she said as she looked at weakened Kanade.

"No! Don't you dare—" suddenly, Tsubasa stop her word as she felt something wrong with air. The mysterious girl also felt it as the Noise around them become uneasy all of sudden. The Sympogear armor also given a strange reaction as it creates small sparks from it.

"What the hell…?" she said before she felt the ground shacking a little, "What's going on!?"

 **[CRACK_V** **Ø** **ID** **]**

Then, as if it was an illusion, the scenery becomes static as it slowly becomes red blood. The tree becomes darken, the sky become red and the moon looks like one big black hole in the sky. The ground also shattered, which alerted them all.

"W-what happen!? Hibiki become panic as the surrounding change into something out from horror movie. The scenery become so nightmarish as if they are inside the nightmare itself.

"The hell!? Who do this!?" the mysterious girl said as she doesn't understand what's going on, "Someone explain to me—" her word stopped as she saw something in front of her, including other girls as well.

Standing right at the center of place, a shapeless figure that made of some shadow. It's hard to tell the right shape of that figure aside from its glowing blue eyes that stare at the mysterious girl.

"Who are you…?" she said as she got intimidate by his stare and step back. She doesn't know what happen, but once she saw that figure, her instinct was screaming non-stop to her to run from that place immediately. However, she can't go back before she got her target back to her mistress, "I asked once again, who are you!?" she tried to intimidate that figure back, but it's useless as her words fill nothing but a fear inside of it.

…

Without warning, that figure is suddenly already very close in front of her as if it was teleported to her. She stumble back as her fear for a sec got into her and almost make her run for her life. However, she's able to snap back before use her whip to attack that figure. But her whip just passed that figure as if strike nothing at all.

"Wha…!?" she keep attack that figure with the same result. Her whip keep passing its body as if passing a body-shaped mist that not even affect the figure at all as it keep staring at her, "Don't you fucking kidding me!?" she jump back before unleash couples of **[Nirvana Gedon]** at the figure as it caught by explosion, "How's that!?" she said as if she was the winner, but the truth lie to her.

The figure not even move at all from its place as her attack just destroy the surrounding, "Dammit!" she send more of **[Nirvana Gedon]** in desperation as her instinct keep warning her non-stop about the danger in front of her. When she raise her whip to send one final stonger **[Nirvana Gedon]** something burst out from the smoke created by her previous attacks and heading toward her.

 **[DEADLY_C** **Ø** **DEX_FINISH! GLUTONNY!]**

A large jaw made of energy burst out from the smoke and crush her. Not done with it, the jaw slowly turning around in spinning motion before launch her down to ground and end with large explosion that also destroy all Noise, including the one who trapped Hibiki.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!" the mysterious girl scream in pain as she got caught in explosion and thrown into nearest tree. The figure stare at her for last time before it disappear as the scenery become normal again.

"What… the hell happen…?" Kanade said as she and other girls witness what just going on. The mysterious girl got defeated by unknown shadowy figure that out of nowhere when the scenery become strange too and then disappear afterward along with it. As she tried to understand what happen, she heard something from her intercom.

{-nade! Kanade! Tsubasa! Hibiki! Are you there?} Genjuro voice can be heard from it as he did sound worried.

"We're here," Kanade answered, "What happen, Old Man?"

{We lost contact with you all, visually and communication as well. What happen there?}

"Well…"she looked at the body of mysterious girl that under the tree, "The scenery becomes strange all of sudden and… wait, did you say you lost our visual as well?"

{Yes, the video feed suddenly become static and we don't know what made it happen,} Gejuro explained through the intercom, {we tried to contact you three, but your signal are lost as well. That's why we're completely blind at here.}

"I see…" she said before looked back the mysterious girl, only to find her body disappear from the spot, "Dammit, she got away. We're heading back now."

{Alright, that's for the best. We'll prepare the medic for Tsubasa as well for Hibiki too if needed.}

"Thank you Old Man," Kanade said before her armor disappear into particle, "Out of time, huh? But… I felt like seen that figure somewhere. As if, it felt nostalgic in some way…"

Unbeknown by the girls, a hooded female figure has watching their entire fight behind the tree. After got what she needs, she's disappear from her place without leaving any trace left behind.

* * *

 **(Ending Song: Beautiful Soldier by Minami)**

 **(Instrument)**

 **Hontou no jibun ga ima itsuwari no egao de**

 **Kakusareta, tojite yuku… mienai**

 **Hitori de daijoubu**

The scene slowly reveal the inside of an abandoned ancient church-like building in the middle of night. Everything inside is so dark with only moonlight that illuminate a certain place through the glass wall behind the altar on front of place. The camera slowly move from right to left, emphasize the beauty of serenity and emptiness of the place.

 **Sekai wa kimi no koto tameshi tsudzuke**

 **Jiyuu no hane o otosu no**

 **Owaranai nichijou, tatakai e… sou, mayowazu ni**

The camera then zoom in to altar. It reveals the state of altar, which had been cracking and half broken being eaten by time. However, the moonlight illuminate to it has make the reflection part to reflect the light and emphasize more the beauty of what goes through time had. Then, afterward a white and black feathers falling out of nowhere into the altar.

 **Makerarenai… kimi to jibun no yume ni**

 **Issho ni tsukanda keshiki, kagayaku no**

 **Kodoku o sutetatte**

The scene change and shows Chris standing beside a wall made from vines of mixed red, black and white roses. Dressed in white dress that dirtied by blood red color at some part, she's standing as her hand reach the roses wall in gentle, even though he expression given a sense of painful and sadness. At her hand that touch the vines is actually scratched a bit by the thorn of rose as the blood falling toward her other hand below, which holding CØDE-CALLER and fouled it.

 **kimi wa kimi dakara…**

Finally, the camera zoom in to the CØDE-CALLER button screen, which covered by blood and shows nothing more than static image that only and fast shows a thirty percentage before vanish into complete static.

* * *

 **Corruption Level: 30%**

* * *

 **And that's all for this chapter. The stage has reach the new level as Chris and Fine finally made their move, but someone already predicted their movement! What will happen next? Who was speaking to the bandaged man in there? who was attacking Chris in the end? And why Rinko acts suspicious? Find the answer in the future chapters! See you next time!**

 **And about "that" above, it's a little surprise for you all. An also, enjoy this little teasers...**

* * *

 **[Teaser 1]**

Tatsumi: "Everything was started from him."

 ** _He who he admires_**

Rinko: "If not because of him, I might been already passed from this world."

 ** _He who had become her savior_**

Saint-Germain: "He's the only person I can respect without any reason behind."

 ** _He who she respects_**

Fine: "Only him that can made me interested for this long after God."

 ** _He who she acknowledges_**

Tatsumi: "And he is my reason… to wield this sinful armor."

 **[Spin-Off Chapter]**

 **CODE-Rider SIN: Code 0 –Father–**

 **[Coming Soon]**

?: "You won't be understand… this weight I must hold… for the sake of the world."

* * *

 **[Teaser 2]**

Tatsumi: "It's happen after that eventful day…"

 ** _The man who lost his life for the sake of the others…_**

Tatsumi: "Am I truly fated to be done like this?"

 ** _Leaving with doubt, he asked to fate itself…_**

Tatsumi: "Is this mean all my sin would be atoned?"

 ** _He, who had been painted by cold blood of dead…_**

Seven Deadly Sin Spirits: " **That's a question you must asked to yourself.** "

 ** _What will he choose?_**

Tatsumi: "The answer is already clear…"

 **[Spin-Off Chapter]**

 **CODE-Rider SIN: Re_CODE 0 –Realization–**

 **[Coming Soon]**

Tatsumi: "The hell has just been started… the beginning and the end…"


	18. Re:CODE 6

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or any songs I use, I just own the ideas and OC's)**

* * *

 **Re:_Code VI: BLOOD_CIPHER**

* * *

 **(Somewhere, CODE secret facility)**

" **Did the preparation is complete?** " asked the hooded bandaged man to one of scientist.

"Everything is already on place, sir," the scientist answered, "The unstable candidate has been cured and ready for action. The success one is ready too. They will move as you give them signal."

" **Good work. Keep up and make sure nothing is out of our control,** " he said to scientist before sitting on nearby chair and seems very down.

"Are you alright, sir?" the scientist asked in worry.

" **Nothing… just headache…** " he said as she touch his head, " **I need to check something. Go and keep working like you do now.** "

"Alright, sir," the scientist sad before he goes to another part of facility.

" **Hah… things won't goes well it seems,** " he muttered as he rest his head on box behind the chair, " **What does he think about? Acting by his own…** " not long afterward, he sense someone getting closer to him from back. More especially, behind the box, " **It seems you have come back. Is there anything you want to share with me?** "

"Nothing, except the Nehustan armor has appear and they have taking their move more clearly now," said a feminine sound behind the box.

" **Indeed, as I though. However, that would be their biggest mistake as they won't be know what will strike them.** "

"I see…"

" **Anything else?** "

"Nothing… for now nothing worth to be mentioned."

" **I… see…** " he said as his tone slowly decreasing, " **Hey, you don't need act like that. Just treat me like you always do in the past.** "

"Sorry… I just… think that we must put aside any personal thing out… when we are in here…" the female sound said in sad.

" **Time might be move forward, but that doesn't mean it would change me,** " he stand up and look at the figure behind the box, which is actually a hooded young woman, " **You must believe in me. I do this for the sake of world… and you too.** "

"…I should go home," she said, "She might go worried if I go back too late," she then walk away and leave the bandaged man.

" **I see. Sorry if I can't go home with you,** " he said before walk away from that place too. But when he look away from her, she turn back and look at him.

"You have change… a lot."

* * *

 **(Opening Song: Error by GARNiDELiA)**

 **(Instrument)**

Firstly, the scene reveals a gigantic network with million red small boxes connected with several lines to each other inside an empty void. Then a small blue light comes from out of nowhere and started scanning the boxes one by one, as if it was trying to find something. After several attempts, it finally found the right box and started accessing the information inside of it. However, it is blocked by some kind of protection system, which resulted in the blue light forcing itself in by hacking the system and finally accessing the box. Then, the box becomes blue and began spreading around like a virus as the lines somewhat developed a crystal-like layer around it. Finally, the camera zoomed out and reveal a static video feed that was then replaced by the title "CODE-Rider SIN: The Endless Symphony" before the blinding light engulfs the surroundings.

 **Kowarete shimatta mono wo miru you ni**

The scene reveals Tatsumi in his armor without the helmet and Kanade in her broken Symphogear armor with their backs facing each other inside a broken stadium of the concert incident as their eyes stared at the aftermath of it in agony. Then the camera zooms in to Tatsumi who slowly closes his eyes as his body turns into black dust. Kanade tried to reach for him but before her hand got to him, he vanishes completely. With a shocked expression, Kanade pulls back her hand towards her chest as her face changed to one showing sadness and regret, emphasizing more of her failure.

 **"Okashina koto da to" daremo ga iu**

The scene shows a split screen, with Hibiki on the left and Tsubasa on the right with different environments in each. Firstly, Hibiki was inside the bathroom as she looked at the mirror which showed her figure, focusing more on the forte-like scar near hear chest as she remembers the mistreatment from people towards her and her family in the past. She closes her eyes and shook her head as if showing that she must not waver and trap herself in the past and that she must move forward to a better future. She turns around and leaves the bathroom, but then for a split second the mirror showed numerous amounts of 0s and 1s and the word "CODE" before returning to normal again.

 **Soredemo shinjitai sono te wo tsukamitai**

Secondly, Tsubasa was in the middle of walking towards the command room with a troubled expression. Her mind is strictly sharpened to become a sword and to not let her emotions get to her in order to make sure something like the concert incident never happens again. However, that thought of mind was almost destroyed as many unexpected things happened and she was in a dilemma. But she doesn't let it get to her as she steps forward full of confidence into command room, with everyone there looking at the screen, which showed that it was being hacked with 0s and 1s all over the place and the single word "CODE" plastered in the middle of screen.

 **An Error code Error code Error code Error**

Back to gigantic network, which every single box showing the word "error" as the scene continuously glitches between the network image and other images. The first is a close up of the "error" word on one of the boxes before changing into a scene where the camera shows a hooded man from behind with blood red colored background. The second showed images of Hibiki meeting up with Miku, who was going to school together with her but was then replaced with the camera getting closer to the hooded man who was slowly turning around. Next shows Hibiki and Miku meeting up with their other friends while continuing their trip to school before changing into the hooded man turn around and reveals his fully bandaged face from the side. Lastly it shows all the girls almost reaching the school, only to be surprised by Rinko who jumps up from behind and surprises them all with a hug from the back in a friendly manner before the image once again changes completely to show the hooded bandaged man facing head on while showing his black CØDE-CALLER before turning into static.

 **An Error code Error code Error No Error!**

The scenes change into nighttime, with Rinko looking outside from her window, completely in trance before she closes her eyes. In split second, the scene changes to a burning research room with a big monster facing someone in a white Symphogear, before the scene abruptly ends as Rinko opens her eyes, panting and having headache over what she momentarily saw in her dream.

 **An Error code Error code Error code Error**

The scene changes to Chris in Nehustand armor whipping the floor with her crystal whip and creates sparks as if she tried to intimidate her opponent in front of her, with group of Noise behind her. Then the scene quickly changes to the inside of a big mansion, with a white-blonde hair woman sitting at the end of table enjoying her drinks as she smirks at the camera.

 **An Error code Error code Error No Error!**

The scene changes, showing the hooded bandaged man walking on street while walking towards a huge group of policemen and military soldiers that all had their guns pointed at him. But when they light up the street, it then shows that the man isn't alone as hundreds of masked soldiers and humanoid monsters of varying forms and shapes walking behind him, all ready to destroy anything in their way. Then the hooded bandaged man flicks his finger.

 **Bokura no mirai ga seikai to iu katachi ni naranakutemo**

The scenes then changes to the Symphogear users fighting against the Nehustan user. First is Kanade who launches her spear from sky but it was dodged by her enemy before being followed up by Tsubasa giving sword slash but her attack got deflected.

 **Ima furetai to omou kimochi dake de ii**

Hibiki rushed towards Chris and she saw her coming, accepts her challenge and rushes toward her as Hibiki's fist and Chris's whip clashes with each other, creating a large explosion and surrounds everyting in smoke. Once the smoke cleared, the Symphogears once again faced the Nehustan user for another round.

 **Dareka ga egaita puroguramu door ni kimerarenai ne**

The scene changes to show the city from the highest point of view. The hooded bandaged man looks at the city from the highest building as he watches the chaos his men was causing. Then he notices someone approaching him from behind and turns around, only to find Rinko there with a determined look on her face. On her eyes, the image of someone she cared for was imprinted over the man, but when she blinked the image disappears as she knows what she must do.

 **"Imi" nara tsunagu te no naka**

Rinko raises her hand that held a white CØDE-CALLER and points it at him. She seemed to be shouting something at him but it was being muffled by the explosions. Finally she pulls the trigger as the screen breaks into pieces, falling onto ground as white and black feathers.

* * *

 **(Next day, hospital)**

With flower at their hand, Kanade, Rinko and Hibiki are going to visit Tsubasa on hospital. After last fight, Tsubasa has been wounded very hard that she needs treatment immediately. Kanade and Hibiki have quick check up as both of them don't get wounded like Tsubasa, but Kanade needs to have further check-up so she spent there longer than Hibiki. In the next day, they're decide to visit Tsubasa and it happen that they meet with Rinko in their way, and she decide to goes with them to know how Tsubasa is doing, consider she have absent today in school.

"Can I asked again why Tsubasa got into hospital?" Rinko asked.

"She was caught in traffic incident," Kanade answered, "When she was on her way to her appointment place for her job, a truck, seems have problem with its brake suddenly come out from other side of street and hit her car. Lucky that Tsubasa doesn't have any dangerous wound or anything so she might be need few days before she's start to walk again."

"I see. I'm sorry for heard that again," Rinko said in sympathy, "How about you Hibiki? You go back with bruises at your body and it freaks out Miku and me too," she got closer to her, "So… mind to explain what happen?"

"W-well… I was on my way home and I just happen to see a cat struck at tree—"

"Ah, please don't continue it. I can more or less guess what happen afterward," she said while looking at her very sharply.

"Um… sorry?"

"Sorry doesn't make it out idiot," she lightly karate chop her head, "Seriously, I know you're good girl with good personality and like to help the others, even if they aren't human but learn restraint yourself. It will caught you soon or not…" she gives a sad expression as she remember what happen to her brother, which Hibiki and Kanade noticed.

"Ah, sorry Rinko-senpai! I'll make sure to look out myself!" Hibiki said immediately as she feel bad for make Rinko remember that again.

"Ah, don't worry. I'm not mad or anything…" Rinko said as she return back to her normal self… with little sadness remains, "You know what I once said to you, right?"

"'If you troubled, talk to someone!' Yeah, I remember that. But is that can be use at every problem?"

"But at least it would make your burden easier," she answered before look at Kanade, "That goes to you too Kanade-san."

"I'll try," Kanade said as she tried to evade the topic.

"…I almost think two person beside me was hiding something that really important," she said which almost make two of people she mentioned jolted out of instinct. Rinko doesn't continue the conversation as she found herself with others almost arrive in front of Tsubasa's room. However, they have meet a familiar person in suit, which it was Ogawa.

"Ah! Ogawa-san!" Hibiki is the first who calling him.

"Hm? Oh, Hibiki-san, Kanade-san and…" Ogawa looks at Rinko.

"Rinko Kanjou. Nice to meet you," she said while send her hand forward for handshake.

"Ah, you're Kanjou-san. I'm Shinji Ogawa. Nice to meet you too," Ogawa said before he answer her hand with handshake, "I have heard of you from Kanade and—"

"Don't mind it. I don't know my brother's relationship with Kanade or you guys, but what happen that day, it was unavoidable. My brother is tend to come to the problem rather than avoid it so it can't be help."

"I see, but we're still sorry for your lost," Ogawa said with apologize tone, "By the way, are you three just happen to visit Tsubasa-san?"

"Yes, we are," Kanade answered, "I know she won't be here for long, but at least I want to see her condition. Hibiki as well want to together with Rinko."

"Alright, I understand," he said before looks at his phone, "I have something to do so I'll take my leave. Give her my regard too."

"Alright Ogawa, I'll pass your regard later," she said before saw him leave the place, "Alright, let's see how our idol doing."

Kanade open Tsubasa's room door and reveal the content, which stopped everyone on their track. Kanade has no different expression but Hibiki appears in shock while Rinko not even saying anything as her whole body trembling as they see how messy the room is. Kanade then realizes that the other two don't know one embarrassing thing about Tsubasa and want to explain it.

"Hey, you see—"

But what cut off as before Hibiki can say anything, Rinko exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THISSSSSSSSSSS!?" she shouted at the top of her lung that made everyone in hospital surprised by her sound, even the birds on the outside fly away because of that, "Ah! Sorry!" she said to everyone around them to apologize, "But seriously, how can one person, moreover a girl can have their room goes into this crazy mess!? Is this always happen back then Kanade?"

"Um well, yes," she answered as she was still surprised by Rinko's sudden explosion, "It's already my daily live back then when I still live in same room with Tsubasa."

"Everyday!?" she asked further.

"Not always!" Kanade answered, which make Rinko face palmed out of her depression.

"I see… however, this is disaster," Rinko continue, "It even rivaled how messy my brother's room when he was caught in something for too long."

"Eh!? Your brother have messy room too?" Hibiki asked as she was snapped back.

"Not always, but when it goes messy, it will be like a storm come inside his room," she remembering the past days, "He's always keep his room clean, but when he was seriously concentrated with his job or something, it almost like the world around him is not his concern at all. Hah… I still clearly remember when I clean his room it almost take a whole day to finish it," she continue to uncover an embarrassing side of her own brother.

"What are you guys doing here?" The three of them looks back and found Tsubasa already stand behind them while holding IV bag holder as her support, "And why Kanjou-san shouting?"

"Tsubasa!/-chan!/-san!" everyone called in surprise, but later Rinko walks toward her and very close to her as well, looking deeply into her eyes while she grab her shoulder.

"Tsubasa-san, did you make this mess?" she said while pointing at Tsubasa's messy room, which make her face redder, "I see… you have a long way in your marriage life in the future."

"W-what did you just say!?" Tsubasa said in embarrassment as Rinko muttered 'Poor Tsubasa's future husband', which she actually heard it and felt insulted a little.

"Well… we're here to visit you Tsubasa," Kanade explained, "But consider the state of room, let us clean it up first."

"R-right," Tsubasa said while still holding by Rinko, "W-why don't you help us to Kanjou-san."

"…Alright, I'll let you go this time," Rinko release her before hold her again, "But first, how much I told you to call me 'Rinko' or 'Rinko-chan', Tsubasa? We're in same grade anyway."

"But you sound like older people to me."

"Gueegh!?" Rinko got crushed by imaginary word of 'OLD' made from big stone, or in reality fell down out of shock of what Tsubasa just say.

"C-cheer up Rinko-senpai!" Hibiki tried to cheer up her senior, which not really effective as Rinko is still fell flat to ground.

"Oi-oi, get hold yourself!" Kanade said before made her stand and slap her cheek lightly to snap her out, "We're here to visit and now help Tsubasa clean her room, right!?"

"A-ah… right," Rinko snapped back and regain her mind, "Sorry for that. Then, let's clean this disaster!"

"Right!" Hibiki and Kanade shout in agreement.

"You don't need to call it disaster…" Tsubasa said little insulted but more or less little happy by this conversation.

Few minutes later...

"Well, with this much hands, of course we can clean it up in no time," Kanade commented as she was done with her part, "How's you guys?"

"I'm done!" Hibiki answered as she done with her part.

"Same here!" Rinko answered too.

"Sorry to make you all help me clean my room," Tsubasa apologize as she felt bad made her friend clean her room, but in her current state she doubt that she can do any help.

"Nah… it's okay! This is nothing compare to what my brother can do to his room," Rinko said as she finishing with the others.

"I see…" Tsubasa said but she felt bad as it made Rinko remember her borther again, "So… how is your live with Kanade?"

"How is it?" Rinko said before looked at Kanade and look back at Tsubasa, "If you asked, well nothing different. Sure she's very helpful back then when I have my hardest time, but she always there and try to…" then she realizes something about Tsubasa's question, "Tsubasa, did you… more or less… jealous of me?"

"Huh, what? Why did I jealous to you?"

"I mean… you have known and live together with Kanade for… I don't know, maybe quite a long time, so when she decide to live with me after that incident… I felt like I take something precious from you or something."

"T-there's no way I would think like that!" Tsubasa with little red in her face.

"You aren't? Oh my~ it's quite hurt for you to say it like that Tsubasa~" Kanade said while faking her feeling down expression.

"Sorry Kanade, but I won't fall to your tease again," Tsubasa said as she already know Kanade is just teasing her now.

"*Gasped!* You didn't fall to my tease? Ugh, my little Tsubasa have been growing up now…" Kanade said as if she felt glad about it and crying a bit.

"Kanade…" Tsubasa knows that also fake.

"It seems I got caught again, tehee~!" Kanade tried to switch the conversation by acting little cute. Rinko has watched them from side with Hibiki and it was clear as day that their relationship as return to how it is. Hibiki is quite happy that her senior in this Noise-beating job is getting along against after what happen and the progress is quite fast and Rinko notice that Hibiki's happy face is quite refreshing… and also suspicious for a reason.

And it happen that Rinko's phone is off ringing. She see who has called her before her face looks sad for some reason.

"Rinko-senpai? What's wrong?" Hibiki notice her senior's face expression and asked her.

"Hm? Ah, nothing. I need to answer this for a minute," Rinko say before she got out from room to answer her phone.

"Rinko-senpai…" Hibiki said bit worried.

"Kanade," Tsubasa called, which also caught Hibiki attention.

"Hm? What's wrong Tsubasa," Kanade said.

"I don't want to say this in front of her… but, didn't you find Rinko way of act is a bit… suspicious?"

"Suspicious? Why did you think like that?"

"I mean, somehow, I found that she was bit… off," Tsubasa explained, "You have say before that she tend to go home late. Please don't think I talk bad about her, but her act since her brother's death is very strange to me."

"Well, losing one you care would change anyone, sometimes very drastically," Kanade said, "Tatsumi is the only family member left after their father passed away. Losing him might give her very hard blow to her heart. Look at me when they found me after my family's death, full of rage and nothing than seeking power to destroy Noise in the name of revenge, but after I meet you… and then see people we save feel safe after heard our song, I found another reason than revenge. Perhaps… she needs something, or someone that she can depend on."

"Like you?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yeah, but I think I don't did it good enough," Kanade answered, "I just hope that she doesn't goes too far beyond saving like using drug or something—"

"Rinko-senpai won't do that!" Hibiki shouted which surprised both of them.

"Whoa! Tone down your voice! This is hospital you know!?" Kanade said.

"Same goes to you, Kanade," Tsubasa retort, which makes Kanade bit embarrassed.

"Anyway, why did you suddenly say that, Hibiki-chan?"

"You said something bad about her, I just don't like it," Hibiki said, "After I enroll in Lydian, she was the first person aside from Miku who accept who am I and become my friend even though she is my senior," Hibiki put her hand near her chest, "I just… don't like when someone bad mouthing her, even if that was you Kanade-san."

"Ah, sorry. It's not my intent to bad mouthing her," Kanade said while apologize, "I just can't help to wonder too after Tsubasa say that to me. What actually Rinko do when she goes out late night. Last time I asked her she sound like having a date or something."

"D-ddate!?" Hibiki said in surprised with bit of red at her face.

"Well, she's beautiful and have a good personality," Kanade explained, "Even though she tend to tease her friends, but aside from that she's a perfect girl to be dated by any boy that got interest to her. Of course, before they can date her, they must face me first!"

"You sound like overprotective mother now, Kanade," Tsubasa said bit jealous.

"Oh~~ did you get jealous?" Kanade smirked.

"I-I am not jealous! Hm!" Tsubasa retort while pouting and look away, which actually proven her jealously.

"I am back!" around in same time, Rinko walks in after she had done with her thing, "Eh, something happen when I was gone?"

"Nothing," Everyone said in unison.

"Mou~~! Don't leave me out like that!" And now Rinko also pouting like Tsubasa, but she cutely angry looking at everyone, especially Kanade and Tsubasa.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, somewhere…)**

After her loss against an unknown adversary, Chris Yukine has goes healing herself somewhere before she decides to investigate this CODE group that was taking credit of her and her mistress work back then at concert incident. Even though it's actually benefit to them as they can become their scapegoat for all their doing, but Chris doesn't like a bit about this group based on her feeling. Taking credit is one thing, but she felt that they was preparing something that might hinder her mistress's work and would make her job harder. So, she has decide to take care of them as fast as possible.

"If I remember, that suspicious man was going here…" she muttered while tracking a man that looks suspicious for her eyes. She happens to overhear that man talking about CODE related thing to someone before he goes with them. She decides to tail them and the more she follow her, her suspicion become clearer as soon as the men meet several men in soldier uniform. Their uniform is even scream out that they are foreign peoples and not from official military group, "Finally! If I follow those man, I can deal with all of them with one sweep and then—"

"Then what?"

"Then… What the!?" she turn around before jump back, taking distance from whoever is talking to her on her back. She looks at the person and saw two woman, one with dark brown hair in ponytail while the other has short light brown hair. Their appearances is similar to the solider guy she saw before but different in same time, "Who the hell are you!?"

"Command, we found the rat," the ponytail hair woman said through the intercom, ignoring Chris's question but still looking at her, "Understood. We'll take her in."

"Hah!? Did you think you can do as you like!?" Chris said before she took out a staff and want to shoot out the Noise to attack them. Consider their way of talk, she was probably near their nest so if she call Noise here, those girls would come here and it would make her job easier as she can take two bird in one stone.

However, before she can shoot out a beam the brown haired woman rushed toward her before tackle her on leg and make her fall to ground. She doesn't stop as she grab her hand and forced her to ground, while the staff was thrown out to side. Chris want to break out from her grip but she find that she can't move in her current position and the ponytail woman was pointing a gun at her head after following the former.

" _Those two aren't ordinary soldier!_ " Chris though as she cursing from her fast lose.

"Target subdued. Proceed with capturing—" but before the ponytail woman able to do anything to Chris after he put her down, a bright light appears on her body before she got thrown back to air along with her friend. Chris has donned her Nehustan armor now and looks very pissed, "Target using the lost Relic. Order?" she said through intercom before she got his answer, "Understood. Proceed with caution. Security level increased to level 3, the suit's restriction is released."

"What the hell are you say? Hah! Whatever, I'll deal with you guys first before I wreck your boss's nest!" Chris said before she send her two whip toward those women. As fast as the whip goes, Chris is surprised when those women evade her whip attack easily without effort. She keep strike them but none of it even hit them as they jump, slide and bend over her attack to evade it, "Stay still!"

She thrown her whip to ground, creating shockwave to blast them off. However, similar result happen as they easily evade it and jump back to make some distance between them. But not finish with that, the short haired woman took out a gun-shaped device that looks similar to CØDE-CALLER before inserting a small rectangular item with red mark into it.

 **[C** **Ø** **DE: R.E.D_BLOOD!]**

Then she pull the trigger while aiming forward as black smoke appears from the device.

 **[CYPHER!]**

 **(** _ **SFX: sword striking followed by mad laughter sound**_ **)**

However, rather than transforming, the short haired woman took out the item out before passing the device to the shaved man beside him. The shaved man took the device before doing a same thing but the item has blue mark rather than red.

 **[C** **Ø** **DE: B.L.U.E_BLOOD!]**

Then she also pull the trigger while aiming forward as black smoke also appears from the device and thicken it.

 **[CYPHER!]**

 **(** _ **SFX: sword clashing followed by nobles laughter sound**_ **)**

"Encrypt," both of them said in unison.

The black smoke now completely engulf both of them as blue and red liquid appears from the ground and creating a vortex as they becomes the center of vortex respectively. The vortex then smash to them as it pours into rain of red and blue-like blood rain as their appearances also changes.

 **[ACCURSED_BLOOD_CODE!]**

 **[DISHONORED_BLOOD_CODE!]**

The short haired woman now donned in some black thick-skin suit with minimal black plate as armor in lower part while the upper part consist of black breastplate with half of it entangled by blood-red spiky vines and her right shoulder has additional red-blood demonic wing-like shoulder guard at top of black slim shoulder guard. Her face covered by helmet which different on each side, the left side has knitted silver mask while the right side has red-blood party mask-like part with single horn covering the right side's eye visor.

In other hand, the ponytail woman donned in similar suit, but rather than red spike on right breastplate he has deep-blue spiky vines at left side and similar demonic wing-like shoulder guard at top of her left slim shoulder guard. Her face also covered by helmet which also split into two part, the right side has several small plates knitted into iron-colored mask while the left side has deep-blue party mask-like part with single horn covering her left side's eye visor.

Those two are—

"I am Red Cipher," the transformed short haired woman introduce herself, "And this is my sister, Blue Cipher," she then introduce her friend, which is her sister in arms, "Which one will you pick?"

"I don't need to choose as both of you are good as death!"Chris shouted before send **Nirvana Gedon** at both of them. Blue Cipher responded by turning the device into sword form before slash the energy ball that fly toward them as it slice into two before exploded. Following her, Red Cipher took out three knives and thrown it at Chris. She saw it and evade it, but it give Blue Cipher to get close to strike her. She block his strike with her whip before launch a kick to her gut. However, for her surprise she caught her leg before throw it to air and make her balance dropped. Followed behind, Red Cipher using her sister's back as footing to make her jump higher before deliver flying axe kick to Chris, thrown her to the ground very hard.

"Gaagh!" she puke little blood from the crash before tried to stand. However, the Ciphers doesn't wait for her recovery and continue to attack her with their combo, "Don't fuck with me!" she enraged before sending a lot of smaller version of **Nirvana Gedon** surrounding, which several of them hit those two. It sure push them back but doesn't give them enough damage and they're able to withstand, "Dammit! I can let myself lose here," she then slide down toward the staff that got thrown before shooting several Noise toward them as distraction, "Mark my word! Don't you think this is over!" before she jump to the air and disappear from their sight.

"Target escape. Several Noise detected on vicinity," Blue Cipher informing to intercom before she got another order, "Understood. Change the priority into Noise annihilation," then both of them proceed to destroy the summoned Noise before they can make any damage to surrounding.

Meanwhile, the hooded bandaged man has watching their entire short fight from rooftop at one of building. He watches where Chris disappear after she make that Noise distraction and knows where she's heading, " **The Sister has been doing a good job. It seems they're able to withstand the BLOOD_CODE System** ," he look at the tablet he bought at her hand, " **Soon, everything will be connected and nothing can stop us, whoever or whatever they are.** "

* * *

 **(Ending Song: Beautiful Soldier by Minami)**

 **(Instrument)**

 **Hontou no jibun ga ima itsuwari no egao de**

 **Kakusareta, tojite yuku… mienai**

 **Hitori de daijoubu**

The scene slowly reveal the inside of an abandoned ancient church-like building in the middle of night. Everything inside is so dark with only moonlight that illuminate a certain place through the glass wall behind the altar on front of place. The camera slowly move from right to left, emphasize the beauty of serenity and emptiness of the place.

 **Sekai wa kimi no koto tameshi tsudzuke**

 **Jiyuu no hane o otosu no**

 **Owaranai nichijou, tatakai e… sou, mayowazu ni**

The camera then zoom in to altar. It reveals the state of altar, which had been cracking and half broken being eaten by time. However, the moonlight illuminate to it has make the reflection part to reflect the light and emphasize more the beauty of what goes through time had. Then, afterward a white and black feathers falling out of nowhere into the altar.

 **Makerarenai… kimi to jibun no yume ni**

 **Issho ni tsukanda keshiki, kagayaku no**

 **Kodoku o sutetatte**

The scene drastically change as the building cracked and split into fragments, revealing a black void behind and the altar transformed into a big back stone throne. Beside the throne, Wrath is sitting on armrest part, crossing her leg while bend her body toward the camera as she put her hand forward and give a provoking gesture, smiling excitedly and provoking forward. Resting on the throne is the CØDE-CALLER with the screen heading toward the camera.

 **kimi wa kimi dakara…**

Finally, the camera zoom in to the CØDE-CALLER button screen, which now don't have static image anymore and showing clear blue screen with number thirty five percent on screen.

* * *

 **Corruption Level: 35%**


	19. Re:CODE 7

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or any songs I use, I just own the ideas and OC's)**

* * *

 **Re:_Code VII: Discovery_Kidnapping**

* * *

 **(Unknown location)**

Somewhere inside the deepest of forest, there's a mansion that was out of place if people saw it, and if they're still alive after saw it. On the inside, there's a blond woman, completely naked for some reason as she was answering a phone's call. Other than her, there are several torture tools laying around the room and a device, which where Chris strapped while covered in sweat and looks in pain.

"I wonder Chris, not only you're fail but also acting by your own," the blond woman says as she approach her, "We're not only facing a visible enemy but also the invisible one, out from our reach and possesses unknown factor that might hinder our plan."

"Then… is it that means… we must… destroy them before they hit us first?" Chris says but still tired and in pain.

"Indeed, but sadly that's what they're hoping from us," the blond woman explained as she caress Chris's cheek, "It seems your attempt on kidnap Hibiki Tachibana was make them know that we're exist, and in result we're stepping on their trap. Such as misfortune."

"Ugh…" Chris sigh in displeasure because she don't even think her act is actually put them on trap.

"However, it seems they don't realize that there's a hole that we can take advantage of," out of nowhere, she took out a piece of paper but isn't just a paper, but a photo, "Soon we need to take our prize, but in meantime… how about you pay a visit to our little girl here."

Chris raise her head to see the photo, but only be surprised afterward. It isn't because of the photo but who's in the photo. A familiar long brown hair and face that increase her blood pressure just by looking at it. A girl that she just meet once, but already remain inside of her memory.

It is none other than Rinko Kanjou on the photo.

* * *

 **(Opening Song: Error by GARNiDELiA)**

 **(Instrument)**

Firstly, the scene reveals a gigantic network with million red small boxes connected with several lines to each other inside an empty void. Then a small blue light comes from out of nowhere and started scanning the boxes one by one, as if it was trying to find something. After several attempts, it finally found the right box and started accessing the information inside of it. However, it is blocked by some kind of protection system, which resulted in the blue light forcing itself in by hacking the system and finally accessing the box. Then, the box becomes blue and began spreading around like a virus as the lines somewhat developed a crystal-like layer around it. Finally, the camera zoomed out and reveal a static video feed that was then replaced by the title "CODE-Rider SIN: The Endless Symphony" before the blinding light engulfs the surroundings.

 **Kowarete shimatta mono wo miru you ni**

The scene reveals Tatsumi in his armor without the helmet and Kanade in her broken Symphogear armor with their backs facing each other inside a broken stadium of the concert incident as their eyes stared at the aftermath of it in agony. Then the camera zooms in to Tatsumi who slowly closes his eyes as his body turns into black dust. Kanade tried to reach for him but before her hand got to him, he vanishes completely. With a shocked expression, Kanade pulls back her hand towards her chest as her face changed to one showing sadness and regret, emphasizing more of her failure.

 **"Okashina koto da to" daremo ga iu**

The scene shows a split screen, with Hibiki on the left and Tsubasa on the right with different environments in each. Firstly, Hibiki was inside the bathroom as she looked at the mirror which showed her figure, focusing more on the forte-like scar near hear chest as she remembers the mistreatment from people towards her and her family in the past. She closes her eyes and shook her head as if showing that she must not waver and trap herself in the past and that she must move forward to a better future. She turns around and leaves the bathroom, but then for a split second the mirror showed numerous amounts of 0s and 1s and the word "CODE" before returning to normal again.

 **Soredemo shinjitai sono te wo tsukamitai**

Secondly, Tsubasa was in the middle of walking towards the command room with a troubled expression. Her mind is strictly sharpened to become a sword and to not let her emotions get to her in order to make sure something like the concert incident never happens again. However, that thought of mind was almost destroyed as many unexpected things happened and she was in a dilemma. But she doesn't let it get to her as she steps forward full of confidence into command room, with everyone there looking at the screen, which showed that it was being hacked with 0s and 1s all over the place and the single word "CODE" plastered in the middle of screen.

 **An Error code Error code Error code Error**

Back to gigantic network, which every single box showing the word "error" as the scene continuously glitches between the network image and other images. The first is a close up of the "error" word on one of the boxes before changing into a scene where the camera shows a hooded man from behind with blood red colored background. The second showed images of Hibiki meeting up with Miku, who was going to school together with her but was then replaced with the camera getting closer to the hooded man who was slowly turning around. Next shows Hibiki and Miku meeting up with their other friends while continuing their trip to school before changing into the hooded man turn around and reveals his fully bandaged face from the side. Lastly it shows all the girls almost reaching the school, only to be surprised by Rinko who jumps up from behind and surprises them all with a hug from the back in a friendly manner before the image once again changes completely to show the hooded bandaged man facing head on while showing his black CØDE-CALLER before turning into static.

 **An Error code Error code Error No Error!**

The scenes change into nighttime, with Rinko looking outside from her window, completely in trance before she closes her eyes. In split second, the scene changes to a burning research room with a big monster facing someone in a white Symphogear, before the scene abruptly ends as Rinko opens her eyes, panting and having headache over what she momentarily saw in her dream.

 **An Error code Error code Error code Error**

The scene changes to Chris in Nehustand armor whipping the floor with her crystal whip and creates sparks as if she tried to intimidate her opponent in front of her, with group of Noise behind her. Then the scene quickly changes to the inside of a big mansion, with a white-blonde hair woman sitting at the end of table enjoying her drinks as she smirks at the camera.

 **An Error code Error code Error No Error!**

The scene changes, showing the hooded bandaged man walking on street while walking towards a huge group of policemen and military soldiers that all had their guns pointed at him. But when they light up the street, it then shows that the man isn't alone as hundreds of masked soldiers and humanoid monsters of varying forms and shapes walking behind him, all ready to destroy anything in their way. Then the hooded bandaged man flicks his finger.

 **Bokura no mirai ga seikai to iu katachi ni naranakutemo**

The scenes then changes to the Symphogear users fighting against the Nehustan user. First is Kanade who launches her spear from sky but it was dodged by her enemy before being followed up by Tsubasa giving sword slash but her attack got deflected.

 **Ima furetai to omou kimochi dake de ii**

Hibiki rushed towards Chris and she saw her coming, accepts her challenge and rushes toward her as Hibiki's fist and Chris's whip clashes with each other, creating a large explosion and surrounds everyting in smoke. Once the smoke cleared, the Symphogears once again faced the Nehustan user for another round.

 **Dareka ga egaita puroguramu door ni kimerarenai ne**

The scene changes to show the city from the highest point of view. The hooded bandaged man looks at the city from the highest building as he watches the chaos his men was causing. Then he notices someone approaching him from behind and turns around, only to find Rinko there with a determined look on her face. On her eyes, the image of someone she cared for was imprinted over the man, but when she blinked the image disappears as she knows what she must do.

 **"Imi" nara tsunagu te no naka**

Rinko raises her hand that held a white CØDE-CALLER and points it at him. She seemed to be shouting something at him but it was being muffled by the explosions. Finally she pulls the trigger as the screen breaks into pieces, falling onto ground as white and black feathers.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, Kanjou apartment)**

"Hn… Hn… I understand," Rinko says as she was talking to someone through her phone, "I'll call you later. Kanade is almost arrive here," and as she says, Kanade just arrive on the apartment while bringing today's ingredient for their dinner later.

"Sorry it took long!" she says before placing her groceries on the desk, "Rinko? Where are you?"

"I'm here," she says as she appear from her room, "Sorry for asking you to buy the groceries, Kanade."

"Nah! It's okay! I wanted to help too," she says as she look at the list, "Quite lucky there's a half-price discount there so I can bought more for extra."

"Now's that what I called lucky!" she says before heading to kitchen, "I'll cook the dinner, you can wait if you want."

"Then, I'll waiting," Kanade said before she takes a seat, but stopped half way when her phone is ringing, "Sorry, I need take a call."

"Sure," Rinko answered before she saw Kanade when into another room to answer the call. She then took out the ingredient one after another before thinking about what she should make. After she's done with ingredient and know what she should make, Kanade walk in from other room with apologetic expression on her face, "Let me guess, duty call?"

"Yes. You know that working on government is tiring as hell," she said while not stated what actually her work is, "Sorry if I can join for dinner, but next time I'll make it, even cooking for you too."

"Hehe, you better keep that promise," she said while little sad about her leaving for work, "And please be safe."

"I know, I promise and I'll back safely," Kanade answered before she took her leather jacket and going out from the house. After she's leaving, Rinko back toher own cooking before she heard the door bell is ringing, "Coming!" she then walks to the door and open it, only to found no one is there, "Strange… or must be a prank from kind nearby," she said as she look around outside the place after closing the door.

She then want to go back but before she's able to reach the doorknob, she felt that something twisted around her body and found a crystal-like whip twisted around it and she felt like thrown back to air, "WHAAA!" the whip let her go as she crashed to the wall very hard before sliding down to the ground. With sudden impact toward her entire body, she's at the end of her conscious, barely to see who have do that to her, which the suspect was walking toward her.

"To think that we will meet again like this, it must be your very unlucky day," Rinko can heard the voice of the one who responsible to thrown her out, but she can't see her face clearly. The only thing she remember is a white bodysuit before she lost her conscious entirely, "Now then, how should I do to make him out from his lair…?"

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, at 2** **nd** **Division HQ)**

"Sorry I am late," Kanade said after entering the room, "Did something happen or there's something I need to do?"

"There's something I want to ask you…" Genjuro said with slit pause, "But there's an emergency and… you didn't find anything strange when you're at Kanjou residence, aren't you?"

"No… why?" she asked.

"Just a while ago we find Nehustan's energy signature not far from their residence," Genjuro explained.

"Wait, you mean that bitch who stole that armor is around there right now!?" Kanade said in rage before she remember one important thing, "What she—"

"Sir! We got some visual!" said one of the personnel.

"Show it at the screen," Genjuro ordered before the video feed appears on the screen. However, what was showed is shocked Kanade and also everyone there. It is because it shows the Nehustan user thrown Rinko to the wall, make her lost her conscious before take her away to somewhere.

"She kidnap Rinko!?" Kanade said in full rage after watch the video feed, "Where's she going!?"

"Calculating her movement…" said one of personnel as they're doing their thing with the console, "The target is heading west, toward the abandoned factory."

"I see… but why she kidnap someone out of nowhere?" Genjuro said before turn toward Kanade, "Kanade, you—" however, he found that she's already gone from there, "That girl… she act before thinking again! Call the others as she might need some help!"

"Yes sir!"

"Kanade… don't be so reckless…" Genjuro muttered as he hope that nothing bad happen to her.

Meanwhile, Kanade already on her bike and rush into where the Nehustan wielder bring Rinko to. In her mind, she blame herself that she don't think that Rinko would become a target as she got nothing to do with her job at all, "Shit! Why must her!? She got nothing to do with this!" she revving her bike's engine and hasten toward the location of her target is.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, at CODE secret HQ)**

The bandaged man seems rested at the bed on his own. He was thinking about their next move as the other party already have intention to deal with them too. When he almost fall to his sleep, the door suddenly knocked from the outside.

" **Come in,** " he said before a man entering the room and seem exhausted, " **What's the matter? Did the government found our place?** "

"No Sir, but you might concern about it," the man said before he shows a video feed from the tablet he bring along. As he watch it, his eye widen before he stand up and took his jacket on.

" **Tell the Sister and some of our men to get ready,** " he said before leaving the room along with the man, " **Tell them, we're going to hunt.** "

* * *

 **(Later, at abandoned factory)**

"Where… am I?" Rinko muttered as she woke up from her sleep. Her mind is still dizzy and the stiffness on her body not very helpful for her. She tried to stand up, only to found her hands are chained to nearby pipes, "Huh? Why my arms… it can't be…!" she struggles on her arms, hoping to free it from the chains, but sadly it was too strong for her to free herself by raw force.

"Don't waste your time for that," a girl sound can be heard above her. She look up and saw a girl in white tight-body suit with some crystals around her looking at her from higher platform, "Seriously, if this is not a fate then I would find myself lucky to meet you this fate to make you pay for what happen between us."

"Um… did I know you?" Rinko asked which almost make the mysterious girl in armor stumble a bit.

"How dare you… wait, of course…. She doesn't know me since this mask cover my face," she then jump down and walk toward her, "Maybe when you look closely you will remember who am I?"

"Huh?" Rinko confused while tried to look closely to her face, which is halfway covered by her mask and visor. Then, her memory reconnect as she found some similarity to an ill-mannered girl she meet back then when she was buying her groceries, "You're… Chris Yukine!?"

"That's right bitch! Damn… it takes a time for you to remember who am I!" she said while laughing, "However, that's fine too! I won't be satisfied when I torture you but you don't even know who I am."

"Why are you doing this? What is your reason? And why you dress like a stripper?" she asked which the last question make Chris mad a bit, which she punch her right on the face.

"You don't have right to asking me! I say when I want it!" Chris said while backing off, "However, I'll answer your first and second question. It's very simply, I hold grudge against you and our last business isn't done yet. I do this to finish it and other things along with it."

"Okay, that's sound childish and not mature at all," Rinko said as she split a blood to the side, "You hold grudge against me for that simple thing? Pfft! What a joke."

"Oh… you can still speak like that," Chris said with smirk before she took out a staff and point it near Rinko, "Maybe this will make you shut up!" she then shoot out green beam toward ground near her, summoning Noises around Rinko. At that moment, Rinko's expression goes down drastically as she lost all of her words and only fear can be seen from her face, "Where's all your words from before?! Huh!? Well, looking at those thing up close is of course very scary for most of people anyway, and it seems you also included," she said with victory smug, "However, I won't kill you as you still have some use for me to attract some annoying pest that would hinder my master plan so… be nice and okay? And don't ever think to do something stupid too as they can kill you any second," then Chris leap up to somewhere, leaving tied Rinko alone with some Noise that only look at her, if they have actual eyes obviously.

"Gegh…" Rinko can't say anything as no matter what she tried to convince her mind, it keeps screaming at her to run away or anything that rise up a fear to her. She feels weak… very weak. It's something that she never feel for a long time, since her brother's death. To have to feel it again, her tears finally fell down to her cheeks as she crying in silence, "Nii-san… help me…"

Unbeknown to her, Chris is actually don't go but watch her from upper platform with smile on her face, but she felt strangely uncomfortable too. Indeed to find herself on the top feels great and not to mention that she can make a person that get her nerve feel helpless and feels some pain in process is the most satisfying thing she can hope. However, when she looks at her crying, an emotion rose up in her. It was something she once feel too, the sense of helpless and can't do anything, crying but no one come to help… it almost hit her nerve that she almost do a same thing as those grown up to the her in the past.

" _But this is different. This is the right thing to do, to stop the conflict by make the people feels this pain I had to endure for so long, I can't be hesitate,_ " Chris though as she tried to done with conflict on her mind and heart, " _But… why I felt that this is not right? Am I really can stop this all by simply do this? No… Fine's words is not a mistake. This is what I, we must do and we won't stop until we have achieve it,_ " but when she was on her though, she doesn't heard a sound of motorcycle getting closer and closer until it was close enough to make her snap from her though, "What is that sound—"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" along with her battle cry, Kanade charge forward while donned with her Symphogear and riding her motorcycle. Noises who are positioned for just watch over Rinko can't react at time to her sudden strike as they got slice and thrown back by Kanade's spear plus bike crash attack. Luckily there's not much of them so she can clean them up and make Rinko safe from them. After make sure the path is clear, she took off from her bike and going to Rinko, "Rinko? RINKO!" she tried to take her attention, which she is still crying, "Rinko! This is me! Kanade! You don't need to worry, everything is alright."

"Ka..nade…?" Rinko finally stop crying and look up toward her. The first thing she saw is her face, but later she found her was donned in some kind of tight battlesuit with spear on her arm. Of course, her current attires confuse Rinko and Kanade realize why she look to her like that.

"Oh, my attire? I'll explain it later," she said as she cut of the chain that bind Rinko on the pipe with her spear, "Let's get the out of here—"

"I don't think so!" Kanade's able to jump back at time as a whip made of crystal strike at where Kanade stand before. However, the attack create a shockwave that send Rinko fly to side before she hit her back again into the wall and feel unconscious again, "When I think other people who will pop out, I don't think you will be the one who come first."

"Huh?" Kanade looks up, "That armor… shorty!?"

"Who the hell you call short!?" Chris then jump down as she send another attack toward Kanade, which she able to block it and evade the rest by jump back, "Even though it wasn't my original plan, I think this is good too! Let's finish what we have start befo—"

 **[CYPHER_BLAST! B.L.U.E_BLOOD!]**

A sudden blast from a wall nearby of them distract both of them, which Chris use her whips to block incoming attack and deflect it toward Kanade, who evade it to by roll down to side, "What's the hell is that!?"

"This attack… don't tell me!?" Chris looks at the hole made from that blast, which two familiar female figure in suit for her coming out from there, "You two again!?"

"You know them?" Kanade asked because she doesn't know their relationship with those woman in suit that she unfamiliar to.

"Oh yes, those two are from those terrorist group you all tried to get on," Chris answered even though she don't want to, "If not for them, I might already wreak havoc wherever their base is," she splash her whip on ground out of anger due her previous defeat by them, "As much I want to finish up our business, I think I'll take my exit here and leave those guys as your problem," she them leap back and want to escape, but those two woman in suit know it and the one with rifle-like weapon shot her while the other one pursue from ground, "The hell!? Why did you follow me!?"

"Our main objective is your Relic," Red Chiper answered.

"The redhead only a secondary target," Blue Chiper answered.

"So you're targeting me then! Fine! If that what you want then don't expect a mercy from me!" she said as she begin her counterattack and summoning Noises toward those adversaries.

Meanwhile, Kanade who have leave alone can't tell what have just happen here. However, she's more concerning about Rinko's condition as she walk toward her unconscious body, "Rinko! Are you alright!?" she calls her name but no answer and she then check her pulse, which is still there out of her relieve, "Hah… I'm glad you're fine. Alright, since this place have become battleground then let's take you out of here," she proceed to carry her on princess carry before going to her back, only to found it was blasted off by attack from those women in suit.

"Dammit, it seems we must do this on old style," she then goes out from where they are to open space before Kanade jump and leap out from one roof to another while carrying Rinko at her hands. She notices there's small wound on her so she need to hurry to get her a treatment, "Old Man Genjuro. This is me Kanade and I'm heading back with Rinko with me. Prepare a room in hospital as she needs treatment, quickly!" she end her call before focusing on getting them out from that place.

In other hand, Chris is having a tough battle of 1 vs 2 against her enemies. Even though she was confident that the power of complete Relic can overpowered them in term of raw power, she admits that her enemies are far more superior in other aspects as they cover their lower raw power with their techniques and proficiency of their experience in combat. However, she can't lost here again as even though she can take their attention, but she doesn't find any sign of their leader here, which is failure in the rest of her plan, "Stand still and let me kill you both!"

But her words fall to deaf ears as they keep moving around in some way that let their movement become unpredictable while they're attacking her from distance. They keep exchange the weapon of theirs while tried to attacking her and destroy as much as Noise Chris send to her. It's really frustrating her as they're in complete synch and each of them even cover the others openings and make them almost invisible, "But wait… why I felt they're make me go to somewhere?"

However, she have failed to realize it sooner as large amount of bullets fly toward her from some part of the location. In her desperation attempt, she's able to deflect most of it while the others clearly hit her merciless. Lucky for her that Nehustan's armor give her some regeneration ability to certain extend or she might find herself full of holes, "where did it come from!?"

She landed on ground and saw something at the other side of road. She saw around twenty of humanoid monsters, which have one hand in shape of Gatling gun while the other is like some kind of oversize short sword. All of them pointed their gun at her, which only make her say one word, "Crap!" before they're raining her with their bullets.

She's able to take a cover by getting inside one of building. Indeed it was desperate plan as they can just destroy the building along with her by seeing they aren't stop shooting when she come inside, but at least it can give some space of breath before thinking about her next move to escape from them, "Hah… hah… shit… shit…! What the hell is those guys!? Aren't they come from the same group of those women!?" she looks back to the entrance as she saw those women in suit getting inside with some of those humanoid monster follow them and looking around, "It seems they are, and this is really troublesome. When I though I will become hunter then I found myself being hunted. What a crap…"

And once again, she fails to realize that someone getting closer to her while charging their weapon. It only takes few second before she snap her vision to the side and found a barrel of weapon, which is already charged is pointed at her.

" **Found you…"**

 **[C** **Ø** **DEX_BLAST! SINNER!]**

"Crap—" She can't evade the blast and get full direct hit from it. She was send flying by the explosion and crash to the next building, "Gagh… dammit…" and once again she was saved by her regeneration power, who becomes less effective since her armor become slower in repairing itself, leave her on the tattered suit and one of her whip is broken too.

The bandaged man, or more known as Code-Rider SIN or just SIN, looking at the result of his surprise attack on Chris seems satisfied as he also look at certain way toward something, " **We all done here. Let's go back before more are coming to here,** " then he along with his group going back and disappear among the shadow. Meanwhile, Chris who able to stand up and tried to escape found that she was abandoned and the CODE group doesn't pursue her anymore.

"The hell… They're targeting me but now they're let me go? What the hell is wrong with that group?" however, she doesn't have any free time think about it as she heard some helicopter come to the place. Clicking her tongue, she decides to go back out of her dissatisfied of her defeat but at least she doesn't got caught by either of them.

* * *

 **(Later, 2** **nd** **Division Hospital)**

In one of room on the hospital, Kanade was waiting for Rinko to be awake after she got treatment from her wound that lucky for her isn't that bad on her side. She was sitting on the chair near the bed as she keep looking on the bandaged Rinko's face. If anyone can see her face now, they can tell that Kanade right now is full of guilt and blaming herself for what happen to Rinko.

"I have promise to keep her safe for his sake," Kanade muttered while still looking at her, "But I failed. I can't keep her away from getting hurt and now she got dragged to this side of world. Why… why can't I keep my promise…"

Meanwhile on the outside of room, Hibiki and Tsubasa was waiting for any progress of Rinko's condition. They're on the outside because they don't want to disturb Kanade, as she was the one who is most hurt in here, mentally not physically. They, along with Kanade felt at fault too as they can't do anything and Kanade is already saving her from the fate that might come to her. She's save and they're glad about it, but it's still painful no matter how you felt about it.

"Why… why we can talk to each other," Hibiki finally said something after both of them fell into silence since Rinko's got into the room, "She's human too but why she goes this far?"

"There's some people who won't tried to talk no matter what you say to them," Tsubasa answered, "We can't just hope that we will understand each other just by simply talk. Sometime… you must use the force to make them listen to them, which is two side of sword," Tsubasa continue, "Either it will come to blunt side or the blade side. Each of them might hurt the other but the result would be different to each other."

"So… if she don't want to talk, then I must make her listen even by force?" Hibiki asked.

"For hard-heading people like her, you might able if not impossible to do it," Tsubasa then stand up from her place, "All we need to do, is to do what we can right now."

"What can I do…" Hibiki said as she look at her hands. She knows that she isn't smart or good way to say her feeling into words, but her heart told her what is right and she will listen to it. If this a thorny road she must goes to, which is already is, she won't complain as if she can help people around her, then she will do it.

Then, the door of the room is opened as both of them saw Kanade exit from it. They then come toward her, which she realize that they're there, "Oh, Tsubasa, Hibiki. Are you here for Rinko too?"

"Yeah. I heard she was kidnapped so I got worried that I rushed to you back there," Hibiki answered, "I also somehow ditch Miku so I need to apologize to her later."

"Well, you might need to as friendship is pretty important than anything you know," Kanade said as she felt eased from the talk, "How about you Tsubasa? Did you get any work right now?"

"How can I focus on my job while my friend is being kidnapped?" Tsubasa answered, "Now you mentioned it, thanks to that Ogawa must cancel some of my work but I won't regret it as the life of my friend on its stake. Not to mention that the culprit is that Nehustan user again."

"She really got my nerve to drag Rinko into this," Kanade said with anger on her tone, "I swear next time I meet her I'll give her piece of my mind, literary before we took that Relic off from her. Anyway, what will you do now?"

"I'll go back as I still have some job that can't be cancelled," Tsubasa said, "I really want to stay here until she's awake, but it seems I can't. Give my regards once she woke up, alright?"

"Okay, I will," Kanade said before she and Hibiki see Tsubasa walk away, "Now, how about you?" she asked Hibiki.

"I'll stay, but I'll call Miku first so she won't get worried," Hibiki answered before she took her phone and goes somewhere so she won't disturb anyone. As she doesn't have anything to do, Kanade goes back to the room to be only surprise as she saw Rinko woke up from her slumber while holding her head, "Rinko!"

"Huh…? Kanade?" she said weakly before she felt a sudden force come from Kanade rush and hug her while crying, "H-hey, why are you crying?"

"I am glad…" she said while still hugging her, "I'm glad you're okay…"

"Kanade…" even though she's sounded very exaggerated, she knows why Kanade like this. She got kidnapped and might almost lost her life in process too if is not Kanade to come and save her. She remember that ever since the death of her brother, Kanade is always on her side, take her away from harm. It's almost sound like an obligation, but for her it like she was in big debt, a life debt might be toward her brother and the only way to repay him is to take care of her.

It might sound annoying in certain instance as she always nitpicking her like an overprotective mother, but she knows that because Kanade herself has her own hardship of losing her entire family over Noise's attack from what Kanade told to her. She might be rash and hard to control-type of girl, but she's also a kind and can be motherly figure too, either as a mother or big sister.

"It's okay Kanade," Rinko said while patting her head to comfort her, "I'm fine and that's all the matter."

"But… because of me you—"

"No, this is not your fault. This is all out of our reach so no one can blame anyone about it. _But, maybe it happens partially due what was do before_ ," she muttered the last sentence.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Kanade asked as she can't heard what she says in the last breath.

"Nothing Kanade. It's all your imagination," Rinko said while practically lying about it. Not long after that, the door of the room opened and Hibiki come in, only to be surprise and as same as Kanade rush and hug her too, which almost stumble her from the bed, "Oh hey, Hibiki-chan! Wow, that's one strong hug you got."

"S-sorry!" Hibiki said as she jumped back and apologize, "I just really worried about your condition, Rinko-senpai!"

"It's okay. As you can see, there's nothing serious happen to me!" she said before she felt a jolt of electricity from her back and slump down, "Ouch! It seems I'm not. My back hurt~~"

"Ah! Let me help you there," Kanade said as she went to her back and see it, "Hm… I see. Consider you have been thrown out like that, I'm surprise that you don't get any bone crack on there."

"I'm tougher than I look, you know?" Rinko said with confidence on her durability, before the pain strike again and she winced in pain, "Guh… But I think I'm not right now."

"Then you better rest yourself right away," Kanade said as she help her laying on the bad again, "Other than that… are you okay? I mean… like… mentally or something?"

"Well, I admit it was really scary back then," she said with little laugh, "Than damn girl in white armor got me for reason I don't know and she able to summon Noise too… wait, that's mean she's the one who responsible for all Noise attack before, right? And… Kanade…"

"Yes?"

"Can you explain to me why you dressed like that when you help me out there?" Rinko asked as she can still remember the clear image of Kanade in her Symphogear armor.

"Damn, cat got out from the bag. Well, consider you got targeted then I think it's fair for you to know it now."

"Are you sure Kanade-san?" Hibiki asked, "Did Rinko-senpai need to fill some form or something before you tell her?"

"Oh, that boring stuff? Nevermind. Either Ogawa or another agent can dealt with it," Kanade said as if she doesn't care much about it, much for Hibiki amusement as she give a wry smile to her, "Anyway… where do I start…"

Then, Kanade start to explain everything. About 2nd Division, Symphogear and stuff related to it, how she and Hibiki including Tsubasa are the part of it. She explain everything to her until she hit to the most sensitive information for Rinko to know about.

The fact of who is her brother, Tatsumi Kanjou really is.

* * *

 **(Ending Song: Beautiful Soldier by Minami)**

 **(Instrument)**

 **Hontou no jibun ga ima itsuwari no egao de**

 **Kakusareta, tojite yuku… mienai**

 **Hitori de daijoubu**

The scene slowly reveal the inside of an abandoned ancient church-like building in the middle of night. Everything inside is so dark with only moonlight that illuminate a certain place through the glass wall behind the altar on front of place. The camera slowly move from right to left, emphasize the beauty of serenity and emptiness of the place.

 **Sekai wa kimi no koto tameshi tsudzuke**

 **Jiyuu no hane o otosu no**

 **Owaranai nichijou, tatakai e… sou, mayowazu ni**

The camera then zoom in to altar. It reveals the state of altar, which had been cracking and half broken being eaten by time. However, the moonlight illuminate to it has make the reflection part to reflect the light and emphasize more the beauty of what goes through time had. Then, afterward a white and black feathers falling out of nowhere into the altar.

 **Makerarenai… kimi to jibun no yume ni**

 **Issho ni tsukanda keshiki, kagayaku no**

 **Kodoku o sutetatte**

The scene drastically change as the building cracked and split into fragments, revealing a black void behind and the altar transformed into a big back stone throne. Beside the throne, Pride is sitting on the opposite on armrest part, crossing her legs and her arms on her chest as she smiling confidently. Her smile is full of confident as if she rest above all of everything. Resting on the throne is the CØDE-CALLER with the screen heading toward the camera.

 **kimi wa kimi dakara…**

Finally, the camera zoom in to the CØDE-CALLER button screen, which now don't have static image anymore and showing clear blue screen with number forty five percent on screen.

* * *

 **Corruption Level: 45%**


	20. Trivia I

**CODE-Rider SIN:** the dubbed name of masked figure who using the power of "Sins of the World" Relic as their suit's power source.

" **Sins of the World" Relic history** : The Relic had created and introduced millennia years ago by a mad researcher who took interest to the potential of sins of humanity as an unlimited power source and got exiled in process. After the fall of Curse of Balal into humanity, his ambition become more intense as he take the chance to make it come true by promising a king at that time an undefeatable power. The king accept his proposal and he began to create the Relic. When it was complete, it was unfortunately that he got blind by his ambition and revenge against people who once laughing his research and tried to use the power for himself, resulting an unknown fate of whatever he got killed in process or something else. The Relic has founded by the soldier under king order and delivered to him, as he use it and become an undefeatable king of the world. Sadly his reign don't last long as he got assassinated by an assassin and the Relic got stolen. The assassin use the Relic to become a King of Assassin and reign over shadow. After that, the Relic had passed to different hand due the user had been meet an unfortunately end, which recorded only passed to seven people including the king and the assassin. In modern age, its fall under an individual who Tatsumi called "Father" and become its former user before passed into Tatsumi after his death.

 **The usage, the appearances and the risk/deal of the Relic:**

Through the history of the user, the appearance of the Relic is differ to each other and it have to make a deal to the "Seven Spirit of Sins" before it can be used. When firstly created, it takes a shape of black orb with ominous dark aura around it. The appearance of the Relic depends on the user:

-The king: a war armor, needs to sacrifice seven most sinful person each year.

-The assassin: a skull-like mask, needs to kill seven innocent life (which actually contradicted with what the assassin swore, to not hurt innocent life) every time he successfully kill his target.

-Third user: unknown, deal is unknown.

-Fourth user: unknown, deal is unknown.

-Fifth user: doubtful appearance as a cane and remains mystery, the deal is also mystery.

-Sixth user: unknown, deal is unknown.

-The "Father": black pendant, the deal is a condition— either his loved one died over his survival or he died protected his loved one.

-Tatsumi Kanjou: black pendant and possibility inherence the same appearance of when used by "Father", it's unknown what deal he makes at that time.

In the history of the user, the usage of the Relic is giving the user an unbelievable power that's merit over their course of action (example: the king = gains a total victory over wars, the assassin = no target he can't kill or deal with). However, after the fifth user the power it bestow has change drastically due unknown circumstance, possible that the fifth user know the danger of the power of the Relic which result them to seal its full power and warn the next user over its circumstance. Somehow, it was found out by the "Father" about the circumstance which result of creation of CODE-CALLER as an catalyst of using its power, however he don't have a time to use it before his end and resulting of Tatsumi using it instead.

 **The SIN armor:**

Goes by the seventh user, the "Father", the Relic has taking a shape of full-bodied armor to represent its power. Through the course of time, the appearance and the name of the armor has change. The names are:

 **-SIN Armor (Original):** Used by "Father" without use of CODE-CALLER. Holding strongest power at the time.

 **-Advance SIN Armor (Premature):** Used by Tatsumi before the CODE-CALLER is in complete form. Holding strong yet wild power which is very hard to be controlled.

 **-Advance SIN Armor (Mature):** Currently used by Tatsumi as primary form. It can revert to premature form if being used without CODE-CALLER. Holding more stable power, but in price of its power is limited to certain height.

 **-Neo-SIN Armor:** Used by the bandaged man of CODE group. There's no further information aside from its holding a same power as premature form but as stable as mature form.


	21. Re:CODE 8

**Hello, readers! Sorry for not updating for pretty long time. I have some things to do IRL so I barely able to write down the story in my usual speed, not to mention my exam is coming up soon. Anyway, last but not least is about my other stories. I might be very late of updating them but I can say I they're in progress so don't worry! I might do some double or triple chapter update, maybe. Alright, for not waste any more time, let's go to the story, shall we?**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or any songs I use, I just own the ideas and OC's)**

* * *

 **Re:_Code VIII: Durandal of Traitorous Sister**

* * *

 **(3** **rd** **POV)**

"I see, so that's what happen," Rinko says after she got explained about the whole thing that happen without she even know. Kanade have explain to her about the true fact about the Noise, the incident and the strange suit she use when she save her, the Symphogear. The fact that there's a weapon that can be used to defeat the Noise is what take her interest, but Kanade also explained that if the Symphogear's technology is fall to wrong hands, it might spell disaster than hope as the only person in the world who know deep-down about it is a woman called Sakurai Ryoko, "So, you're one of those user you're talking about?"

"Yeah, but not as active as I am before," she said before put her hand at Hibiki's shoulder, "Right now, other than small fight, I was focusing on training Hibiki here as my successor."

"You're her successor?" Rinko said in little disbelief, "Unbelievable."

"Hey! Can you trust me a bit, Rinko-senpai!" Hibiki protested while pouting in same time.

"Sorry-sorry, I just teasing you," Rinko apologize lightly while giggling, "But world became very strange after you telling all of this. I don't even know what is real and not real anymore…"

"Well, most of people would say," Kanade agreeing, "But you don't need to worry about it now! Considering you have been targeted by the one that might be the source of Noise attack all this time, the 2nd Division will give you protection as well as me being your bodyguard too! So you don't need to worry to get a stuck-up person as your bodyguard."

"I felt uneasy about it…"

"Oi…"

"Haha! Kidding-kidding! I'm grateful that you be the one who will protect me… even though I felt bad about it as you always help me this past two years."

"Don't worry, I don't mind!" Kanade said with smile.

"Also… about my brother… is that true? That he was goes around fighting Noise in some kind of armor that similar to yours?"

"Yeah… that's true…" Kanade said with little depressing tone as it make her remember a guilty feeling she have since the concert incident, "and he… sacrifice himself to save us at that incident."

"…" Rinko fell into silence as her face looking downward. Kanade can tell that all the information she receive including the truth of how her brother died might taking all of her mind, "Kanade, Hibiki-chan, can you please leave me alone for now? I… need to think about it."

"S-sure, take your time, "Kanade answered, "Let's go Hibiki."

"Don't force yourself, Rinko-senpai. If you need my help, I'll always come right to you!"

"Thank you, Hibiki-chan," and thus both of them leave the room, leaving her alone in there. She then put her arms on her face and seems overwhelming by all the emotion inside her heart, but not the one anyone expected.

As her mouth shaping into little smile.

* * *

 **(Opening Song: Error by GARNiDELiA)**

 **(Instrument)**

Firstly, the scene reveals a gigantic network with million red small boxes connected with several lines to each other inside an empty void. Then a small blue light comes from out of nowhere and started scanning the boxes one by one, as if it was trying to find something. After several attempts, it finally found the right box and started accessing the information inside of it. However, it is blocked by some kind of protection system, which resulted in the blue light forcing itself in by hacking the system and finally accessing the box. Then, the box becomes blue and began spreading around like a virus as the lines somewhat developed a crystal-like layer around it. Finally, the camera zoomed out and reveal a static video feed that was then replaced by the title "CODE-Rider SIN: The Endless Symphony" before the blinding light engulfs the surroundings.

 **Kowarete shimatta mono wo miru you ni**

The scene reveals Tatsumi in his armor without the helmet and Kanade in her broken Symphogear armor with their backs facing each other inside a broken stadium of the concert incident as their eyes stared at the aftermath of it in agony. Then the camera zooms in to Tatsumi who slowly closes his eyes as his body turns into black dust. Kanade tried to reach for him but before her hand got to him, he vanishes completely. With a shocked expression, Kanade pulls back her hand towards her chest as her face changed to one showing sadness and regret, emphasizing more of her failure.

 **"Okashina koto da to" daremo ga iu**

The scene shows a split screen, with Hibiki on the left and Tsubasa on the right with different environments in each. Firstly, Hibiki was inside the bathroom as she looked at the mirror which showed her figure, focusing more on the forte-like scar near hear chest as she remembers the mistreatment from people towards her and her family in the past. She closes her eyes and shook her head as if showing that she must not waver and trap herself in the past and that she must move forward to a better future. She turns around and leaves the bathroom, but then for a split second the mirror showed numerous amounts of 0s and 1s and the word "CODE" before returning to normal again.

 **Soredemo shinjitai sono te wo tsukamitai**

Secondly, Tsubasa was in the middle of walking towards the command room with a troubled expression. Her mind is strictly sharpened to become a sword and to not let her emotions get to her in order to make sure something like the concert incident never happens again. However, that thought of mind was almost destroyed as many unexpected things happened and she was in a dilemma. But she doesn't let it get to her as she steps forward full of confidence into command room, with everyone there looking at the screen, which showed that it was being hacked with 0s and 1s all over the place and the single word "CODE" plastered in the middle of screen.

 **An Error code Error code Error code Error**

Back to gigantic network, which every single box showing the word "error" as the scene continuously glitches between the network image and other images. The first is a close up of the "error" word on one of the boxes before changing into a scene where the camera shows a hooded man from behind with blood red colored background. The second showed images of Hibiki meeting up with Miku, who was going to school together with her but was then replaced with the camera getting closer to the hooded man who was slowly turning around. Next shows Hibiki and Miku meeting up with their other friends while continuing their trip to school before changing into the hooded man turn around and reveals his fully bandaged face from the side. Lastly it shows all the girls almost reaching the school, only to be surprised by Rinko who jumps up from behind and surprises them all with a hug from the back in a friendly manner before the image once again changes completely to show the hooded bandaged man facing head on while showing his black CØDE-CALLER before turning into static.

 **An Error code Error code Error No Error!**

The scenes change into nighttime, with Rinko looking outside from her window, completely in trance before she closes her eyes. In split second, the scene changes to a burning research room with a big monster facing someone in a white Symphogear, before the scene abruptly ends as Rinko opens her eyes, panting and having headache over what she momentarily saw in her dream.

 **An Error code Error code Error code Error**

The scene changes to Chris in Nehustand armor whipping the floor with her crystal whip and creates sparks as if she tried to intimidate her opponent in front of her, with group of Noise behind her. Then the scene quickly changes to the inside of a big mansion, with a white-blonde hair woman sitting at the end of table enjoying her drinks as she smirks at the camera.

 **An Error code Error code Error No Error!**

The scene changes, showing the hooded bandaged man walking on street while walking towards a huge group of policemen and military soldiers that all had their guns pointed at him. But when they light up the street, it then shows that the man isn't alone as hundreds of masked soldiers and humanoid monsters of varying forms and shapes walking behind him, all ready to destroy anything in their way. Then the hooded bandaged man flicks his finger.

 **Bokura no mirai ga seikai to iu katachi ni naranakutemo**

The scenes then changes to the Symphogear users fighting against the Nehustan user. First is Kanade who launches her spear from sky but it was dodged by her enemy before being followed up by Tsubasa giving sword slash but her attack got deflected.

 **Ima furetai to omou kimochi dake de ii**

Hibiki rushed towards Chris and she saw her coming, accepts her challenge and rushes toward her as Hibiki's fist and Chris's whip clashes with each other, creating a large explosion and surrounds everyting in smoke. Once the smoke cleared, the Symphogears once again faced the Nehustan user for another round.

 **Dareka ga egaita puroguramu door ni kimerarenai ne**

The scene changes to show the city from the highest point of view. The hooded bandaged man looks at the city from the highest building as he watches the chaos his men was causing. Then he notices someone approaching him from behind and turns around, only to find Rinko there with a determined look on her face. On her eyes, the image of someone she cared for was imprinted over the man, but when she blinked the image disappears as she knows what she must do.

 **"Imi" nara tsunagu te no naka**

Rinko raises her hand that held a white CØDE-CALLER and points it at him. She seemed to be shouting something at him but it was being muffled by the explosions. Finally she pulls the trigger as the screen breaks into pieces, falling onto ground as white and black feathers.

* * *

 **(Few days later)**

Few days have passed since Rinko's hospitalization. The news is quickly spread around the Lydian after Miku comes to visit and Hibiki's often slip of the tongue at conversation that make most of student know it. It becomes quite hectic as a lot of acquaintances and friends of her coming to visit after the teacher confirm the news is true. It makes Rinko happy and exhausting as there are a lot that coming but still in consideration as she needs to heal herself first.

Then after she was allowed to takes outpatient as she still need to going to school, she finally feels free at last. She can't explain about it but she have some discomfort to be inside a hospital room, more than anyone in general and she felt glad that she finally out from it. Of course, she needs to regularly coming back to check-ups as she isn't completely healed.

Days have passed and normally despite her knowledge about the 2nd Division and other stuff that normal people won't know about and as part of her protection, she have been put as reservation in support team as there's no telling when she will got attacked again, for whatever the reason the enemy is. However, 2nd Division has found one fact that they are never think about.

That the thief of Nehustan and CODE isn't a same person. They're entire two different faction as they seems become enemy to each other as well. It put the 2nd Division between them, means it's more like battle royal among them and from how escalated their movement by abducting Rinko, the situation become more serious as the peace they're hold now won't last longer. And it's all start by this day.

In some place, a three cars drove out in the street in secret. If anyone seeing that, they won't found anything strange as it's just cars driving on the street like any vehicle should. However, if they know who's inside those cars, then it would be another story.

"First is CODE and now the Relic thief… things become really out of control lately," the one who says it is none other than the Minister of Defense himself, Hiroki as he's inside one of cars and in the middle of delivering something really important, "Not to mentioned the abduction of civilian… this is become more concerning than anything else. We're really in the war now, a secret one nonetheless."

"Indeed," said Hiroki's companion inside the car, "When we think we just dealing with Noise and now is abduction too. Whoever that group of thief and CODE planned, both of them is a threat we must be caution off, not to mention these past days is really peaceful."

"It is, right? It's almost like a calm before a storm…" the cars have drove into a narrow passage way and almost get out from there. However, when the first car almost out, a cargo truck suddenly appeared from the exit, which make the driver panic and crash the car to the other. When in still in confusion of crash, an armed men go out from the truck and heading toward where Hiroko is.

The bodyguards got barely enough time to lift their weapon before they got shot in the head by those armed men. Hiroki, who's only got dizzied after that crash, thinking fast and tried to reach the briefcase. Sadly, he can't as the window suddenly broke and a barrel of gun slammed into his hand, render him to get that thing.

"You must be Minister of Defense, Mr. Hiroki," one of armed men said in English.

"Who… who are you guys?" Hiroki asked as he nurse his hand from the blow. The armed man raise the gun and tried to shoot him, but he's stop as suddenly a commotion appears on the outside of car, which force that armed man to take out his gun from the car before he shooting toward another place. Only a seconds bullet fly from his gun and he got slammed by something, "What's just happen?"

He then, however got the answer immediately by the door opened by itself. Hiroki found it suspicious but consider the current situation, he got no choice as the have something very important that he must be delivered or it will be problem later. But his suspicious has proved right as when he got out from the car, he was surround by humanoid monsters with Gatling gun as their hand and aiming toward him. He doesn't know what just happen until he saw what happen on the outside of the car.

Those armed men, which seems targeting the briefcase on his hand has been slaughtered. Their body are either stuck on the wall or hopeless lay on the ground with blood everywhere. If Hiroki is an weak-willed man then he's already puked from the scene, but as Minister of Defense his mind has been trained to deal with stressful job he have and he had already seen blood more than anyone, so he only got little surprised by seeing that.

Then, two of those humanoid monsters step aside and open a way for someone. Hiroki looks at there and found a very familiar face, which mostly anyone already now who is it. Dressed in hooded jacket while his entire face is covered by bandaged except his left eye. That person is none other than the leader of CODE, the bandaged man and also known as CODE-Rider SIN by 2nd Division.

" **Taketsugu Hiroki, I presume?"** SIN asked.

"Heh, to think the leader himself would meet me like this," Hiroki said while still keeping the briefcase in his hand, "You might save me from whoever they are, but I can tell you want something from me too, right?"

" **Indeed,** " he answered, " **But don't worry, you're free to give that key inside that briefcase to them, we will help you with that. However, you need to come with us.** "

"…" Hiroki is in thought of what he should do. If what he said is true, then the key he want to deliver would surely arrive on 2nd Division hand and will help them with their plan to improve their strength against the Noise. For him to be got with them for whatever reason they want is a cheap price, considering his high statue as Minister of Defense, they won't dare to do anything, even though he know that can do it without any concern. But he knows their leader isn't a madman leaded by egoistic and stupid ideology like any terrorist group he knows.

But what happen if he lied? He might got killed, the key won't be delivered and he won't be know what he want with it. It's such a gamble but the risk might worth for it, "Alright. I'll go with you. But make sure you're delivering it to them."

" **I will. I won't take my own word,** " he said which still make Hiroki suspicious but he just keep watch out for what they might do. Without he knows, one of those humanoid monster hit his stomach and render him unconscious before several man in soldier uniform appears and put him into a body bag and bought him to somewhere, leaving the briefcase alone with SIN. He then took the briefcase before taking out a communication device and calling someone, " **R-114-K0, there's a packet you need to delivered.** "

* * *

 **(Later…)**

"Huh? A rat?" Rinko asked after she arrive on the appointment place. Kanade has called her and Hibiki to discussing about the topic that was hot among the 2nd Division, and that's about the possibility of a spy has been infiltrated their place, "Is there a proof that someone is a spy?"

"Yes," Kanade answered, "In these past days, several data has been copied and manipulated, even there's a trace that the camera around the base had been hacked. If not because of Ryoko was checking the system, we might not realize it."

"So, did you know who the spy is?" Hibiki asked.

"Um… it's difficult. Old Man Genjuro has said that the spy might already there for a long time, even before the CODE release their video. Ah, we're speculating that the rat is come from them and not from the Relic thief, even though we aren't sure ourselves."

"Then, you're still blind over matter?" Rinko asked.

"Sadly, yes. Whoever that spy is, they're really good to be able to hide their track of activity inside the base without anyone know. Currently, everyone is the suspect," Kanade said which make Hibiki gasped and Rinko raise her eyebrow, "Um, no. I mean everyone except us. Hibiki is just a normal girl before her Symphogear awaken and Rinko has just join in. Tsubasa is impossible and no way was it me! I'm not that smart to do something like that."

"Who knows? You might be pretend to be meathead all the time while hiding your genius self inside," Rinko said with grin on her face.

"You know Rinko, you had been mean to me lately," Kanade said while furrow her brow, "Did I do something wrong to you?"

"Hm… let's say… about that day when—"

"On second thought, never mind," Kanade suddenly cut off as she knows what Rinko tried to say. To think Rinko use "that" as black mail to her is very surprising for Kanade herself, that she has change a lot since that day. Indeed she's still an everyday kind but teasing girl in school or even outside, but she becomes more and more unpredictable as time goes by. It doesn't mean a bad thing, but also not a good thing either. But Kanade also thinks about another possibility that she's just depressed over something and want to let it out over things or someone, which unfortunately she become her target, "Anyway, we should be—"

Before Kanade continue her words, her communication device go off, "Ah, sorry. Let me answer this for secs," Kanade stand up from her sit and going somewhere to answer her call. Rinko and Hibiki waiting for her while enjoying their remaining drink until she come back with serious face.

"Kanade-san? What happen?" Hibiki asked.

"I can't speak it out in here. Let's go to "base". Old Man Gejuro would explain it further," After Kanade said that, they both nodded to each other before follow Kanade to 2nd Division HQ. When they're arrive, everyone is already there including Ryoko and Tsubasa as well.

"Old Man! Is what you said is true?" Kanade asked when she coming in to the room.

"Yes," Genjuro answered with serious tone, "Defense Minister has been kidnapped."

"What!?" Rinko is the first one who got surprised, "Is that what you tried to say before, Kanade?"

"Yes. I'm not sure too so I thought it was the best if Old Man Genjuro explained it," Kanade answered.

"I see, then who's the kidnapper? You can't say…"

"It is," Genjuro said as he pointed at the screen, which reveal the scene of kidnapping and a familiar figure, "It was CODE."

"They're finally make a big move," Tsubasa said, "But from the video, it seems not only them who targeting Defense Minister."

"Yeah, you're right Tsubasa," The video reversed to couple minutes before the kidnapping happen, "An unknown military group ambushing the car that drive him to here, but they got slaughtered by CODE's group. I won't say it was a good thing, but consider their movement, if the CODE's group doesn't attack at that time, the Defense Minister Hiroki might be killed on spot," he massage his temple, "This is considering fortune and misfortune for us too."

Not long after he said that, someone get inside the room with a box in the hand, "Commander! There's a package addressed to here!"

"Huh? How? This place is a national secret that no one is able to know its existence," Genjuro said as he looks at the box, "Did you already check if there's a bomb or something on it?"

"Yes, nothing suspicious about the box," the deliver say, "But the one who sent it," he show it to Genjuro, make him surprised before take the box. Kanade takes her chance to peek on it, and got surprised too.

"It comes from CODE!?" Kanade stated, "How they found this place!? No, what they actually send to us?"

"That's what we will know soon," Genjuro said before he's unboxing the box. On the inside, it can be seen a two item, one is a chip and the other is a flash drive. Ryoko who saw that chip suddenly coming to the box and took it out.

"This chip… this is the key to open the place we hold Durandal!?" she said in surprise, "It should be in the hand of Defense Minister, but how it can come from their group."

"Hm… Hey, how about the flash drive?" Rinko said while pointed at it, "It looks… suspicious."

"If this come from them, it might have a video file on it," Kanade said, "Old Man, how about we check it out too?"

"Indeed, but there's a chance that there's a trap in it," Genjuro said, "Hey, check the drive and see if any suspicious program on it."

"Understood!" one of personnel said before she receive the flash drive and check what is inside of it, "There's… nothing, except a single video file and a note."

"Like Kanade said…" Genjuro confirmed, "Play it on the screen."

"Affirmative!" she play the video on the big screen with everyone look at it. After few second of blank screen, the video finally reveal images, which make everyone surprised. On the video, Hiroki is strapped on the chair with a hooded bandaged man, the leader of CODE, SIN sitting on the table nearby.

 **{Ladies and Gentlemen of 2** **nd** **Division}** he said on the video while looking at the camera, **{Sorry to inform you all in this… beautiful day that sadly have been stained by red paint of bloodshed}**

"He must be mean about the ambush…" Tsubasa said.

 **{I must say… it was fortunately for us… and him}** he said as he got close to Hiroki, **{that we are nearby on that time. Such a lucky person you're…}**

{I got nothing to say to you all} Hiroki said on his chair, {Why are you take me in like this? For a ransom? Or something else?}

 **{That's what we will talking about}** he then return to the table and sit on it, **{We have no interest in ransom or anything like that. Ho…we…ver… we have interest on something you're possessed}**

{You mean the complete Relic? Did you already have one right now?} Hiroki said.

 **{No, that Nehustan Relic that you all experimented at that time is not on our possession. Indeed we have targeting it, but sadly someone else has one step further from us and able to take it out from you guys. Really sad indeed, as you also lost someone that have help you a lot at there}**

"You have no right to talk about him!" Kanade said in anger when SIN mentioned about Tatsumi. Not only he have use the same thing as he use, but also using his alias, it makes Kanade very angry that Tatsumi sacrifice is tainted by this man action. In other hand, Rinko seems downed when he talk about her brother and stay silence with grieving expression.

 **{Anyway, let's go back to main topic}** he said before getting closer to the camera, **{In exchange of Defense Minister's life, I want you to give me the complete Relic, Durandal. The place and time is inside the note on the drive so you can think about it until the time, his life? Or your precious Relic? That's all your choice}** and then the video ended, making everyone fell in silence.

"Then… what should we do, Old Man?" Kanade asked.

"We have given a chance to save Defense Minister life," Genjuro said, "But we can't let them have the Relic as it's our last hope for our battle against the Noise. Hiroki must be thinking in same way too, and prefer that we don't save him to keep the Relic save."

"But considering they have known this place, there's no guarantee that they won't attack this place if we don't want to give what they want," Ryoko said, "Then, the best thing we can do is to send it to the saver place."

"That place… also known as the Ruins of Memory. A special vault deep under the sea where the government keeps all dangerous object the possessed," Genjuro said.

"So, we send it there before the appointment time?" Tsubasa asked.

"We don't have choice. Once we inform what we know about this, the government might ordered us to do the same… and tried to save Hiroki too if possible."

"Then, how about we give them the fake one?" Kanade suggested, "Is not like they would know immediately if it was the fake when we give it to them."

"We can, but the risk is very high as we don't know what they might do if we tried to do it. However, we got three days before the appointment time so it might the best if we send the Relic before the time."

"So, in meantime we needs to wait for the order from above?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yes, it is," Ryoko answered.

"I see… but am I really needed here?" Rinko asked, "I mean, this is very important and secretive as well."

"Hm… Considering you're targeted before and we don't want any civilian got dragged in this," Genjuro looked at Kanade, "Kanade, can you drive her back to her house? And also make sure she's save as well."

"Well, that's my job anyway," Kanade answered, "Let's go Rinko. I know that you might be want to get involved in here but your safety is first."

"Alright Kanade, I'll follow you then," after that, Rinko and Kanade walk out from the room. Once they're gone, Genjuro look at Hibiki.

"We will inform you about the mission later. You can go back too."

"Ah! That's right, Miku might questioning me if I don't go back soon!" Hibiki said when she looks at her clock, "Sorry! I have to go!" then she also walks away from the room. When they're out, the situation in the room become more serious than before. It fall into silence until Ryoko speak first.

"So, how about the rat?" Ryoko asked, "If whoever they're in here, even if we planned to fake the Relic and move it before the appointment time, they might know it."

"However, we have investigate every single personnel data and past history that might lead them to something suspicious," Ogawa said, "But we don't find anything that looks very suspicious or even a reason that they might part of that group."

"How about the fake information?" Tsubasa asked, "I mean, this "rat" information may be fake and an attempt to split trust between us, make us less coordinate due that?"

"No, it can't be that," Ryoko answered, "Even if that's the truth, then all trace and evidences we gathered are all for nothing."

While they're still discussion about the "rat" and how to inform the government, they don't know that one of surveillance camera is actually pointed toward them, and recording everything they have discussing about. Meanwhile, Rinko who is driven back by Kanade on her motorcycle can't help but to smile for some reason.

* * *

 **(Next day, around evening)**

In the next day, everyone have been gathered to the meeting room. Their main discussion is about the mission, which is the transfer of the Relic toward the safest place. The Relic itself is named Durandal, one of few complete Relics that ar remains on earth, which is kept deep underground of the 2nd Division base, dubbed as the "Abyss".

Everyone except Rinko have listening toward Ryoko explanation and about the mission they will goes to. It will be send one day before the appointment day, in early day around 05.00. Once the meeting is done, they're going back to rest themselves and prepare for the day while Ryoko is taking out the Relic out for the mission.

In Kanjou residence, Rinko was preparing the dinner when the door is opened, revealing Kanade who's seems exhaust over meeting.

"Welcome back," Rinko said to her, "How's the meeting?"

"As we planned before, it will be moved before the appointment time, that's mean tomorrow," Kanade answered before she slump down to sofa out of exhaustion, "We might be able to fool CODE, but there're also possibilities that the Relic thief, that Nehushtan user will be coming for it too."

"So, it won't be a simple drive from point A to B, right?" Rinko asked while still cooking.

"Yeah, it will be bumpy ride I tell you," Kanade said, "Say… are you not angry that 'person' talking about you brother like that?"

"Oh, you mean at that time?" she asked which Kanade replied by hand's wave, "To be truth, of course I'm angry. He talks about my Nii-san that easy as if his sacrifice is was for nothing, if I can meet him in person then I'm one hundred percent will punch him right on his bandaged face! Whoa!" she said and almost messed up her cooking, "Anyway, if you happen to meet him again, say my "regards" to him, alright?"

"I'll, including my share as well," she then approach Rinko from back, "By the way, you looks good on that apron."

"Eh? Really!?" Rinko asked in embarrassment, "W-well, of course it will looks good! This apron is personally chosen by Nii-san anyway."

"Uwaa… I don't know you're such bro-con, Rinko," Kanade said in teasing manner.

"Oh please Kanade, stop teasing me like that," she said before she felt something on her body, "Um… Kanade? You might need to wait until I'm done cooking here if you want some "fun"," she reminded as Kanade almost begin her usual 'touchy-touchy' activity.

"Ah, sorry. My bad…" Kanade said before she back off, "Anyway, it smells really good! I can't wait for taking a second!"

"You don't even eat it yet," Rinko said while sighed, "Well, then prepare yourself as I'll send you to heaven with my food! _As this is the last dinner we will share together…_ " she said while muttered the last part.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Ah, nothing. Now, be a good girl and prepare the table while I finishing this dish!"

"Sure-sure," Kanade answered before she walks to table and preparing the table ware. Rinko who's cooking once a while looking at Kanade with smile, but that smile change into something before it back to her usual smile as she continue her cooking.

* * *

 **(Mission day)**

04.50. The situation on the place of 2nd Division is very tense. That's because they are going to begin the most important mission at the time, the Relic transfer. Not only the item they're bought is really important, but by any chance the lost it… it won't do well for any of them as it is the only complete Relic they have and might be a changing point toward the wars against Noise.

With simple briefing, everyone is ready to their position. Hibiki along with Tsubasa is inside of Ryoko's car and the one who bring the Relic. Kanade used her bike to follow from side in case they need immediately act and Rinko isn't there as it might dangerous for her. Everything is ready and they're only hope that everything will going smoothly.

As the car drove out from the garage, everything is going to be fine. The diversion car is drove first before it split up with the rest according to the briefing until the leave Ryoko's car, Kanade and guard's cars nearby. It almost going to be smooth until an explosion occurred in front of them and man Noise appear on there.

"Let me handle them!" Kanade said before she sings her activation chant and transform into her Symphogear armor. Putting her spear in front of her, she charge it with energy before rush out forward, destroying the Noise in front of them and making an opening for Ryoko's car to get out from there.

 **[RUSHꝎSTAR]**

With the Noise out of their way, Ryoko using her spectacular driving to move them out from that place as fast as possible. However, the car suddenly got struck by something as it crashed to side road. The door suddenly shot out as Tsubasa in her Symphogear get out following by Hibiki who's still clutching at the Durandal's briefcase and Ryoko following afterward. Tsubasa tried to find the one who responsible and as she thought, Chris donned in her Nehushtan armor appears and ready to attack them.

"You again!?" Tsubasa stated.

"I am! And I'm here to take that Relic from you!" Chris said while preparing her whips, "Before that annoying group unexpectedly appear again."

"Like we will let you," Tsubasa said as she ready her blade, "Tachibana, protect the Relic while I deal with her."

"You think you're enough to defeat me!?"

"Then make it two!" Kanade said as she rushed toward Chris with her motorcycle and tried to crash into her. However, Chris realize it and using her whip to destroy her motorcycle before it crashed to her as Kanade jump out into sky and preparing another attack with her spear, "THIS TIME you won't get away from us!"

"Try it, granny!" Chris provoked as she block Kanade's attack.

"You're so death…" Kanade charge toward Chris with her spear ready to strike her down, followed by Tsubasa from side to do pincer attack. Chris see her coming with her partner and block Kanade attack and redirect it toward Tsubasa. Knowing that she will crashed toward her, Kanade let go her spear and do something that Chris not expected, she thrust her palm toward her stomach and send some kind of shockwave palm strike toward her. Chris got blown and loss her stance and Tsubasa use that chance to attack her. While still in pain, Chris use her whip to pull her back to safety and evade Tsubasa's follow-up attack. Chris isn't done as she send couple **[Nirvana Gedon]** toward Kanade and Tsubasa and use the chance of them evading her attacks to targeting Hibiki who's still bough the briefcase and watching from sideline.

"You're mine!" Chris use her whip to attack Hibiki but it stuck at the briefcase and send it to the ground. Somehow, the briefcase opened as the Relic Durandal thrown out to the air, "So, that's the Durandal? Time to take it!"

However, before she's able to get it, she got tackled by Hibiki and using that chance she tried to reach the Durandal, "It's mine!" then she grab the sword. However, when she have the sword on her, something strange happen as the feeling on the air change and a pillar of light suddenly erupt from Hibiki and the Relic. The shockwave from the light blasted Chris to the side as Kanade and Tsubasa tried to hold themselves on the ground with their weapon to not get blasted like her.

"What a power…" Kanade said as she barely able to see what happen in front of her eyes. At there, the stone sword which is Duranda changed and turned into golden sword that's much taller than Hibiki in height. However, at that time Kanade feels something wrong with Hibiki as she showed the face when she almost go berserk, "Don't tell me…!?"

"Your defense in opened like a hole!" Chris said as she summon more Noise around Hibiki, but it didn't faze her as she raise the sword at the air and want to swing it down. However, before she can swing it down, someone interfere.

 **[C** **Ø** **DEX_FINISH!]**

SIN, come out from nowhere strike her with powerful kick and successfully cancel her attack and obliterated the rest of Noise around her. Hibiki got thrown out from there but Kanade see her and catch her body before she crashed to ground. In other hand, Tsubasa saw Durandal thrown into air and ready to catch it before Chris do, but someone has taken it first on air before that figure landed on the ground, "Who!?"

As the smoke disperse, Tsubasa and the others can see SIN and the figure who catch Durandal. Everyone got their eyes widen as they recognize who the figure is. It is none other than Rinko, who strangely dress in some kind of tight combat suit.

"Rinko!?/Kanjou-san!?/Rinko-senpai!?/You're that girl I kidnapped!?"

Not only she dress different, but the air around her also felt different. Even though Kanade know that is Rinko, she felt like it also not Rinko she knows well. She realizes that she's holding Durandal as Chris is still surprised from her sudden appearance and SIN is not far from her place, so she shout at her, "Rinko! Take that sword away from there!"

But something unexpected beyond her understanding happen afterward. Rinko walked… toward SIN and give Durandal to him, "Why…?" Kanade, Tsubasa and still conscious Hibiki can't tell or think what has she doing right now. Rinko is just give the most important item for them toward the leader of terrorist group CODE. Suddenly, Kanade remember about the talk about rat that has hiding inside the personnel of 2nd Division and combine it with the fact that she has just see, and finally realize the truth, "Rinko… you're the spy of CODE!?"

"What!?" Hibiki said in shocked when Kanade said that. She just said that the very senior of her, who often teasing her and Miku and one she's respected by her capability and kindness turn out as a spy of very group that was searched by the entire world!? "Rinko-senpai! Please, said that wasn't a truth!"

"Sadly… that's the truth, Hibiki," Rinko said in cold tone as she break every hope of Hibiki that don't want to admit the truth in front of her eyes, "Those were a nice time we had as we play and things together with Miku-chan. I really mean it! That was a very beautiful memory I had! But… it's not mean the fact is still the fact, Hibiki."

"So… you lie to us! Lie to everyone on the 2nd Division and moreover, to me!?" Kanade said as she tried to hold her sadness that mixed with anger as she hold her spear tightly, "Why Rinko!? What's the reason you're become a part of them!?"

"It's that obvious?" Rinko simple said as she looks at the SIN. He stab the sword on ground before deactivate his armor, revealing his hooded bandaged face before he took off the hood and slowly put off the bandage off from his face. When his true face finally uncovered and revealed to them, Kanade is the first who's reacted as her eyes widened and her spear fall from her hand. Only single word escape from her mouth, which is—

"Tatsumi…?"

The leader of CODE, the bandaged man, the self-proclaimed CODE-Rider SIN, is none other than Tatsumi Kanjou. The young man that everyone believe had died two years ago in concert incident, but now he's standing right in front of them with new appearances that they never and ever know until now.

"Nice to meet you again, Kanade. Or should I say… after we meet couple of time in recent times?" this time, his voice is not deep and harsh like every time he talks before, but a clear voice that Kanade remember very well before his dead, "However, I must say that I'm not her for chit-chat so I'll take this sword and go away from here," he said before he point the CØDE-CALLER forward and shoot out black smoke, covering him, Rinko and the Durandal before they're vanish from there.

"Tch… they got the sword…" Chris said before jump into air and vanish from the location.

On there, everyone is still shocked from the revelation they have just get, especially Kanade. Hibiki tried to comfort her and calling her name, but she get no response and even Tsubasa have a same result. For Kanade, her emotion is so mixed and she can't say anything except shouting one word—

"DAAAAMMMMMMIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!"

 **(CODE's Base)**

SIN, or Tatsumi right now has been back to the base with Rinko and the sword. He hands the sword to his men before he looks at Rinko, who seems very concerned about what has just happen, "Still thinking about it?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she answered as she rested her back on nearby wall, "I still… felt like this is wrong. All of this. I know that you being dead is part of plan but… to betray their trust after all this two years I spent with them. I… I—"

"I know, Rinko. I know it very well," Tatsumi said as he join Rinko beside her and put his hand around her shoulder, "To betray your friends, comrades that you had spent years or maybe only few times with them but it feels so important that you felt like want to rip your gut out just to take that kind of feeling away from your body… I know… no words can describe how hurt it is."

"Nii-san…" Rinko want to say more, but she got embraced by Tatsumi as he slowly pet her head to comfort her, "It's… hurt…"

"I know… but it was necessary," he answered while still comfort her, "Once everything is done, we will be back… to our normal life. I promise…"

"Nii-san…" Rinko can't hold it any longer as she cry on his chest. By many painful experience she have, this is might one of the most painful thing she have. Not physically, but mentally scratch her soul. She didn't want this to happen, but she knows that soon or not, this will happen. However, for now all she want is to let out all of her feeling as she cry on her brother's chest. No one around them mind their sibling moment and keeps doing their job but still take some distance to no make them uncomfortable.

However, when Rinko crying over his chest, Tatsumi is different. Unbeknown to anyone or even Rinko, he's smiling. Rather than showing an empathy-like expression, he's smiling, with a sinister smile on his face as his black sclera red eyes shine brightly.

* * *

 **(Ending Song: Beautiful Soldier by Minami)**

 **(Instrument)**

 **Hontou no jibun ga ima itsuwari no egao de**

 **Kakusareta, tojite yuku… mienai**

 **Hitori de daijoubu**

The scene slowly reveal the inside of an abandoned ancient church-like building in the middle of night. Everything inside is so dark with only moonlight that illuminate a certain place through the glass wall behind the altar on front of place. The camera slowly move from right to left, emphasize the beauty of serenity and emptiness of the place.

 **Sekai wa kimi no koto tameshi tsudzuke**

 **Jiyuu no hane o otosu no**

 **Owaranai nichijou, tatakai e… sou, mayowazu ni**

The camera then zoom in to altar. It reveals the state of altar, which had been cracking and half broken being eaten by time. However, the moonlight illuminate to it has make the reflection part to reflect the light and emphasize more the beauty of what goes through time had. Then, afterward a white and black feathers falling out of nowhere into the altar.

 **Makerarenai… kimi to jibun no yume ni**

 **Issho ni tsukanda keshiki, kagayaku no**

 **Kodoku o sutetatte**

The scene drastically change as the building cracked and split into fragments, revealing a black void behind and the altar transformed into a big black stone throne. Beside the throne, Envy resting her back on it while looking with side-way view toward the place enviously. Resting on the throne is the CØDE-CALLER with the screen heading toward the camera.

 **kimi wa kimi dakara…**

Finally, the camera zoom in to the CØDE-CALLER button screen, which now don't have static image anymore and showing clear blue screen with number sixty five percent on screen.

* * *

 **Corruption Level: 65%**

* * *

 **And that's all for this chapter, which a twist on it! Rinko is a spy of CODE from very beginning! Yeah, that's right. Ever since chapter 1 of the second arc... no, ever since the end of first arc. All of this is Tatsumi's plan! Well, that's it. However, twist isn't over until later and the revelation of what actually is "Corruption Level" above. Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Bye-bye!**


	22. Re:CODE 9

**Hello, readers! First off, I would like to apologize for too long update of this story. I was quite busy IRL and my other stories so I barely have time to write this down. Also, because I would soon start my new semester so it might be quite late for future chapters, so I apologize for now. Anyway, I put another opening in this chapter, which is the modification of the first arc's opening, so there would be similarities between them. So, without waiting any further, let's start the story, shall we?**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or any songs I use, I just own the ideas and OC's)**

* * *

 **Re:_Code IX: A Bitter Taste of Tomorrow**

* * *

 **(2** **nd** **Division HQ)**

After the mission failed due unexpected appearance and encounter against CODE leader, and the shocking revelation regarding Rinko's status and well-alive Tatsumi, everyone is going back to be treated. Not only the atmosphere is very down due they are failed on the mission, but the revelations are very shocking to everyone, especially for Kanade. As Hibiki and Tsubasa got tended, their eyes are looking to Kanade, who seems lost all of her energetic enthusiasm that she always shows in this kind of situation. It can't be help. For Kanade, Rinko isn't only her way to repent her failure but after those two years she had live with her, she have bonded with her and almost think Rinko as her own sister. However, that very own sister she always care… has betray her.

In other hand, Genjuro is still concern about the fact that Tatsumi, known as SIN back then before he been called CODE-Rider SIN right now, is none other than the true identity of the leader of CODE group. The question raised on his head, such as how he can survive on that blast at the concert incident and how he's able to gain resources to create such a group, which their goal is still mystery. However, it can't be ignored that he's now in possessing of Durandal, one of almost complete Relic that's still exist on the earth and whatever he want to do with it, it might be not good.

"Hey, Old Man," Kanade said after she got treated and heading toward him.

"Yes, Kanade?"

"Can I… go out? I need some fresh air," Kanade said which Genjuro know what she mean.

"Alright, you can go," Genjuro said before say something, "But don't act recklessly and tried to find them. Wherever are they, it will be enemy nest and we can't risk you got captured or something much worse."

"I got it. Is not like I will doing mad run to find them anyway," Kanade said with her usual tone.

" _But you looks like want to do it,_ " Genjuro though before see her exit the room.

"I… I will—"

"Stop it, Tachibana," Tsubasa said as she stop Hibiki from do what she might do, "Just… leave her alone for now."

"But…"

"Talking to her right now won't do anything good to her," Tsubasa explained, "All she needs right now… is some fresh air and a way to calm her mind right now. As her partner up until now, I know well what the best for her in this kind of situation."

"I… understand," Hibiki said before she gone back to her seat. When she remember the face Kanade make, she want to comfort her, but considering what Tsubasa said, it might be the best to let her be alone for now. She isn't smart or have a way with her words, but she just want to help. However, right now she can't do anything than waiting until everything is calm.

Meanwhile, Kanade is at some cliff, where she looks at the sunset as she thinking about what just happen before. She feel… weak, hopeless like when her family got taken by the Noise. She can't do anything and only stay there. It's frustrated her, angering her but in same time, make her sad. If she act that time, Rinko, even Tatsumi, she might can do something there, but she don't and that's the part that make her angry.

"If only I have more power…" she said as she looks at the pendant that hanging on her neck. She know that she's still able to use her Symphogear regardless of Hibiki using one too from the fragment remains on her body that come from her armor, but the clock is ticking and she don't know when she will not able to use it again, forever, "But until that time, I must do what I can do…" she makes her resolve. Before her time is come, she needs to find out what is actually happen there. Why Tatsumi faking his death and why Rinko, who seems already know that her brother is alive all the time not telling her or do something about what her brother tried to do. That siblings is troublesome, but troublesome in their own way, "I swear… I will find out the truth behind all of this. Just wait Rinko… and Tatsumi too."

* * *

 **(Insert Song "Be The One" by PANDORA feat. Beverly (version 2))**

 **(Instrument)**

 _Narrator: It had been years since humanity have been threaten by an unknown alien-like creature known as the Noise. The complete Relic, Durandal has been release from the Abyss as many sides fight it over its overwhelming tremendous power. And so, the new battle has just begin…_

The scene briefly shows the people being slaughtered by the Noise with screams and crying voices everywhere. After that, it shows the Relic Durandal in it's unawaken form as the arms of the Symphogears users, the Nehushtan user, CODE-Rider SIN and many other hands tried to reach and block each other from the Relic before a glowing hand of a priest managed to reach it and blinds the screen with light. Then, it suddenly changes to show the night sky where at the top of building where Kanade, Tsubasa and Hibiki in their respective Symphogear armor overseeing the city and across them on the top of another building, Tatsumi was in SIN's armor with Rinko by his side also overseeing the city as the sun slowly rose from the horizon. Finally, the title appears on the screen.

 **Nani yori… Daiji na dekigoto Ikiteru**

The scene changes to show Hibiki groan as Miku tried to wake her up. She slowly opens her eyes as she meets with Miku's eyes who seems telling her that they will be late. When she came too, she suddenly sprung up from her bed as she knows that she's overslept. The scene changes to the bathroom where Hibiki rushed to brush her teeth before washing her face, then she tried to find the towel to dried her face, only for Miku to lend her own towel to her. In a certain dorm room, Kanade has just woken up before she looked at the clock and started to rush out as she too also overslept, with Tsubasa outside sighing over the commotion she heard.

 **Konnya mo kanarazu mae ni susume nakya ikenai**

The next scene shows Hibiki with a piece of toast in her mouth and Miku running toward their school. They just happen to meet their friends at the school gate and comments on them, especially Hibiki for almost got late. They're laughing together over it before realizing the bell has just rang and they all hurried to class. Not far from there was Kanade riding her bike towards the school with Tsubasa on her back in a hurry. They're able to arrive before the first bell rang as Tsubasa took off and sends her goodbyes to Kanade. Kanade waved back at her before driving off before passing by a familiar girl on screen and abruptly stops to look back, only to find the girl gone.

 **Kino yori… tsuyosa to yasashisa**

The scene changes to CODE base, as everyone was busy with their jobs and Tatsumi is watching over them from an upper platform. He starts to smile until it started to twist into some sort of evil grin. Nearby, Rinko was watching him from a distance while resting her back on a wall. She felt that was something wrong with her brother before walking off somewhere else.

 **Otona ni natteru, Minna kanjiteru**

The scene then changes to the inside of some kind of lab with Genjuro, Ryoko, Kanade, Tsubasa, Hibiki and several scientists and men in suits surrounding the Relic Durandal on some kind of mechanical holder. Then, the scene changes once more to a dark void where footsteps can be heard and the legs of someone showed up walking forward from the darkness.

 **There you will...**

Then, it shows a stone throne where seven different girls stood in rows as a figure walked in between the rows before taking a seat. The girls then got close to the figure, covering the figure's appearance but not his eyes that had a black sclera with flaming blue pupils that pierced the screen before suddenly shattering into pieces.

 **Be The One, Be The One! We will! Kanarazu yoake wo megutte kuru kara**

Next, it shows Hibiki, Kanade and Tsubasa all in their civilian forms facing of a group of Noise surrounding them before singing their activation song and transforming into their Symphogear armor. They then got into a battle stance and charged forward towards the Noise.

 **Be The Lights, Be The Lights! We will!**

Then, it shows Chris donned in her Nehushtan armor with her back facing forward before turning around and readied her whip as an image of Fine appears behind her. After that, the scene changes to some dark alley where Rinko with a dilemma filled expression standing as she doesn't know what she want to do before she heard something on her back and turn around, only to be surprised afterward.

 **Mirai e tsunago, kako wo itawarou!**

The scene changes back to the void, where the figure is standing in front of the throne as the girls around him suddenly turn into a form of black energy and fly into the figure. The appearances of the figure suddenly change into some kind of armored figure with a dark blue aura around it's silhouette and the background changes to space with moon is behind the transformed figure.

 **Ima wa iki you soshite wasurenai**

Next it shows the pendants neatly arranged on some sort of circular device before being taken by their respective owners. Kanade and Tsubasa took their respective pendant from there before it shows Hibiki, Tsubasa and Kanade stand side by side showing their pendant while Hibiki shows a bright yellow light from the scar on her chest.

 **Kiseki to guzen taiyo to tsuki**

Then, the scene changes into a chapel, where Rinko was standing in front of altar in front of an empty stake, holding a white CØDE-CALLER on her hand. She the sweeps it from one side to other side as blinding light engulf her. After the light gone, it shows Rinko donned in some kind of white armor that got obscured by blinding light from her back as the chapel on her background slowly fell into pieces and a ghostly seven pair of white wings appears behind her back with the bright sun as her background.

 **Be The One, Be The Lights, Message. Todoku yo kizamu yo~!**

Finally, it shows Hibiki, Tsubasa and Kanade heading toward a battlefield, where CODE's soldiers were fighting against the army of Noise in the destroyed part of city. The screen closing by showing it cracked before shattered into pieces and turn into small particles that fell into a pitch black with red pulse-like crack hand.

* * *

 **(Later, Lydian Academy)**

Days later, Hibiki is going back at her usual routine as student in Lydian. Lucky for her that the very next day is weekend so she can rest all the day after she's allowed to go back. Of course, Miku was asking none-stop of how she can get that bruise and such, and she tried to explain on her own way without telling the actual truth. At first, Miku is a bit skeptical and suspicious about her answer and tried to find out by her own way, including asking her senior Rinko, but she got no answer no matter how much she tried to call her. And so, she can't think anything than just trust on Hibiki and it might be not a really a serious think.

As she walks with Miku in the hall toward cafeteria, Hibiki overheard talks between students she passed.

"Hey, did you heard recent news about Kanjou-senpai?" one of student says.

"You mean that teasing senior? That Kanjou-senpai?" said another student.

"Yes, I heard she was absent from morning lecture and there is no sign of her anywhere in school ground."

"You mean… she isn't come to school today?"

"I don't know. I asked some senior I know and they said they don't know the full thing about Kanjou-senpai's absent or why she isn't here."

"You think she might be sick?"

"No, the teacher also doesn't say anything."

As those students keep talking about Rinko until they change the subject, Miku remembered what she has heard before meeting with Hibiki. Even if Rinko is well-known to teasing underclassmen or even her fellow classmen too, she's also know for a hardworking individual who has kind heart and would like to help if needed. Non once or twice that several club in school was asking for her help and she able to meet their expectation, even though she always refuse to join any of them. Her very own being is already a part of Lydian's, so when she suddenly absence without any reason like sick or something, people starts to become concern.

"It seems Kanjou-san won't be coming to school today," Miku said, "Did you know anything about it, Hibiki?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. She also doesn't tell me anything so I kinda wondered what happen to senpai."

"I see… oh! How about we visit her on her house?" Miku suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Hibiki said which gains a suspicious look from Miku, "I-I mean, if something really happen to her, she might call the school for it! Kanade-san is also live with her so either that or she will be the one who do the call."

"Yeah… you might be right," Miku said but still suspicious about Hibiki's answer.

" _Even if we visit her house, we won't find Rinko-senpai anywhere,_ " Hibiki though as she's still remember what happen before, " _Maybe… it's the best to leave it with 2_ _nd_ _Division. Whose know what they can find in short time..._ "

Meanwhile, on a certain café, Kanade is taking her free time on there to relax. With the others on the school and people in 2nd Division are busy to find where the location of CODE's nest location is or wherever they put Hiroki on. Even though, she isn't really relaxing on there as the place is just remind her of her first time meeting with Tatsumi for the search of who is the mysterious black armored man that have save her and she had meet later on, which is actually Tatsumi himself. As she grumbling herself on her desk, the owner of the place, refers as "Master" seems concerned about his certain former idol customer.

"Something on your mind, young lady?" Master asked from behind the bar.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I just… have a lot in my mind right now," Kanade said as she find no harm to tell a bit about her condition.

"I see…" Master said, "Is it about Tatsumi?" and later caught on what is actually on her mind, part of it. Kanade seems surprised that Master can tell what is on her mind. Well, half of it but it's still impressive in some ways.

"Yeah…" Kanade said with sad tone, "Master… can I asked you something?"

"What's it?" he asked.

"What if… This is just what if, okay? What if… when you have someone who you know very well that you thought of them as a family then suddenly stab you on your back, what will you do to them? Even though you know that's not the case."

"You mean they betray you but you didn't feel like they're really did betray you?" Master rephrased, which Kanade answer by nod, "Hm… a tough question. Well… the common thing people do is either not trust them again or find the truth of why they did that, correct?"

"Well… yeah, you're right."

"But if you asked my though, I might try to see it on different perspective."

"Different… perspective?" Kanade asked.

"Yep. Let's say that person you though betray you didn't actually betray you… but got forced to do it due the circumstance you didn't even know. Is there a reason of them doing that? Or there is an outside force that make them do it?"

"What about that "outside force" is one of their family member?" Kanade asked once again.

"If that the case, then the answer is either simple or complicated," Master answered while pouring another cup of coffee, "The simple answer is they're doing that as a part of family love. The more complicated answer is also related to the first answer, they're love their family but find their action wrong. So they will try to change it from inside."

"To change it from inside?" Kanade thinking about that words, " _If that the case, then Rinko didn't betray us. She's just goes with flow of her brother, which might be not in his right mind until now and she tried to fix it! But… what if_ _what Rinko does this past two years is really an act and not her honest feeling? Damn… this is very complicated and this is not a thing I best on,_ " she though before she found her cup of coffee is replaced by new one by Master, "Um, I didn't order this one."

"Let's say this is my treat," Master said with little laugh, "I can't just let my customer down to their own problem, you know? And the best thing I can do is either give some suggestion or treat them with my drink."

"You're sure a very kind person, you know?" Kanade said as she gains her smile, "Although… with your place condition… I kinda worried about your revenue…"

"Just leave that kind of thing to this old man! You shouldn't worry about those stuff. Now, drink it while it's still warm."

"Well, thank you then," Kanade said before take a sip… and then suddenly make a weird expression once she felt the taste.

"Hm? Is something wrong? And oh yeah, that's my new mix I just make today. So… how's the taste?" Master said and asked.

"Um… you want me to be honest with my answer?" Kanade asked.

"An honest answer is still better than a hurtful lie in the end," Master said as if he is a wise person.

"Alright…" Kanade said before take a deep breath and let it out, "It's… bad. Really bad! So far, I never taste something this awful in my entire life!"

"Is it?" Master said before take the cup and taste it himself, which make him show a similar reaction as Kanade did, "Yes, it is. And I thought I just find my new mix recipe. Oh, Tatsumi~~ where did you go? You're the one who can help me with this tasting…" this time, Master is the one who got depressed. Kanade can't help but to comfort this old man while thinking about what he just said. Somehow, she felt sorry for Tatsumi for the fact that he's the tester before she's now, or other customer after Tatsumi never be here again.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, CODE's HQ)**

"Urk…!" Tatsumi little jolting out after he drinks a coffee that made by one of his men at hid work desk, "Dammit, this coffee just remind me of Master's mix. Nostalgic but not very likeable," he then put down the coffee's cup and continue his work on his computer, "Hm… as I though. The energy that come from this sword is really powerful. Strong enough to even charging the entire world, but that's not the case here. Soon… this power will put the end of—" then someone knocking on his door, "Who is it?"

"It is me, Rinko," Rinko sound can be heard from the other side of door.

"Oh, Rinko! You can in… no, more like you're free to get in whenever you like," Tatsumi said before Rinko open the door and go inside the room. Still same as before but little more relax in appearance-wise, she dressed in what can be said a mix between a school and a military uniform, complete with boots and black tights. Her hair has been put into ponytail and her expression is more serious than before, "Although, I want to know why you come here on your free time."

"I want to asked about Taketsugu Hiroki's fate," Rinko said to her brother, "Consider we have the sword, I don't think he have any use anymore."

"Well, that's the truth. Holding him for too long might not do any good to us too," Tatsumi answered as he stand up from his desk, "We don't need him anymore so… we can let him go."

"Let him go?"

"After we make sure he won't be awake… for very long time," Tatsumi said which quite cold in the tone, "We can't risk him leak out our place right now. You can tell our men to let him out "with care" and make sure it looks like he happen to escape from our grasp."

"As your order, Nii-san," Rinko said before she walk out from the room. After she was out, Tatsumi return to his desk after taking some document from the file cabinet.

On the other hand, Rinko who is already on her way to tell their men to do what her brother's order give up her serious expression and replaced by worried expression. Even though it is not that long after she finally stand near her brother once again, she felt some… disturbance round him. Normally, when she was around her brother, she can felt this unique warmness around him, a very feeling that make them as a family. However, ever since he creates CODE and do this entire terrorist-thing, he change… a lot. That warmness she felt is no longer can be felt from him. Even if she felt he's still treat her as same as they always do, she felt… wrong, so wrong. She didn't like it and felt uncomfortable from it.

"I wonder… is Nii-san… is really my old Nii-san…"

" **Are you in doubt?** "

"Who's there!?" she said as she look around the place she is now. She found there's no one on there and she's the only person at place, "Maybe I just got tired and began to hearing things…"

" **No, you're not.** "

"Okay, whoever says that just get out! It is not like I'm afraid of ghost or something but talking without knowing who I am talking to is really uncomfortable in some ways," and not long after she says that, she felt a presence nearby. She was honestly glad that her training back then by her Nii-san is very convenience in most of time that she won't be worry to be attacked from back. Of course, her being kidnapped back then is an exception due she didn't even feel someone nearby at the time.

She increase her sense and search for where that presence comes from. After a quite seconds, she finally found where it is, and she didn't like it at all. Not only it was right behind her but the presence she felt is very familiar or in her case, she was hoping that she never felt it again after her brother has dealing with it. Slowly but surely, she turn around to facing this "presence", even though she knows she can't win if what in her mind comes to be true. Once she completely turning and see the "presence", her eyes when wide open and immediately turn into frown afterward. Because—

" **Long time no see, little girl. Or should I say young woman as you have grown up?** "

"V.I.R…"

—is none other than the very nemesis of her and Tatsumi's "Father", the anti-S.I.N relic, the V.I.R relic floating in front of her.

 **(Ending Song: Beautiful Soldier by Minami)**

 **(Instrument)**

 **Hontou no jibun ga ima itsuwari no egao de**

 **Kakusareta, tojite yuku… mienai**

 **Hitori de daijoubu**

The scene slowly reveal the inside of an abandoned ancient church-like building in the middle of night. Everything inside is so dark with only moonlight that illuminate a certain place through the glass wall behind the altar on front of place. The camera slowly move from right to left, emphasize the beauty of serenity and emptiness of the place.

 **Sekai wa kimi no koto tameshi tsudzuke**

 **Jiyuu no hane o otosu no**

 **Owaranai nichijou, tatakai e… sou, mayowazu ni**

The camera then zoom in to altar. It reveals the state of altar, which had been cracking and half broken being eaten by time. However, the moonlight illuminate to it has make the reflection part to reflect the light and emphasize more the beauty of what goes through time had. Then, afterward a white and black feathers falling out of nowhere into the altar.

 **Makerarenai… kimi to jibun no yume ni**

 **Issho ni tsukanda keshiki, kagayaku no**

 **Kodoku o sutetatte**

The scene drastically change as the building cracked and split into fragments, revealing a black void behind and the altar transformed into a big black stone throne. Beside the throne, Greed is standing near the left armrest part while her left hand seems playing with several coins and the right arm thrust forward as if inviting to her, with greedy smile on her mouth. Resting on the throne is the CØDE-CALLER with the screen heading toward the camera.

 **kimi wa kimi dakara...**

Finally, the camera zoom in to the CØDE-CALLER button screen, which now don't have static image anymore and showing clear blue screen with number seventy percent on screen.

* * *

 **Corruption Level: 70%**

* * *

 **And that's all for this chapter with little twist on the end. The very nemesis of S.I.N, V.I.R is still alive! Even though only as a relic like one used by Tatsumi. But why it appears now and in front of Rinko? See the answer in the next chapter! Ciao!**


End file.
